Di Bawah Langit Tokyo
by Your Poetry Line
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang pria gay dari Amerika yang menyewa jasa seorang tour guide bernama Sasuke selama dua minggu di Tokyo. Setelah mengetahui Sasuke juga gay, Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk menjadi pacar sementaranya selama mereka terikat kontrak. Namun apakah semua yang terjadi di Tokyo, tertinggal di Tokyo? #NSMultyChallenge #NSMCC
1. Ichi

Aku berharap bisa mencium Sasuke, tepat di momen ini, di bawah iluminasi Ao no Dokutsu di Shibuya.

Namun ada banyak alasan mengapa hal ini akan jadi... ide yang sangat buruk. Sasuke tidak tahu aku gay, seorang _top_ tentunya, dan seperti laki-laki Jepang pada umumnya, ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan orang yang baru saja ia kenal. Apalagi menerima ciuman dari lelaki Amerika yang menyewa jasanya sebagai tour guide. Walaupun Sasuke kurasa adalah tipeku. Tubuhnya ramping langsing dibalik semua pakaian musim gugurnya. Ia juga terhitung tinggi untuk ukuran lelaki Jepang, hampir mencapai tinggiku sendiri yang 180cm. Di umurku yang ke tigapuluh dua ini, aku telah sampai di titik di mana seorang lelaki mulai mempertanyakan apakah cara terbaik untuk liburan adalah dengan tidur dengan seorang lelaki Asia bermata hitam yang tampan.

Lelaki bermata onyx itu bertanya kepadaku: "Apa yang membawa anda ke Jepang, Naruto-san?"

Aku hanya bisa menjawab -terutama ketika memandangi wajah tampan dan cantik Sasuke- "Pertanyaan bagus."

Sasuke adalah tour guideku selama di Jepang. Malam ini, ia mengajakku makan malam di sebuah Izakaya di Shinjuku, hitung-hitung membiasakan seleraku dengan makanan Jepang. Ia juga mengajariku sedikit bahasa Jepang sehari-hari yang mudah, yang ternyata membuat bibi penjual mochi menambahkan satu buah mochi di pesananku. Terimakasih untuk Internet dan website tentang travelling di Jepang, aku menemukan email, nomor telepon dan foto Sasuke. Aku tertarik menyewa jasa tour guidenya setelah melihat patokan tarifnya yang tidak terlalu mahal, dan juga karena melihat wajah Asia nya yang sangat menarik .

Aku mengirim email ke Sasuke dalam bahasa Inggris berisi jadwal penerbanganku, supaya dia bisa menjemputku di bandara, bagian dari tugasnya. Awalnya aku mengira grammar bahasa Inggrisnya akan sedikit 'beraksen', tapi aku salah karena ternyata saat email darinya kuterima, bahasa Inggrisnya mudah dimengerti. Ia kemudian meminta untuk kutelepon melalui Skype.

"Ano, Tuan, ini anda mungkin ada kesalahan tulis. Di email anda, anda menulis nama anda adalah Naruto Uzumaki, tapi nama anda di billing kartu kredit adalah... Peter?"

"HAHAAHAHAHA!" tawaku membahana. "Iya, nama asliku Peter, tapi aku suka dengan nama Naruto Uzumaki. Aku ingin mengganti namaku sementara selama aku di Tokyo," jawabku. Wajah bingung lelaki itu sungguh lucu. Sasuke terlihat lebih tampan dari fotonya, aku sungguh tidak sabar bertemu dengannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu anda sudah punya jadwal mau kemana saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada, " jawabku santai. "aku ikut saranmu saja."

"Baik Tuan. Sampai jumpa di Tokyo!"

Setelah bertemu dengan orang aslinya, aku mulai berpikir untuk berhenti menjadi single di tahun ini. Atau mungkin, aku bisa tetap single tapi memiliki hubungan khusus dengan lelaki Jepang berusia tiga puluh tahun yang sangat tampan ini. Ini mengingatkan aku pada rekan kerjaku yang mengaku diet ketat dan tidak makan makanan manis apapun- kecuali donat.

Meskipun demikian, aku tetap berandai-andai bisa membawa Sasuke tidur di apatoku malam ini, dengan taburan kelopak mawar dan pencahayaan dari lilin, lalu tanganku menelusuri punggung putihnya –

EH TIDAK, TIDAK.

Aku membuang fantasiku di tengah jalan. Saat ini terlalu cepat untuk menjadikan Sasuke pacarku dan memperrumit hidupku, apalagi orientasi seksual Sasuke masih ambigu. Merayu Sasuke mungkin akan membuatku berakhir ditonjok olehnya. Jadi ada baiknya kutahan dulu hasratku.

Sekarang, di akhir bulan November, Sasuke yang pandai dan cool itu telah akrab denganku. Aku yakin tour guide lain sudah berpamitan dan pulang pukul delapan. Namun Sasuke dan aku, kami malah pergi makan malam berdua, dan belum ada tanda-tanda untuk pulang. Kami bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing di Tokyo dan di New York, lalu berbagi Matcha Pancake di cafe favoritnya –yang sekarang jadi favoritku juga- dan kemudian, di sinilah kami, di Omoide Yokocho.

Hari yang menyenangkan, dan ditutup dengan Yakitori dan bir di hadapan kami.

Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan angka pukul sepuluh, Sasuke menemaniku pulang ke apatoku melalui jalan-jalan di Shinjuku ini. Kami melewati ribuan lampu Iluminasi Shinjuku Southern Terrace, yang malah semakin ramai dengan para muda-mudi hetero yang berpacaran.

Sekarang, kami sudah berada di depan pintu utama gedung apatoku. Kami menatap satu sama lain. Aku begitu terkejut saat dia memberiku pelukan hangat. Ini... seperti sebuah perkembangan yang cepat. Waktu hari pertama aku di Tokyo, dia hanya menyalamiku. Aku berpikir kalau aku tinggal di sini untuk setahun kedepan, dia akan benar-benar mengajakku tidur dengannya.

DI sisi lain, dia bisa menciumku sekarang, malam ini, di depan pintuku. Masih ada kemungkinan, maksudku... kami berhadapan dengan sangat dekat di bawah sinar bulan...dan tentu saja ini akan jadi sebuah kesalahan yang fatal... namun ini adalah kemungkinan terindah yang mungkin saja akan dia lakukan sekarang... dia bisa saja melingkarkan lengannya ke leherku...dan...dan...

Tidak.

Dia memisahkan dirinya dari pelukan itu. " _Good night_ , Naruto-san," katanya. " _Oyasuminasai_ , Sasuke-san," jawabku. Aku naik lift menuju apatoku di lantai dua, sendirian. Aku masuk ke apato ukuran studioku, sendirian. Aku menutup pintu di belakangku. Aku menampar wajahku sendiri, lalu loncat ke ranjang. Namun aku tetap berterimakasih pada dewa, semesta, atau apapun itu. Pertama dalam bahasa Inggris, lalu kedua dalam bahasa Jepang.

Dan sekarang aku teringat akan hal yang membuatku berada di sini, bagaimana cerita ini dimulai.

Tepat setahun yang lalu, aku berada di apartemenku yang menghadap Empire State Building di New York. November itu begitu dingin, dan sekitar pukul tiga pagi, aku terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Aku membawa diriku ke dapur, dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, aku minum _wine_. Aku bukan pecandu alkohol, namun aku merasa aku perlu meminumnya sebanyak mungkin yang aku bisa.

Aku begitu bingung dan gelisah. Aku gay, dan aku butuh seorang _partner_.

Aku berusaha keras untuk menepis pikiran ini, namun hal ini terus menghantuiku.

Umurku tiga puluh dua. Aku pernah membayangkan masa depanku, setelah melewati usia tiga puluh tahun, aku akan menikah dengan seorang wanita dan punya anak. Aku akan sembuh dari penyakit gay ini, dan aku akan jadi pria normal.

Namun, semua cara yang kucoba tidak ada yang berhasil. Di usiaku yang ke duapuluh delapan, aku pergi ke psikiater dan mengikuti terapi, tapi tidak ada solusi yang jelas dari kelainanku ini. Psikiaterku malah mendukungku mencari pacar laki-laki dibandingkan memaksa diri mencari pacar wanita, apalagi sekarang pernikahan sesama jenis dilegalkan di Belanda. Malahan, waktu usiaku tiga puluh, aku berpikir ulang bahwa aku tidak ingin menikahi seorang wanita.

Aku baru sadar aku tidak tertarik pada wanita, adalah pada saat aku memperhatikan lekuk tubuh teman kantorku -seorang lelaki Asia- yang dibalut pakaian kerja yang cukup ketat. Ia seorang hetero, dan tidak pernah tahu tubuhnya kujadikan lamunan siang hari. Namun ini jadi tidak wajar ketika aku mulai berfantasi untuk memeluk tubuh telanjangnya di ranjangku.

Aku mencari nama kelainan ini di internet, dan aku menemukan tulisan Asian Fetish, bersama dengan artikel website psikologi dan blog post dari pelaku kawin campur yang menikah setelah salah satunya berlibur di Tokyo. Blog ini tidak membantuku sama sekali, namun karena blog ini aku mengalami hal yang akan selamanya mengubah hidupku, seakan seluruh semesta berkonspirasi untuk membawaku ke Tokyo.

Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berpikir ulang sejak malam-malam yang kuhabiskan bersama berbotol-botol wine. Aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa aku telah sampai pada titik keputusasaan. Aku mulai memikirkan masa depanku dan orientasi seksualku. Aku adalah seorang gay, dan mengidap Asian Fetish. Luar biasa Naruto, kau dilahirkan untuk jadi se-tidak-normal-ini?

Liburan tahun ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sebuah negara Asia. Jujur saja, aku jadi punya harapan setelah membaca blog soal kawin campur, walaupun penulisnya seorang hetero. Aku sempat membaca soal Thailand, tapi aku ingin lelaki yang masih utuh, bukan yang sudah dimodifikasi di Thailand. Setelah mencari-cari di banyak website dan membaca banyak blog, aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Tokyo, Jepang.

Aku membaca banyak blog tentang orang-orang Amerika yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang. Aku pernah membaca ada seorang blogger wanita Amerika menuliskan bahwa setelah putus dari pacarnya, ia mengganti namanya menjadi nama Jepang secara hukum, dan pindah ke Jepang, lalu menemukan lelaki yang menjadi suaminya di sana.

Suami? Aku jadi tertarik. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan lelaki gay yang mau menjadi pacarku, yang mirip seperti Sasuke juga tidak apa-apa. Jujur saja mencari suami dalam waktu dua minggu itu mustahil, kalau pacar masih masuk akal.

Ketika aku sampai di Tokyo, Sasuke menyarankan untuk mencoba onsen, seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang yang berkunjung Jepang. Aku pun menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padanya, seperti "Apakah onsen ini seperti jacuzzi?"

Sasuke kebingungan, karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa itu jacuzzi. Ketika aku menunjukkan gambarnya di layar smartphoneku, ia mengatakan "oooo" dengan bibir tipisnya. "American Bathtub, Naruto-san?" tanyanya. Aku tertawa. "Tapi seenak apapun bathtub mu, onsen selalu lebih enak. Onsen ini pakai batu alam, dan airnya yang panas beradu dengan sejuknya udara musim gugur. Enak luar biasa, kan?," katanya lagi. " _Welcome to Tokyo_!"

Sore itu, aku dan Sasuke duduk di onsen khusus pria. Karena sudah sore, onsen ini sepi, dan hanya ada aku dan Sasuke. Aku sebenarnya tidak biasa telanjang di depan umum, apalagi duduk di sebuah kolam air panas alami di tempat terbuka bersama para laki-laki lain. Jujur saja, aku takut 'berdiri' melihat tubuh Sasuke, tapi untung saja bagian bawah tubuh kami tertutupi air berwarna kebiruan dari onsen ini.

Harus kuakui, tubuh Sasuke memang bagus, sepertinya ia rajin berlatih beladiri? Memang tidak sekekar diriku, namun aku tidak menyangka ia memiliki six pack yang terbentuk bagus. Selain itu, dadanya bidang dan putih, aku sedikit tergoda melihatnya.

Sasuke menangkap basah mataku yang memandangi dadanya. Aku gelagapan, dan mulai memikirkan beberapa pertanyaan agar suasana tidak hening dan canggung. Ideku memang payah, tapi lebih baik ditanyakan daripada tidak. "Jadi, apakah kau menyukai pekerjaanmu sebagai tour guide, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke menatapku lurus-lurus. "Ya," jawabnya. "Anda sendiri, Naruto-san?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku juga suka perkerjaanku, aku seorang marketing di Bank of America," jawabku.

"Jadi bagaimana Amerika itu, Naruto-san?" tanya Sasuke, wajahnya cool tapi tetap ada nada antusias di dalamnya. "Aku tinggal di Jepang seumur hidupku dan belum pernah ke Amerika. Aku sering menonton tentang New York di channel televisi. New York adalah kota terhebat di dunia, bukan?"

Aku terkekeh. "Sebenarnya tinggal di sana tidak sama dengan seminggu liburan di sana, Sasuke. Oh, dan apakah kau tahu kalau New York terkenal dengan susahnya mencari kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil?"

Sasuke termangu, lalu ia tertawa kecil. "Oh, ada lagi," tambahku. "Di New York, sampah ada di mana-mana, tidak seperti di Tokyo yang bersih. Selain itu, para waiter di Amerika selalu meminta tips walaupun pelayanan mereka biasa saja bahkan buruk. Waiter di Jepang selalu melayani customer dengan baik, walaupun kita membeli makanan di tempat murah sekalipun."

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku bangga menjadi orang Jepang." Kata Sasuke dengan binar di matanya. "Kami selalu memikirkan tindakan dan perkataan kami. Customer selalu menjadi yang utama untuk kami."

Aku tertawa ringan. "Ya, ya, Sasuke. "

Hari berikutnya, Sasuke membawaku menuju Kuil Nezu. Sebuah kuil yang menurutku unik, dan tidak terlalu ramai.

"Nah, Naruto-san, Nezu Shrine ini bisa dibilang versi kecilnya Fushimi Inari Taisha yang ada di Kyoto," jelas Sasuke. "Jumlah gerbang torii nya pun tidak sebanyak yang ada di Kyoto, dan ukurannya hanya setinggi orang-orang pada umumnya."

"Ayo berfoto, Sasuke," kataku. "sebagai kenang-kenangan kalau aku pernah berada di sini bersamamu."

"Eh? Aku saja yang fotokan, tidak apa-apa," katanya lalu memegang smartphoneku.

"Sudah, ayo sini!" kataku lalu merangkul pinggangnya, dan kami selfie beberapa kali. Hasil foto pertama adalah wajahku yang tertawa lebar dan wajah Sasuke yang masih datar karena bingung, dengan background gerbang torii Nezu Shrine. Namun foto kedua membuatku senang, karena Sasuke tersenyum dan memberikan tanda 'peace' dengan kedua jarinya.

Aku mengiyakan ajakannya untuk makan siang di restoran oyakodon di dekat Nezu Shrine. Entah kenapa pertanyaan tentang orientasi seksualnya membuatku gatal. Akhirnya akupun memberanikan diri menanyakannya.

"Jadi, Sasuke, apakah kau keberatan punya teman gay?" tanyaku lalu menyuapkan oyakodon itu ke mulutku. "Ah, Oishii." kataku sambil mengunyah.

"Tidak. Kenapa, Naruto-san?"

"Kalau aku katakan aku gay, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku benar-benar berdebar saat mengatakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dengan wajah coolnya, dan melanjutkan makan.

"Lalu, apakah kau gay, Sasuke?" tanyaku blak-blakan, dan aku sedikit takut kalau Sasuke melemparku dengan sendoknya.

Sasuke berhenti makan, dan menatapku dengan alis bertaut. "Kenapa anda menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kalau kau straight, katakan straight," jawabku santai.

"Ya," bisiknya. "Aku gay."

Mata biruku rasanya hampir melompat keluar dari rongganya. Aku ingin berterimakasih pada dewa cinta yang memberiku jodoh di Tokyo. Aku memang tidak yakin Sasuke akan menyukaiku balik, tapi setidaknya mengetahui bahwa dia gay, sudah membuatku sangat senang.

Aku pun semakin berani bertanya padanya. "Mau pacaran denganku?"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kita baru kenal beberapa hari dan anda sudah mengajakku berpacaran, Naruto-san?"

"Hanya selama aku di Tokyo. Kau boleh putus denganku kalau aku sudah kembali ke Amerika." Jawabku semakin menggodanya.

"Oke," jawabnya tetap dengan wajah coolnya. "tapi aku ingin Naruto-san mengajakku berkencan, bukan menyatakan cinta sembarangan di tempat makan seperti ini."

"Misalnya di mana? Kau yang tour guide. Kau yang lebih tahu bukan?"

"Ada restoran di Mori Tower di Roppongi yang biasanya dipakai pasangan untuk kencan. Aku ingin Naruto-san mengajakku kesana," perintahnya.

"Oke, Hime-sama."

" _I am a male_ , Naruto-san."

"Haik, haik, oji-sama."

Dan malam itu, aku dan Sasuke berada di lantai 52 Mori Tower di Roppongi. Sasuke benar, di sini banyak para muda mudi hetero berkencan, dengan latar belakang pemandangan malam kota Tokyo yang memang sangat indah. Dari tempat kami duduk di samping jendela, kami bisa melihat Tokyo Tower dan SkyTree.

Sepanjang makan malam, aku berkali-kali memegang tangan Sasuke, atau malah membersihkan bibirnya yang sedikit ternoda dengan saus. Sasuke tidak menolak, ia tersenyum. Aku melirik sekelilingku, dan ternyata orang-orang Jepang benar-benar cuek dengan orang lain. Mereka sudah sibuk dengan pasangannya sendiri-sendiri. Jujur saja, aku bersyukur sekali, karena tentu saja lelaki yang menyentuh wajah lelaki lain dengan mesra itu terlihat aneh bagi masyarakat.

"Mau wine, Sasuke?" tawarku setelah kami menghabiskan dessert. "Ini kencan kita, kan? Semua kencan di Amerika diakhiri dengan minum wine."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Boleh."

Tapi mengajak Sasuke minum wine adalah kesalahan. Karena sungkan (seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya) dia tidak memberitahuku kalau dia tidak kuat minum. Akhirnya Sasuke mabuk berat setelah satu gelas wine. Aku menyuruh waiter memesan taksi, dan aku berniat mengantarkannya pulang ke apatonya. Aku bahkan baru sadar, aku tidak tahu alamat Sasuke, ketika sang paman pengemudi taksi menanyakan alamat yang kutuju. Sasuke pun tidak mungkin kutanyai karena ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri di pelukanku.

Aku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke apatoku di Shinjuku.

Pagi berikutnya, Sasuke berkali-kali membungkuk meminta maaf padaku, karena merasa tidak mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik, dan malah merepotkanku.

"Kau tidak salah apapun, Sasuke. Harusnya kau beritahu aku kalau kau tidak kuat minum," kataku.

"Maaf, maaf, sekali, Naruto-san, maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Aku tertawa. "Tidak masalah. Hari ini kita punya jadwal kemana, Sasuke?"

Sasuke berhenti membungkuk, dan langsung kembali ke mode profesionalnya. "Aku ingin membawa anda ke pasar Ameya Yokocho, pasar yang menjual berbagai macam barang dan makanan dengan harga yang terjangkau."

Sekarang, di sinilah aku dan Sasuke, turun dari kereta JR lines Ueno, dan berjalan menuju pasar yang terkenal itu. Mataku tertumbuk pada toko-toko secondhand yang menjual tas dan barang bermerk lainnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa ada toko secondhand di pasar? Aku menanyakan apakah barang-barang itu palsu. Namun Sasuke mengatakan kalau mereka semua asli. "Tidak ada barang palsu di Jepang, Naruto-san. Kalau ada yang berani jual barang palsu, penjualnya akan menerima sanksi yang berat."

Aku mulai mengagumi keunikan Jepang, ibukota nya pun begitu tertib, tidak ada tindak kejahatan yang berarti, dan orang-orangnya begitu sopan, ramah, dan jujur. Kalau begini caranya, aku jadi tidak merindukan New York sama sekali.

Satu hal yang baru kusadari, selama beberapa hari di Tokyo, aku tidak berminat mengecek smartphoneku sama sekali, selain untuk foto tentunya. Perjalananku dengan Sasuke jelas lebih menarik daripada melihat ke smartphoneku yang tidak akan bisa membuatku tertawa lebih bahagia dibanding saat berjalan dengannya di daerah Roppongi Hills.

Hari ini cuanya sedikit lebih hangat dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Setelah berpikir mau makan jajanan apa, Sasuke mengajakku ke sebuah cafe yang menjual Hojicha Parfait. Aku awalnya bingung karena teh ini berwarna cokelat dan bukannya hijau seperti matcha, tapi setelah kucicipi, kurasa Hojicha adalah rasa favoritku yang baru.

Malam itu, setelah makan malam yang menyenangkan di sebuah kedai ramen yang asal kami masuki, aku mulai menanyakan hal-hal _random_ pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa orang-orang Jepang tidak gendut walaupun makan mereka sangat banyak? Di sepanjang jalan ini saja sudah ada banyak restaurant dan berbagai macam cafe." Tanyaku, lalu berusaha menggandeng tangannya. Aku terkejut Sasuke tidak menepis tanganku.

"Karena di Jepang anda akan dikenakan denda kalau anda gemuk." Aku terbengong. Ia tertawa sesudahnya. "Aku hanya bercanda, mungkin karena kami berjalan setiap hari? Sudah banyak yang menanyakan itu, tapi aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Bisa juga karena genetik."

Aku terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, ada baiknya aku mengajak teman-temanku yang gemuk di New York ke Tokyo berlibur selama sebulan. Mereka akan kurus setelahnya."

"Atau malah semakin gemuk dengan semua makanan ini, Naruto-san," katanya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku kuatir perut _sixpack_ mu itu akan jadi _beer belly_." Sasuke lalu menepuk bagian perutku. "Mau lari pagi bersamaku besok?" tawarnya.

Aku mengangguk dengan semangat.

Esoknya, setelah lari pagi memutari distrik Shinjuku, untuk pertama kalinya aku membaca koran Asahi Shimbun yang disediakan di apato. Aku bertanya pada Sasuke apakah ada versi bahasa Inggrisnya, karena aku tidak bisa membaca tulisannya sama sekali.

"Apakah anda mau kuajari bahasa Jepang, Naruto-san?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tapi jangan terlalu susah, yang mudah-mudah saja."

" _Your wish is my command_."

Sepanjang hari, lebih tepatnya sejak kami masuk ke konbini untuk membeli Clear Milk Tea yang fenomenal itu, Sasuke menunjukkan satu persatu huruf Jepang dan menjelaskan artinya.

" _Milk_ itu bahasa Jepangnya Miruku?" tanyaku. "Kalau _Starbucks_ berarti Sutabakussu?"

"Anda cepat sekali belajar, Naruto-san." Ia tersenyum. "Tapi pelajaran anda masih banyak karena ada Kanji dan Katakana dan Hiragana."

Aku tertawa. "Sepertinya aku harus sering-sering datang ke Jepang untuk belajar bahasanya."

Rasa-rasanya seperti negara Jepang ini dibuat khusus untukku. Di mana para waiter di restoran dan penjaga konbini selalu menyapa " ** _Irrashaimase"_** dengan semangat, tidak seperti di Amerika yang.. jangankan menyapa, mereka senyum saja sudah bagus. Sepertinya seluruh warga kota ini berkonspirasi untuk menahanku berada di sini.

Aku berpura-pura bertanya arah pada orang-orang yang kutemui, dengan Sasuke yang kusuruh berjalan agak jauh, dan mereka dengan senang hati membantuku sampai di tempat yang kumaksud.

Seperti misalnya sekarang, ketika aku menemukan diriku mencari buku-buku di distrik Jimbocho. Aku melihat-lihat cover bukunya, dan kurasa siapapun yang melihatku akan langsung tahu kalau aku bukan orang lokal, salahkan wajah bule ku. Belajar Bahasa Jepang merupakan tantangan buatku, dan akan lebih menyenangkan kalau aku bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang dengan Sasuke.

Aku teringat pada waktu aku masih berumur empat tahun dan tidak bisa membaca sama sekali, tapi terus berusaha untuk belajar. Aku ingat duduk di teras rumah, membaca majalah berkebun milik ayahku, membolak-balik halamannya pelan-pelan, memelototi kata-katanya, dan berharap suatu hari aku tiba-tiba akan bisa mengerti artinya. Aku belum pernah merasakan sebuah dorongan untuk belajar sekeras itu, dan kali ini dorongan itu berupa rasa suka pada seorang lelaki Jepang.

Aku menemukan beberapa karya penyair Jepang di toko buku itu, dengan terjemahan bahasa Inggris yang dicetak di samping huruf-huruf Jepang itu. Aku membeli satu buku yang kata Sasuke berjudul _**Shūi Wakashū,**_ yaitu kumpulan puisi Jepang dari periode Heian.

Satu jam setelahnya, aku menemukan diriku duduk bersama Sasuke di sebuah cafe outdoor di dekat toko buku. Distrik ini memang didesain untuk memuaskan keinginan para Bibliophile, untuk segera membaca buku yang baru saja dibeli, sambil menikmati kopi.

"Jadi, anda sudah bisa mengucapkan kata apa saja, Naruto-san?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan. Aku tidak mengajaknya bicara sama sekali sejak memesan kopi tadi.

Aku meletakkan bukuku. "Konnichiwa, Minna-san. Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto, desu. Hajimemashite." Jawabku dlam satu tarikan nafas.

"Wa... Sugoiii!" Sasuke bertepuk tangan. "Anda hebat sekali, padahal baru beberapa hari di sini."

Kami sempat saling mengajari kata-kata dalam bahasa kami masing-masing. Sasuke belajar semakin banyak kosakata, dan sebaliknya aku juga. Dan sampailah di mana Sasuke bertanya apakah aku punya pacar di Amerika. Aku menjawab tidak.

"Oh, kenapa?" tanyanya dengan keluguan di bola mata hitamnya yang berkilau. Aku hanya bisa menjawab, "Karena aku takut dihakimi."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu terdiam, dan tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi, bahkan sampai kami meninggalkan cafe itu. Apakah dia marah padaku? Anehnya, aku bahkan tidak berusaha bertanya mengapa dia diam.

Ketika kami keluar dari stasiun untuk berjalan ke tempat selanjutnya dalam jadwal Sasuke, aku baru sadar kalau Sasuke mengajakku ke sebuah Cat Cafe, cafe unik yang menyediakan hiburan berupa kucing-kucing yang lucu. Aku benar-benar tertarik, di Amerika tidak ada tempat seperti ini. Tentu saja, karena aku sedang berada di Tokyo. Di belakang cafe, ada sebuah taman indoor kecil yang didesain unik untuk makan malam bersama kucing-kucing lucu itu, sebuah hal yang tidak akan aku duga kalau aku hanya melihatnya sekilas dari jalan.

Cat Cafe ini akan menjadi salah satu tempat favoritku di Tokyo, dan aku yakin itu. Walaupun tempat ini tidak semegah menara Tokyo Tower dan Skytree, dan tidak berkilauan seperti butik-butik mahal di Ginza. Namun aku bisa merasa nyaman berada diantara kucing-kucing ini, dan juga suara tawa Sasuke yang lembut saat kucing-kucing itu berada di pangkuannya dan mengusapkan wajah mereka di perutnya.

Malam itu, aku duduk di pinggir jendela, dan melanjutkan membaca buku yang tadi aku beli. Aku membacanya dalam bahasa Jepang, lalu bahasa Inggris, dan berhenti di bagian yang ditulis Izumi Shikibu.

長閑なる折こそなけれ花を思ふ

心のうちに風はふかねど

nodoka naru ori koso nakere hana wo omou

kokoro no uchi ni kaze wa fukanedo

 _"There is not even a moment of calmness. In the heart that loves the blossoms, the wind is already blowing."_

"Tidak ada satu momen ketenangan. Di dalam hati yang mencintai bunga, anginnya telah bertiup."

Aku meletakkan buku itu di pangkuanku. Jantungku berdebar kencang.


	2. Ni

Untung saja kemarin sore Sasuke sudah kembali ke mode profesionalnya setelah membuatku deg-degan karena sikap diamnya. Aku suka melihat wajah seriusnya, membuatnya makin tampan, tapi aku lebih suka mendengarnya berbicara.

"Hari ini, kita akan pergi ke Pasar Tsukiji. Memang sekarang sudah pindah ke Toyosu, namun kita bisa sekalian mengunjungi Outer Marketnya, lalu melihat-lihat Tsukiji Hongwanji dan juga makan tamagoyaki dan chirashizushi legendaris disana!" katanya dengan semangat.

Sesampainya disana, aku jadi semakin yakin, Jepang adalah negara terbaik di dunia.

Aku pergi ke Pasar Tsukiji dan memakan Chirashi Zushi, semangkok nasi dengan sashimi dan hidangan laut mentah, dan aku tidak merasa keracunan makanan ataupun sakit pencernaan setelahnya.

Aku merasa mengunjungi Jepang membuat seleraku pada makanan menjadi tinggi. Penduduk Jepang memang penggila makanan yang masih _fresh_ , seperti yang kumakan di Pasar Tsukiji. Selain itu _mochi daifuku_ yang aku beli di stand random di stasiun, jujur saja masih lebih enak dibanding kue yang aku beli dengan harga sama di New York.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata telur bisa dimasak berbentuk persegi panjang dan dimakan dengan stik kayu. Aku jadi tertarik membeli teflonnya.

Selain itu, saking amannya Tokyo, aku tidak perlu memegangi tas selempangku sepanjang waktu, karena tidak ada yang akan mencopet di subway di jam yang ramai dan penuh sesak sekalipun. "Kadang-kadang pria hidung belang atau chikan beraksi merogoh rok gadis SMA," kata Sasuke.

Sasuke selalu penuh dengan informasi, baik penting maupun tidak. Aku memang sedikit malas mencari tahu soal suatu tempat yang aku datangi untuk liburan, cenderung hanya datang dan lihat nanti apa yang terjadi. Apalagi setelah ada Sasuke sebagai tour guide, aku tidak terlalu banyak memikirkan soal mau kemana dan makan apa setelah ini.

Jadi sebenarnya... aku ini mau _travelling_ atau wisata kuliner? Atau lebih tepatnya... ikut kemanapun Sasuke mengajakku?

Aku mengiyakan saja saat Sasuke mengajakku untuk mengikuti Workshop membuat "Replika Makanan", atau yang biasa disebut _Sampuru_ di Asakusa. Aku sangat kagum saat melihat hasil buatan tangan toko tempat workshop tersebut diadakan. Toko-toko inilah yang menyuplai pesanan replika makanan yang dipajang di etalase di depan restoran di seluruh Tokyo. Semua restoran di Jepang memajang Replika Makanan di depan etalase mereka, untuk memudahkan calon pelanggan membayangkan makanan yang mereka sajikan. Mereka bisa membuat mulai dari sushi sampai es krim bahkan pizza dengan bentuk dan warna yang sangat mirip dengan aslinya, tapi tidak dengan bau dan rasanya, tentu saja.

"Ini ada dua kelas, Naruto-san," kata Sasuke. "Kelas pertama mengajarkan membuat replika sushi, dan yang kedua membuat replika ramen. Anda mau ikut yang mana?"

"Yang ramen saja. Aku suka ramen."

"Baiklah, akan saya daftarkan untuk Naruto-san."

"Loh, kau tidak ikut, Sasuke?"

"Tidak usah, Naruto-san. Saya akan tunggu di coffee shop di seberang jalan."

"Eits," aku memegang lengannya. "Kita akan belajar bersama-sama. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah mengajakku kesini."

"Oke," jawabnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

Sang pengajar rupanya tertarik melihat seorang bule ikut belajar membuat replika ramen di kelasnya. "Mister? Mister speak Japanese?" tanyanya dengan aksen Jepang kentalnya lalu menunjukku. "Haik," jawabku. "Good good! Okay! Thankyou! Fighting!" katanya lalu mengangkat kedua jempolnya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Kenapa harus bertanya seperti tadi?" bisikku pada Sasuke saat sang pengajar sedang menjelaskan cara menyusun adonan 'mie' dari lilin itu."Paman itu berniat memastikanmu bisa bahasa Jepang, karena beliau tidak bisa bahasa Inggris," jawabnya, masih sibuk meletakkan 'nori' dan 'telur setengah matang' di mangkoknya. "Ah sudah selesai." Sasuke lalu melihat hasil perkerjaanku. "Eh? Kenapa bentuknya seperti itu?"

Aku nyengir. 'Chashu' nya kubuat menyelimuti telurnya, seperti selimut anak bayi, dan 'tempura' nya kususun berbentuk X agar anti-mainstream. Lalu 'nori' nya kubuat menggulung 'tempura'. Sasuke berdecak, lalu membongkar semuanya dan menyusunnya ulang.

"Hey, Sasuke. Lalu sekarang apa bedanya hasil pekerjaanku dengan punyamu?" tanyaku bingung, walaupun memang terlihat lebih rapi.

"Kalau kita diajari sesuatu oleh pengajar, ya kita ikuti, Naruto-san. Hidup akan lancar kalau kita mengikuti peraturannya." jawabnya dengan wajah serius.

Sasuke memang tipikal orang Jepang asli. Menuruti hukum dan peraturan yang berlaku untuk membuat semua berjalan dengan normal dan lancar, sesuai yang diinginkan semua orang.

Ngomong-ngomong, hal menarik tentang "belajar kebudayaan Jepang" adalah ada kelas workshop seperti ini dimana-mana. Sasuke sempat menawariku kelas membuat mochi, kelas membuat keramik, lalu kelas merangkai bunga, bahkan kelas menari yosakoi.

Aku meringis. "Sasuke, aku sudah cukup membuat barang, oke? Aku lebih suka membuat memori yang menyenangkan," kurangkul pinggang Sasuke. "Kita bisa menggunakan waktu kita untuk melakukan hal lain."

"Baiklah, mau ke kuil Senso-ji?" tawarnya. Aku menggeleng. "Aku kemarin melakukan risetku sendiri, dan menemukan kalau ada tempat yang lebih keren dari kuil Senso-ji."

"Hm? Di mana itu?"

"Sumida River. Aku akan membeli roti tawar di konbini, dan kita bisa memberi makan burung merpati disana," kataku lalu melesat ke konbini, meninggalkan Sasuke yang termangu.

"Anda serius, Naruto-san? Saya bahkan tidak pernah mengajak siapapun kesana untuk memberi makan burung merpati." katanya saat aku menyuwir roti tawar tersebut kecil-kecil. Beberapa ekor burung merpati mulai berkumpul di kakiku.

"Lihat," kataku, lalu meletakkan potongan-potongan roti itu di tanganku, dan tak lama burung-burung merpati pun berterbangan. Saking hebohnya, mereka sampai bertengger di bahuku dan kepalaku. Aku tertawa melihat kehebohan burung-burung merpati itu, bahkan beberapa ada yang memasukkan kepala mereka ke dalam plastik rotiku.

"Sasuke, ayo kesini!" teriakku. "Mereka semakin banyak! Aku butuh bantuan!"

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengambil potongan roti lalu menyebarkannya di udara. Suara gaduh kumpulan merpati-merpati itu memanggil banyak burung camar dari seberang sungai, yang tidak ikut makan roti tapi hanya ikut meramaikan saja.

Momen ini terasa begitu surreal buatku. Ketika banyak burung merpati itu mengelilingi kami berdua, dan membuat tubuh kami semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

Aku hampir saja mencium Sasuke kalau saja seekor burung merpati tidak menabrakku dan memakan potongan terakhir roti yang tertinggal di tanganku. Kupaksakan tawa canggung, dan Sasuke ikut tersenyum sambil membersihkan bahuku dari remah-remah roti yang tertinggal.

Sasuke menawarkan untuk memotretku di monumen 'Api Emas' atau yang lebih sering disebut 'Poop Emas' yang ikonik itu. Aku mengiyakan saja, dan aku tidak dapat menahan tawaku ketika Sasuke menceritakan alasan kenapa monumen itu begitu absurd.

"Monumen itu milik Perusahaan Bir Asahi. Konon katanya, mereka rapat sambil mabuk bir Asahi, dan memutuskan untuk membuat bangunan dengan bentuk seperti itu." Katanya. "Sekarang Naruto-san mengerti kan, mengapa bentuknya lebih menyerupai poop ketimbang api?"

"Yeah, yeah." Aku mengacak rambut halusnya. "Oh ya, mau makan ramen Ichiran? Kebetulan tempatnya disana." Kataku lalu menunjuk kedai Ichiran di seberang jalan. Sasuke mengiyakan, dan kami berjalan kesana.

Setelah mendapat tempat duduk dan ramen disajikan, aku pun makan dengan lahap. "Sasuke, aku berharap bisa makan Ichiran setiap hari." Kataku lalu menyeruput nikmat kuah ramennya. "enaknyaa.."

"Anda bisa sakit perut, Naruto-san." Katanya lalu meletakkan sumpitnya. "Anda tidak boleh makan mie setiap hari."

Aku mengabaikannya dan tetap membeli ramen Ichiran instan yang ditata diatas meja di belakang tempat Sasuke duduk. Aku tak peduli, toh aku tidak setiap bulan ke Jepang, kalau aku ngidam makan bagaimana?

Malam pun tiba setelah kami bermain seharian di Asakusa. Hanya tinggal satu tempat yang belum kami kunjungi, yaitu kuil Sensoji. Kami sampai disana pukul tujuh malam, dimana semua toko sudah tutup dan tidak ada satu orangpun disana. Kedatangan kami hanya disambut dengan pencahayaan remang-remang dari lampu yang ada.

Anehnya, aku merasa begitu puas berada di tempat ini, malah menurutku ini romantis. Aku tidak merasa sendirian sama sekali, dan aku merasa.. ketika ada Sasuke disampingku, maka bagaimanapun keadaan dunia ini tidak terlalu penting bagiku.

Lampion besar yang tergantung di gerbang Kaminarimon itu kini berada tepat diatas kepala kami berdua. Aku mendongak keatas, berusaha menyentuhnya. Sasuke juga sedikit berjinjit untuk menyentuhnya.

Aku menatap matanya, lalu bahu kami bersentuhan.

Dan hal berikutnya yang aku tahu adalah kami sudah berciuman.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke. Maaf." Kataku lalu melakukan ojigi. "Aku tidak bermaksud."

Di luar dugaanku, Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di leherku. "Naruto-san..." bisiknya. Aku memeluk pinggangnya dan menciumnya lagi. Kali ini ciuman itu semakin dalam, dan aku memeluknya semakin erat.

Aku melepas bibirku dari bibirnya ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen menggedor paru-paru kami. Sasuke mengecup bibirku."Naruto-san, anda sudah tidak takut dihakimi lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak ketika aku di Tokyo bersamamu." Kukecup balik bibirnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Mau pulang ke apartemenku?" tanyaku.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya."

Esok paginya, kami memutuskan untuk mandi bersama agar menghemat waktu. Aku bercanda dengan Sasuke soal meminum pil KB. "Aku ini laki-laki, Naruto-san." Katanya seusai berkumur. "Mana ada laki-laki minum pil KB?"

Aku tertawa semakin keras, sejak aku mengetahui bahwa Sasuke ternyata bisa sewot juga. Selama ini ia selalu menunjukkan sisi profesionalnya di hadapanku.

"Naruto-san, aku kaget saat kau bilang kau itu gay." Katanya, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya. "Setahuku di Amerika, para pria gay itu memakai baju yang norak dan agresif saat melihat pria yang mereka inginkan. Sedangkan kau terlihat normal sekali."

"Mereka melakukannya karena mereka mencari perhatian, Sasuke." Jawabku sambil mengeringkan rambut. "Sedangkan aku tidak."

Dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah serius Sasuke saat ia mengatakan, "Bagus. Karena aku juga tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian."

Kalau kau mau tahu, aku dan Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa semalam. Kami hanya berpelukan dan berciuman sampai tertidur, lalu mandi bersama paginya.

Saat Sasuke keluar untuk berganti baju, aku mematung di depan kaca wastafel, memegangi dadaku. Apakah perasaan ini akan membuatku keras kepala dan menghancurkan diriku sendiri, atau malah menyelamatkanku dari kesepian, aku tak bisa bilang sekarang.

Di sinilah aku, kebingungan dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Atau di sinilah aku, di Tokyo.

"Anda suka menulis diary, Naruto-san?" tanya Sasuke saat kami sedang berada di Harajuku, sedang makan Donburi dengan Roast beef yang menggunung, ditambah cream cheese dan kuning telur setengah matang di atasnya.

"Tidak, kenapa? Kau suka menulis diary?" tanyaku balik.

"Dulu.." Jawabnya lalu melanjutkan menyumpit daging. "Setidaknya kalau suatu hari ada seseorang yang mau membuat autobiografi tentang diriku, mereka sudah punya bahannya."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Itukah cita-citamu, Sasuke? Menjadi orang terkenal?"

Ia menggeleng. "Anda tahu anime dan manga kan? Itu banyak yang diambil dari kisah nyata. Sepertinya akan seru kalau tokoh utamanya gay."

"Aku tiba-tiba tertarik menulis kisah perjalananku selama aku di Tokyo," aku meletakkan sumpitku sebentar. "Dua minggu bersama kekasih Jepangku."

Ia tertawa. "Selesaikan makan anda, Naruto-san, kita akan pergi ke tempat lain setelah ini."

"Ehm, Sasuke, di bibirmu ada saus." Kataku, tanpa membantunya mengelap bibirnya. Aku melihat raut kecewa saat ia mengusap bibirnya sendiri dengan tissue yang disediakan. Tapi Sasuke bilang ia tidak ingin jadi pusat perhatian, dan aku hanya takut orang-orang mengira Sasuke adalah gigolo yang sedang makan siang bersama kliennya. Tapi kurasa orang Jepang terlalu cuek untuk memikirkan apakah dua lelaki yang sedang makan siang di meja sebelah mereka adalah gay atau tidak.

"Ayo kita makan crepes dengan es krim." Kata Sasuke, mengejutkanku. "Huh? Makan crepes dengan es krim di musim gugur begini?" tanyaku bingung. Ia mengangguk. "Aku tau tempat-tempat yang menjual crepe dan es krim yang enak."

Kami berjalan menuju stand crepes berwarna pink terang yang terkenal di Harajuku. Sasuke menyarankan crepes yang diberi topping creme brulee. Aku begitu tidak sabar crepes pesanan kami selesai dibuat, dan ketika dua crepes matcha dan strawberry itu datang, aku bermaksud meminta tambahan tissue. Namun bukannya berkata "sumimasen", aku berkata... "Sumidansen."

Sasuke, menurutku adalah definisi kesopanan yang sesungguhnya. Dia tidak tertawa ketika aku dengan asal menyebut kata-kata dalam bahasa Jepang yang baru aku pelajari. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san, anda harus belajar sabar dengan diri anda sendiri ketika belajar sesuatu yang baru." Terkadang aku merasa dia lebih tua dariku, dengan wajahnya yang selalu tenang dan serius.

Aku mencoba membuatnya tertawa, tapi Sasuke tidak selalu mengerti guyonanku. Humor memang susah dimengerti dalam bahasa kedua, terutama kalau kau adalah seorang lelaki serius seperti Sasuke.

Dia berkata padaku malam itu, "Naruto-san, anda seperti matahari, dan saya seperti bulan. Anda memiliki aura yang begitu cerah, dan saya tidak akan bisa seperti anda."

Dan aku berpikir, Yes, baby! Kau adalah magnetnya, dan akulah besinya. Kau adalah api, dan aku adalah angin!

Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke tidak begitu bereaksi saat tangannya kugandeng. Aku mulai menganggap aku dan Sasuke adalah kekasih sungguhan. Ketika kami menaiki subway, beberapa gadis Jepang yang manis (atau kawaii) terkikik melihat kami yang berdiri berdempetan dan berbisik satu sama yang lain. Jadi begini, gadis-gadis Jepang yang manis, aku akan menjelaskan kalau kami ini... gay, dengan hubungan profesional sebagai tour guide dan klien, tapi Sasuke akan jadi pacarku selama dua minggu.

Baiklah, anggap saja aku sudah menjelaskannya pada mereka.

Awalnya aku berpikir orang Jepang suka makan 'bersih', bebas jeroan, bebas kulit, sedikit minyak dan gorengan, namun malam ini aku menemukan fakta lain. Aku baru tahu ada orang yang doyan memakan bagian-bagian hewan yang dibuang oleh orang lain.

Jadi ceritanya, malam ini kami kembali ke Omoide Yokocho. Tempat kami makan kapan hari sudah penuh, dan kami memutuskan untuk makan di kedai lain.

Waktu itu, Sasuke memesankan yakitori daging ayam tanpa jeroan untukku. Namun kali ini, pemilik kedai mengatakan ia tidak jual daging ayam, ia hanya jual jeroan. Sasuke terbelalak. Pantas saja harganya jauh lebih murah, bisiknya. Karena sudah malas berpindah tempat, aku akhirnya memutuskan duduk saja dan melihat-lihat hidangannya. Siapa tahu masih ada yang bisa dimakan.

Yakitori di kedai itu dihidangkan dengan saus gravy yang berat, penuh mentega, dan umami, membuatnya terlihat begitu enak, tapi... membayangkan itu semua adalah jeroan... ehm...

Aku kemudian mendekati salah satu yakitori yang dihidangkan, ada satu yang kukira adalah daging, tapi ternyata bukan. Bentuknya seperti... rempela, tapi lebih empuk. Aku baik-baik saja melihat semua hidangan itu, sampai aku mencoba untuk membayangkan bagaimana rasa makanan yang ada disebelahnya, kata Sasuke itu usus, dan menurutku, tidak terlihat seperti usus, tapi seperti ular kecil. Aku mengernyit.

"Anda tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke, yang tampaknya menyadari aku tidak nyaman.

"Aku rasa mereka juga tidak akan mau memakannya," kataku, melirik segerombolan turis asal India yang masih bingung mau mengantri di kedai yang mana.

"Mungkin saja mereka mau."

"Mereka tidak akan memakannya, bisa jadi mereka Vegetarian."

"Tapi orang vegetarian bisa makan ini." Tegasnya. "Karena usus bukan daging, Naruto-san. Ini kan organ pembuangan, tempat lewatnya..." ia diam sejenak. "pup," bisiknya

"Oke, ayo pergi, Sasuke, ada baiknya kita beli yakitori di konbini saja." Jawabku lalu menggandengnya pergi.

Terkadang aku memikirkan apa keputusanku berlibur di Jepang ini benar. Ketika aku datang ke Jepang untuk merasakan kesenangan liburan, aku terus memikirkan apakah aku akan sanggup kembali ke New York dengan Sasuke yang membayangi otakku.

"Naruto-san, jawab dengan cepat. Seks atau cinta?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menggoda yang sulit kuartikan.

Aku berpikir Sasuke sedang berusaha mencari jawaban dariku, apakah aku hanya ingin tubuhnya atau hatinya. Jawabannya sederhana: Aku tidak berani meminta yang mana pun padamu selama aku berada di sini. Aku menghormatimu.

Jawaban yang lebih dalam dan jujur: Tentu saja, terkadang aku begitu putus asa dan ingin melakukan... seks denganmu, tapi aku punya moral, dan aku tidak segila itu untuk memaksamu tidur denganku.

Aku suka mencium dan dicium, dan aku hanya akan melakukan ciuman pada Sasuke untuk saat ini, tidak lebih. Aku mencoba menjawab dengan cara sebijak mungkin: "Well, aku tipe yang tidak suka memaksakan segala sesuatunya. Aku tidak akan menggunakan tubuh atau perasaan seseorang untuk memuaskan ke-egoisanku."

Sasuke membawa tanganku ke bibirnya, lalu mencium tanganku sekilas sambil menatap mataku dalam-dalam, dan melepas tanganku.

Malam berikutnya, Sasuke mengajakku melihat Iluminasi di Caretta Shiodome. Tempat ini sangat ramai, dan tidak terlalu luas. Banyak orang sudah berkumpul disini sejak pukul 17.30 untuk menantikan 'konser' cahaya.

Mengapa kusebut konser? Karena Iluminasi Caretta Shiodome dibuat berbentuk tinggi seperti menara kastil, dan kita bisa berjalan masuk dan mengelilingi iluminasinya. Tim jenius dibalik iluminasi ini memasukkan lagu yang berbeda tiap tahunnya, dan lampunya bergerak indah mengikuti lagunya. Tahun ini, lagunya adalah Beauty and the Beast.

Satu hal lagi yang kukagumi soal Jepang, adalah para pengunjung tidak ada satupun yang membuat keributan saat lagu diputar, mereka hanya menggumamkan 'sugoii..' dengan pelan sambil merekam pertunjukan di hadapan mereka.

 _Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then some body bends  
Unexpectedly_

Aku melirik Sasuke yang juga ikut merekam konser cahaya Caretta Shiodome dengan handphonenya. Aku pun menyanyikan lirik berikutnya dan merangkul pinggang Sasuke.

 _Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast_

Ketika lagu itu mendekati akhir, aku memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, dan membisikkan

 _Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast_

Sasuke menoleh, dan aku mencium bibirnya. Ia reflek mendorongku, dan melihat ke sekeliling yang ramai. Untung saja, tidak ada satu orangpun yang melihat kami. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan kamera handphone masing-masing.

Ngomong-ngomong, lelaki muda di Tokyo yang kutemui selama berada disini menurutku rata-rata tampan, walaupun tidak setampan Sasuke. Saat kami akan turun dari kereta, aku nyaris meninggalkan botol Calpis ku yang masih utuh di bangku. Seorang lelaki di belakangku berlari mengejarku. "Mister! Your bottle!" kata lelaki itu. "Thankyou, jawabku." Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang putih dan matanya yang bulat, dengan rambutnya yang diwarna cokelat. Ia kemudian tersenyum, dan mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi melihat Sasuke yang memasang muka judesnya di sampingku, ia tertawa canggung dan langsung pergi.

Aku cukup lega, karena selama di Tokyo aku takut terlalu kentara sebagai seorang gay. "Jangan kuatir, Naruto-san. Sekalipun disini ada pria gay, mereka tidak akan mengganggumu, tidak seperti di Amerika." Kata Sasuke, dengan wajah kalemnya, seakan bisa membaca pikiranku .

Entah aku harus senang atau sedih mendengarnya.

Besoknya, Sasuke mengajakku untuk menonton pertandingan Sumo di Ryogoku Kokugikan .Pengalaman pertamaku menonton ini, adalah sebuah pengalaman yang "sangat Jepang sekali". Aku belajar banyak kata-kata yang baru dan menarik di arena pertandingan yang tidak pernah aku pelajari sebelumnya.

Seperti misalnya, "Mada-mada!" yang berarti "belum waktunya!" ketika menengahi kedua sumo yang siap bertanding, atau " _nokotta nokotta!_ " yang berarti "masih di dalam!" untuk memberitahu sumo yang tidak sempat melihat apakah kakinya sudah diluar garis atau masih di dalam.

Aku sangat beruntung bisa menyaksikan pertandingan ini. Dua lelaki besar yang hanya memakai cawat kain saling menindih dan berusaha membanting satu sama lain, disaksikan seorang wasit (yang juga disebut _gyōji_ ) yang melompat-lompat mengikuti pergerakan mereka.

Sesekali ia berteriak _hakke-yoi_ , yang artinya "ayo lebih semangat!" atau "mana spiritnya?!" Dan ketika pemenang sudah diumumkan, ia berteriak _"Shobu-ari!"_

Sasuke kemudian mengajakku menemui seorang lelaki besar yang duduk di bangku berjarak 10 orang dari kami. "Itu adalah pesumo yang sudah pensiun," bisiknya. Aku mengekor di belakangnya. Ia kemudian menghampiri lelaki itu, dan lelaki itu tertawa lalu memeluknya. Sasuke mengatakan hal-hal seperti "nakama" yang berarti teman, dan menunjukku.

Lelaki itu kemudian menyalamiku, dan ia mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Jepang, yang diterjemahkan oleh Sasuke."Naruto-san, Takeshi Kotogaume-san mengajak kita untuk makan di restoran Chankonabe nya."

Chanko nabe adalah makanan pesumo yang terdiri dari satu panci besar berisi kaldu, daging, udang, tofu, jamur enoki, udon, jamur shiitake, dan lain-lain, sesuka hati sang pesumo. Aku cukup kaget saat melihat gambar menu chankonabe yang begitu besar disodorkan di hadapan kami. Sasuke menoleh padaku lalu berbicara pada Tuan Takeshi Kotogaume, dan pria itu memberiku menu lain dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil.

Ia lalu mengatakan sesuatu lagi dalam bahasa Jepang, yang diterjemahkan lagi oleh Sasuke. "Inilah rahasia tubuh besar kami, chankonabe!" lalu lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan mengangkat lengannya yang besar, lalu melakukan pose layaknya binaraga. Aku pun bernafas lega saat melihat satu panci chankonabe yang porsinya lebih manusiawi, setidaknya aku dan Sasuke tidak akan kepayahan menghabiskannya.

" ** _Kite kurete arigatou gozaimasu_**!" katanya lalu membungkuk di depan kedainya saat kami keluar.

Ah, aku cinta Jepang. Sejak hari pertama aku datang, aku mencoba belajar sekitar dua puluh kata Jepang dalam satu hari. Aku selalu belajar, bahkan tulisan di onigiri konbini dan di pengumuman yang ditempel di jalan pun tidak luput dari perhatianku.

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan otakku bisa mengingat sehebat ini? Aku berharap suatu hari otakku akan melupakan semua pikiran negatif ku, lalu diganti dengan kata-kata keren ini. Aku mati-matian belajar bahasa Jepang, dan aku tetap berharap suatu hari, semua ini akan bisa kuucapkan dengan lancar dan sempurna.

Suatu hari aku akan membuka mulutku dan berbicara tanpa berpikir terlalu lama. Mungkin saja aku bisa membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padaku, dan bukan hanya melongo saat ia menanyakan jenis komik yang kucari ke pelayan toko di Animate store Ikebukuro, yang ternyata berjudul Rurouni Kenshin.

Namun pengalaman ini benar-benar tidak terlupakan. Sasuke dan aku menikmati waktu kami mengajari bahasa satu sama lain. Suatu sore, ketika kami sedang menunggu lampu iluminasi menyala di Tokyo Dome, Sasuke menanyakan kepadaku kata-kata apa yang digunakan untuk mengucapkan cinta ke seseorang dalam bahasa Inggris.

"I love you" jawabku.

"Huh? Lalu bagaimana kalau kau mencintai orang itu, tapi tidak se-cinta itu?"

"I like you?"

"Bukan-bukan!" katanya.

Ia lalu menjelaskan bagaimana di bahasa Jepang, ada **daisuki** dan **aishiteru**. Kau mengatakan **Aishiteru** saat kau benar benar benar mencintai orang tersebut, dan kau tidak bisa mencintainya lebih dalam lagi. Sedangkan **daisuki** lebih sering digunakan kalau kau menyukai seseorang, tapi belum sampai tahap sangat mencintai.

"Lalu, apakah kau pernah mengucapkan kata aishiteru pada seseorang, Sasuke?" tanyaku lalu melirik kedua jempolnya yang ia mainkan, tanda ia sedang nervous.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke. "Daisuki pun tidak."

Dan ketika lampu-lampu di Tokyo Dome itu menyala tepat pukul 17.30, aku membawanya ke dalam pelukanku. Kudekatkan bibirku ke telinganya dan berbisik,

"Biarkan aku mengatakan hal ini padamu, daisuki desu ne, Sasuke."

Sementara itu, reffrain sebuah lagu lawas mengalun merdu di antara matahari terbenam dan nyala lampu iluminasi Tokyo Dome.

 _Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song_


	3. San

Aku menyadari adanya persaingan yang tidak terlihat antara Shinjuku dengan hiburan malamnya, Shibuya dengan style anak mudanya, Ginza dengan butik butik mewahnya, Harajuku dengan ke nyentrikannya, siapakah yang akan menang?

Akankah itu Shinjuku? Shibuya? Ginza? Atau mungkinkah itu Harajuku, pusat segala yang kawaii dan gyaru? Mereka semua bertarung untuk mengalahkan satu dengan yang lain secara budaya, arsitektur, perbelanjaan, dan trendsetter, tapi Daikanyama, harus diakui, tidak tergoda untuk bertarung demi status. Daikanyama hanya menonton semua itu, sangat santai, dan mengatakan hal seperti:

"Hey kalian, lakukan saja apa yang kalian mau, tapi aku tetaplah Daikanyama." Aku ingin menjadi seperti Daikanyama ketika aku sudah menjadi lelaki tua.

Hari ini, aku dan Sasuke berjalan selama enam jam. Ini gampang untuk dilakukan, terutama kalau kau sering berhenti untuk minum kopi dan makan pastry atau membeli es krim dan duduk menonton orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kami memulainya dari depan pintu apato, lalu berkelana menelusuri tempat belanja kosmopolitan di lingkunganku, Shinjuku. (Walaupun aku tidak bisa menyebutnya lingkungan, karena tidak sederhana sama sekali. Maksudku, kalau Shinjuku itu adalah perumahan, maka tetanggaku semuanya adalah orang-orang sederhana bernama Don Quijote, Keio, Odakyu, dan Takashimaya.)

Setelah kami selesai makan pagi di Matsuya (ya, aku serius. Sasuke bahkan menanyakan apakah seleraku mulai beralih jadi junk food, tapi aku mengatakan kalau aku ingin mencobanya walau hanya sekali saja.) kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke Daikanyama dan melihat-lihat baju yang ada di sana. Sebenarnya Sasuke menyarankanku untuk membeli baju di Uniqlo saja, tapi aku bersikeras melihat-lihat di sana.

Sasuke benar, barang-barang fashion yang ada di sana memang bagus, tapi ukurannya bukanlah ukuran lelaki Amerika dengan tinggi 180 cm dan bahu sebidang milikku. Lelaki Jepang manis itu terkekeh setiap kali aku keluar dari ruang pas. Entah bajunya terlalu pendek, atau bahkan leherku tidak muat di lubang bajunya.

Kami kemudian memutuskan untuk makan di restoran steak outdoor yang agak sepi, dan aku memakan makananku dengan pelan-pelan karena tidak akan ada orang di komplek ini yang akan memarahimu kalau kau makan pelan-pelan, karena inilah yang kau ingin lakukan di hari Minggu yang malas, bukan?

Aku terkesima dengan Jepang, karena mereka bisa membuat makanan dari mancanegara dan memodifikasinya jadi lebih enak. Hari ini aku begitu bahagia hingga aku memutuskan untuk berbagi roti dan sepotong steak dengan anjing liar yang lewat.

Malamnya, kami berjalan ke daerah sungai Megurogawa. Tempat itu ternyata lebih ramai dari yang kubayangkan, karena berada di pinggir sungai, dengan iluminasi pepohonan dan semak-semak berwarna pink. Iluminasi Megurogawa menjadi semakin sempurna karena sungainya memantulkan warna pink dari lampu-lampu di sepanjang jalan. Tentu saja, penuh dengan muda-mudi hetero yang berpacaran dan berselfie.

"Naruto-san, tempat ini disebut sungainya para kekasih." Bisik Sasuke. "Kalau sepasang kekasih berciuman di sini, maka cinta mereka akan awet."

Aku langsung membawa Sasuke ke pelukanku dan menciumnya seperti tiada hari esok. Kupeluk erat pinggangnya dan kutekan lembut kepalanya, membuat ciuman kami semakin dalam.

"Naruto-san." Sasuke merona parah, ia pura-pura tidak mau, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku menciumnya semakin dalam, sampai kami berdua terengah-engah karena kehabisan oksigen. Kali ini, ada beberapa pasangan hetero yang melihat kami, tapi mereka malah ikut berciuman seperti kami.

"Sasuke, mau pulang ke apatoku?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

Sasuke mengangguk. Oh dewa, aku rasanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke apato.

Malam itu, di apatoku, malam pertama kami sebagai kekasih. Aku tak menyangka Sasuke bisa se-seksi ini waktu berada di dalam kamar, ingin rasanya aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan lelaki lain melihatnya dalam keadaan se-seksi ini.

Rasanya seperti berfantasi sedang bercinta dengan aktor film favoritmu, dengan seorang pria yang wajah dan tubuhnya sangat cocok untuk jadi aktor film. Malam itu, saat Sasuke melepas bajunya diterangi cahaya bulan dari jendela, aku seperti menonton film dengan mode slow motion, dan kembali ke mode normal saat aku melihat senyum malu-malu di wajah tampannya.

Apakah aku aneh kalau punya fetish melihat seseorang melepas baju?

Ketika Sasuke berjalan menuju pangkuanku di ranjang, aku menyadari satu hal. Pria Jepang ini memiliki collarbone dan leher jenjang yang bagus, membuatku tidak tahan menciuminya. Sasuke mendesah lembut, seakan takut untuk mengangguku dengan suaranya. Ia dongakkan kepalanya, memberiku ruang lebih untuk mengeksplorasi dirinya. Aku cukup bijaksana untuk tidak meninggalkan sedikitpun tanda di tubuhnya, akan kusimpan untuk malam pernikahan kami. Itu pun kalau kami menikah.

Kami sama-sama menunjukkan sisi tersembunyi kami, semua yang tersimpan di bawah semua pakaian yang kami pakai, kini telah tersingkap sepenuhnya untuk bisa mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh.

Sasuke menyentuh dada dan absku. Tangannya hangat, dan ia berbinar seperti menemukan mainan yang sangat dia sukai. Sasuke menciumi tubuhku dari bawah pusar sampai ke dada, dan berakhir di leherku.

Walaupun kami sama-sama tidak berpakaian, polos seperti saat dilahirkan, tapi Sasuke seperti menghadiahkan dirinya sendiri untukku.

Lelaki itu menghadiahkan kulitnya yang putih, yang kini licin dengan keringat dan berkilau seperti mutiara yang indah. Rambut hitamnya yang halus menempel dengan wajahnya, entahlah, rasanya seperti sedang melihat dewi, walaupun dia seorang lelaki, karena... ia begitu indah. Sasuke membawa tanganku ke perutnya, lalu memberiku isyarat untuk 'bermain' di sana. Aku menciumi bagian pusarnya, ia menggeliat lembut.

Sasuke seperti kucing, ia suka kalau perutnya dielus dan sedikit distimulasi. Dengan masih meletakkan tanganku di perutnya, kuberi ciuman panjang di bibirnya. Bibirnya seperti meleleh di bibirku, begitu nikmat. Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leherku, aku memeluknya, dan membaringkannya di bawah kungkunganku.

Malam itu, kami berdansa seperti sepasang kekasih dengan langit malam Tokyo sebagai saksinya. Kami berputar seperti matahari dan bulan di orbitnya, dan bertemu dalam sebuah momen bernama gerhana. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, semua bintang, petir, dan badai, seperti menghajar jiwa kami dari dalam secara bersamaan.

Sebuah rasa nikmat luar biasa yang hanya bisa digambarkan dengan sebuah gemuruh dahsyat di otak dan jantung kami. Sasuke mendesahkan namaku dengan lembut. Bibir tipis dan pucatnya bergetar, ia melepas kedua lengannya dari leherku dan meremas dadanya sendiri. Aku tersenyum dan menciumi dada putihnya yang bidang. Dengan gemas kucubit kedua bulatan coklat kecil di dadanya.

"Mulai malam, kau panggil aku Naruto saja. Kau sekarang milikku seutuhnya." Kataku padanya. Sasuke masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. "Milikmu selama di Tokyo." Sahutnya dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Kalau kau masih menyukaiku sampai aku kembali ke New York, maka kau tetap jadi milikku." Aku menyeringai, dan kukecup dagunya. "Jangan remehkan seorang Naruto Uzumaki."

Kami saling memandang sejenak, dengan kepalaku yang menjadikan dadanya sebagai bantal. Sasuke mengusap-usap kepalaku, cukup lama sampai kudengar dengkuran lembutnya dan tangannya yang berhenti di bahuku. Aku mendongak dan melihat wajah Sasuke begitu damai

Aku mengelus wajah halusnya saat ia tertidur. Aku memang seorang lelaki yang tidak begitu romantis, bahkan cenderung tidak peka sama sekali. Namun aku bisa benar-benar sensitif dengan orang yang aku sukai. Jujur saja, di hari pertama aku datang ke Tokyo, aku berpikir aku akan berakhir sebagai teman baik saja dengan Sasuke. Namun setelah mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang gay, entah kenapa instingku mengatakan kalau aku harus menjadikannya lebih dari teman baik.

Menjadikannya pasanganku, mungkin?

Aku berpikir terlalu keras, dan perlahan kelopak mataku memberat, aku pun menyerah pada kebutuhanku untuk beristirahat.

Pagi berikutnya, aku bangun lebih pagi dari Sasuke. Aku cepat-cepat membeli makanan di konbini dan kembali untuk menemukan Sasuke terbangun karena suara pintu yang terbuka. Aku berjalan ke ranjang dan menata makanan, minuman dan dessert yang kubeli. Kuambilkan segelas air untuk ia minum.

"Breakfast in bed," kataku lalu mengecup bibir Sasuke.

Lelaki Jepang itu mengusap-usap matanya. "Kalau masih capai, tidur saja." Kataku. Kupeluk tubuh telanjangnya. "Mulai hari ini, tidur saja di tempatku." Kucium gemas bibir tipisnya itu.

"Aku tour guide mu, Naruto. Bukan teman tidur." Jawabnya dengan suara serak, lalu memelukku erat.

"Kau pacarku selama dua minggu. Kau sudah berjanji." kucubit ujung hidungnya, lalu kuberikan gelas air padanya. "Ayo sarapan dulu."

Checkmate. Sasuke diam, dan menghela napas panjang. "Kau menang, Naruto."

"Aku menang, jadi kita makan dulu. Duduk sini di pangkuanku." Aku menepuk-nepuk pahaku. Sasuke pasrah dan kemudian duduk dengan bersandar di bahuku. Kuelus-elus perutnya saat dia makan.

Aku akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini waktu aku sudah pulang ke New York. Pesona Sasuke yang baru bangun tidur akan membuatku sangat susah melupakannya

Setelah kegiatan mandi bersama, lelaki Jepang itu mematut dirinya di kaca, dengan memakai bajuku. Ya, bajuku. Sasuke menolak untuk kuantar pulang dan mengambil bajunya, malahan yang ia lakukan adalah memakai bajuku yang jelas sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya yang ramping. Bahkan ia membeli pelembut dan deterjen untuk mencuci pakaianku, dan menyeterika di pagi hari.

Sasuke memang sedikit nyentrik.

Waktu kami berada di kereta, aku diam-diam mencari di Google, apa saja yang dilakukan pasangan kekasih di Jepang. Mataku tertumbuk pada iklan applikasi chatting bernama LINE yang mempertemukan sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Aku meng-install aplikasi LINE, lalu menanyakan Sasuke bagaimana cara menggunakannya.

Sasuke heran melihatku begitu antusias menyerap budaya Jepang, sampai-sampai ia berkata, "Aku kuatir kau akan lupa kalau dirimu itu orang Amerika." Meski demikian, ia tetap mengajariku dan bahkan menambahkan dirinya sebagai teman pertamaku tanpa kusuruh.

"Aku masih ingat kok," kataku lalu menepuk pahanya. "Aku lelaki Amerika yang tinggi, berkulit gelap dengan mata biru, yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan orang Jepang kebanyakan, yang membuatmu cemburu karena diajak bicara oleh lelaki berambut cokelat."

Sasuke terbelalak, lalu mencubit lenganku sekeras yang ia bisa. Aku mengaduh dan terkekeh pelan.

"Kita berhenti di stasiun ini." Katanya saat terdengar pengumuman di kereta, lalu berjalan keluar untuk menyembunyikan rona tipis di pipinya yang putih. Ah, aku semakin menyukainya.

Tidak ada satu jalan pun di Tokyo di mana stoking jaring-jaring robek dengan kaus kaki setinggi lutut yang warnanya tidak sama kiri dan kanan terlihat normal, selain di Harajuku. Kami ke tempat ini dengan tujuan awal untuk makan jajanan, dan melihat-lihat distrik unik ini sebelum kami bersantai di Shinjuku Gyoen. Namun aku jadi tertarik dengan gadis-gadis muda yang berdandan sangat totalitas itu.

Negara ini adalah negara yang memberikan kontribusi pada dunia berupa teknologi dan kisah-kisah samurai yang melegenda. Namun sepertinya Harajuku adalah sisi lain Jepang yang memberi warna ceria berupa bulatan merah pada benderanya. Para gadis di sini berbicara seperti tokoh anime, suara yang (menurutku) dimanis-maniskan, dan berdandan seperti tokoh anime pula.

Pakaian mereka sangat menyolok dan beberapa gadis tampak seperti toko aksesoris berjalan. Mata biruku mengikuti langkah mereka sambil memakan Croquant di tanganku. Sasuke menusuk pipiku dengan telunjuknya.

"Makan yang benar. Kau tersedak baru tahu rasa." Ah, dia memang kekasih yang perhatian.

Mereka seperti punya dunia sendiri di sini, dengan bahasa mereka sendiri, dan ini ada di entah bagaimana aku menemukan Harajuku adalah tempat di mana anak-anak "aneh" bisa dimaklumi dan diterima.

Kenapa? Karena mereka bisa mengekspresikan dirinya sendiri tanpa ada paman dan bibi berpikiran kuno yang akan mengernyit melihat anak-anak muda dengan pakaian yang tidak 'membaur' dengan sekelilingnya, seperti prinsip mereka.

Seperti gadis yang berpakaian seperti Sailor Moon yang menyapaku dengan "Good morning mister!" dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Aku melirik Sasuke, jujur saja, aku tidak bisa membayangkan Sasuke yang cool dan (sedikit) pemalu akan menjadi salah satu dari antara anak-anak ini. Tapi ia lelaki Jepang, dan mungkin saja di masa mudanya ia pernah berpakaian seperti tokoh anime. Ia tampan dan tinggi. Sasuke hanya perlu memakai kostum anime tanpa makeup yang berlebihan, lalu para gadis akan mengelilinginya dengan mata berbinar.

Aku merasa bobot tubuhku semakin berat setiap hari, dan aku sungguh kuatir kalau aku sampai butuh bantuan Sasuke untuk memapahku kembali ke apato. Aku melakukan hal-hal gila ke tubuhku di Tokyo, memakan yakitori, ramen, donburi, okonomiyaki, bahkan... kroket.

Semua ini gara-gara Sasuke yang mengenalkanku pada kroket cokelat. Awalnya aku mengernyit. Apa-apaan ini?! Ini tidak masuk akal! Bukankah semua kroket itu gurih?! Tapi ini kroket cokelat?! Namun lidahku mengkhianatiku dan membuatku menikmatinya.

Selama di Tokyo, aku tidak pergi ke gym sama sekali, hanya sesekali berlari pagi bersama Sasuke. Namun beberapa kali aku membeli yogurt dan buah di konbini untuk kumakan bersama Sasuke.

Sementara selama di New York, aku selalu rajin pergi gym, rutin makan sehat, makan bersih, tanpa minyak berlebih. Namun sepertinya tubuhku beradaptasi sangat cepat di sini. Rasanya tubuhku sudah bisa memaklumi semua makanku yang lepas kontrol.

Namun saat kulihat diriku di depan kaca sebuah kedai Gyukatsu paling enak di Tokyo, yang kulihat adalah lelaki dengan sorot mata biru yang terang, kulit yang bersih, dengan wajah yang sehat dan bahagia. Aku tak pernah melihat wajah sebahagia itu cukup lama.

Apakah itu juga kebahagiaan, yang membuatku berpikir bahwa aku dibawa oleh semesta ke Tokyo untuk membuat Sasuke bahagia juga. Mungkin inilah waktu bagi kami untuk melanjutkan kisah kami setelah liburanku berakhir.

Pertanyaannya apakah Sasuke akan mencintaiku balik?

Sepanjang jalan yang penuh daun momiji berguguran di Shinjuku Gyoen, aku merasa begitu putus asa, begitu menginginkannya. Sasuke memberiku sebuah solusi yang tidak kalah putus asanya. "Coba kau temukan lelaki yang mirip aku di New York, dan kau berpacaranlah dengannya, lalu kau pikirkan apakah kau hanya suka tubuh Asiaku, atau kau benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Mudah bukan?" Lalu dengan sikap pura-pura cueknya, Sasuke kembali meminum Mitsuya Cider yang baru kami beli di vending machine.

Biarlah ini menjadi pengakuan pribadiku betapa aku benar-benar putus asa dan menginginkannya sampai-sampai aku membuka hatiku lebar-lebar untuk ia masuki dan tinggali. Cara lainnya yang kupikirkan adalah, bagaimana caraku membuatnya menyukaiku balik. Mungkin ia akan berubah, menjadi lebih terbuka dan penyayang, dan tidak menarik diri dari siapapun yang mencintainya, karena terlalu takut orang itu akan melukainya.

Aku tidak lagi peduli dengan kata orang tentang LGBT. Aku mengatakan pada Sasuke, semuanya, isi hatiku. Aku mengatakan padanya bagaimana aku begitu menyukainya dan mencintainya walaupun kami baru bertemu sebentar saja. Aku akan sendirian dan sakit hati ketika meninggalkannya di bandara.

"Kau terdengar seperti sedang memintaku menikah denganmu," katanya lalu menghabiskan minumannya.

"Masalahnya adalah," kataku, "Hubungan kita sebatas tour guide dan klien. Aku berharap aku bisa berada di sini, selamanya, dan aku bisa melanjutkan kisah ini bersamamu. Kepulanganku ke New York kelak akan membuatku sedih, karena aku tidak bisa memelukmu saat aku ingin."

Aku mulai susah membayangkan hidup tanpa Sasuke di dalamnya. Bahkan membayangkan aku akan kembali ke New York sendirian, tanpa jajanan di tanganku yang kami makan berdua, rasanya aku tidak sanggup.

Dia mengangguk. Sasuke mungkin berpura-pura tidak mengerti, tapi tentu saja, ia mengerti dengan caranya sendiri.

Aku bermimpi aku akan menjadi pangeran berkuda putih untuk Sasuke, atau dalam budaya Jepang, seorang samurai berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang menyelamatkan sang putra mahkota, lalu tinggal di Istana Imperial.

Namun besoknya, Sasuke membawaku ke istana yang lain, yaitu Istana Imperial Tokyo. Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa setiap tanggal 2 Januari, sang Kaisar akan tampil di istananya dan memberikan pidato.

Kami berjalan-jalan, melalui tamannya dengan daun-daun kuning, oranye dan kemerahan. Lalu sampailah kami ke jembatan kembar yang menurutku indah itu. Jembatan yang berbentuk kacamata karena pantulan dari air sungai yang berada di bawahnya. Sasuke masih menjelaskan dengan mode profesionalnya, dan aku malah memeluknya dan mengajaknya berdansa. "Naruto, aku sedang bekerja." Kata Sasuke berusaha melepaskan dirinya dariku.

"Bagiku ini kencan, kau kekasihku bukan?" tanyaku lalu mencium pipinya. "Bayangkan kau adalah seorang putra mahkota yang sedang berdansa dengan calon suaminya."

Sasuke menutup matanya, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya seirama dengan tubuhku. Aku menyadari bahwa setetes airmata jatuh dari ujung matanya.

Aku mengusap air matanya lembut dengan ibu jariku. "Ma...maaf." katanya. Namun aku membawanya makin menempel dengan dadaku. "Jangan meminta maaf karena menangis. Tanpa semua perasaan ini, kita hanyalah robot." Jawabku. Aku menciumnya, dan melepaskan pelukanku padanya. "Ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain saja." Aku tersenyum selebar yang aku bisa untuk menghiburnya.

Kami pun lanjut pergi ke Meiji Jingu, dan ternyata sedang diadakan Meiji Jingu Ginkgo Festival. Festival ini merayakan pepohonan berdaun kuning bernama Ginkgo yang sedang bersemi di bulan November di Tokyo. Menurut Sasuke, festival ini menarik, karena banyak orang tua membawa anak-anak mereka dengan memakai kimono, bahkan ibu mereka pun ikut memakai kimono. Sasuke menyuruhku untuk berfoto dengan anak-anak kecil berkimono itu. Aku mendekati sebuah keluarga dengan anak kembar perempuan mereka yang masih berusia sekitar tiga tahun, dan meminta ijin apakah aku boleh berfoto dengan mereka.

Kedua orangtua mereka mengangguk, dan mengejutkannya, ketika aku berjongkok, dua anak kembar itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku, meminta untuk digendong. Aku tertawa dan menggendong mereka di lengan kiri dan kananku. Hasil fotonya begitu lucu, dan kedua anak kembar itu memanggilku dengan Mister Sun, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk sepasang pengantin yang sedang jadi pusat perhatian di sana.

Saat mereka berjalan menuju aula kuil tersebut, para pengunjung merekam momen mereka dengan handphone, aku pun tidak terkecuali. Aku memang tidak dapat melihat wajah pengantin wanitanya yang memakai kimono bertudung putih, tapi wajah pengantin prianya tampak sangat bahagia. Seakan seluruh pengunjung ikut mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka.

Aku melirik Sasuke, dan membayangkan pernikahan kami. Namun kalau kami menikah, yang terjadi adalah kami berdua akan memakai haori dan hakama, lalu pengunjung kuil akan bertanya-tanya, mana pengantin wanitanya? Baiklah, lupakan. Itu masih terlalu jauh.

"Kau suka anak-anak, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dalam perjalanan kami kembali ke stasiun.

"Di New York aku tidak terlalu suka menyapa anak-anak, tapi di Tokyo, ini pengecualian, karena mereka terlalu imut." Jawabku.

Percayalah, sepanjang perjalanan naik kereta, Sasuke menggandeng tanganku tanpa melepasnya sama sekali.

Kami naik kereta ke Shibuya melihat patung Hachiko dan makan, lalu mungkin menghabiskan sedikit waktu di Tower Records sebelum pulang.

Aku tahu tempat ini memang ramai dengan banyak anak muda, yang rupanya menjadikan patung Hachiko sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka.

Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Oh, tadi aku berusaha mencari patung Hachiko dengan Google Maps, namun yang terlihat adalah ujung kepalanya saja, karena tertutup dengan puluhan kepala manusia yang lain.

Aku terkesima melihat Shibuya Crossing. Di mana orang-orang berjalan dari empat penjuru Shibuya untuk menyeberang, di saat yang bersamaan. Kata Sasuke, kalau dilihat dari Kedai Kopi di Tsutaya, akan terlihat lebih keren lagi, karena orang-orang ini terlihat seperti berkumpul di pusatnya, lalu berpencar sesudahnya.

Sasuke mengajakku ke kedai kopi itu, tapi aku menolak, dengan alasan, "Kedai kopi itu berasal dari Amerika." Ia terkekeh dan memberi saran padaku untuk pergi ke kompleks pertokoan di Shibuya Stream yang baru saja dibuka. Aku mengiyakan, dan dalam perjalanan, Sasuke menanyakan apa pendapatku tentang Tokyo.

"Aku cinta tempat ini," jawabku. "Walaupun aku harus pulang, karena Tokyo bukanlah tempatku berasal, meskipun harus kuakui Tokyo telah memikat hatiku"

Kami memutuskan untuk makan di cafe burger yang berada di dekat Sungai Shibuya. Saat kami berbincang, seorang wanita yang datang bersama anjing puddle putihnya duduk di meja di samping kami. Puddle tersebut dengan santainya berjalan ke arahku, lalu mengendus-endus betisku. Aku tertawa dan mengelus kepala puddle putih itu. "Kawaiii..." kataku.

"Sumimasen!" katanya. Tapi ia ikut tertawa saat puddle nya memanjat ke lututku. Ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke, yang disambut dengan senyuman Sasuke. "Naruto, nona ini mengatakan kalau Mochi tidak biasanya mau dekat dengan orang asing. Berarti kau adalah orang yang baik."

Aku melihat wanita bermata ungu itu, yang kemudian tersenyum sekilas, lalu membaca menu yang diberikan waiter. Aku bercanda sebentar dengan Mochi sampai pemiliknya memanggilnya untuk diberi makan.

"Mochi benar, kau memang orang yang baik, Naruto." Bisik Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, ulang tahunku sebenarnya sudah lewat di bulan Oktober yang lalu, tapi aku memutuskan untuk merayakannya di sini, dengan Sasuke. Besoknya, aku menyuruh Sasuke memilih tempat yang dia inginkan, walaupun dia sendiri bingung karena bukanlah dia yang berulangtahun.

"Jadi kau mau mengajakku makan di tempat yang bagaimana, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, masih terpejam. Ia tidak lari pagi hari ini, ia lebih suka berada di pelukanku, katanya.

"Kalau aku berulangtahun, aku memilih untuk makan berdua di tempat yang sepi dan unik, yang tidak ada di New York." Jawabku sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. Sasuke membuka matanya, berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah ada tempat seperti itu di Tokyo. "Apakah kau mau ke luar kota? Ayo kita ke Kamakura."

Kami berangkat dari apatoku pukul tujuh pagi, lalu naik kereta ke Kamakura. Sasuke ingat pernah pergi ke sebuah outdoor cafe yang dijuluki "Cafe di atas langit". Cafe ini memiliki bangunan yang terbuat dari batu bata, dan menjual makanan mulai dari cake, makanan western, dessert, dan juga kopi. Cafe ini baru buka pukul sepuluh, kami punya waktu cukup untuk jalan-jalan dulu di kuil di seberang jalan sebelum kami makan di sana.

Kuil yang kami datangi bernama Sasuke Inari Jinja. Aku cukup tertarik dengan banyaknya patung-patung rubah kecil yang diletakkan di sepanjang jalan menuju sebuah altar yang dipenuhi dengan lebih banyak lagi patung-patung rubah kecil.

Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa kuil ini diciptakan oleh Minamoto no Yoritomo. Ketika beliau diasingkan di Izu, Yoritomo bermimpi diberi petuah oleh seorang lelaki tua dari desa Kamakura yang tersembunyi. Ketika Yoritomo berhasil memenangkan pertempuran dan diangkat menjadi shogun, beliau membangun kuil ini sebagai ucapan syukur. Konon katanya, desa Kamakura dihuni oleh para ninja, karena lokasinya yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Kalau kau adalah seorang dewa, Sasuke, jadikan aku sebagai _miko_ kesayanganmu yang nomor satu, jadi aku bisa sering-sering bersamamu," kataku di depan altar itu.

"Kau bahkan bukan wanita," jawabnya sok ketus.

Selembar daun momiji jatuh di atas rambut hitam Sasuke. "Sepertinya dewa memberi kita restu." Kusingkirkan daun itu dan kucium lembut kepalanya.

"Aku lapar." Sasuke membawa tanganku ke perutnya. "Dengar suaranya?"

Aku terkekeh. "Oke, oke, ayo kita makan."

Setelah berjalan naik tangga dan sedikit hiking, kami menemukan diri kami sedang duduk di cafe itu, dengan dua porsi sosis bakar dengan kentang tumbuk, dan _cafe latte_. Aku menyukai suasananya, outdoor cafe dengan bangunan yang terbuat dari batu bata, payung berwarna putih merah (yang mengingatkanku akan _Resident Evil)_ dan daun-daun momiji di atas kepala kami.

Kalau bisa, momen ini ingin kurekam selamanya di dalam otakku. Momen di mana aku merayakan ulangtahunku dengan seorang laki-laki yang aku sukai... tidak, mulai aku cintai.

Kami makan dengan tenang, tidak banyak bicara, karena aku tahu Sasuke sudah lapar. Setelah makanan utama selesai kami habiskan, _apple pie_ dan _matcha tiramisu_ pun dihidangkan oleh sang _waiter_.

"Sasuke, aaaaah" kataku lalu menyuapkan sesendok matcha tiramisu padanya.

"Hah? Suap-suapan?" tanyanya bingung. "Ayo, sini." Paksaku. Setelah melirik ke kanan dan kiri, Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dariku.

"Enak?"

"Enak."

"Oke, sekarang suapi aku."

Sasuke terbelalak, tapi tetap ia lakukan juga. Kami saling suap-suapan dan bercanda sampai kami selesai makan. Saat Sasuke tersenyum, aku menyadari pipi Sasuke sedikit membulat, sepertinya efek kuajak makan nonstop setiap hari. Ah, membuatnya makin manis saja.

Aku agak malu mengakuinya, tapi aku belum mengunjungi satupun museum selama empat hari lebih berada di sini. (Sasuke sudah mengajakku ke museum ramen di Yokohama, tapi aku menolaknya.) Aku baru sadar bahwa yang kuinginkan hanyalah makan makanan enak, lalu berjalan-jalan dan berbincang bersama Sasuke selama mungkin yang aku bisa. Itu saja.

Rasanya, aku bisa mendapatkan _double_ gelar sarjana di Jepang, yaitu sarjana berjalan-jalan dengan Sasuke, dan sarjana makan. Rasa bahagia saat makan dan berbincang dengannya, lalu berjalan-jalan dan menggandeng tangannya, benar-benar tidak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata, tapi sukses menghangatkan hatiku. Berapa jam pun yang kuhabiskan dengannya akan terlihat biasa saja bagi orang yang melihat, tapi akan selalu kuanggap sebagai momen terbahagia dalam hidupku.

Aku datang ke Tokyo dengan perut _six pack_ dan rahang yang tajam. Namun, orang-orang yang sudah mengenalku bisa bilang kalau aku sedikit gendut sekarang. Aku akan meninggalkan Tokyo dengan tubuh yang jelas terlihat lebih besar dari saat aku datang. Dan aku akan meninggalkan Tokyo dengan cinta pada seorang laki-laki yang telah kucari seumur hidupku, dan menurutku aku pantas menjadi gendut karenanya.

Malam itu, kami tidur hanya dengan memakai _boxer_ saja. Kuceritakan pada Sasuke bahwa aku semakin gendut. "Kau tetap seksi, kok." Kata Sasuke, lalu menindih tubuhku di ranjang. "Aku lebih suka Naruto yang begini," lalu dicubitnya pipiku. "Kau tidak boleh jadi terlalu tampan dan seksi."

Aku membanting Sasuke ke ranjang. "Kau juga tidak boleh jadi terlalu tampan dan manis." Lalu kugelitik perut ratanya, dan kutusuk-tusuk pinggangnya dengan jariku. "Karena kau sudah jadi milikku."

"Hahahhaha!"

Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidurku di malam-malam berikutnya akan lebih nyenyak dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Rasanya sebagian hatiku yang sedang berkelana di luar sana, telah kembali padaku dengan cara yang jauh lebih indah dari yang bisa kubayangkan.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku tahu Sasuke berbohong soal Megurogawa. Aku sudah mencari di Google, dan tidak ada yang menyebut soal Megurogawa sebagai sungai para kekasih. Dasar modus. Tapi, toh aku suka menciumnya.


	4. Yon

Hari ini, aku kembali terbangun subuh-subuh. Entah karena jet lag (walaupun aku sudah hampir seminggu disini), atau karena aku berpikir terlalu keras, alias _overthinking._

Aku mengelus lembut helaian hitam rambut Sasuke yang masih terpejam di pelukanku. Walaupun ia sempat menolak tinggal di apatoku selama ia menjadi tour guide ku, tapi aku berhasil membujuknya dengan alasan ia tak perlu bangun terlalu pagi untuk menjemputku.

Kukecup lembut keningnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai kalau sedang tertidur begini. Jujur saja, aku tidak yakin soal perasaan Sasuke padaku, karena ia tidak pernah mengatakan dengan jelas apakah dia benar-benar menyukaiku atau tidak. Mungkin ia hanya melihatku sebagai klien, yang kebetulan adalah tipenya, dan ia setuju untuk tidur denganku, walaupun tanpa ikatan yang jelas setelahnya. Mungkin ia tidak siap untuk memulai sebuah hubungan percintaan gay bersamaku.

Entah kenapa Sasuke mengingatkanku akan masa kecilku di New York. Pada waktu itu, ayah dan ibuku selalu menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur, dimana seorang pangeran biasanya menyelamatkan sang Putri yang terjebak dalam sebuah masalah yang menjadi pusat cerita. Misalnya Putri Salju yang memakan buah apel beracun, lalu diselamatkan oleh ciuman cinta sejati seorang pangeran. Namun aku selalu memikirkan mengapa seorang pangeran harus menyelamatkan seorang putri. Bagaimana kalau seorang pangeran menyelamatkan pangeran juga? Apakah seorang laki-laki tidak perlu diselamatkan? Apakah seorang pangeran tidak boleh mencium seorang pangeran juga?

Sayang sekali hingga aku berumur tiga puluh dua, aku tak pernah sempat menanyakan hal ini pada orangtuaku.

Namun aku tidak akan menyesalinya, karena hal inilah yang akhirnya membawaku ke Tokyo dan menemukan Sasuke. Aku tidak peduli soal kami berdua yang tidak normal menurut dunia, karena bagiku cinta itu buta soal jenis kelamin, dan memiliki keturunan bukanlah satu-satunya pertanda bahwa kau mencintai orang yang tepat.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku berpikir keras, sampai aku menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah bangun, dan mencium lembut bibirku.

"Morning..." bisiknya dengan suara serak.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Sasuke memberiku saran untuk pergi ke Kawasaki. Lelaki manis itu menemukan sebuah tempat bermain unik yang sedikit tersembunyi, bernama Kawasaki Warehouse. Awalnya tempat ini membuatku bingung karena berada di lokasi industri di daerah kota Kawasaki. Aku sempat bertanya pada Sasuke apakah dia mengarahkanku ke jalan yang benar, karena Google maps ku mengatakan bahwa kami harus berjalan sekitar 10 menit dari stasiun JR Lines Kawasaki. Namun yang kulihat di sepanjang jalan, di kiri kanan kami hanya ada bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang bentuknya hampir sama semua. Sasuke mencium bibirku dan mengatakan kalau gandeng saja tangannya, maka kami akan menemukan tempatnya.

Aku berdecak gemas dan membalas ciumannya. "Kalau aku merangkul pinggangmu, apa kita akan sampai disana?" tanyaku menggodanya.

"Tidak mau mengelus perutku sekalian?" katanya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan membawa tanganku ke perutnya. Dengan jahil, kutusuk pusarnya dari luar sweaternya, membuatnya terkejut. "Hey!" pekiknya.

Aku terkekeh, dan merangkul pinggangnya, lalu membiarkannya mengarahkanku ke tempat yang ia maksud itu. Jujur saja aku cukup kaget saat sampai di taman bermain yang dimaksud Sasuke. Tempat ini... seperti sebuah kota post-apocalypse (atau yang baru saja terkena kiamat). Di depan bangunannya, ada tulisan besar KAWASAKI WAREHOUSE. Seluruh bangunannya didesain seperti berkarat dan bergaya steampunk. Pintu masuknya begitu keren, didesain tebal dengan mur yang berkarat di kedua sisinya. Kami hanya perlu berdiri di depannya, dan pintunya otomatis membuka ke dua arah, seperti pintu otomatis di mall-mall, lalu ada asap yang membumbung dari lantai. Lalu di bagian dalam ada tulisan kanji yang disusun vertikal (kalau di Hongkong, namanya tulisan Mandarin, kata Sasuke) dengan lampu yang menyala merah di seluruh ruangan, seakan-akan kami memasuki sebuah tempat yang terlarang.

"Tempat ini dibuat berdasarkan model kota Kowloon di Hongkong pada masa Post-Apocalypse, atau masa setelah kiamat. Karena itu kita bisa menemukan tempat yang dibuat seperti besi-besi berkarat, dengan poster-poster hiburan malam di dindingnya yang didesain seakan-akan dirobek oleh masyarakat. Tentu saja poster tersebut tidak dirobek siapa-siapa, hanya desainnya saja." jelas Sasuke, ia mengajakku untuk berfoto di beberapa tempat yang memang sangat instagrammable, salah satunya adalah sebuah ruangan di depan lift yang memiliki tulisan Mandarin dari lampu neon yang sama dengan yang tadi kami temui di depan. Hasil fotonya begitu keren, seakan-akan kami sedang berada di Distrik terlarang di Kowloon.

Kami berjalan menuju tempat-tempat yang dibentuk seperti gang-gang kecil yang kumuh. Speaker diatas kepala kami memainkan audio berupa suara-suara berbahasa Hokkian yang kental, membuat kami seperti berada di Kowloon yang asli. Kemudian Sasuke menyuruhku mengintip ke dalam jendela-jendela yang berisi kamar-kamar yang didesain menyerupai rumah bordil. Salah satunya ada boneka wanita berambut hitam panjang yang tertidur dengan baju tidur yang transparan, yang jujur saja menyerupai wanita pemilik anjing puddle bernama Mochi.

Ketika aku menyampaikan hal itu pada Sasuke, Sasuke nyaris memukul kaca plastik di hadapannya, dan hal it membuatku kaget. "Kau suka oppai? Atau ini?" tunjuknya pada torsonya yang memang memukau itu.

Aku nyaris tertawa melihat Sasuke yang benar-benar out of character seperti ini. Ia tidak mengakui kalau ia menyukaiku, tapi ia cemburu mendengarku menyebut nama seorang wanita. "Aku suka yang ini, tentu saja." Bisikku lalu memeluknya dan mencium keningnya lembut. Kami berpelukan di gang yang gelap itu, dan yang tidak kami sangka, dua orang gadis yang masih memakai seifuku berjalan melewati kami dan salah satunya melongo beberapa detik, tapi ditarik pergi oleh yang satunya.

Terkadang hidup memang lucu.

Sasuke mengacuhkan kejadian tadi, dan kami melanjutkan berjalan ke bagian belakang bangunan itu, dimana ada sebuah jembatan kecil berkarat yang dibangun diatas sebuah sungai buatan berwarna hijau yang berasap. Aku sangat terpukau dengan tempat ini, dibuat seperti sebuah sungai tempat pembuangan limbah berbahaya dari banyak perusahaan terlarang. Kami berfoto-foto disana dengan latar belakang dinding yang berkarat, dan terbuat dari seng. Selain itu, ada gua berwarna merah menyala yang mirip seperti kawah gunung berapi, yang bisa kami gunakan untuk tempat foto juga. Ketika kami keluar ke arah exit, ada banyak properti sepeda-sepeda berkarat, seakan-akan semua sepeda itu ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya saat kiamat itu terjadi.

Setelah itu, Sasuke mengajakku ke lantai dua, yang mengejutkannya bisa dicapai dengan eskalator yang berbentuk normal seperti eskalator pada umumnya. Kami bergiliran berfoto di sebuah photospot yang didesain seperti stand ayam bakar (dari lilin dan plastik tentu saja) yang sudah ditinggal pemiliknya dan dimakan waktu, sehingga ayam-ayam bakar yang digantung disana terlihat seperti sudah kadaluarsa sejak lama.

Aku dan Sasuke sempat bercanda apakah aku terlihat seperti seorang penjual ayam bakar. "Kalau kau yang menjual, tentu saja tidak akan ada yang beli." katanya sok ketus. "Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku. "Siapa juga yang mau beli ayam bakar busuk begini?" jawabnya, lalu pura-pura berjalan menjauh dariku. Aku terkekeh dan merangkul bahunya. "Ayo kita duduk diatas." kataku lalu menunjuk lantai atas yang ada tempat duduk dan vending machine.

Setelah kami duduk di sebuah "cafe", well, tidak bisa disebut cafe juga karena hanya tempat duduk yang terbuat dari besi yang dimodel berkarat dan minuman dari vending machine, aku pun mulai mengajaknya berbicara. Walaupun aku sempat terdistraksi dengan desain interior di lantai ini yang menyerupai lantai atas rumah-rumah susun di kawasan lampu merah di Kowloon, lengkap dengan jendela-jendela yang terbuka, dengan TV yang menyala, dan jemuran yang bergantungan di dalam rumahnya.

Namun ketika Sasuke menempelkan botol Sokenbicha dingin ke pipiku, aku langsung kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Jadi, apakah kau suka tempat ini, Naruto?" tanyanya sambil minum.

Menurutku, Sasuke ini menarik. Di awal-awal, ia memanggilku Naruto-san karena formalitas, lalu setelah kami tidur bersama dan aku menyuruhnya memanggilku Naruto, ia pun menurut dan memanggilku Naruto. Si manis ini sering memegang tanganku, mengijinkanku menyentuh perutnya dan merangkul pinggangnya, namun sepertinya ia tidak merasa diriku adalah kekasihnya. Habisnya, dia cuek sekali.

Aku berdehem. "Aku suka. Kau juga suka?"

"Ya. Aku menemukan tempat ini saat aku berjalan-jalan ke kota Kawasaki, jauh dari keramaian Tokyo. Kau tahu, kadang-kadang aku ingin berkeliling ke kota-kota kecil, sekadar untuk berjalan-jalan dan melebur dengan ketenangan."

Aku tersenyum. "Kau boleh membawaku jalan-jalan ke kota kecil, kau tahu? Aku tidak keberatan. Mungkin Tokyo terlalu mirip dengan New York. New York sangat bising, dan bagi sebagian besar dari kami, liburan berarti mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang tenang, dimana otak dan hati kami bisa beristirahat, hal mewah yang tidak bisa kami temukan di kota sebising New York."

" _The real luxury in life is doing nothing_." kata Sasuke dengan pelafalan sempurna.

" _Doing nothing with someone you love_." Lanjutku.

Sepertinya aku tidak akan menghentikan pendekatanku ke Sasuke. Awalnya aku berpikir, aku dan Sasuke akan memiliki masalah kedekatan, dan kami tidak akan jadi lebih dari klien dan tour guide. Namun, sekarang kedekatan bukan masalah lagi, malahan aku sekarang ingin melebur bersama Sasuke menjadi satu.

"Sasuke, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kataku, lalu memegang tangan kanannya yang bebas diatas meja. "Ya? Katakan saja." Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau aku mencintai seseorang, aku akan memberikan semuanya padanya. Orang itu boleh mendapatkan seluruh waktuku, seluruh perhatianku. Aku akan membawa seluruh rasa sakitnya, aku akan melindunginya dari semua ketakutannya, aku akan mengingatkan bahwa aku mencintainya setiap kali ia bangun tidur. Aku akan memberinya matahari dan hujan, dan mungkin lebih, sampai aku kelelahan dan satu-satunya cara untuk kembali kuat adalah dengan beristirahat di pelukannya." Aku berbicara nyaris tanpa jeda, dan Sasuke kembali memberikan senyum misteriusnya.

"Oh. Orang itu pasti sangat beruntung." Jawabnya datar, lalu melepas tanganku dan berdiri untuk membuang botolnya yang sudah kosong.

Baiklah, Sasuke memang sama sekali tidak peka soal romansa. Tapi ia peka soal apa yang aku suka. Besoknya, setelah mengatakan kalau aku suka kota-kota kecil, Sasuke mengajakku ke Kawagoe. Lebih tepatnya ke daerah Kashiya Yokocho atau "Lorong Permen" yang merupakan sebuah shopping street atau jalan pusat perbelanjaan, dimana kami bisa menjumpai bangunan _kurazukuri_ , yaitu bangunan jaman Edo yang dilapisi dengan tanah liat untuk menghindari terjadinya kebakaran.

Aku bertanya pada Sasuke apakah tugas ninja dan samurai adalah membakar rumah musuhnya, yang dijawab dengan, "Jaman dahulu tidak ada pemadam kebakaran, dan juga menghindari kebakaran rumah karena tembakan panah berapi."

Kami menghampiri sebuah stand kecil yang menjual manisan dan asinan, yang dimiliki oleh seorang wanita Jepang dan anak laki-lakinya yang berusia sekitar delapan tahunan. Aku terkesima dengan banyaknya pilihan yang mereka jual, bahkan ada testernya untuk setiap produk, yang bisa dicoba sampai calon pembeli bisa memutuskan mana yang mereka mau beli. Ada manisan bawang putih, yang awalnya kukira buah pir, karena begitu manis dan segar. Ada juga manisan mangga dan buah persik, yang membuatku memutuskan untuk membeli cukup banyak. Harganya tidak terlalu mahal, seharga 380 yen untuk satu bungkus ukuran 150 gram.

Ada juga manisan tomat, dan permen gula dari olahan bayam yang awalnya kukira rumput laut. Manisan tomatnya begitu merah, manis, dan segar, terlihat begitu... mewah seakan-akan mereka baru saja dipetik dari kebunnya. Sasuke membawakanku keranjang, dan di keranjangnya sendiri aku melihatnya membawa 5 bungkus manisan tomat.

"Eh? Kau suka tomat?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk. "Manisan anggurnya juga enak." Katanya lalu menunjuk tester manisan anggur ungu yang kulitnya masih terlihat segar.

Setelah memilih-milih beberapa macam manisan (dan memaksa Sasuke untuk meletakkan semua belanjaannya di keranjangku, agar aku bisa membayar semuanya), aku menanyakan pada wanita pemilik toko itu, dengan bahasa Jepang non-formal, sudah berapa lama membuka toko ini? Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku harian dengan cover kulit berwarna cokelat yang agak usang, lalu membuka halaman pertama. Tertulis tahun 2010. "Tahun pernikahanku." Katanya, lalu tersenyum lagi.

Aku menanyakan apakah tokonya buka setiap hari, dan ia menjawab iya, dia berada di sini sejak pukul sembilan pagi. Sore hari, putranya akan membantu sepulang sekolah. Kemudian putranya, yang sangat imut, dengan masih membantuku memasukkan barang belanjaanku ke plastiknya, mendongak dan berkata, "Setidaknya kaa-chan berusaha buka toko pukul sembilan." Kemudian kami semua tertawa. Semua percakapan ini dilakukan dalam bahasa Jepang, bahasa yang tidak bisa kuucapkan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sasuke sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang luar biasa dengan mengajariku semuanya dari nol.

Setelah puas berbelanja manisan, Sasuke mengajakku ke Starbucks. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengomel dan berkata, "Sasuke, di Amerika, Starbucks ada di mana-mana." Namun Sasuke bersikeras bahwa Starbucks di Kawagoe itu berbeda. Dan harus kuakui, Sasuke benar. Starbucks nya berada di sebuah lorong yang kiri kanannya adalah susunan kayu hitam yang sangat rapi dan dipelitur halus, yang menurutku sangat Jepang sekali, karena hanya Jepang yang bisa membuat tembok dari kayu serapi ini. Sasuke menunjuk keatas, dan aku mengikuti tangannya, dan mengangguk-angguk

Persis disamping Starbucks itu, ada sebuah menara lonceng yang diberi nama Toki no Kane – Lonceng waktu, yang didesain dengan kayu-kayu hitam yang menjulang tinggi, seperti lonceng gereja tua, tapi dengan gaya Jepang jaman Edo. Sasuke mengatakan kalau lonceng ini adalah ikon kota Kawagoe. Aku memotret lonceng itu, lalu mengikuti Sasuke berjalan ke Starbucks. Sasuke benar untuk kedua dan ketiga kalinya. Bangunan Starbucks nya berbentuk seperti rumah teh atau ochaya jaman Edo, dan setelah kami masuk ke dalamnya, ada taman outdoor belakang Starbucks itu, yang aku tahu bernama Zen Garden, atau Taman Zen. Taman ini memiliki ciri khas permukaan yang sebagian besar ditutup pasir kasar dan dilengkapi batu-batu berukuran besar, dengan tambahan semak-semak atau rerumputan yang dipotong rapi.

Kami masing-masing memesan Cappuccino dan roti panini dengan ham dan keju. Sasuke tidak suka manis, begitupun aku. Kami duduk di taman, dan aku menyuruh Sasuke duduk di sebelahku. "Kau suka Kawagoe, Naruto?" tanyanya sambil menghirup kopinya. "Kota ini tidak terlalu dikenal turis, itulah kenapa jauh dari keramaian."

"Aku suka Kawagoe." Jawabku. "Kemana pun kau membawaku, aku tetap suka." Bisikku. Sasuke melirikku, seakan mengatakan jangan-disini-ini-tempat-umum. Aku tersenyum dan menepuk pahanya lembut, lalu melanjutkan meminum kopiku sambil menikmati suasana hangat yang aku sangat suka di kota kecil ini.

Malamnya, Sasuke kembali ke apatoku. Setelah mandi, ia memasak dengan bahan-bahan yang kubelikan di konbini. Untung saja aku memilih apato dan bukan airbnb, karena disini semuanya lengkap, termasuk ada dapur kecil dengan kompor elektrik, kulkas, dan wastafel. Sepertinya Sasuke suka memasak, karena dengan cekatan ia memasak omurice tomat dengan daging salmon asap, dan membuat sup ayam dengan wortel.

Setelah kami kenyang, aku memutuskan untuk memakan manisan sebagai dessert. Aku membuka manisan mangga dan menaruh isinya di dalam mangkuk. "Kenapa tidak buka yang tomat saja?" tanya Sasuke, lalu memelukku dari belakang. "Yang mangga juga enak," jawabku, lalu menyuruhnya membuka mulut. "Bilang aaah.." Sasuke membuka mulutnya, dan aku memasukkan sepotong kecil manisan. "Eh? Enak juga ya!" katanya. Aku terkekeh. "Tuh kan, aku bilang apa?"

Kami kemudian duduk bersila, saling berhadapan di depan freezer dengan manisan di hadapan kami, dan mulai bercerita tentang kehidupan kami di luar pekerjaan.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa manisan itu begitu enak, lebih enak dari makanan manapun di dunia ini. Begitu sederhana, sekaligus rumit di saat yang bersamaan. Bahannya hanya irisan buah dan sedikit bumbu-bumbu, tapi bisa membuatmu merasa bahagia di setiap molekul dibawah kulitmu.

Atau mungkin... manisan itu seperti Sasuke?

Sasuke yang sederhana, sekaligus rumit di saat yang bersamaan. Sasuke hanya seorang laki-laki tampan dan pandai, di dunia ini banyak laki-laki seperti itu, tapi ia bisa membuatmu merasa bahagia di setiap molekul dibawah kulitmu.

"Sasuke, apakah kau lahir di Tokyo?" tanyaku.

Sasuke melahap sepotong besar manisan mangga itu. "Aku lahir di Takasaki, Gunma. Rumahku sekitar 300 meter dari stasiun bernama Gumma Yawata, yang keretanya hanya lewat satu jam sekali ke stasiun Takasaki, satu-satunya stasiun besar di kotaku."

"Lalu, apa yang membawamu ke Tokyo?" tanyaku lagi, semakin penasaran.

"Aku tidak ingin tinggal di Gumma Yawata seumur hidupku. Aku ingin mendapat masa depan yang lebih baik dari sekadar menjadi pemilik rumah makan sederhana." Sasuke tersenyum sedikit. "Aku beruntung kakakku mendapat beasiswa di University of Tokyo jurusan Pariwisata, dan aku dibantu olehnya untuk menyusul beberapa tahun setelahnya." Jawabnya. Ia menerawang sejenak, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kau tahu? Setelah lulus, aku menganggur, dan sempat berpikir untuk menjadi host."

"Host? Maksudmu Jinchuuriki yang tubuhnya diisi siluman?" aku melotot.

Sasuke menarik handphone yang ada di samping pahaku, dan mengetik "Japanese Host" di Google, lalu menunjukkan hasil gambarnya. "Kau terlalu banyak membaca komik. Host itu semacam teman minum para wanita yang kesepian, yang dibayar mahal per jamnya, tergantung level dari host itu. Biasanya mereka mendapat penghasilan dari minuman yang dipesan oleh pelanggannya, dan mendapat level yang tinggi dari uang yang mereka dapatkan perbulannya." Sasuke lalu mengetik tulisan "Akaya Kunugi" di Google, lalu menunjukkan foto seorang lelaki muda. Lelaki yang menurutku... tidak tampan tapi cantik. Bukan cantik yang memikat, tapi seperti feminin. Aku membandingkan wajahnya dengan Sasuke, dan kurasa Sasuke jauh lebih memikat darinya. "Siapa ini? Host?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Dia mendapat hadiah-hadiah mahal dari kliennya, termasuk sebuah mobil sport yang sangat mahal. Dia adalah Host nomor satu di Jepang, dan dia adalah anggota Club ACQUA di Kabuki-Cho. Ngomong-ngomong, Kabuki-cho berada dekat dari apatomu ini."

"Pekerjaan yang menggiurkan, sebenarnya." Kataku. "Tapi bukankah itu seperti... lelaki sewaan?" aku tidak bisa membayangkan Sasuke berada di posisi Akaya Kunugi. "Tapi jujur saja kau lebih memikat darinya, maksudku, kalau seandainya kau jadi host, levelmu akan lebih tinggi darinya, dan kau akan jadi... well, juara bertahan?" Sasuke mengelus-elus perutnya. "Mungkin."

Aku sungguh tergoda melihat perut putihnya yang tersingkap. "Kau sudah kenyang?" tanyaku, lalu berpindah tempat ke sebelahnya. Aku menaikkan kausnya untuk mengelus-elus perut datarnya yang putih dan lembut. "Kurasa tubuhmu bahkan lebih bagus dari Akaya Kunugi yang kurus itu." Sasuke mendesah, dan terdengar seperti sedang mengeong di telingaku, ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya, membuat leher jenjangnya terekspos di depan mataku. Kupijat lembut daerah pusarnya. Kini lelaki manis itu mendesis. "Oh... rasanya enak sekali." Bisiknya, masih mendesis. Kini tanganku turun ke bawah pusarnya dan kupijat lembut bagian itu. Aku terkekeh. Kuselipkan tanganku yang lain di punggungnya, lalu kurangkul pinggangnya, dengan masih memijat lembut perutnya.

"Naruto, berhenti. Kalau kau menyentuh perutku terus, aku bisa..." Bisiknya lalu melirik kearah tanganku. "Eh? Justru tidak apa-apa kan? Ayo kita lakukan saja." kataku, bersiap menggendongnya ke ranjang ala bridal style. "Kita baru selesai makan. Perutku masih agak buncit. Kau tak akan suka melihatnya."

"Perutmu rata dan bagus, aku suka." jawabku lalu menciumi perutnya. "Aku butuh kehangatan, dan aku menginginkannya darimu." Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah, gendong aku." Lelaki tampan itu mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leherku. Namun ketika kami sampai di ranjang, Sasuke bukannya rebahan diatas ranjang, tapi ia malah menyuruhku duduk, dan ia menduduki pahaku. Aku menyeringai. "Kau mau memegang kendali, manis?"

"Uke on top." Katanya lalu melepas kausnya. Aku menciumi dadanya dan meraba pantatnya. "Apa itu uke on top?"

"Kau itu seme, dan aku uke." Bisiknya. Aku mengangguk. "Oh, Top and Bottom, sayang?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Lepaskan celanaku, Naruto, aku tahu kau suka melakukannya."

Dengan perlahan, aku mengenyahkan celana tidur dan celana dalam yang dikenakan Sasuke. Lalu dengan nakalnya, dia menempelkan dada montoknya di wajahku. Kekehan Sasuke membuatku membantingnya ke ranjang dan menciumi lehernya dan wajahnya. Aku memang baru beberapa kali tidur dengannya, tapi aku sudah tahu titik-titik sensitifnya, selain perutnya tentu saja. Bagian paha dalamnya juga membuatnya menggelinjang ketika kusentuh dengan bibirku.

Malam ini, aku ingin membuatnya merasa begitu spesial. Dia tidak perlu menutup diri dariku lagi. Suara desahan Sasuke yang memanggil namaku disertai desisan dari bibirnya membuat hasratku terbakar. Aku memagut bibirnya ketika mempersiapkan pintu masuk menuju hatinya itu. Kutelusuri punggung Sasuke dengan jari-jariku, seakan aku sedang bermain piano, dan bibir Sasuke adalah senar yang berbunyi ketika not demi not itu kutekan. Lelaki berambut hitam itu semakin mendekatkan dirinya padaku, seakan ingin membuat diri kami lebur, dan hancur menjadi satu. Kupeluk erat dirinya, dan kubiarkan Sasuke menjambak rambut pirangku ketika getaran dari hatiku telah sampai kepada hatinya.

Dalam hitungan detik, kutumpahkan segenap cintaku ke dalam diri Sasuke.

Perutnya yang rata itu naik turun karena nafasnya benar-benar tidak beraturan. Sasuke memegangi dadanya, dan juga dadaku. "Jantungku rasanya mau lepas." Bisiknya. "Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama?" Aku mengangguk. "Mungkin mereka mau lepas dari dada kita dan mau menjadi satu."

"Berarti kita harus mati dulu, Naruto?"

Aku terbahak. "Aku tidak mau, aku mau hidup bersamamu sampai tua."

"Dasar penggombal ulung." Sasuke menarik selimut sampai ke pinggang dan merapat ke dadaku. "Malam ini, kau bantalku." Katanya lalu meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku. Kupandangi wajah damainya ketika tertidur, dan sepertinya cukup lama karena akhirnya aku pun menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

Besoknya, Sasuke benar-benar mengajakku ke Kabuki-cho untuk membuktikan ucapannya tentang para host. Pada siang hari tentu saja. Lelaki Jepang itu membawaku ke Club ACQUA, tempat kerja Akaya Kunugi. Aku melihat billboard norak dengan wajah-wajah lelaki feminim yang berpose sok tampan. Aku mengernyit. "Pokoknya aku tidak rela kau jadi host. Kalaupun suatu hari kau sudah tidak ingin bekerja menjadi tour guide, yang jelas jangan jadi host."

Sasuke memutar matanya dan berjalan pergi.

"Ayo cari makan, aku lapar." Katanya tanpa menoleh.

Malam itu, entah kenapa aku benar-benar sangat sensitif dengan siapapun yang mendekati Sasuke, sekalipun itu adalah seorang turis laki-laki yang tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hampir saja kumarahi seorang lelaki Perancis yang menanyakan pada Sasuke apakah kami berjalan ke Tokyo Tower Observation Deck, dan apakah ia boleh mengikuti kami kesana karena dia sedikit bingung dengan jalan masuknya. Aku berpikir dia mencoba mendekati Sasuke, namun ternyata ia sudah ditunggu teman-teman wanitanya disana.

Apakah Sasuke tahu soal perasaanku padanya ini? Apakah ini perasaan over-protective? Mungkin dia tahu, mungkin tidak. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup memandang mata hitamnya, tapi akhirnya Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau diam saja sejak tadi?" tanyanya dengan kalem saat kami sedang naik lift menuju Observation Deck. "Kau kenapa? Kedinginan kah?" tanyanya lalu berniat memberiku kantung penghangat miliknya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Sungguh." Jawabku seadanya saat kami sudah sampai di lantai Observation Deck. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke berinisiatif menggandeng tanganku ketika kami keluar lift, seakan-akan meminta penjelasan. Aku membawanya ke jendela yang sepi, dan mencurahkan isi hatiku padanya, dengan lampu-lampu kota Tokyo yang bersinar di malam hari sebagai saksinya. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti menginginkanmu, Sasuke. Aku berpikir ini hanya rasa suka, tapi hal ini terus terjadi. Dadaku benar-benar sesak. Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku, tidak hanya di Tokyo saja, tapi sampai aku kembali ke New York, sampai selamanya."

Sasuke sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. "Apakah kau akan tetap mengatakan hal yang sama minggu depan?" Aku berpikir dia menganggapku tidak serius.

"Besok aku sudah tujuh hari disini, Sasuke. Minggu depan aku sudah pulang."

"Kalau begitu, tambah dua minggu lagi. Sampai kau benar-benar yakin. Cinta itu butuh waktu, Naruto."

Aku menghembuskan napas keras-keras melalui hidung, hampir terlihat seperti banteng yang kesal. "Dua minggu lagi aku sudah tidak berada disini," jawabku mulai kesal.

"Naruto," kata Sasuke, ia menghela napas panjang. "Dengarkan aku, suatu hari kau akan teringat pada momen ini, dan tertawa. Kau tertawa karena kau begitu yakin akan mencintaiku, namun hidupmu akhirnya berubah, dan kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik dariku. Jadi, nikmatilah saat ini, dan.. ketika kau pulang, tinggalkan semuanya di Tokyo."

"Tapi aku yakin hatiku sudah memilihmu, Sasuke."

"Baiklah, kau yakin kau mencintaiku. Apakah kau tidak lihat apa yang terjadi? Kau berpikir aku telah memasuki hatimu begitu dalam, di sebuah tempat yang kau tidak tahu akan bisa dimasuki. Namun yang kau rasakan itu hanya semu, kau hanya merasa begitu karena aku.. perhatian padamu." Sasuke mendesah kasar. "Tunggu sampai kau bisa mencintai orang lain lebih dalam dari perasaanmu padaku sekarang. Tunggu sampai kau pulang ke New York."

"Tapi kita sudah berkali-kali tidur bersama, Sasuke."

"Tidur bersama? Kita sama-sama laki-laki berumur tiga puluh tahun, Naruto. Tidur bersama itu biasa, toh aku bukan perempuan yang kehilangan keperawanannya."

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa mataku pedih. Wajah Sasuke di hadapanku mengabur, dan pipiku basah. "Jangan tertawa." Kataku. "Jangan menertawakanku sekarang. Aku yakin alasanku begitu susah melepaskanmu adalah karena aku benar-benar yakin, kau akan menyukaiku balik. Aku jujur tidak menganggapmu hanya teman tidur saja."

Sasuke memelukku, dan berbisik. "Mungkin aku ditakdirkan untukmu, mungkin tidak. Masalahmu adalah, kau tidak mengerti apa artinya belahan jiwa. Orang-orang berpikir belahan jiwa adalah orang yang sempurna bagimu, kau berpikir aku sempurna, padahal... aku hanya melakukan tugasku."

Sasuke menggandengku pergi, dan berjalan mendekati jendela besar yang lebih sepi, agar pembicaraan kami tidak didengar orang lain. "Aku tidak tahu kemana hubungan ini akan berlanjut, tapi... jujur aku nyaman bersamamu, Naruto. Aku hanya ingin menikmati hari-hari yang tersisa bersamamu di Tokyo." katanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Aku memandangi punggungnya yang indah, dengan latar belakang lampu-lampu kota Tokyo yang bersinar di kegelapan malam.

"Kurasa, aku sudah puas mendengarnya dari bibirmu sendiri, Sasuke. Terimakasih." Aku memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan mencium tengkuknya. Sasuke menoleh, lalu membuka mulutnya dan membiarkanku mengeksplorasi bibir manis itu semakin dalam, mengabsen barisan giginya yang rapi.

"Aku akan membuatmu belajar mencintai, Sasuke. Kalau kau hidup tanpa cinta, kau hanya akan membuat dirimu sendiri kesepian, lalu kesulitan tidur, dan terjaga setiap malam. Kau tahu? Aku mengalaminya selama bertahun-tahun, dan aku menghibur diriku sendiri dengan wine setiap malam. Aku tak mau kau mengalami hal yang sama."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku tidak keberatan minum wine bersamamu kalau aku mabuk di tempat yang aman, di pelukanmu," bisiknya. "Kau masih pacarku kan?"

Malam itu, kami berciuman, dengan pemandangan malam dari Observation Deck di Tokyo Tower mengelilingi kami. Sebuah ciuman lembut, yang kuberikan pada Sasuke, sebagai tanda bahwa aku menyegel janjinya untuk mabuk bersama di saat kami butuh seseorang untuk kami peluk sampai tertidur.

Setidaknya selama di Tokyo.


	5. Go

"Ayo bangun, Naruto...!"

Aku merasakan telunjuk Sasuke menusuk kedua pipiku. Ia sudah membuka gorden lebar-lebar dan menarik selimutku kuat-kuat. "Aaaa... Lima menit lagi, Sasuke..." erangku lalu memunggunginya.

"Aku bahkan sudah mandi, Naruto! Kalau musim gugur begini, kau harus bangun lebih pagi! Matahari terbenam pukul setengah lima sore! Kalau kau malas-malasan, kita akan kehilangan banyak waktu!"

"Yang penting aku tidak kehilangan waktu bersamamu, kan, Sasukeeeee..." kubuka tanganku lebar-lebar untuk memeluknya, dengan mataku yang masih terpejam.

Sasuke melompat ke pelukanku. "Hohhhh... tau begini kau datang waktu musim panas saja! Langitnya terang lebih lama dibanding musim gugur. Pemalas sekali kau itu." Lalu Sasuke bergelung ke leherku. "Tapi kalau di musim panas, banyak nyamuk di sini, dan ukurannya cukup besar untuk menghisap darah seekor ayam sampai kering."

Oh, Sasuke dan humor gelapnya. "Iya, iya, aku bangun."

Setelah kami mandi bersama (ya, Sasuke mandi dua kali karenaku) dan menyikat gigi, Sasuke mematung di depan kaca wastafel, memandangiku dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Tubuhmu bagus, Naruto." Bisiknya lalu memelukku dari belakang, dan memain-mainkan boxerku. "Seperti tubuh para model pakaian dalam pria di majalah Amerika."

Aku menariknya ke pelukanku, lalu menghadapkannya ke kaca wastafel. Tubuh telanjang Sasuke begitu indah. "Seksi." Bisikku. "Kau sangat seksi, dan manis, dan menggoda, bahkan lebih dari Akaya Kunugi." Kubelai sisi tubuhnya, lalu kurangkul pinggangnya dan kuletakkan tanganku di perutnya yang rata dan lumayan berotot. "Sempurna." Kucium perpotongan leher dan bahunya, dan kujilat.

Wajah Sasuke memerah. "Tidak."

"Tubuhmu sangat mulus, tidak ada bekas luka maupun tindikan," kataku lalu melirik putingnya, lalu ke telinganya. "Kau tidak pernah menindik telinga?"

"Aku pernah ingin menindik pusarku." Katanya lalu menunjuk pusarnya. "Tapi aku tidak kuat kalau perutku disentuh orang lain, yang ada aku akan horny di tempat, dan... itu memalukan."

"Kalau kau mau menindik pusarmu, aku akan menemani, jadi kau tidak akan horny di depan laki-laki lain," bisikku lalu mencium lehernya. Ia mendorong kepalaku. "Tidak. Tidak akan. Lagipula aku tidak suka kulitku berlubang."

"Kau seperti kucing, Sasuke. Kucing sangat sensitif di bagian perutnya. Kimi wa watashi no Neko-kun."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Naruto, Neko juga adalah istilah untuk bottom dalam dunia gay."

"Kau Neko-ku, sekaligus My cat." Kucium bibirnya yang lembut, dan kukulum bibir bawahnya.

"Naruto, kita harus siap-siap."

"Ah... hehehe, iya," kataku lalu mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk.

Setelah berpakaian, kuputuskan kami makan pagi di Matsuya. Serius, aku suka makan di sini karena selain porsinya besar, rasanya juga mantap, dan murah meriah. Jangan tanya bagaimana wajah Sasuke ketika kuajak makan disana untuk kedua kalinya. Namun ia menurut juga karena sudah lapar.

Setelah makan, kami berjalan menuju ke Shinjuku Metropolitan Government Building untuk melihat kota Tokyo dari ketinggian di _Observation Deck_ , dan senangnya lagi, tempat ini gratis! Sambil berjalan menuju kesana, Sasuke menceritakan padaku tentang banyak pekerjaan yang pernah ia jalani sebelum akhirnya sampai di pekerjaannya sekarang. Ia pernah bekerja di kebun kelapa sawit di Okinawa, lalu menjadi supir bus pariwisata di Nikko, menjadi sales di Daimaru Osaka, lalu menjadi bartender di club mewah di daerah Shibuya, dan bahkan pernah menjadi cameo _seiyuu_ di anime-anime berbujet rendah, sampai akhirnya menemukan pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan jurusannya di kampus, yaitu menjadi tour guide.

"Aku tidak pernah mendapat karir yang sangat cemerlang." Katanya. "Tidak ada yang bisa kubanggakan selain perjuanganku."

Ketika kami sudah sampai di lantai _Observation Deck_ , Sasuke juga menceritakan sedikit soal traumanya menjadi pekerja di bidang hiburan. Suatu kali, ketika anime yang ia kerjakan sudah tamat, rumah produksinya mengadakan pesta di restoran di hotel mahal. Salah satu _seiyuu_ pria terkenal mengajak beberapa seiyuu lain untuk minum, dan dia yang membayar tagihannya. Ternyata seiyuu ini sudah lama menyimpan rasa pada Sasuke, dan dia mengajak Sasuke ke sudut yang sepi dekat jendela, lalu meng-kabedon nya, dan menciumnya paksa. Sasuke mendorongnya dan meminta seiyuu lain untuk menyadarkan lelaki itu. Untung saja Sasuke masih menahan diri (walaupun ia sudah ingin menghajar seiyuu tidak tahu diri itu) karena Sasuke masih takut kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Lusanya, si seiyuu datang ke agency Sasuke, untuk minta maaf langsung padanya. Lelaki itu juga memohon agar Sasuke tidak melaporkannya ke pihak berwajib. Sebagai gantinya, ia membelikan Sasuke sebuah tas merk Balenciaga dan jaket dari merk yang sama, keluaran terbaru pada waktu itu. Sasuke menolaknya, namun lelaki itu memaksa, bahkan sampai menangis dan berlutut di kakinya. Akhirnya, Sasuke menerimanya supaya tidak menimbulkan tanda tanya di antara para staff agency. Lelaki tersebut sempat beberapa kali mengontak email Sasuke dan mengajaknya makan malam dengan alasan "ingin meminta maaf". Namun Sasuke tidak bodoh dan hanya menjawab dengan, "Kau cari saja lelaki lain." Setelah itu, Sasuke meminta agency untuk mengganti emailnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau didekati seiyuu itu?"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian saat dia sedang tenar-tenarnya. Lagipula, aku ingin dikenal dengan kerja kerasku, bukan karena skandal tidur dengannya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau berhenti menjadi seiyuu?"

"Aku lebih suka menjadi tour guide saja. Lagipula bayaran menjadi cameo seiyuu di anime itu sangat rendah, dan butuh komitmen besar. Aku akan butuh bertahun-tahun untuk mencapai level 'si orang itu', dan kurasa... aku akan menghabiskan hidupku dengan skandal."

"Sasuke, coba aku ingin dengar suaramu menjadi seiyuu."

Sasuke terkekeh, ia berdehem. "Hidup ini hanya satu kali, senpai. Namun kalau kau menjalaninya dengan tujuan yang jelas, satu kali itu cukup!" Suara Sasuke berubah menjadi suara anak SMP yang sedang menguliahi kakak kelasnya. Aku bertepuk tangan, keren sekali dia!

Kau tahu, mendengar suara seorang Seiyuu dengan latar belakang kota Tokyo dari ketinggian di siang hari itu seperti mimpi bukan?

Satu hal lagi yang aku baru tahu tentang Sasuke, aku merasa Sasuke adalah seorang laki-laki yang hidupnya penuh rencana. Aku sendiri adalah seorang yang motto hidupnya "Que sera sera" atau artinya apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah. Itulah alasan aku mengaguminya. Keberadaan Sasuke membuatku menjadi pribadi yang lebih terencana dalam hidup. Ia begitu tenang, sekaligus memiliki pembawaan yang tegas, membuatku yang awalnya sangat terburu-buru menjadi jauh lebih tenang.

"Geki, kalau sudah, ayo kita jalan ke Akihabara."

Aku lupa menceritakan kalau sejak kunjungan kami ke Kamakura, Sasuke terkadang memanggilku "Geki", ketika kutanya apa artinya, ia menjawab "Geki itu versi laki-laki dari Miko. Kau sendiri bilang mau jadi Geki kesayanganku."

"OOOOOO JADI KAU MENYAYANGIKU SEKARANG, SASUKE-SAMA?!" kataku lalu menangkupkan kedua tanganku di depan wajahku, lalu membungkuk seakan-akan sedang menyapa seseorang yang mulia. "Ah! Aku juga punya nama panggilan untukmu!" kataku antusias, lalu memeluknya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan binar penasaran di matanya.

"Tsukemono."

"HAH?!"

"Artinya acar atau manisan, bukan? Kau itu seperti manisan. Sederhana sekaligus rumit, dan membuat ketagihan." Aku mengelus dagu tajam Sasuke dengan jempolku. "Tsukemono-sama."

Jujur saja, setiap kali aku melihat Sasuke, dan mengatakan kalau aku mulai mencintainya, lalu lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, rasanya aku ingin berlari ke puncak Tokyo Tower seperti seekor King Kong yang memanjat Empire State Building, tapi jujur saja aku tidak ingin satu kota ini goncang seperti kedatangan Godzilla.

Kira-kira seperti ini teriakanku: "KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA BESARNYA CINTAKUUUUUUUUUU!"

Namun biarlah ini hanya ada dalam imajinasiku saja.

Oh ya, Sasuke punya kebiasaan yang menurutku sangat imut. Setiap kali dia menangkapku sedang melamun, ia akan bertanya, "Geki-kun, ogenki desu ka?" yang berarti, Geki baik-baik saja? Lalu akan kujawab dengan. "Tsukemono-sama, daisuki desu!" Sasuke kemudian beku di tempat, dan diam sepanjang sepuluh menitan.

Ngomong-ngomong, hari Ini Sasuke membawaku ke distrik bernama Akihabara. Jujur saja, aku banyak menemukan hal-hal aneh disini. Beberapa kali, ketika aku berjalan terpisah dari Sasuke, dan melihat dari dekat cafe aneh apa yang membuat para waitressnya memakai pakaian terbuka ala _French Maid_ dengan telinga kucing seorang gadis kawaii mendekatiku dengan manja dan memberi brosur promosi jasanya. Tentu saja, Sasuke mendekatiku, dan memandangnya dengan tatapan setajam elang marah. Gadis manis itu kaget lalu berkata "Gomenasai!" dengan gentar.

Oh wow, Sasuke dan tatapan tajamnya.

Aku menyeret Sasuke berjalan agak jauh sebelum ia membakar para gadis itu dengan tatapannya. Tiba-tiba mata tajamnya melihat jajaran Disposable Camera yang di sale seharga 800 yen saja. Disposable Camera adalah kamera sekali pakai dengan roll film negatif yang bisa dicetak di toko yang sama. Hasil fotonya seperti kamera analog jaman dahulu. Kamera ini sedang ngetren di kalangan anak muda, jadi tidak ada salahnya kami mencobanya.

Karena tergoda, akupun membeli dua kamera sekaligus dan bergiliran memotret satu sama lain dengan Sasuke. Kami pun berpose random ala anak-anak gaul, seperti berjongkok di dekat jajaran vending machine, dan masuk ke sebuah toko besar bernama Gachapon Kaikan, dan berpose pura-pura ingin mencoba gacha. Walaupun akhirnya aku tidak jadi membelinya karena aku tidak begitu suka Anime dan sejenisnya. Hanya membaca beberapa _manga_ tentang Samurai dan _yeah_ itu saja.

Pose selanjutnya adalah tantangan dari Sasuke. Jadi aku berpose tidur telentang di zebra cross di jalan utama Akihabara bernama Chuo-Dori. Poseku ini membuat seorang laki-laki brewokan yang memakai wig sepinggang berwarna tosca (kata Sasuke dia adalah seorang _otaku)_ dan membawa guling bergambar gadis animenya (yang kata Sasuke namanya adalah _waifu dakimakura_ ) terantuk dan nyaris jatuh telungkup. Aku meminta maaf yang dibalas dengan tepukan manja di bahuku, lalu dia lari seperti anak gadis yang malu-malu. Sasuke melongo dibuatnya, dan kami pun tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya.

"Jadi disini banyak orang aneh sepertinya." Kataku. "HUSH!" Sasuke mencoba membekap mulutku, tapi akhirnya ia tertawa juga.

Kami berkeliling dan mampir ke toko-toko yang ada di sepanjang jalan. Aku melihat tas pinggang yang sedang ngetren saat ini. Harganya sedang diskon 30% dan merknya Anello asli Jepang. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membeli warna oranye untukku, dan hitam untuk Sasuke, lalu memaksanya memakai bersama, supaya kami terlihat seperti couple. Untung saja kekasih sementaraku ini oke oke saja memakai apapun yang kubelikan, tanpa penolakan sama sekali.

"Jadi, dipakainya dari bahu kanan, menyilang ke pinggang bagian kiri." Kataku, berniat memakaikannya pada Sasuke.

"Sudah tahu, Naruto. Lagipula aku ini kidal. Jadi aku lebih suka dipakai di bahu kiri, menyilang ke pinggang kanan." Balasnya.

"Serius? Aku baru tahu kau kidal."

"Sebenarnya aku ini ambidextrous. Jadi aku bisa menulis dengan tangan kanan maupun kiri, dan pakai gunting di tangan kanan maupun kiri. Tapi aku lebih nyaman dengan tangan kiri."

"Oh? Hahahaha. Fakta baru tentang kekasihku. Kau boleh cerita soal hal-hal unik dari dirimu kok, Tsukemono-sama."

"Hal unik berikutnya: Aku suka bule." Katanya lalu mencubit bahuku

"Ah dasaaar..." Kurangkul pinggangnya, membuat Sasuke tertawa. Kau tahu? Aku suka melihatnya tertawa. Jadinya tanganku pun gatal memotretnya sedang tertawa. Sasuke mengarahkan kameranya padaku, dan kami bergiliran memotret satu sama lain sambil tertawa-tawa di jalan, dan selfie muka aneh berdua.

Kami masih menyisakan sebagian roll film untuk dipakai foto-foto di cafe yang akan kami tuju. Sasuke menemukan cafe unik yang berdiri di tengah-tengah rel kereta api di lantai atas bangunan bergaya Eropa bertuliskan MaAch (tapi di Google Maps, namanya MaAch Ecute). Sebelum kami masuk ke cafe, Sasuke menyuruhku berdiri di depan Jembatan Mansei-Bashi, dan kami bergiliran memotret satu sama lain.

Kami naik lift ke lantai paling atas, dan ketika kami sudah memasuki bangunan cafenya, aku langsung mengerti mengapa banyak fotografer suka ke cafe ini. Bangunannya unik, sejajar dengan rel kereta api di sisi kiri kanannya. Selain itu, ada dua bagian cafe, indoor atau outdoor. Kami memilih duduk di outdoor, yang atapnya setengah terbuka dengan jendela kaca besar di kiri kanan kami, dan kami bisa melihat kereta-kereta yang lewat. Jadi kalau ada suara kereta lewat, maka cepat-cepatlah Sasuke atau aku berpose, sehingga hasil fotonya nanti, kami sedang minum kopi dengan latar belakang kereta lewat.

Kami berbincang-bincang ditemani dua porsi pancake bertopping selai buah dan dua cangkir kopi hitam. Aku menceritakan Sasuke sesuatu tentang masa kecilku.

Ketika aku berumur sembilan tahun, menuju sepuluh tahun, aku selalu bertanya-tanya soal sosok siapapun itu diatas langit yang menciptakan seluruh dunia ini. Hal ini mungkin terdengar seperti sebuah pemikiran anak kecil, tapi aku memang anak yang cukup kritis dalam berpikir. Aku teringat ketika itu musim gugur, dan aku akan berumur sepuluh tahun bulan Oktober. Ketika biasanya anak-anak seumuranku akan meminta hadiah mainan macam-macam, yang kuinginkan adalah... camping di gunung.

Ayahku sangat kaget karena udara mulai dingin di gunung, dan mungkin anak-anak seusiaku tidak akan kuat. Ayah mulai membujukku untuk pergi ke taman bermain seperti Disneyland misalnya, seperti anak-anak yang lain. Aku menggeleng, dan aku berkata, "Aku ingin lihat Tuhan lebih dekat, ayah."

Jawaban seperti itu tidak biasanya diucapkan anak sepuluh tahun bukan? Keluargaku sendiri tidak religius, tapi jawaban itu membuat ayahku akhirnya membawa aku dan ibuku camping ke gunung, namun ketika kutanya soal dimana Tuhan, beliau hanya tertawa dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Di Amerika, kami memang tidak diwajibkan untuk memiliki kepercayaan, namun ketika dewasa, yang aku dengar adalah, "Semua orang Lesbian, Gay, Biseksual, Transeksual dan lainnya akan MASUK NERAKA TANPA AMPUN!"

Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan agama, walaupun aku sendiri tidak rajin beribadah.

Sasuke memakan pancakenya, lalu menjawab, "Kami orang Jepang punya tiga agama seumur hidup. Waktu mau ujian, berdoa di kuil Shinto, waktu mau menikah, diberkati di gereja, dan waktu meninggal dikremasi dengan cara Buddha."

"Oh." Kataku. Topik soal agama memang selalu berat, maka aku memutuskan tidak melanjutkannya lagi. "Pancakenya lumayan enak."

"Iya. Aku juga suka, topping buahnya tidak terlalu manis, dan pancakenya tidak terlalu lembut, jadi enak dikunyah di mulut." Jawabnya.

"Ano, Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"Kau pernah pacaran? Dengan laki-laki maupun perempuan?"

"Pernah, hanya sekali, dan dengan seorang wanita. Kami berpacaran selama tiga tahun, sebelum aku memutuskannya. Dia sudah menikah sekarang, tapi kadang-kadang dia masih mengajakku bertemu untuk bercerita tentang kehidupan rumah tangganya." Sasuke menoleh ke jendela, dimana sebuah kereta wisata berwarna putih baru saja lewat. "Dia juga tahu kalau aku gay."

Aku merasa sedikit cemburu dengan Sasuke, ia pernah memiliki pacar wanita, walaupun pada akhirnya ia putus dengan wanita itu.

"Kau yakin kau bukan biseksual, Sasuke?" tanyaku memburunya. "Dan apa kau masih dekat dengan mantan pacarmu itu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku gay, Naruto. Positif gay. Kau bisa sodorkan wanita paling cantik se-Jepang, dan aku tetap tidak bisa memiliki hubungan romantis dengannya. Lagipula, wanita itu adalah masa laluku." Sasuke menyeruput kopinya, dan ia meneruskan bicaranya. "Kami hampir tunangan waktu itu. Ia mengatakan tetap akan mencintaiku, dan berjuang keras agar aku bisa balik mencintainya. Dia mengajakku menikah, tapi aku menolaknya. Aku menjelaskan padanya, pernikahan itu seperti operasi yang menjahit dua orang menjadi satu, dan perceraian itu seperti amputasi yang butuh waktu lama untuk sembuh. Semakin lama kau menikah, semakin parah amputasinya, semakin susah untuk sembuh."

"Lalu kau single sudah lama?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku putus dengan wanita itu empat tahun yang lalu. Dia menikah tahun lalu."

"Aku sendiri single seumur hidup, Sasuke."

"Wajahmu tampan, pekerjaanmu juga bagus. Dan bisep besar ini," Sasuke menepuk-nepuk lenganku. "Kenapa tidak cari pacar?" katanya, dengan masih memandangi bisepku.

"Yaa... kan aku sudah bilang, aku takut dihakimi."

"Yah, sama denganku. Hahaha..."

"Kita sama-sama takut dihakimi, bagaimana kalau kita bersatu dan biarkan dunia menghakimi kita berdua?"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum misterius, dan melanjutkan makan pancakenya. Kami pun makan dalam diam sampai kopi kami habis. Setelah kami selesai makan, Sasuke memanggil waiter untuk memotret kami di cafe itu.

"Ano... sumimasen, aku tidak tahu cara pakainya. Maaf ya kalau hasilnya kurang bagus. Aku fotokan dua kali ya?" sang waiter itu agak gugup melihat disposable camera kami. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, kereta pun lewat dan si waiter itu memotret kami tiga atau empat kali. "Maaf ya, aku memotret empat kali."

"Aa, daijobu. Kami akan membayar dan pergi." Kataku, dalam bahasa Jepang non-formal.

"Haik." Jawab si waiter.

"Kau tahu? Kau jenius, Naruto. Kau baru sebentar tinggal disini, dan bahasa Jepangmu meningkat pesat."

"Kau yang jenius karena mengajariku dengan sangat luar biasa." Kataku lalu mengusak rambut Sasuke dan berjalan menuju kasir.

Setelah itu, kami kembali ke tempat membeli disposable camera tadi untuk mencetak semua hasilnya. Sambil menunggu, kami duduk di kursi dekat kasir. Aku melihat ke jalan, dan... Sasuke benar, ini baru jam setengah lima dan langitnya sudah mulai gelap. Aku selalu lupa waktu selama liburan.

"Kau tahu? Kalau kau tertarik mendengarkan ajaran agama, aku tahu tempat yang tepat." Sasuke tersenyum misterius.

"Kau mau mengajakku ke kuil malam-malam begini?"

"Tidak, bahkan lebih baik dari kuil sekalipun."

"Oke, aku penasaran sekarang."

Sasuke memang sangat susah ditebak. Lelaki ini sekarang mendudukkanku di sebuah bar kecil di Yotsuya, daerah yang bersebelahan dengan Shinjuku, bernama Bozu, yang ternyata para bartendernya adalah bhiksu. Bhiksu bartender? Tidakkah itu keren? Bozu dalam bahasa Jepang berarti Bhiksu, selain itu, Bozu adalah permainan kata dari Vows yang dalam bahasa Inggris artinya adalah sumpah. Awalnya aku berpikir dua orang lelaki botak berpakaian Bhiksu di hadapan kami adalah para bartender yang ber-cosplay, tapi mereka menjelaskan bahwa di siang hari mereka bekerja di Kuil sebagai para pendeta Buddha, dan malamnya mereka menjadi bartender.

Sang Bhiksu yang melayani kami adalah pria asli Jepang yang bisa berbahasa Inggris, berusia sekitar akhir tiga puluh tahunan, dan sangat pandai menghidupkan suasana dengan guyonan khas Bhiksu. Dulunya ia pernah bekerja di theater drama, dan masih memiliki pembawaan menawan ala aktor panggung. Lelaki ini mengucapkan sumpah Bhiksunya sekitar dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Aku tertawa karena dia sangat terus terang, dan itulah yang membuatnya lucu. Ketika melihat Sasuke tertawa, aku tiba-tiba ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada si Bhiksu.

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu pada Bhiksu ini?"

"Kalau mau menanyakan sesuatu, tanya saja, Bhiksu memang sering didatangi untuk membantu menjawab pertanyaan krisis kehidupan seseorang."

Ketika Bhiksu itu berdiri di hadapanku, aku pun tidak ragu lagi. "Jadi... tuan Bhiksu, apakah anda pernah mencintai seseorang tapi tidak tahu hubungan kalian mau dibawa kemana?"

Lelaki berkepala plontos itu tersenyum dan berdiri di depanku dengan rasa hormat, seakan berusaha menyusun jawaban paling meneduhkan yang bisa dia berikan. Kemudian ia menjewer-jewer telinganya seperti pijatan, kukira ia sedang melakukan ritual keagamaan, dan aku bertanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Lelaki itu berkata, "Hal yang sama yang kulakukan setiap kali pelangganku datang untuk meminta saran tentang hubungan romansa. Aku berterimakasih pada Dewi Kannon karena aku adalah seorang bhiksu dan tidak perlu pusing soal masalah ini." Tawanya lembut.

Aku tidak melirik pada Sasuke walaupun aku ingin sekali melihat ekspresinya. Bhiksu itu mengajak kami untuk bertemu dengannya setelah shiftnya habis dua puluh menit lagi, sekalian ia berjalan pulang ke tempat tinggalnya di kuil, karena nasihatnya akan cukup panjang.

Setelah menunggu sang Bhiksu membereskan barangnya, kami bertukar cerita bagaimana aku bertemu seseorang yang kukagumi, bahkan mulai kucintai, dan kurasa aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa bertemu dengannya. Aku sungguh salut dengan Bhiksu ini, karena ia sama sekali tidak menyanggah omonganku, sampai aku malu sendiri. "Aduh maaf, aku bercerita panjang lebar."

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Kalau tidak diceritakan, mana saya tahu ceritanya seperti apa, bukan begitu? Baiklah, jadi wanita beruntung seperti apa yang mister cintai?" tanyanya dalam perjalanan.

"Aaa... aku gay." Aku bisa membayangkan Sasuke melotot tanpa meliriknya, tapi ia tetap diam saja.

Sang Bhiksu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, ia tetap tersenyum lembut, dan tetap berjalan dan berbicara dengan tempo yang sama. "Jadi begini," katanya dengan kalem. "Cinta itu kan Universal, mister. Bisa cinta pada lawan jenis, maupun sesama jenis-"

"Tapi anda adalah Bhiksu, bisakah anda hidup tanpa cinta?" sanggahku

"Saya hidup dengan cinta, Mister. Saya cinta berkebun, membersihkan kuil, memberi makan burung merpati di halaman belakang, dan saya cinta memasak juga. Namun saya sudah tidak lagi mencintai dalam hubungan romansa, karena saya sudah melupakan keduniawian saya. Saya tidak akan mengatakan Mister akan masuk neraka karena mencintai sesama laki-laki, yang saya akan katakan adalah.. tidakkah lebih baik hidup dengan cinta daripada hidup dengan kebencian?"

Aku tertegun. "Tuan Bhiksu, apa yang membuatmu tetap tenang dan berpikir jernih walaupun diberi pertanyaan sulit?"

Sang Bhiksu menepuk bahuku dan berkata, "Apa ada jalan lain? Apakah saya harus berhenti menjadi Bhiksu hanya karena hidup ini mulai penuh tantangan? Hanya karena banyak orang datang kepada saya dengan pertanyaan yang bahkan lebih sulit dari yang tadi?"

"Bhiksu, anda serius punya pandangan hidup sejernih ini?"

Lelaki botak itu tertawa dan menoleh ke Sasuke, "Teman anda ini sepertinya sangat kebingungan ya." Lalu ia merangkul bahuku dan berkata lembut, "Anda ini hidup hanya satu kali, belum tentu di reinkarnasi selanjutnya anda punya kesempatan untuk mencintai. Mencintai itu anugerah, karena cinta itu seperti minyak untuk lentera, dan lentera itu adalah semangat hidup anda, Mister."

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, tuan Bhiksu," kata Sasuke memotong omongan si Bhiksu. "Kuil nya ke arah mana?"

"Hm... sebenarnya sudah lewat jauh. Kalian pulang saja, saya bisa jalan sendiri." Jawab si Bhiksu tenang.

"Wah, sebaiknya kami antar anda pulang!" kataku agak panik karena kasihan padanya.

"Tidak masalah, Jepang ini aman kok. Lagipula Bhiksu seperti saya kan tidak punya uang untuk dirampok."

"Eh, tapi saya berhutang pada anda! Kami akan antar anda pulang." Kami pun berbalik arah, dan si Bhiksu pun tertawa. "Terimakasih loh."

Ketika kami sampai di kuil yang dimaksud, Bhiksu itu merangkul bahuku dan berbisik, "Jadi lelaki itu ya yang kau sukai? Dijaga baik-baik ya, Mister. Dari tatapannya, dia ini juga mengharapkanmu loh." Wajahku memanas walaupun ini sudah malam dan udara semakin dingin. "Terimakasih, Bhiksu."

"Hati-hati ya, pulangnya." Katanya lalu melambaikan tangannya padaku dan Sasuke.

Sebelum pulang ke apato, Sasuke mengajakku untuk duduk bersantai di Southern Terrace Shinjuku Station. Aku baru sadar, saking sibuknya kami berjalan-jalan, kami bahkan tidak sempat duduk disana dan menikmati pemandangan iluminasi Shinjuku di malam hari. Di kejauhan kami melihat Menara NTT Docomo, dan di sekeliling kami juga banyak tempat duduk yang dikelilingi taman-taman yang dipenuhi dengan lampu _fairy lights_. Selain itu, salah satu iluminasinya adalah patung pinguin Suica yang berpose seperti akan berlari, yang diberi kanopi yang penuh dengan lampu-lampu, dan diatas pinguin itu ada lampu gantung atau chandelier.

Sambil bersantai, aku membuka kantung plastik berisi hasil cetakan foto kami di Akihabara. "Hasilnya lucu-lucu ya." Aku tertawa sambil menunjukkan hasil fotoku yang telentang di jalan, dipotret bersama dengan si _otaku_ yang hampir jatuh. "Aku tidak akan mendapat pengalaman seunik ini kalau aku tidak memakai jasamu." Kucium puncak kepala Sasuke. Mendadak ia diam.

"Naruto," bisiknya.

"Ya?"

"A..."

"A...apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke berjalan membelakangiku ke pagar iluminasi Shinjuku itu, dengan kedua tangannya mengepal erat. "Begini, Naruto. Aku tahu kau serius menjalin hubungan ini denganku. Kau sudah membuktikannya. Kau bahkan sampai meminta saran pada seorang Bhiksu di di hadapanku, dan aku rasa...Aku siap."

Jantungku berdebar mendengarnya. "Kau siap apa?"

Sasuke menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumku. "Kau mengajakku menjalin hubungan serius kan? Sekarang aku sudah siap. Namun satu hal yang harus kau janjikan."

"A...apa itu Sasuke?"

"Tidak boleh ada yang tahu soal ini. Hubungan kita tidak boleh kentara di depan umum."

"Tapi Bhiksu itu sudah tahu."

"Baiklah, selain kau, aku, dan Bhiksu itu."

"Jadi, kau resmi pacarku sekarang?" aku memeluk pinggangnya semakin erat. Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku. "Ya."

"Sampai aku pulang ke New York pun, kau akan tetap jadi milikku?"

"Ya."

Malam itu, kurasa bintang di langit bersinar lebih terang dari malam-malam sebelumnya, dan kurasa aku tidak ingin pulang ke apatoku, aku ingin menyusuri jalan-jalan di Tokyo bersama Sasuke sampai matahari terbit. Tapi merasakan udara yang semakin dingin, kuputuskan untuk kembali ke apato saja. Apalagi melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya cukup kelelahan setelah seharian berjalan-jalan, tapi tetap berlagak kuat.

"Ayo pulang, sayang. Kita istirahat, besok kita akan jalan-jalan lagi kan?" Kugandeng tangannya, dan kami berjalan pulang menuju apato. Aku merasa Bhiksu tadi diam-diam mendoakan kami dalam meditasinya, atau ritual apapun itu, agar kami bisa bersama.

Baiklah, terima kasih Dewi Kannon. Terimakasih Bhiksu bartender.


	6. ukoR

Aku tak tahu yang mana yang lebih menyenangkan pagi ini, bangun dalam pelukan kekasih resmiku, atau kenyataan kalau ia terlihat lebih menawan pagi ini. Semalam kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya tidur berpelukan tanpa busana. Entahlah, rasanya sentuhan dari kulit ke kulit itu... begitu menghangatkan. Ketika dadanya bersentuhan dengan dadaku, aku merasa kedua jantung kami berdetak dengan tempo yang sama.

Aku mengelus kepalanya. Aku benar-benar sayang padanya. Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki seindah ini? Dia begitu sempurna di mataku.

"Ngh.." Sasuke menggeliat. Kukecup kedua kelopak mata indahnya. "Morning, beautiful."

"Morning." Bibir mungil itu mencium bibirku. "Mau ke mana hari ini?"

Aku terkekeh. "Hey, kau ini profesional sekali sih. Baru bangun tidur sudah jadi tour guide."

"Aku memang masih tour guide mu kan? Menjadi kekasih resmi mu bukan berarti aku melupakan pekerjaanku."

Aku mengecup bibirnya berulang kali, dan menindihnya. "Kau ada rekomendasi tempat apa?"

"Aku tahu ini di luar itinerary, tapi... aku ingin mengajakmu ke almamaterku,"Sasuke mengelus-elus kepalaku. "Kau mau ke sana?"

"Boleh. Apa yang menarik dari kampusmu?"

"Bangunannya seperti bangunan Eropa, bahkan kata beberapa murid Internasional, bentuknya seperti Hogwarts. Di sepanjang jalan ada pohon Ginkgo yang berwarna keemasan. Kita bisa berjalan-jalan disana, kampusku cukup sepi kalau di hari Minggu seperti ini."

"Oke."

"Nah, sekarang bangun. Aku tidak bisa mandi kalau ditindih begini."

Kupeluk dia semakin erat. "Tidakmautidakmautidakmautidakmau. Nanti kekasihku terbang dibawa angin musim dingin... uuuungggggggg."

"BANGUN!" Sasuke menjitakku.

"AW! ITTAI!"

Mandi pagi kami diwarnai dengan saling mengeramasi rambut, lalu bercumbu panas dibawah shower, dan bermesraan di dalam bath-tub kosong. Seandainya saja aku bertemu sang Bhiksu lebih awal, aku akan mendapatkan Sasuke lebih cepat. Mana aku tahu dia ternyata mau-mau saja menjadi pacar resmiku dan bermesraan tiap malam denganku.

Setelah bersiap-siap, kamii naik kereta menuju stasiun Hongo Sanchome. Dalam perjalanan menuju ke Todai -Sasuke memberitahuku kalau Universitas ini lebih sering disebut dengan Todai, singkatan dari Tokyo Daigaku- aku melihat banyak mahasiswa yang memakai varsity jacket membawa baseball bat mereka. Kata Sasuke, club baseball sering berlatih di hari Minggu, karena lapangannya kosong.

"Kau merindukan masa-masa kuliahmu, sayang?" tanyaku.

"Biasa saja. Aku hanya kuliah supaya bisa dapat pekerjaan yang bagus."

"Kau ini...jujur sekali sih," kataku sambil merangkul bahunya. "Sasuke... Apa yang akan aku lakukan waktu kau tidak lagi ada di sisiku?" Aku menghela napas panjang. "Aku senang berada di Tokyo bersamamu. Apakah kau juga, Sasuke?

Sasuke tersenyum misterius."Well, ingatlah- kalau kau kembali ke New York, kau akan kembali sibuk. Semua pekerjaanmu akan menumpuk, jadi jangan terbayang-bayang diriku ya.."

"Mana bisa tidak terbayang-bayang dirimu?"

"Penggombal."

Kucium puncak kepalanya. "Kau mengubah hidupku," kataku padanya. "Aku membayangkan kau adalah seorang malaikat dengan senyum misterius dan tatapan tajam."

"Cukup tajam untuk mengusir maid cantik di Akihabara,"kekehnya.

"Oh, itu sangat membantu kok. Lagipula aku tak tertarik pada mereka."Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi kekasihku. Setidaknya selama kau masih tertarik padaku." Kucium pipinya yang halus itu. "Reinkarnasiku kali ini sepertinya beruntung. Di kehidupan selanjutnya mungkin aku tidak sempat bertemu denganmu, dan mungkin menghabiskan masa tuaku kesepian di rumah jompo."

"Kau terobsesi denganku. Sejujurnya itu agak tidak sehat, tapi aku tidak keberatan punya kekasih yang terobsesi denganku." Sasuke berdehem."Maksudku- terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Aku mungkin akan butuh waktu untuk memberikan hatiku, tapi aku berjanji akan mencintaimu balik."

"Aku berjanji akan menunggumu," kataku. Dan aku tiba-tiba aku sadar bahwa aku tidak akan lelah menunggunya.

Daun-daun Ginkgo Kuning berguguran di depan mata kami, sejenak berkumpul di kaki kami, dan pergi. Semudah itukah hidup ini datang dan pergi? Aku teringat sebuah quote yang kubaca di internet.

Aku masih memperhatikan daun-daun ginkgo itu. "Sepertinya quote mutiara di internet itu benar,"

"Quote apa?"

"Life is too short to not love with all your heart."

Sasuke tersenyum dan menarikku berjalan lebih cepat. "Ya, ya, ya... ayo kita masuk. Kita bahkan belum melihat Auditorium utamanya."

Dalam perjalanan pendek kami menuju gedung utama Universitas Tokyo, aku sadar selama ini aku berbicara terlalu banyak. Jujur saja, aku selalu terlalu banyak bicara seumur hidupku, namun saat aku bersama Sasuke, aku berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Aku punya sisa waktu seminggu disini, dan aku tidak ingin membuang kesempatan mendengarkan Sasuke berbicara. Aku berjanji akan menutup mulutku.

Aku masih melakukan introspeksi dengan diriku sendiri ketika Sasuke membawaku ke lokasi patung Hachiko dan Profesor Ueno. Tentu saja semua orang tahu kisah Hachiko. Bahkan saking menyentuhnya, film berjudul Hachiko: A Dog's Story difilmkan dengan Richard Gere sebagai pemeran sang Profesor.

"Aku selalu ingin punya anjing Akita," kata Sasuke. "Mereka terkenal dengan kesetiaan mereka yang tanpa kenal syarat."

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide konyol muncul di otakku. "WOOF!"Aku berjongkok dengan tanganku yang menyentuh tanah. "WOOF! Tsukemono-sama! WOOF!"

"Hey! Kau mempermalukanku! Berdiri!" Wajah Sasuke memerah dan ia memaksaku berdiri. Namun aku bersikeras. "Anggap saja aku anjing Akita, dan kau adalah sang Profesor," Aku berusaha berjalan seperti anak anjing. "Aku kan pirang. Hachiko juga!"

"Kau mau jalan seperti itu? Oke, bye." Sasuke berjalan cepat-cepat tanpa menoleh, aku menyerah dan mengejarnya kembali seperti manusia normal. "Maaf, Sasuke," Tawaku lalu mencium pipinya.

"Kumaafkan."

Kugandeng tangannya sepanjang jalan melewati kolam Sanshiro yang dipenuhi daun-daun berwarna merah, oranye, dan kuning. Aku terkesima dengan Universitas Tokyo. Kalau para mahasiswa bosan, mereka bisa duduk di tepi kolam yang begitu asri dan menikmati pemandangan sambil melamun. Selain itu, banyak orang membawa anjing mereka bersantai disini.

"Nah, dari kolam ini, kita jalan naik, dan kita sampai ke Auditorium Yasuda," kata Sasuke.

Saat kami sampai disana, aku berpikir Sasuke memang benar, bangunannya mirip Hogwarts. Sepanjang jalan menuju Auditorium dipenuhi dengan jajaran pepohonan Ginkgo yang berwarna keemasan. Di sini banyak orang tua seumuranku yang membawa anak-anak mereka bermain dengan daun ginkgo yang berguguran di tanah.

"Sasuke, kurasa sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau suka berkuliah disini. Pemandangan indah tersaji setiap musim."

"Lebih tepatnya karena beasiswa. Peduli amat dengan pemandangannya."

"Tapi ini bagus sekali!" Aku mengeluarkan smartphone ku dan memotret sekelilingku berkali-kali. "Ayo selfie!" Kupeluk Sasuke dan kami pun selfie beberapa kali dengan latar belakang auditorium dan jajaran pepohonan Ginkgo. Baru saja kami selesai selfie, aku melihat seorang gadis yang bahkan sampai membawa tripod, supaya dia bisa foto dengan smartphone-nya tanpa harus selfie. Sebenarnya lebih enak daripada menunggu difotokan orang, atau selfie yang ukurannya tidak sampai seluruh badan.

Namun tujuanku berlibur juga bukan sepenuhnya untuk mendapatkan foto yang sempurna, jadi kurasa selfie saja sudah cukup. Setelah puas berfoto disana, Sasuke mengajakku untuk pindah lokasi menuju pohon Ginkgo raksasa yang berada di sisi lain Todai. Dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana, aku malah menemukan 'lorong' Ginkgo yang juga sama bagusnya. Sebuah pemandangan sempurna dimana bangunan kampus yang bernuansa Eropa dipenuhi dengan pohon Ginkgo di sepanjang jalan.

Melihat tumpukan guguran daun Ginkgo yang begitu banyak, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak melempar daun pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak terima, dan melemparku dengan lebih banyak daun. Kami bermain lempar-lemparan sampai terdengar rombongan mahasiswa yang selfie dengan trik 'hujan daun' alias menyuruh teman melempar daun, supaya saat kita difoto, seakan-akan daun Ginkgo sedang berguguran seperti di drama-drama. Sayangnya, kekasih Jepang ku malah menolak untuk foto seperti itu, dan bersikeras mengajakku ke tempat tujuan, yaitu pohon Ginkgo raksasa.

Jujur saja, saat melihat ukurannya, aku berpikir mungkin J.K Rowling harus menulis seri Harry Potter tentang Pohon Ginkgo Raksasa Ajaib di Hogwarts yang bisa membawa jodoh, atau melakukan hal magis lainnya. Banyak anak kecil bermain di bawah Pohon Ginkgo yang punya halaman sendiri itu. Jadi menurutku, dialah pohon sekaligus tamannya, karena ukurannya berkali-kali lipat ukuran pohon Ginkgo pada umumnya. Begitu juga daun-daunnya yang berguguran, tumpukannya sudah bisa membuat kolam.

Sasuke dan aku memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat pohon itu sambil menonton orang-orang yang sedang bermain dengan keluarganya. Waktu kami bercakap-cakap, seekor anjing Shih Tzu kecil berwarna cokelat mendatangi sepatuku dan mengendusnya. "Kawaii!" Anjing kecil itu menaiki kakiku dan mengeluarkan lidahnya, membuatku gemas dan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang lembut.

"Ah! Sumimasen!" kata seorang wanita muda -pemilik Shih Tzu itu - yang berjarak satu orang lelaki dari Sasuke. "Daijobu!" kataku lalu memberi jempol. Wanita itu tersenyum padaku lalu lanjut berbicara dengan lelaki di sebelahnya. Anjing kecil itu masih terus duduk di dekat kakiku, dan aku tidak sampai hati mengusirnya, jadi kubiarkan saja dia mengendus dan berputar-putar sesukanya.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku didatangi anjing selama di Tokyo." kataku lalu mengelus anjing itu, yang dibalas dengan jilatan di telapak tanganku. "Mungkin di kehidupan yang lalu, aku adalah seekor anjing Akita, dan mereka dulu kenal denganku."

Sasuke ikut mengelus anjing itu. "Mungkin juga kau begitu setia pada tuanmu seperti Hachiko, dan para dewa mengijinkanmu ber-reinkarnasi menjadi manusia."

"Kau percaya reinkarnasi, Sasuke?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya suka mendengar kisah-kisah seperti itu."

"Oh." Mataku menangkap sebuah bangunan aneh di belakang kami. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu?"

"Instalasi seni dari jurusan seni. Mau lihat?"

Kami berjalan ke panggung bangunan itu untuk mengamati instalasi seni itu dari dekat. Bentuknya memang unik, sang seniman membuat awan berwarna cokelat dari sabut kelapa yang ditumpuk diatas sebuah jaring-jaring yang terbuat dari rangkaian rantai besi. Ketika kutanya Sasuke apa artinya, ia mengendikkan bahunya. Maklum, Sasuke bukan mahasiswa jurusan seni, jelas ia tidak mengerti.

Saat turun dari panggung instalasi itu, aku melihat seorang nenek naik ke panggung instalasi seni, dan suaminya menunggudi atas kursi roda. Nenek itu berjalan ke 'awan' sabut kelapa, dan mengambil sejumput sabutnya, lalu berjalan turun panggung dan mendekati suaminya. Suaminya menekan satu tombol, dan kursi roda otomatisnya berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan si nenek.

Rupanya, si nenek mengambil sedikit sabut kelapa itu, agar si kakek yang tidak bisa mencapai panggungnya, tidak lagi penasaran dengan awan unik berwarna cokelat itu. Dan aku yakin, sang seniman tidak akan keberatan sejumput karyanya diberikan sebagai tanda cinta seorang wanita pada suaminya.Mereka berdua tertawa, dan rasanya getaran cinta mereka benar-benar sampai ke hatiku.

Dewi Kannon, bolehkah aku meminta agar Sasuke dan aku bisa seperti itu sampai tua nanti? Maksudku, aku ingin tetap saling mencintai dengannya walaupun wajah kami sudah tidak setampan sekarang.

"Ah, Naruto, setelah ini aku mau mengajakmu ke tempat lain. Sekarang belum gelap, jadi kita bisa jalan-jalan ke Odaiba."

"Odaiba itu apa, sweetie?"

"Berhenti memanggilku sweetie," pipi Sasuke berubah pink. "Odaiba itu... ada replika Gundam, ada replika patung Liberty, ada Rainbow Bridge yang mirip dengan Brooklyn Bridge, lalu..."

"Sebentar, sebentar. Kau ini lupa aku orang New York? Aku bisa pergi ke patung Liberty dan Brooklyn Bridge yang asli setiap hari kalau aku mau."

Sasuke menepuk keningnya. "Maaf. Aku lupa."

"Tidak masalah," kekehku. "Aku menemukan tempat lain, loh. Nah, ini fotonya." Aku memberikan screenshot foto dari internet padanya. "Ah, tempat ini namanya Yebisu Garden Place," kata Sasuke. "Kau mau main ice skating?"

"Ya. Sepertinya aku akan suka," Namun tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa main ice skating. Kau bisa, Sasuke?"

"Ice skating itu salah satu keahlian tersembunyiku." Sasuke tersenyum meremehkanku. "Orang Amerika tapi tidak bisa main ice skating."

Aku memanyunkan bibirku. "Karena aku tidak bisa, jadi... ajari aku, ya? Please?" Aku memasang puppy eyes ku yang paling imut (menurutku imut, tapi menurut Sasuke tidak).

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, menjijikkan. Aku akan mengajarimu kok. Asal jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh selama main ice skating."

"Aneh-aneh itu apa misalnya?" Alis tebalku kunaikturunkan.

"Peluk-peluk, cium-cium, ah sudahlah, kau mesum." Lelaki manis itu berusaha menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang memerah. "Ayo, jalan kembali ke stasiun."

Sepanjang perjalanan di kereta, aku membayangkan Sasuke akan main ice skating dengan begitu anggun. Aku teringat seorang ice skater terkenal bernama Yuzuru Hanyu. Dulu aku pernah bilang kalau Yuzuru sangat tampan dan termasuk tipe ku. Namun setelah bertemu Sasuke, aku rasa Yuzuru Hanyu itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Sasuke, dari segi ketampanan maupun keanggunaannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku ini... sebenarnya bisa main ice skating. Aku sering main di Rockefeller Centre pada waktu musim dingin. Namun aku pura-pura tidak bisa, supaya aku diajari oleh Sasuke. Selain itu, aku jadi punya kesempatan bagus untuk memeluknya. Mungkin wajahku tiba-tiba jadi mesum, karena Sasuke menepuk kepalaku dan berkata, "Hey, sudah sampai. Ayo turun, mesum."

Pada waktu kami sampai di Yebisu Garden Place, Sasuke langsung menjelaskan kalau tempat ini adalah tempat syuting banyak serial Jepang. Salah satunya adalah Hana Yori Dango. "Aku tidak tahu Hana Yori Dango itu cerita tentang apa, Sasuke."

"Mau kuceritakan?"

"Tidak usah. Ayo main ice skating saja."

Kami berjalan melewati karpet merah yang digelar panjang menuju lampu gantung Baccarat yang ada di tengah-tengah tempat tersebut, lalu naik ke lantai dua untuk main ice skating. Aku bisa melihat antusiasme Sasuke yang berjalan sedikit tergesa, karena dia berulang melepaskan gandenganku. Bahkan dia memakai sepatu ice skating nya dengan tidak sabaran. "Oke! Ayo, ayo, kita main sekarang!"

Sasuke masuk ke ice skating rink, aku menyusul di belakangnya. Aku berpura-pura memegangi railing, berpura-pura mau jatuh, dan memeluknya. Sasuke berusaha menegakkkan tubuhku. "Ayo, kubantu kau berdiri sendiri."

"Tidak mauuuuww... kan ada kau yang memelukku."

"Dilihat orang malu, tau!"

"Tidak malu menurutku," jawabku santai.

"Eh itu sunset!" pekik Sasuke. "Ah sayang sekali... mataharinya tertutup bangunan."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan sunset. Aku lebih suka melihat wajahmu."

"A...apa? W-WHOA!"

Tampaknya Sasuke terdistraksi dengan gombalanku, sampai-sampai ia tergelincir. Aku reflek memeluknya dan menjadikan tubuhku sebagai bantalan jatuhnya. Oh wow, aku suka ditindih olehnya. Sasuke yang sadar posisi kami, langsung memaksakan berdiri, tapi aku menahannya. "Sshhhh... biarkan seperti ini, sayang."

Sepertinya posisi kami jatuh cukup aneh sampai-sampai seorang petugas bersepatu ice skating mendatangi kami, dan memastikan apakah kami berdua baik-baik saja. "Daijobu, desu," jawab Sasuke, membuat petugas itu pergi. Kami berdiri, dan tertawa berdua. "Sasuke, setelah ini ayo makan di Christmas Market." Tunjukku ke Christmas Market yang ada di dekat pintu masuk. "Aku yang traktir!"

"Ayo."

Setelah jatah waktu kami habis di ice skating rink, kami berjalan ke kios Butterbeer yang ada di Christmas Market itu. Selain itu ada Bratwurst, lalu ada Raclette Cheese Hotdog, dan kue-kue tradisional Jerman. Aku memberi Sasuke uang 10.000 yen, dan menyuruh Sasuke memesan apapun yang dia mau, sedangkan aku yang menjagakan tempat duduk.

Aku menunggu cukup lama, sambil sekali-kali menoleh, dan melihat Sasuke di tengah-tengah antrian panjang Butterbeer, jadi aku memutuskan main smartphone untuk mengusir bosan.

Namun, Sasuke kembali ke mejaku dengan tangan kosong.

Tangannya kosong, tapi kedua lengannya tidak.

"Oh? Ini pacarmu, manis? Tampan juga. Orang Amerika ya?" Seorang lelaki pucat berambut panjang terurai dan seorang lelaki berkacamata bulat memegangi kedua lengannya. "Kenapa mau makan makanan murahan di sini? Ayo kita makan di Hotel Westin saja." Lelaki berambut panjang itu terkekeh mengerikan. "Dekat kok, hanya dua menit naik mobil dari sini."

Lelaki itu mengelus pipi Sasuke. "Kau hanya boleh makan makanan yang mahal dan berkualitas bintang lima. Dan kau, pirang, harus ikut dengan kami. Jarang-jarang kan kau makan makanan mahal?" Lelaki berambut panjang itu menyeret Sasuke pergi, dan lelaki berkacamata itu memegangi bahuku, juga menyeretku mengikuti mereka.

Kami masuk ke mobil Alphard yang dijaga dua orang bodyguard. Mereka ikut masuk ke mobil, dan menekan moncong pistol ke perutku. "Orochimaru. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Urusanmu hanya denganku!" Sasuke menggeram. "Lepaskan dia!"

Lelaki bernama Orochimaru itu tertawa, lalu lelaki berkacamata itu tertawa, dan semua anak buahnya di mobil itu tertawa. "No, no, no, darling. Kalau pacarmu ini kulepas, maka dia bisa lapor polisi." Orochimaru menepuk jidatnya. "Ah, aku lupa. Dia ini _gaijin_ kan? Pasti tidak bisa bahasa Jepang sama sekali. Bodohnya, terlanjur aku culik sekalian," kekehnya. "Ah tapi tidak apa-apa, biar pacar Amerika mu ini bisa menikmati steak mahal dan wine yang enak. Kencan mahal pertama kalian, ooohh manisnyaaa... cinta masa muda."

Sasuke menoleh, dan berbicara padaku tanpa suara.

 _I'm sorry_ , aku membaca bibirnya.

 _Shit. I'm in a very very very deep shit._


	7. Nana

**PERINGATAN! Di Chapter ini akan dibahas tentang LGBTQ dan istilah-istilah dewasa lainnya.**

Jantungku berdebar kencang ketika mobil itu melaju, semua pikiran negatif memenuhi otakku. Semenit berjalan, aku mulai berubah pikiran ketika Orochimaru mengelus lembut rambut Sasuke, dan kedua bodyguard mirip penyanyi Korea bernama PSY itu tersenyum padaku. Mereka menekan pelatuk pistol yang mengeluarkan gelembung sabun, dan aku ikut tertawa sambil memegang moncong pistol yang setelah diperhatikan, bentuknya persis Naruto Junior tapi dengan warna hitam. Ketika kami sampai di halaman hotel Westin, aku melihat lobby hotel dipenuhi para _entertainers_ , yang kalau di Amerika disebut dengan..

 _Drag Queen._

" _So, blondie, have you ever watched a Drag Queen Show_?"

Sasuke menoleh padaku, " _I'm sorry,"_ bisiknya, lalu tersenyum sungkan padaku.

 _Plot twist_ yang luar biasa. Tidak hanya pembaca ceritaku yang kaget, aku pun demikian, tapi ini kaget yang menyenangkan. " _Nope. But I would love to_!" jawabku dengan senyum lima jari. Dan ketika kami turun, para bodyguard lain memberi kami jalan di karpet merah, dimana Orochimaru disambut oleh para _Drag Queen_ itu dengan _ojigi_ , maupun dengan ciuman pipi ke pipi, selayaknya menyambut seorang Ratu. "Nyonya Orochimaru, dipersilahkan untuk menikmati hidangan di Sky Bar sebelum acara dimulai," kata seorang Event Organizer wanita berambut merah. "Silahkan naik lift yang sebelah sini," katanya lalu memberi isyarat pada bodyguard lain untuk memberi jalan.

Di dalam lift, lelaki feminin itu melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Sasuke. "Eum... makin cantik saja Sasuke-ku ini. Ingin rasanya aku masuk ke tubuhnya, dan punya wajah semanis ini." Dicoleknya dagu Sasuke berulang kali. " _You are so fucking lucky to have him, Blondie. He is sexy as hell._ Aku suka menggodanya, kau tahu? Dia itu terlalu serius!" Orochimaru tertawa. "Dan hey Gayjin, kau tahu dia punya fetish lelaki bule?"

"Gayjin?"

" _You're a gay, You are a gaijin. Gay-jin. It's a wordplay, blondie."_

"Jadi," Sasuke berdehem. "Alasanmu menculik kami, karena mau memaksa kami nonton Drag Queen yang kau sponsori itu?"

"Awww... sudah manis, cantik, seksi, pintar lagi!" Orochimaru menciumi pipi Sasuke. "Kalau kau kuajak baik-baik, kau tidak pernah membalas emailku. Sekali-sekali nonton acara mantan boss 'kan, tidak apa-apa, cantik!"

"Aku ini tidak cantik, aku ini laki-laki." Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari lelaki itu.

"Tanya pacarmu itu, dia ini cantik tidak? Seksi tidak?"

Aku hanya diam, dan Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tuh, dia diam, sayang. Berarti kau itu CAN-TIK!" Lelaki itu menusuk perut Sasuke dari luar bajunya, membuat Sasuke terkejut. "Perutnya masih sensitif seperti dulu. Hehehehe." Kekehan Orochimaru itu semakin meriah dengan gigi putih ber-veneer nya diantara bibirnya yang disulam merah tidak alami.

Ting. Lift berbunyi di lantai _Ballroom_.

"Makan dulu, _darlings_! Aku ikut _briefing_ dulu, ya! Aku debut jadi MC malam ini! Bye!" kata lelaki feminim itu lalu memberi kami _kiss bye_. Sasuke langsung menyeretku menuju meja-meja yang penuh makanan.

Sambil makan beberapa porsi Kobe steak, makan pastry buah, dan minum bergelas-gelas cocktails (serius, semuanya enak!), aku meyakinkan Sasuke kalau Drag Queen Show adalah salah satu pengalaman unik selama travelling di Tokyo, jadi ia tak perlu sungkan padaku. Dan aku semakin terkejut karena Event Organizer mengarahkan kami untuk duduk di barisan show paling depan. Kalau tahu begini, tadi pagi pakai baju yang lebih bagus.

"Orochimaru itu mantan bossku," kata Sasuke, menjelaskan tanpa kutanya. "Dulu aku asisten pribadinya, lalu aku keluar karena ingin jadi tour guide. Setelah itu aku digantikan pria berkacamata tadi bernama Yakushi Kabuto."

"Jadi Orochimaru ini adalah _Drag Queen_?"

"Dia bukan _Drag Queen_. Dia lebih suka disebut _Josou_ , yang berarti seorang lelaki yang suka memakai baju perempuan," jelas Sasuke. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Orochimaru?"

"Tidak masalah. Sepertinya dia orang baik."

"Hn. Orangnya baik, tapi mulutnya tidak ada _filter_ nya." Sasuke memberiku _lightstick_ berwarna pelangi yang tadinya diletakkan di bawah kursi. "Ini untuk digoyangkan waktu penyanyinya perform."

"Oh."

Dalam hitungan menit, lampu dimatikan dan ruangan gelap gulita. _Spotlight_ mengarah ke Orochimaru yang berdiri di atas panggung, yang telah berganti baju dengan kimono berwarna merah menyala.

"LADIES! READY FOR TONIGHT?!" teriaknya.

"YEAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak para Ladies yang suaranya masih maskulin. Mungkin hanya aku dan Sasuke yang hanya diam saja di kursi kami. Terdengar suara petikan bass dan muncullah bintang tamu berwajah _androgyny_. "PLEASE WELCOME... AKIRA from DISACODE!"

Suara Sasuke yang berusaha menjelaskan, berlomba dengan musik dan suara para _Ladies_ di belakangku. Penyanyi itu bernama Akira, seorang vokalis wanita _tomboy_ dari band _visual kei_ , kata Sasuke. Lagu yang ia bawakan berjudul 'Sakura Kuroku Kuraku'. Ruangan yang aslinya gelap, pelan-pelan mulai penuh dengan proyeksi laser berbentuk kerangka putih Tokyo Station yang memutari ruangan. Seluruh undangan menggoyangkan _rainbow lightstick_ mereka dengan semangat.

Wow.

'Model' pertama berjalan keluar dengan _make-up_ Geisha yang dibuat dramatis ala Drag Queen. Kimono yang ia pakai bertema musim panas, dengan obi super panjang sampai menyapu lantai. Ditambah dengan hiasan punggung besar berbentuk kipas _oogi_ merah yang berkelip-kelip penuh glitter dan bordiran yang tidak kalah gemerlapnya dengan hiasan punggungnya.

Drag Queen berikutnya berjalan keluar dengan tema 'Pengantin' di mana sang 'model' memakai tudung kimono perak yang membungkus dari kepala sampai dada, dan ada lubang khusus untuk menunjukkan wajahnya yang dimakeup dramatis ala Drag Queen. Kimono itu dipenuhi dengan kristal, dan sang _perfomer_ memakai _geta_ tinggi yang juga dipenuhi kristal berwarna merah.

"TOKYO CITY MAKE SOME NOISE!" teriak Akira yang disambut teriakan undangan. Bintang tamu berikutnya muncul menggunakan _stage lift._ Akira bertepuk tangan di udara, menyambut bintang tamu selanjutnya. "HARUNA AI EVERYBODY!"

Ruangan menjadi gemerlap dengan adanya _disco ball_ raksasa yang turun dari langit-langit, dan lantai runway menyala seperti panggung permainan Dance Dance Revolution, memberi kesan kembali ke tahun 2000an. Sasuke memberitahuku kalau Haruna Ai adalah seorang wanita transgender yang juga adalah aktivis LGBT, dan lagu yang ia bawakan berjudul " I・U・YO・NE"

Saat acara selesai, para drag queen yang tadi tampil, keluar dan ikut menari mengikuti lagu pop berjudul "Born This Way" dari Lady GaGa. Hujan balon dan _confetti_ berwarna pelangi memenuhi ballroom, dan para tamu undangan berebut untuk berpelukan dan _selfie_ dengan para _performers_ tadi. Sebenarnya masih ada _after party_ , atau acara minum-minum dan ramah tamah, tapi Sasuke sudah tidak sabar untuk menarikku keluar ruangan dan pulang, ia sangat ngantuk katanya. Aku tahu itu cuma alasan untuk menghindar dari Orochimaru, tapi aku menurut saja. Lelaki feminin itu juga masih sibuk dengan ratusan tamu undangan dan para fansnya.

Waktu kami keluar dari hotel, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, dan tidak ada kereta yang beroperasi pukul segini. Sebuah taxi mendekati kami, dan bertanya dalam bahasa Inggris, " _Show guests_?"

Kami mengangguk, dan pintu taxi otomatis terbuka. " _Free for guests_." Katanya. Dalam bahasa Inggris, sang supir menjelaskan kalau semua undangan dapat fasilitas naik taxi satu arah ke Shinjuku, gratis. Sang supir tiba-tiba bertanya apakah kami akan pergi ke daerah Ni-chome atau Kabuki-cho setelah ini. Aku bilang tidak, kami akan pulang.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku minta tolong satu hal?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Inggris. "Putraku kabur dari rumah seminggu yang lalu, dan setahuku dia suka berkeliaran di sekitar Ni-chome atau Kabuki-cho." Lelaki itu memberikan selembar kertas bertuliskan _Have you seen my son?_ Dan tulisan katakana dengan arti yang sama. Di bawah tulisan itu tertera nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi dan foto sang putra yang bernama Nara Shikadai, berdiri di depan pagar rumah dengan membawa gitar. Tertulis juga informasinya, berambut hitam dikuncir, umur 17 tahun, tinggi 170 cm, terakhir kali terlihat memakai jaket hitam dan celana army, membawa gitar, dan nama panggilan Dai-kun. "Kalau kalian sempat, bisakah kalian lihat-lihat apakah ada anak laki-laki yang mirip seperti di foto?"

"Mungkin kami tidak bisa menjanjikan banyak, Nara-san." Kata Sasuke. "Naruto ini adalah turis, dan aku adalah tour guide, kami pergi keluar seharian, dan hampir tidak pernah jalan-jalan di area Ni-chome dan Kabuki-cho di malam hari." Sasuke melirikku.

"Begitukah?" tanya lelaki itu, lalu batuk-batuk. Aku melirik kartu tanda pengenal di atas radionya, namanya Nara Shikamaru. "Nara-san, bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Sure," Jawab lelaki itu.

"Kenapa... Shikadai kabur dari rumah?"

Lelaki itu batuk lagi, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Dai-kun mengaku dirinya gay seminggu yang lalu, dan aku sangat marah lalu mengusirnya." Ia diam sebentar. "Dai-kun dulu adalah bayi yang dibuang ibunya, seorang hostess yang naik taksiku. Waktu taksiku jalan satu blok, aku mendengar tangisan bayi dan putar balik untuk mengembalikannya. Tapi hostess itu bilang kalau... buang saja bayi itu di sampah kalau aku tidak mau merawatnya. Aku... aku kasihan dengan bayi kecil itu. Aku merawatnya, memberinya nama Shikadai, menyekolahkannya. Aku bangga, Shikadai sangat pintar, ia dapat beasiswa." Suara lelaki itu mulai tersendat. "Aku menyesal mengusirnya, aku ingin Dai-kun pulang."

"Aku dan Sasuke adalah gay, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung soal gay, tapi-."

"Aku akan membantu anda hari ini." Jawabku. "Aku akan menemukan Shikadai." Hal itu membuat Sasuke melotot dan langsung mencubit bahuku, yang langsung aku tepis. "Anda hanya emosi saat mengusir putra anda, dan aku akan menemukannya. Percayalah padaku."

Sasuke mencubit bahuku lagi, dan aku balas memelototinya. "Aku. Tidak. Akan. Menarik. Kembali. Janjiku."

"Terimakasih," kata lelaki itu ketika kami sudah sampai di dekat Kabuki-cho. "Ngomong-ngomong... apakah semua orang gay tinggal di Shinjuku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, apatoku kebetulan ada di Shinjuku." Aku tersenyum, lalu melirik Sasuke. "Baiklah, Nara-san, bisa kami turun di sini saja?"

"Hm? Anda tidak keberatan?" tanyanya, masih tidak yakin dengan keseriusanku.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawabku. "Ayo, Sasuke, kita turun."

Setelah turun dari taxi, Sasuke yang mengaku sudah capek, mulai mengajakku berdebat. Dia mengatakan kalau Kabuki-cho dan Ni-chome ini terlihat kecil, tapi untuk menemukan Shikadai, tidak semudah yang aku pikirkan. "Seharusnya kita sudah kembali ke apato, lalu tidur dalam selimut hangat." Gerutunya. "Belum lagi mencari di bagian Ni-chome yang penuh dengan gay bar dan sudut-sudut gelap. Apa iya kita harus masuk ke semua bar itu? Kau berjanji yang muluk-muluk."

"Hey, hey, hey." Aku mencengkeram lengan Sasuke, memaksanya menatapku. "Aku ini seme mu, Sasuke. Kau harus dengarkan aku. Apa kau tidak punya empati? Kalau kita mengusahakan mencari Shikadai, setidaknya Nara-san tidak merasa sendirian mencari putranya. Kau tidak dengar betapa putus asanya dia?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Maaf, maaf, sayang." Aku memeluknya, lalu mencium bibirnya. "Aku hanya ingin membantunya."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya... maksudku, kau ini turis. Kau membayarku untuk membawamu ke tempat yang menarik, dan bukannya menunjukkan sisi gelap Tokyo seperti ini."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Kau kekasihku, sekaligus tour guide ku yang profesional. Hanya saja, aku kasihan pada Nara-san, dan juga... ini termasuk travelling! Aku akan bangga menceritakan kalau aku pernah menemukan seorang putra yang hilang, tau!"

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk dadaku, dan menggambar huruf S dengan telunjuknya. "Kau hanya kurang memakai logo Superman di dadamu." Aku tertawa.

Sasuke melihat ke arah belakang kepalaku. "Hey, bukankah itu.. Nara-san?"

Lelaki itu berjalan dengan mengenakan dua buah papan besar berwarna kuning di lehernya, yang kalau di Amerika bernama _Sandwich Board,_ dan sudah berganti baju dengan mantel tebal. Di bagian depan tulisan itu, ada kalimat _Have you seen my son?_ Dengan foto Shikadai. Dan di bagian punggungnya ada tulisan katakana dengan arti yang sama dan foto yang sama. Dengan wajah memelas, Shikamaru berdiri membagikan brosur di bawah banner neon Kabuki-cho, dan berdiri di sana ditemani termos ukuran satu liter dan sebungkus rokok di atas sebuah meja kecil. Tidak semua orang mau menerima brosur informasi putranya yang hilang, sebagian besar hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Sekarang, kau masih tidak kasihan melihatnya?" tanyaku. Sasuke hanya diam, lalu menghela napas panjang."Baiklah, baiklah. Kita mulai darimana?" tanyanya.

Setelah berunding, kami memutuskan berjalan ke tempat yang jauh dulu, yaitu ke Ni-chome. Jujur saja, aku harus mengakui... Sasuke benar. Tanpa Sasuke mungkin aku akan hilang di sini. Dengan banyaknya bar di jalan ini, sangat mudah bagiku untuk lupa arah kembali. Namun Sasuke bilang, ia hanya perlu mengingat satu nama bar kecil yang paling dekat dengan jalan raya, dan kami akan menemukan arah baliknya.

Dengan tangannya yang masih kugenggam erat, aku bertanya apakah ia pernah pergi ke tempat-tempat ini. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku _Closeted gay_ , ingat?"

Benar juga. Selain itu, Sasuke juga tidak kuat minum, untuk apa dia ke sini?

Selagi kami berjalan, aku membayangkan orang-orang yang mendengar ceritaku mungkin berpikir kalau aku sudah gila. Aku menawarkan bantuan pada seorang lelaki yang baru kami kenal dua puluh menit yang lalu. Bisa jadi lelaki itu hanya meminta tolong untuk 'melihat-lihat' tanpa mengharap kami benar benar menjelajah Ni-chome pukul dua dini hari. Kami bahkan tidak mengenal lelaki ini dan putranya. Bagaimana kalau lelaki itu berbohong? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah Shikadai masih hidup atau mungkin... ehm. Amit-amit. Namun aku tidak mengurungkan niatku karena aku percaya kalau aku sudah berusaha berbuat baik, maka kebaikan juga akan datang padaku dengan cara yang tidak terduga pula.

Dini hari ini, aku beruntung karena aku pergi ke Ni-chome bersama Sasuke. Dia membuat Ni-chome cukup mudah untuk dijalani, karena dia mengerti bahasanya dan bisa membaca semua huruf-huruf yang tertulis di banner nya. Maaf, otakku sedang error berat sekarang karena _excitement_ menemukan Shikadai, dan masih terbayang euforia menonton show tadi. Jujur saja, sekadar untuk mencari jalan di Google Maps saja, mungkin tidak bisa.

Aku menawarkan Sasuke untuk _bar-hopping_ atau mengunjungi beberapa bar sekaligus. Sasuke menolak, dan mengingatkan untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak, karena berbahaya untuk liverku. Namun aku menyakinkannya kalau satu gelas saja tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa.

"Lagipula aku minum untuk mencari teman baru. Teman baru berarti informasi baru soal Shikadai."

Setelah berputar-putar sebentar (dan berdebat lagi), akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk masuk ke sebuah gay bar bernama Eagle Tokyo. "Dan hanya satu bar saja," perintah Sasuke mutlak. Waktu kami masuk, Sasuke mengulangi kalau dia tidak kuat minum, jadi dia akan pesan mocktail saja.

"Shirley Temple," kata Sasuke pada sang bartender.

" _What's the special here_?" tanyaku.

"Eagle Blackout,"

"Oke, itu satu,"

Ngomong-ngomong, tips untuk yang ingin pergi ke bar tapi tidak kuat minum, pesanlah Shirley Temple, minuman non-alkohol yang terbuat dari Sprite, sirup grenadine, dan jus jeruk. Sedangkan yang kupesan tadi, yaitu Eagle Blackout, adalah minuman racikan spesial -yang berwarna hitam- dari bar ini. Dan satu hal yang baru kusadari saat berada di sini: Semua orang di sini saling kenal, sepertinya Ni-chome ini sebuah lingkungan _gay_ yang cukup _friendly_. Itulah mengapa, ketika aku dan Sasuke masuk, beberapa orang memperhatikan kami, atau lebih tepatnya...memperhatikanku.

" _So, where are you from_?" tanya sang bartender Jepang yang cukup tampan yang memakai _turtleneck_ ketat dan kumis tipis. " _America, I guess_?"

" _Yeah, I am American_."

" _Are you, by any chance, single_?"

" _Nope. Taken_ ," jawabku lalu merangkul Sasuke dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Lelaki itu tertawa. " _Aww... what a cute couple,_ " katanya.

Saat minuman kami disajikan, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya apakah lelaki itu tahu dimana biasanya anak-anak muda gay mencari tempat tinggal atau bekerja.

"Hm... remaja gay yah. Sudah coba cari di Kabuki-cho? Di sini lebih banyak orang gay dewasa seumuran kalian berdua." Aku menunjukkan brosur Shikadai padanya. Lelaki itu berpikir sebentar. "Kalau masih muda begini, coba saja cari di Kabuki-cho. Dia belum berumur 18 tahun, pasti tidak boleh kerja di tempat begini."

"Kalau di kafe?"

"Setauku boleh, asalkan kafenya tidak menyajikan alkohol." Lelaki itu mengambil brosur Shikadai dari tanganku dan menunjukkannya pada teman bartendernya. Mereka bicara dalam bahasa Jepang, kemudian lelaki itu kembali ke hadapanku. "Kalau aku boleh beri saran, kalian tidak masuk ke tempat host saja? Wajah seperti ini biasanya laku dijadikan host. Apalagi umurnya masih sangat muda."

Aku mengernyit. "Tapi dia 'kan gay!"

"Menjadi host tidak ditanya gay atau tidak, _you know_. Pokoknya tampan dan menjual, bisa jadi host." Lelaki itu menunjuk Sasuke. "Nah, nah, seperti pacarmu ini, kalau jadi host mungkin bisa dapat satu juta yen semalam dengan mudah."

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan ujung jarinya. "Aku pernah berminat jadi host, tapi aku urungkan."

Lelaki itu tertawa. "Kenapa? Menjaga diri untuk si _blondie_?"

"Dia menjagaku lebih ketat dari diriku sendiri." kata Sasuke, lalu terkekeh. Bartender itu tertawa ramah. " _Okay, enjoy your drink_!" katanya lalu berlalu.

Setelah menghabiskan minuman kami, Sasuke dan aku mulai berpikir keras dari mana kami akan mulai mencari Shikadai. Aku benar-benar merasakan berada di posisi Shikamaru. Hal ini memberiku sedikit pencerahan bagaimana pentingnya anggota keluarga di Jepang, dan rasa kosong di hati ketika kehilangan seorang anggota keluarga.

"Hey, Sasuke, apakah kau ingin membawaku kembali ke Kabuki-cho, sekarang?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tidak sekarang," jawabnya.

Aku sudah hampir kecewa ketika dia menjawab dengan terkekeh, "Tapi mungkin lima menit lagi?"

Jadi, aku masih tidak percaya, pukul tiga dini hari ini, aku kembali berada di daerah hiburan malam yang terkenal itu.

Diantara aktivitas "melihat-lihat satu host club ke host club yang lain", kami berjalan-jalan sambil menanyai beberapa orang. Dan akhirnya kami duduk di pinggir jalan sambil menonton para host dan hostess yang menawarkan jasanya, dan pasangan sesama jenis yang berciuman.

Dini hari itu, sudah dua kali aku dan Sasuke melihat host yang naik ke sedan mewah bermerk BMW dan Jaguar. Aku bertanya pada Sasuke apakah para host mendapat bayaran lebih kalau mereka tidur dengan kliennya.

"Mereka tidak diharuskan dapat bayaran setelah seks," jawab Sasuke. "Tapi setidaknya layanan seks membuat klien mereka tidak lari ke club lain. Kau lihat di sepanjang jalan ini? Penuh club host dan mereka semua bersaing."

Setelah berjalan lagi, dan berkali-kali memperhatikan pasangan sesama jenis yang berumur sekitar tujuh belas tahun, kami menyerah. Sepertinya wajah seperti Shikadai ini cukup pasaran. Lagipula, bisa jadi Shikadai sudah mengganti gaya rambutnya, atau memakai lensa kontak, entahlah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi ketika kami kembali ke tempat Shikamaru duduk. "Maaf," kataku. "Kami sudah berusaha." Aku sungguh malu kembali dengan tangan kosong setelah begitu bersemangat membantunya.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Shikamaru. Ia memaksakan tersenyum dengan nada sedih di suaranya yang serak. Dihisapnya rokok di tangannya dalam-dalam. "Kalian sudah sangat membantu. Terima kasih."

"Nara-san, tidakkah sebaiknya kau berhenti merokok?" tanyaku. "Merokok akan memperparah batuk mu. Lagipula tidakkah Shikadai akan senang kalau ayahnya sudah berhenti merokok saat dia pulang ke rumah?"

Shikamaru memandang kosong pada Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti secepat itu. Aku perokok berat sejak usiaku 20 tahun," katanya. Lalu melempar puntung rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya. "Tapi aku bersumpah untuk berhenti merokok kalau Shikadai mau pulang ke rumah." Lelaki itu membereskan bawaannya. "Kalau besok kalian tidak sempat membantu, tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan kuatir! Aku akan tetap membantu Anda, Nara-san! Pegang janjiku ya!" kataku, lalu menyodorkan tanganku untuk menyalaminya.

Lelaki itu menyalamiku balik. "Panggil aku Shikamaru. Umurku masih tiga puluh dua tahun walaupun wajahku terlihat sedikit tua," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Dan siapa nama kalian?"

"Sasuke, desu," kata Sasuke, "Dan ini Naruto." Sasuke tersenyum. "Sekarang anda pulang dulu. Anda harus siap-siap bekerja lagi besok." Lelaki itu mengangguk, dan membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu pergi.

Sepanjang jalan pulang, Sasuke dan aku bertemu lelaki dan perempuan, dan _okama_ yang memakai wig pirang panjang dengan makeup menor dan rok mini, tapi dengan kaki berbulu. Tiba-tiba mata biruku menangkap sebuah minibus pink dengan kanopi berwarna sama bertuliskan "Tsubomi Cafe" yang sedang parkir di dekat jalan utama Kabuki-cho. Beberapa anak perempuan dengan dandanan _punk_ duduk di sana dengan smartphone dan gelas-gelas kertas berisi minuman di meja mereka.

"Sasuke, Cafe itu sepertinya unik. Mau coba lihat isinya?" tanyaku bersemangat. "Banyak anak-anak muda di sana. Siapa tahu mereka kenal Shikadai."

"Eh? Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu cafe apa. Tapi... boleh, ayo kita ke sana."

Namun sesampainya di sana, beberapa staff wanita mencegahku dan Sasuke duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Sasuke mencoba bertanya dalam bahasa Jepang, kurang lebih seperti "Kenapa kami tidak boleh duduk di sini?"

Dan staff itu menjawab, "Hanya anak-anak perempuan yang boleh duduk di sini, laki-laki tidak boleh."

Sasuke menerjemahkan jawaban staff itu padaku. Lalu aku mengeluarkan foto Shikadai dari kantongku. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa kami ini sedang mencari seseorang, dan menanyakan apakah wanita itu pernah melihat keponakannya yang bernama Shikadai. Wanita itu menggeleng, tapi ia mengijinkan kami bertanya pada anak-anak perempuan yang duduk di sana. Sasuke menerjemahkan penjelasan wanita itu padaku, kalau Tsubomi Cafe ini ditujukan untuk anak-anak perempuan yang kabur dari rumah karena kekerasan dalam keluarga dan butuh tempat untuk beristirahat. Mereka menyediakan wi-fi, makanan hangat, kopi, dan tempat duduk yang nyaman. Memang sebenarnya cafe ini dibuka untuk umum dan tidak ada ketentuan khusus untuk boleh duduk di sini, tapi laki-laki tidak boleh berada di cafe ini untuk mencegah eksploitasi gadis di bawah umur. Para laki-laki muda yang masuk ke sini juga dicurigai diam-diam merekrut gadis-gadis ini untuk praktek _Joshi Kosei._

Kami menanyai beberapa gadis yang ada di sana, apakah pernah melihat seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun bernama Shikadai, dan menunjukkan brosur itu pada mereka. Para gadis itu menggeleng, dan tidak ada yang memberikan informasi berarti. Sasuke tersenyum maklum dan berterima kasih pada mereka, lalu mengajakku pergi. Wanita tadi menawarkan dua gelas kopi, tapi kami menolaknya dengan halus, dan pergi dari sana.

"Mau pulang, Naruto?" Aku melihat kedua mata Sasuke yang mulai memerah, tanda dia mulai mengantuk. Wajar, sekarang sudah hampir pukul lima pagi dan kami belum tidur sama sekali. Aku mengangguk dan merangkulnya. Sepanjang jalan, Sasuke menguap berkali-kali, dan menepuk-nepuk wajahnya agar tidak tertidur. "Sasuke, mau kugendong?" tanyaku. "Aku masih kuat kok."

"Tidak usah," jawabnya. "Aku masih kuat jalan sampai apato, tapi tidak kuat berjalan berputar-putar lagi."

Kucium bibirnya lembut dan kurangkul pinggangnya. "Aku memaksa." Sasuke mendesah pasrah, dan mengangguk. Aku langsung berjongkok, dan Sasuke menaiki punggungku. Ternyata Sasuke ternyata tidak seberat yang kubayangkan, dan aku sangat senang merasakan kehangatan dari dadanya mengalir ke punggungku dan sampai ke dadaku juga.

"Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai ke apato, _blondie_ ," katanya. "Maaf, aku ngantuk sekali."

"Kita bangun pukul dua belas saja, Sasuke. Kita butuh banyak tidur."

" _Roger_."

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke apato, aku beberapa kali berjumpa dengan para tunawisma yang tidur di jalanan Shinjuku, dan beberapa bahkan tidur di dekat stasiun. Kukira hanya New York saja yang punya masalah dengan tunawisma, ternyata Tokyo pun tidak terkecuali. Mereka tidur dengan kardus dan selimut seadanya di jalan dan emperan butik-butik bermerk, sungguh kontras.

Sebenarnya aku ingin berhenti dan memberi sedikit uang, tapi mengingat aku sedang menggendong kekasihku, aku terpaksa mengacuhkan mereka semua, dan fokus untuk segera pulang.

Jujur saja, meski belum sempat tidur sama sekali, aku tidak merasakan lelah sedikit pun. Entah karena aku merasa bahagia sedang menggendong kekasihku, atau karena aku merasakan sebuah kebebasan yang mungkin tidak akan aku dapatkan di New York. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang memandangku aneh ketika menggendong seorang lelaki di punggungku, dan itu menyenangkan.

Sesekali aku melirik lelaki manis itu, dan tersenyum sendiri melihat wajahnya yang tenang ketika tertidur. Setelah sekitar lima belas menit berjalan, kami pun sampai di apato.

" _Wake up, Sleeping Beauty,"_ bisikku. Sasuke perlahan bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Trims, sudah menggendongku," Sasuke mencium bibirku ketika aku sedang membuka pintu. Aku memeluknya, dan menautkan lenganku di punggungnya ketika kami berdiri di lorong. Sasuke mengalungkan lengannya di leherku dan menciumku dalam-dalam.

Aku menggendong lelaki itu dengan dua tangan, dan menghempaskannya ke ranjang. Kami melanjutkan ciuman panas kami sampai kami sama-sama kehabisan nafas.

"Upah gendongnya sangat manis sekali," aku terkekeh, lalu mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat dari bibirnya.

Sasuke terkekeh dan menepuk dadaku. Aku tertawa sambil menyingkap sweaternya dan mengusap-usap perutnya "Jujur, kau seksi sekali. Aku suka. Aku akan kangen dirimu waktu kembali ke New York."

"Kau kangen tubuhku, atau aku?"

"Kangen Sasuke dan tubuhnya yang super seksi."

"Apakah itu termasuk kekuatan super?"

"Ya! Aku adalah Super Naruto spesialis menemukan anak hilang, dan kau adalah Sasuke the Super Sexy Sidekick, yang membakar semua penjahat di dunia dengan tatapan tajamnya."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Apakah semua orang Amerika sekonyol ini?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya hanya aku saja. Tapi konyol begini, aku setia padamu loh!" Sasuke mendengus. Aku tertawa lagi. "Pagi ini, kita tidur dulu, lalu malam ini kita akan melanjutkan _Shikadai Rescue Mission_!" kataku dengan mengacungkan tinjuku di udara. Sasuke terkekeh melihatku.

Hari ini, misi pertama kami gagal, tapi kami akan mencoba di hari berikutnya. Super Naruto dan Sasuke tidak akan menyerah!

Mendadak sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku. "Hey! Aku punya ide!" Aku meloncat dari ranjang dan membongkar segala lemari untuk mencari kertas yang bisa ditulisi, dan aku mencari spidol yang selalu kubawa di dalam tasku. "INI PASTI BERHASIL!" pekikku, membuat Sasuke ikut bangun dari ranjang.

Aku menulis sesuatu dalam bahasa Inggris, dan di bawahnya aku beri tempat untuk diterjemahkan ke Bahasa Jepang.

"Nah, Sasuke, kau terjemahkan."

Sasuke mengangguk, dan menulis huruf-huruf _hiragana_ dan _kanji_ tanpa bertanya apapun lagi.

"Ide bagus kan?" tanyaku, lalu mencium pipinya.

"Boleh juga."

"BESOK KITA SEBARKAN!"

Sasuke menguap lebar dan berjalan masuk kamar mandi. "Ya. Sekarang sikat gigi, lalu tidur."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke," tanyaku ketika Sasuke mengoleskan pasta gigi ke sikat gigi kami.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau pernah _coming out_ ke orangtuamu?"

"Maksudmu mengakui kalau aku gay? Orangtuaku mungkin tidak begitu peduli dengan orientasi seksualku, tapi entahlah. Kami tidak pernah membahasnya sama sekali. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga tidak pernah mengatakannya pada mereka," kataku, bersiap sikat gigi. "Tapi mereka bisa berhubungan baik dengan teman-teman gay mereka, jadi kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja waktu mengenalkanmu pada mereka."

"Mengenalkanku sebagai apa? Pacar?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak ada restu mereka, bagaimana kita bisa menikah?"

Sasuke yang mau menyikat gigi mendadak berhenti. "Kau ini gila? Kita belum genap dua minggu resmi berpacaran dan sudah mengajakku menikah?"

"Kalau tidak mau, katakan tidak mau," Tegasku.

Sasuke diam sejenak, lalu menyikat gigi dan berkumur cepat-cepat, dan berbaring di ranjang. Aku buru-buru menyelesaikan sikat gigiku dan menyusulnya ke ranjang. "Kau tidak mau?" tanyaku. "Kau ingin kita cukup berpacaran saja tanpa ada kejelasan?"

"Kau... sungguh serius, Naruto?" tanyanya, menatap lurus ke mataku.

"Ya. _I'm dead serious_."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, dan menatap langit-langit."Kau tahu kisah Yokohama Mary?"

"Tidak," jawabku. "Siapa itu?"

"Seorang wanita penghibur di masa Perang Dunia Kedua. Seorang prajurit Amerika memberinya cincin dan berjanji akan kembali ke Jepang, lalu menikahinya. Pada akhirnya prajurit Amerika itu pulang ke negaranya, dan meninggalkannya tanpa kabar. Wanita itu terlunta-lunta menunggu lelakinya, menua di jalanan Yokohama sampai ia meninggal." Sasuke sedikit berkaca-kaca saat menceritakan kisah itu. Aku menghapus air matanya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Kau berpikir kau akan berakhir seperti Yokohama Mary, Sasuke?" tanyaku. Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Sasuke, apa kau lupa kita hidup di jaman modern? Kita punya LINE, Whatsapp, Skype, email, bahkan aku akan memberi alamat kantor dan apartemenku di New York kalau kau mau. Aku juga punya instagram dan Facebook. Kenapa kau harus takut, hm? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Kupeluk erat lelaki Jepang itu. "Kau harus percaya padaku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meyakinkanmu, tapi aku berharap kau mau hidup bersamaku. New York dan Tokyo hanya berjarak satu _video call_."

Sasuke masih diam di pelukanku. "Kau tahu?" tanyaku. "Sebenarnya bukan jarak yang membuat _Long Distance Relationship_ itu menyulitkan."

"Lalu apa?" tanyanya

"Keragu-raguan," jawabku, lalu mencium puncak kepalanya. "Entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan keragu-raguanmu itu sampai ke lidahku."

"Rasanya bagaimana?"

"Sangat pahit," kekehku. "Wajahmu sangat manis, tapi keragu-raguanmu itu pahit, Sasuke." Lelaki manis itu mendongak dan tersenyum. "Kau sungguh serius?" tanyanya lirih.

"Serius." Kucium lembut bibirnya. "Sekarang, ayo kita tidur."

"Baiklah."

Aku melihat ke jendela yang mulai terang. Sepertinya kami akan tidur sampai siang, dan melewatkan satu hari dengan istirahat. Namun, aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Aku akan mempermasalahkan kalau kehilangan satu hari di mana Sasuke tidak ada di dalam pelukanku.

Liburanku akan usai, dan hari-hari tanpa Sasuke akan datang, di mana kehangatannya hanya bisa kurasakan melalui _video call_.

Dan inilah kali pertama aku mensyukuri aku hidup di jaman _World Wide Web_.


	8. Hachi

Siang ini, aku menyadari sesuatu setelah melihat _smartwatch_ ku.

 _Aku punya sisa waktu 32 jam di Tokyo_

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat hatiku rasanya retak di ujungnya.

Banyak yang bilang, kau tidak akan puas dengan satu kali mengunjungi Jepang. Kau akan terpikat pesonanya, dan sebelum kau pulang, kau sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali lagi. Mereka semua benar.

Jepang, atau lebih tepatnya Tokyo, sudah memikatku.

Aku mulai mengibaratkan Tokyo adalah Sasuke. Dia indah dengan caranya sendiri, meski tidak semua orang bisa melihat keunikannya yang membuatnya indah.

Suara bel sepeda berkeranjang yang dibunyikan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku. "Nah, kita naik sepeda ini saja. Coba kau periksa sadelnya, Naruto. Apa enak dinaiki?"

Hari ini, _tour guide_ yang juga merangkap kekasih resmiku itu membawaku ke persewaan sepeda. Ia ingin supaya jam-jam terakhirku di Tokyo menjadi sangat berkesan, sekaligus membuatku kembali berolahraga sebelum kembali ke New York.

Tadi pagi, Sasuke mengatakan, " _I want you to end your holiday with a bang_ ," lalu aku menyahut dengan lagu dari Mohombi " _I wanna boom bang bang with you body, oh…_ " dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang mendiamkanku sepanjang perjalanan. Serius, lagunya sangat asyik! Meski arti liriknya adalah tentang tidur bersama.

Namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur di kamar. Ia memang tipikal orang Jepang asli, yang tidak ingin makan gaji buta. Maunya kerja, baru dibayar.

Aku kira kami akan menyewa satu sepeda, lalu aku akan mengayuh sepedanya, dan Sasuke kubonceng di belakang sambil memeluk pinggangku. Angan-anganku mendadak tercebur ke selokan ketika lelaki itu menunjuk sepeda lain berwarna biru dongker.

"Kenapa? Aku mau bayar sendiri, kok!" katanya ketus. Aku meremas tangannya yang akan mengeluarkan dompet.

"Walaupun sewa dua sepeda, tetap aku yang bayar, Sasuke. Aku ini pacarmu," paksaku.

Sasuke mendengus. "Terimakasih, pacarku."

Jujur saja, suara Sasuke yang sok di lembut-lembutkan waktu berkata "Terimakasih, pacarku," itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, terdengar sangat manis, meski itu hanyalah dua kata yang sangat biasa.

Dan karena aku melamun itulah, aku tanpa sadar hampir menabrak sepeda yang dinaiki seorang gadis berpakaian seragam SMA (kata Sasuke namanya _seifuku_ ) di depanku. Aku berusaha menghindari sepedanya, sampai-sampai aku terguling ke halaman sebuah klinik dokter hewan. Seorang petugas keamanan berlari membantuku berdiri, dan ia pun pergi setelah Sasuke datang dan memastikan aku baik-baik saja, sambil menepuk-nepuk pakaianku. Untung saja sepeda yang kunaiki tidak rusak sama sekali, dan aku tidak mendapat luka serius sedikitpun.

Meski harga diriku terluka serius, sebenarnya.

Gadis kecil berkacamata itu berulang kali membungkuk minta maaf padaku, dan melalui terjemahan Sasuke, ia menawarkan untuk mengganti biaya perbaikan sepedaku. Aku menolak, karena sepedanya baik-baik saja. Lalu, dengan perantaraan Sasuke lagi, dengan malu-malu, ia bertanya apakah Sasuke dan aku berpacaran, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan berkata, "I am _fujoshi_."

Sasuke terbelalak dan saling berpandangan denganku cukup lama, dengan aku yang menaikkan satu alisku, sebelum akhirnya menjawab kalau kami berpacaran.

"Kyaaaaaa!" gadis itu berteriak lalu bertanya pada Sasuke apakah aku adalh _seme_ -nya. Sasuke menjawab iya, dan gadis itu melompat-lompat dengan wajah merah sempurna. Aku mulai berpikir gadis itu dirasuk setan entah dari mana. Gadis itu tergopoh-gopoh memberikan kartu namanya, mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke, dan membungkuk berterima kasih pada kami berdua, lalu ngebut naik sepedanya.

"Megane no Sarada," kata Sasuke membaca kartu nama gadis kecil itu. "Dia ini seorang _mangaka Yaoi_."

"Hah?"

"Dia ini _author_ komik gay. Sepertinya dia baru saja mendapat inspirasi dari kita berdua."

"Hahahahaha!" tawaku membahana. "Pastikan untuk meminta royalti darinya," candaku.

"Dia menyuruhku menghubunginya. Sepertinya kita akan dapat bagian," Sasuke mendengus geli, lalu menaiki sepedanya. "Ayo naik, kita sudah kehilangan waktu lima menit."

Kami bersepeda sepanjang jalan sambil menikmati pemandangan menjelang musim dingin. Aku tersenyum merasakan angin musim gugur dan daun-daun emas ginkgo yang sesekali terbang ke wajahku. Aku akan sangat merindukan suasana ini. Di New York, bersepeda harus memakai helm, dan sangat sering terjadi kecelakaan karena hal-hal yang tidak terduga. Sedangkan Jepang adalah negara yang ramah dengan pengendara sepeda.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menyalipku. "Naruto, kau ikuti aku ya. Aku mau mengajakmu ke kafe yang bagus untuk _brunch (breakfast and lunch)_."

"Oke," jawabku, lalu tersenyum melihat kedua kaki indahnya yang mengayuh sepeda.

Dan sekali lagi, aku dibuat kagum dengan kepandaian Sasuke menemukan kafe di samping kanal di daerah Kagurazaka ini. Lokasinya begitu unik, persis di samping sebuah perairan jernih, dengan bentuk bangunan yang dibuat mirip dermaga, lengkap dengan perahu-perahu kayuh yang sandar di sana. Setelah memarkir sepeda kami, Sasuke dan aku memesan makanan, lalu duduk di bagian _outdoor_ yang didesain seperti geladak kapal. Kami masing-masing memesan _Bagel with smoked salmon and cream cheese_ , dan kopi hitam. Ketika kami sedang memilih tempat duduk, ada kereta Chuo Line lewat di antara daun-daun hijau di seberang kanal. Aku langsung memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi dekat tempatku aku berdiri saat itu.

Sasuke menjelaskan kalau dulunya tempat ini adalah dermaga, tempat klub perahu Tokyo Suijyo Club menyandarkan perahu mereka. Tidak heran bentuk kafenya persis dermaga. Klub perahu itu adalah yang paling tua di Jepang, didirikan tahun 1918. Para pendiri klub memutuskan untuk membangun kafe sebagai tempat untuk rekreasi sekaligus tempat bersantai bagi para pengunjung ke klub mereka. Kalau kami mengunjungi di musim panas, Suijyo Club juga menyediakan pemandangan kunang-kunang yang datang, karena mereka membuat semacam penjernih air yang memancing kedatangan koloni kunang-kunang. Sampai sekarang, geladak perahu itu masih aktif, dan perahu kayuhnya disewakan seharga 600 yen per 30 menit. Sebagian dari keuntungan persewaan perahu di dermaga disumbangkan untuk anak-anak yang terkena dampak dari gempa bumi dahsyat di wilayah Tohoku tanggal 11 Maret 2011.

Waktu Sasuke menyebut soal anak-anak, tiba-tiba aku teringat gadis kecil tadi. "Apa yang ditanyakan gadis berkacamata tadi?"

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Kau sungguh penasaran?"

"Sangat." Omonganku terputus sebentar karena pesanan kami datang. "Jadi di sini profesi komikus gay itu menjanjikan?"

Lelaki Jepang itu mengangguk. "Di sini banyak subkultur. Percayalah, di sini banyak gadis muda yang suka melihat dua lelaki tampan berpacaran, dan menulis novel atau menggambar. Kurasa dia mendapat bahan _fangirling_ baru. Tadi dia menyebutkan kalau dia ketua klub _fujoshi_ ," Aku mengernyit. "Fujoshi?"

"Istilah untuk gadis penyuka pasangan _gay_ atau _Boys Love_."

"Dan mereka hidup dari pekerjaan seperti itu? Memangnya ada yang beli komiknya?"

"Iya. Dan untuk informasimu, banyak yang beli. Sasuke menyeruput kopinya. "Hebat, bukan?"

"Dia punya _gaydar_ sepertinya," kataku sambil memakan _bagel_ ku. Gaydar adalah singkatan dari Gay radar, yaitu radar kepekaan seseorang yang bisa tahu siapa saja orang di sekitarnya yang gay.

"Kau punya _gaydar_ juga, 'kan? Buktinya kau bisa merasakan kalau aku gay," Sasuke terkekeh. "Atau itu hanya asal tebak?"

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah manis Sasuke yang sedang terkekeh di bawah cahaya matahari. Aku mendengarkan suara kekehan lembutnya yang masih berlanjut beberapa saat, lalu kembali memakan bagel yang sempat kulupakan.

Kami menghabiskan makan kami dalam diam, entah kenapa rasanya aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin duduk berdua dengannya dalam diam, atau melakukan hal apapun yang ia mau, dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku, dan membiarkan kehangatan telapak tangan kami yang bicara. Namun, untuk sementara aku tidak akan bisa menggandeng tangannya, karena tentu saja kami akan naik sepeda sendiri-sendiri.

"Sasuke? Mau foto bersama?" tanyaku. "Kita hanya punya sisa waktu sedikit kan? Jadi aku ingin mengabadikan momen-momen kita."

"Boleh." Sasuke memanggil seorang waiter untuk memotret kami berdua yang sedang duduk di samping kanal, persis dekat perahu yang sandar, bertepatan dengan kereta yang lewat. Setelah membayar, aku melihat hasil fotonya dan bertanya pada Sasuke apakah aku masih terlihat gendut, karena aku merasa pipi kami berdua agak membulat.

"Sepertinya perutmu sudah rata lagi," kata Sasuke lalu mengelus perutku. "Naik sepeda ternyata berguna juga, 'kan?"

"Maksudmu bersepeda dengan kecepatan seperti tadi? Tentu saja tidak berpengaruh banyak."

"Setidaknya daripada naik kereta yang hanya duduk saja," kekehnya. "Kau ini seperti cewek saja, yang pusing memikirkan berat badanmu sendiri, _dobe_."

"Dobe?"

"Mau tau artinya?"

"Hmm…. Di Amerika, _dobe_ itu singkatan Doberman. Benar begitu?"

Sasuke terpingkal. Aku mengernyit. "Memang apa artinya?"

"Artinya bodoh."

Aku tidak marah, dan hanya mengangguk saja. "Tapi kedengarannya imut. Aku tidak masalah kaupanggil _dobe_." Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli. "Ayo kita ke tempat berikutnya," katanya lalu menaiki sepedanya.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak memberitahu ke mana kami akan pergi. Namun, aku yakin tempat yang kami tuju akan sangat menarik. Kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar mengejutkanku dengan membawaku ke tempat para _geisha_ di Tokyo di daerah Kagurazaka. Di antara bangunan-bangunan kayu itu, Sasuke menyuruhku untuk menyiapkan kamera handphone dan merekam para _geisha_ itu dari jauh. Aku menemukan empat orang wanita muda yang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang laki-laki pendamping mereka. Kata Sasuke, para geisha memang harus didampingi seorang staf laki-laki dari _ochaya_ tempat mereka bekerja, yang memastikan mereka sudah pergi ke tempat yang benar dengan tepat waktu.

"Bukannya mereka ini harusnya ada di Kyoto?" tanyaku sambil masih merekam empat orang geisha itu.

"Kagurazaka ini salah satu distrik tradisional di Tokyo. Di Tokyo juga masih ada geisha, hanya saja tidak sebanyak di Kyoto. Di Tokyo, jumlahnya tinggal dua puluh sampai tiga puluh orang geisha saja di Kagurazaka. Mereka kerja di salah satu dari empat _ochaya_ atau tea house yang paling besar."

Aku mengangguk. "Kau sangat keren, Sasuke, bisa menemukan tempat-tempat seperti ini."

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku dibayar untuk membuat klienku senang kan?"

"Seperti geisha?"

Lelaki Jepang itu terbelalak. "Setidaknya aku tidak pakai riasan seperti itu."

"Tapi kau akan terlihat sangat manis dengan riasan geisha," kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya. "Apa ada geisha laki-laki?"

"Untung kau masih klienku." Sasuke menghela napas kesal. "Kalau tidak, sudah kuinjak kepalamu, _dobe_." Lalu ia mengajakku menuntun sepeda memasuki jalan-jalan sempit. "Nah, di Kagurazaka, ada tiga lorong yang disebut _yokocho._ Ada Hyogo Yokocho, Geisha Yokocho, dan Kakurenbo Yokocho," jelasnya. "Kagurazaka ini bisa dibilang mirip dengan Gion di Kyoto. Coba kau lihat pavingnya yang terbuat dari batu bulat. Kalau Bahasa Inggris, ini namanya _cobblestone_."

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku yang penuh dengan bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu dan batu. "Hmm… jadi ini seperti distrik tradisional begitu?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke. "Mirip jaman Edo, jaman sebelum nama Tokyo diciptakan."

Kami pun mulai menyusuri _Hyogo Yokocho_ yang berlokasi cukup jauh dari jalanan utama, dengan menuntun sepeda kami yang melalui lorong yang rupanya hanya cukup untuk dimasuki satu orang saja. Sepanjang jalan dengan paving batu bulat (yang ternyata sangat mulus seperti Sasuke -EHM- maksudku jalannya yang mulus.) banyak restoran-restoran dan rumah-rumah penduduk yang berdempetan, seperti sebuah desa yang tersembunyi di tengah megapolitan Tokyo. Sasuke juga memberitahu kalau di jaman _Sengoku_ , banyak pedagang senjata tinggal di daerah ini, dan _Hyogo_ sendiri berarti gudang senjata. Selain itu, ada beberapa _ryokan_ atau tempat tinggal tradisional yang dikelilingi tembok tinggi yang dicat hitam. Konon ryokan-ryokan ini sering jadi tempat menginap penulis dan sutradara film terkenal, yang menuliskan karya mereka di lingkungan unik ini.

Selanjutnya, kami berjalan menyusuri Lorong _Geisha_ , yang lebih dikenal dengan _Atami-yu Kaidan_ , yang bentuknya mirip dengan markas rahasia. Ada restoran-restoran kecil dan bar yang bersembunyi sepanjang jalan paving batu ini. Kalau kami mau naik ke tangga, jalan ini bersambung ke _Kenban Yokocho_ , yaitu kantor agensi _geisha_ , dan tempat pelatihan _shamisen_ yang masih ada sampai hari ini. Jalan kecil ini disebut lorong _geisha_ karena kantor ini.

Kami melanjutkan menuntun sepeda kami melalui _Kakurenbo Yokocho_. Sasuke menjelaskan kalau _Kakurenbo_ sendiri berarti petak umpet dalam Bahasa Jepang. Lorong ini dipenuhi dengan labirin yang rumit dan jalan buntu, di mana kalau kau tidak berpengalaman, maka kau akan benar-benar tersesat di sini. Kata Sasuke, nama _Kakurenbo_ diambil dari cerita para wartawan yang menguntit para keluarga bangsawan atau orang-orang penting yang masuk ke distrik geisha, dan kehilangan jejak mereka begitu orang-orang penting itu masuk ke Kakurenbo Yokocho. Sepanjang jalan, ada pagar kayu hitam yang bagus, membuat kita benar-benar merasakan atmosfer distrik geisha tradisional.

Setelah itu, kami kembali menaiki sepeda kami, dan Sasuke berhenti untuk menunjukkan kuil Tokyo Daijingu, yang terkenal sebagai kuil cinta. Kuil ini menyembah dewi Amaterasu, sang dewi perjodohan, yang menempati tingkat tertinggi di seluruh kuil Shinto.

"Mau masuk ke sana?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja tidak. Buat apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau mau cari jodoh di dalam? Banyak wanita kantoran datang ke sini untuk meminta peruntungan dalam cinta," godanya.

"Untuk apa cari cinta kalau aku punya dewi Amaterasu ku di sini." Aku merangkul Sasuke yang memutar matanya. "Ya, ya, ayo ke tempat lain."

Aku terkekeh sambil menaiki sepedaku menuju La Kagu, kompleks pertokoan yang direnovasi dari gudang yang dimiliki Shinchosha, sebuah perusahaan percetakan. Banyak produk-produk pakaian, furniture, dan buku-buku di dalam. Namun yang special adalah kafe di lantai pertama yang menjual _fluffy egg sandwich_. Ada tempat duduk outdoor, jadi kami bisa menikmati kopi dan sandwich sambil menikmati pemandangan malam hari distrik ini.

Kami memutuskan untuk minum kopi di kafe itu setelah naik sepeda cukup lama. "Sasuke, mau pulang bersamaku ke New York?" tanyaku spontan.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Sasuke mengernyit.

"Aku akan kangen padamu. Sangat kangen. Besok adalah hari terakhirku di Tokyo. Entah kenapa meski kita hanya bertemu selama dua minggu, aku merasa sepertinya kita sudah kenal sangat lama."

"Kau sendiri bilang kalau ada social media yang bisa menghubungkan kita." Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat padaku. "Aku percaya padamu, kok."

Kupegang kedua tangannya. "Aku juga. Aku sangat percaya padamu. Tapi rasanya aku ingin memelukmu di malam hari. Kau itu hangat sekali, seperti.. penghangat pribadiku."

Sasuke tersenyum geli. "Beli _dakimakura_ sana!" godanya.

"Boleh. Tapi harus dicetak fotomu dengan pose paling seksi." Aku menggodanya balik.

Sasuke tersipu, tapi ia berusaha keras menyembunyikannya. "Sudah, sekarang kita habiskan kopi ini, dan lanjut ke tempat berikutnya. Malam terakhir harus ke tempat yang menyenangkan, loh."

"Jangan lupa, kita harus memenuhi janji kita ke Shikamaru Nara."

"Nanti tengah malam saja. Sekarang kita ke tempat lain yang lebih bagus."

Dan ternyata Sasuke mengajakku ke National Art Center di Roppongi. Dari luar, bangunan ini berbentuk dinamis, seperti tembok gorden kaca yang berombak dengan jalur hias, untuk menghalangi sinar matahari langsung dan sinar ultraviolet.

Aku menyadari kalau kami harus memarkir sepeda kami, dan Sasuke sepertinya membaca pikiranku, karena dia langsung menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan berbentuk silinder bertuliskan CYCLE TREE. Lelaki Jepang itu mengajariku caranya, yang ternyata sangat mudah. Semestinya, kami harus mendaftarkan sepeda kami dulu, lalu kami akan dapat IC tag dan IC card. Lalu kami memasang IC tag di bagian depan frame sepeda kami, yang mana kalau sepeda kami diarahkan ke Cycle Tree, mesinnya akan langsung mengenali kalau kami akan menyimpan sepeda.

Namun, karena sepeda kami sudah didaftarkan tempat persewaan, IC tag sudah terpasang dan kami juga sudah punya IC card. Ada pintu yang akan terbuka sedikit, dan menjepit roda depan sepeda kita, lalu kita berdiri di belakang jalur kuning, dan mesin akan memeriksa apakah ada barang berharga di atas sepeda, kemudian setelah selesai, tekan tombol hijau, dan sepeda akan masuk, dan turun ke bawah tanah.

Setelah beres, kami berjalan masuk ke National Art Museum melalui kerucut yang terbuat dari kaca dan besi, dan diterangi oleh lingkaran cahaya di malam kami masuk, Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah restoran yang berbentuk melingkar di lantai 3F, yang terletak di puncak salah satu dari dua kerucut baja terbalik, sehingga tampak seperti restoran ini melayang di udara.

Sasuke menjelaskan kalau tempat ini adalah salah satu setting di film anime berjudul Kimi no Na Wa, di mana salah satu tokohnya mengajak tokoh lain ke sebuah brasserie/ restoran Perancis di lantai 3F museum ini, untuk kencan sekaligus makan siang. Sasuke mengajakku untuk keliling dan melihat-lihat pameran seni, tapi sepertinya aku menangkap keinginan Sasuke untuk kuajak kencan terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pulang besok.

"Ayo makan malam di sini, Sasuke," kataku. "Sekaligus kencan terakhir kita, bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ayo. Kebetulan restorannya belum ramai."

Sepertinya aku mulai peka dengan keinginan Sasuke yang selalu tersirat bukan tersurat. Dan aku menyadarinya waktu Sasuke langsung menarikku naik eskalator menuju lantai 3. Aku diam-diam tersenyum melihatnya bersemangat seperti itu.

Waktu kami duduk dan memesan, aku bertanya apa itu film anime Kimi no Na Wa. Sasuke menjelaskan kalau film Kimi no Na Wa berkisah tentang seorang gadis bernama Mitsuha yang tinggal di kota kecil di Jepang, dan selalu berharap bisa menjadi pemuda tampan yang tinggal di Tokyo di kehidupan selanjutnya. Kemudian Mitsuha bertukar jiwa dengan seorang pemuda bernama Taki, dan mereka saling berkomunikasi dengan tulisan setiap kali jiwa mereka bertukar.

"Aku seperti Mitsuha yang berharap bisa tinggal di negara yang lebih besar dari Jepang. Sedangkan kau, adalah Taki, yang tinggal di negara yang lebih besar dari Jepang, yaitu Amerika."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir Amerika itu sangat keren?" tanyaku.

"Aku sering melihat para _travel blogger_ dan para _youtuber_ yang sepertinya sangat kreatif dan punya banyak uang di sana. Di Jepang, mendirikan perusahaan industri kreatif tidak semudah itu. Terlalu banyak peraturan dan standar yang terlalu tinggi. Aku ingin punya _travel agency_ sendiri, kau tahu?."

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kalau seandainya bisa, aku malah lebih memilih tinggal di Jepang," kataku, lalu tersenyum. "Kalau masalah keamanan, aku lebih berani jalan pukul tiga pagi di jalanan Shinjuku daripada di New York Times Square. Penggunaan senjata api terlalu bebas, dan hukumnya lemah di Amerika, siapapun bisa kena tembak dan mati di jalan," lanjutku. Aku berhenti sebentar waktu pesanan kami datang, tapi aku tidak berniat benar-benar berhenti. "Masalah kebersihan? Hahaha. Kereta di Tokyo sangat sangat sangat bersih, dan hampir semua tempat wisata bisa dijangkau dengan kereta. Bandingkan dengan subway di Amerika, yang terkadang bisa bau pesing, dan tidak aman di malam hari. Selain itu, di sini tidak ada imigran yang berbuat kriminal pada warga legal. Makanan Jepang juga sangat sehat karena bersih dan segar. Selain itu…"

"Sebentar," sanggah Sasuke. "Tapi Amerika menyediakan kesempatan untuk kerja yang lebih besar, bukan begitu?"

"Kalau kau kerja kantoran, mungkin bisa. Tapi tentu saja kau harus cari kantor yang tidak rasis, dan kau harus bisa mengungguli orang-orang Asia lain yang sudah lama tinggal di New York. Selain itu, kau harus meningkatkan kemampuan Bahasa Inggrismu. "

"Lalu…" Sasuke menghela napas dan melihat ke arah lain. "Apa kita akan begini selamanya?"

Bodohnya aku. Sasuke benar. Aku memang dobe. Sasuke benar-benar serius barusan. Ia bermaksud mencari pekerjaan di Amerika supaya bisa hidup bersamaku. Aku baru saja menggugurkan impiannya. Ah sudahlah, aku memang bodoh.

"Maksudmu?" Aku buru-buru menambahkan. "Kita akan berhubungan jarak jauh begini selamanya? Hey, kita akan menemukan jalan keluarnya. Antara kau yang pindah ke Amerika, atau aku yang akan tinggal di sini…."

"Tadi kau bilang aku akan susah tinggal di sana."

Aku bodoh, 'kan? Sasuke berhak melemparku dari lantai 3 ini, dan aku akan tetap meminta maaf padanya meski sudah patah tulang.

"Kau bisa jadi pemandu wisata," kataku lalu tersenyum karena akhirnya otak kecilku bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang bagus. "Kau memandu wisata turis Jepang yang pergi ke Amerika. Bisa, bisa. Aku yakin itu."

"Benarkah?" Aku melihat binar di kedua bola mata onyx Sasuke. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan belajar Bahasa Inggris lebih giat mulai sekarang, dan menabung supaya aku bisa mengunjungimu di Amerika."

"Mestinya ikut saja aku pulang sekarang," Senyumku makin lebar. "Aku serius, loh."

"Tiketnya pasti sangat mahal, dan tiga hari lagi, aku sudah punya klien baru lagi. Mana bisa aku meninggalkan pekerjaan sesuka hati," katanya lalu mulai menyendok makanannya.

"Tidak ada yang mahal untukmu. Aku ini pacarmu." Aku juga mulai memakan hidangan yang sempat terlupakan. "Kau berpikir aku hanya akan membayar bon kencan saat di Tokyo saja?"

"Tiket bukan bon kencan."

"Sama saja. Itu termasuk."

"Baiklah, akan kukabari kalau aku mau pergi ke Amerika. Kau harus bayar pokoknya," lelaki itu menunjukku dengan garpunya, lalu terkekeh sesudahnya. "Ah, tidak usah. Aku juga laki-laki yang bekerja, kok."

Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya makan. Kau tahu? Entah bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan wajah Sasuke, yang semakin terlihat tampan dan manis di malam terakhirku di Tokyo. Aku diam-diam mengambil smartphone ku dan memotretnya yang sedang makan. Sasuke tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Aku terkekeh melihat hasilnya, dan berjanji akan menjadikannya wallpaper.

"Oh, Naruto?" Aku gelagapan saat mendengar suara Sasuke. "Ya?"

"Pulang ini, kau tidur dulu. Lalu nanti jam dua belas baru kita keluar mencari anak itu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit waktu pulang ke New York. Durasi perjalananmu itu sangat panjang."

"Aku naik _Business Class_ , kok, jadi aku bisa tidur nyenyak sepanjang perjalanan," kataku sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"Naik Business Class sekalipun tidak akan menjamin kau tidak sakit. Sekarang habiskan makananmu, kita jalan-jalan di museum ini sebentar, lalu pulang ke apato."

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya yang mengoceh seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya. Namun aku tetap menurutinya, dan kami pulang sebelum pukul sepuluh malam, tepat waktu dengan jam pengembalian sepeda.

Malam itu, tepat pukul dua belas, kami kembali ke Kabukicho, sesuai janjiku pada seorang supir taksi bernama Shikamaru Nara. Aku menuruti saran bartender di bar Eagle Tokyo, dan mengajak Sasuke untuk langsung menuju daerah tempat para host dan hostess menjajakan jasa mereka.

Tak lupa, aku membawa kertas-kertas yang sudah kutulisi dengan kata-kata,"Dai-kun, pulanglah, ayah memaafkanmu. Berdirilah di sini, Ayah akan datang menjemputmu." dalam Bahasa Inggris, dan dibawahnya ditulis dengan terjemahan Bahasa Jepang dari Sasuke. Aku menempelkan kertas-kertas itu di sepanjang dinding yang kutemui. Peduli amat kalau merusak pemandangan, Shikadai harus kutemukan malam ini, atau aku tidak akan tenang saat pulang ke New York.

Aku mendengus karena senang dengan hasil kerjaku. "Percayalah, Sasuke, kita akan menemukannya!" kataku lalu mencium Sasuke tepat di bibir. "Nah, sekarang, kita kembali ke Tsubomi Café!"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Kemarin kita tidak dapat informasi apa-apa di sana."

"Aku punya insting kita akan menemukannya di sana."

"Baiklah." Sasuke menuruti permintaanku, dan kami menuju ke minibus pink itu. Kali ini, kami bertemu dengan segerombolan gadis yang berpakaian ala _Victorian gothic,_ dengan rambut mereka yang diwarna berbagai macam. Kami bertemu dengan staff wanita yang kemarin, dan wanita itu memberi isyarat kalau dia mengijinkan kami bertanya-tanya di sana.

Sasuke mendatangi gadis-gadis itu, dan bertanya pada salah satu gadis yang berambut ungu berkepang, dalam bahasa Jepang. Gadis itu menjawab dengan cepat, lalu menunjuk ke satu arah, dan Sasuke langsung mengiyakan. "Naruto?" panggil Sasuke. "Sumire tahu di mana Shikadai."

"Really?" tanyaku. "Oke, kita langsung ke sana."

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, kami bergegas menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh gadis berambut ungu bernama Sumire itu. Melalui perantaraan Sasuke, Sumire menjelaskan kalau tiga malam yang lalu, ia melihat dua orang pemuda, yang satunya membawa gitar dengan perawakan persis Shikadai, dan yang satunya berambut pirang dan membawa biola.

Namun, betapa kecewanya kami ketika tidak ada orang di tempat yang dimaksud Sumire. Gadis manis itu mulai menangis dan meminta maaf karena sudah merepotkan. Sasuke tersenyum maklum dan memeluk gadis kecil itu, dan mengatakan kalau kami akan mengantarnya balik. Sasuke juga berterimakasih pada gadis itu karena sudah mau repot-repot mengikuti kami.

Dalam perjalanan kami kembali, kami menemukan ada beberapa pemuda berpakaian mirip _host_ yang berdiri di depan tulisan itu. Kami mendekat dan mencocokkan wajah mereka dengan Shikadai, namun tidak ada yang cocok. Karena ingin memastikan, Sasuke mendatangi mereka dan bertanya apakah ada salah satu dari mereka bernama Shikadai.

Aku mendengar nama seperti Daisuke, Daichi, dan Kyoudai, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang bernama Shikadai. Sasuke membungkuk minta maaf, dan mereka semua pergi dengan wajah yang sedih. Kau tahu? Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan mereka yang sudah berharap ayah mereka memaafkan mereka dan menjemput mereka pulang, tapi fokus malam ini adalah Shikadai, jadi aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan mereka, dan lebih peduli pada pemuda pirang yang sekarang sedang diajak bicara oleh Sasuke dan Sumire.

Gadis berambut ungu itu terus menanyai pemuda pirang itu, sampai pemuda itu menunjuk ke satu arah, dan mereka bergegas mengikutinya. "SHIKADAI!" teriak Sasuke. Dan seperti dalam film-film, keajaiban itu memang ada. Pemuda itu, Shikadai, sudah kami temukan.

Kami berempat bergegas menuju Shikadai, yang ternyata sudah berada dalam pelukan ayahnya. Mereka sama-sama menangis, Shikamaru terus menerus menciumi pipi Shikadai, dan memeluknya seperti tiada hari esok. Kami mendekati Shikamaru, dan aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

" _I will never let him go again_ ," kata Shikamaru, dengan suaranya yang serak karena menangis. "Ayo pulang, Shikadai."

Shikadai, dengan mata yang sembab, melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan ayahnya, dan menoleh ke pemuda pirang itu. Ia mendekati pemuda pirang itu, dan memeluknya. Lewat perantaraan Sasuke, aku tahu kalau Shikadai mengajak pemuda pirang itu, yang bernama Inojin, untuk pulang ke rumahnya, karena Shikamaru sudah menyetujui hubungan mereka. Inojin sangat senang, dan langsung memeluk erat Shikadai dan mencium bibirnya. Aku melirik Shikamaru yang terkekeh, dan ia mengulurkan tangannya.

" _Thank you so much for your help. I owe you the world,_ " kata Shikamaru yang masih berkaca-kaca. " _Because Shikadai means the world to me_."

Aku tertawa. "Ini keren, _you know_? Aku akan bisa cerita ke teman-temanku kalau aku berhasil menemukan anak yang hilang di Jepang."

Kami bercakap-cakap sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Shikadai dan Inojin membungkuk berterima kasih pada Sasuke dan Sumire, lalu mendatangi Shikamaru dengan tangan yang bertautan dan wajah yang bahagia. Mereka berdua juga membungkuk padaku, yang kubalas dengan memeluk mereka berdua. Dua pemuda itu membantu Shikamaru membereskan barang-barangnya, dan tiga pria yang sekarang bahagia itu berjalan pulang ke rumah Shikamaru.

Aku berniat mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi dan jalan-jalan ke tempat lain, tapi aku melihatnya sedang memeluk Sumire yang terisak. Lelaki Jepang itu mengeluarkan dompetnuya dan memberikan kartu namanya pada Sumire, dan mengatakan sesuatu dalam Bahasa Jepang, lalu Sumire memeluknya lagi dan membungkuk dan berkata "Honto ni Arigato, Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke masih merangkul gadis kecil itu, dan menanyakan padaku apakah tidak keberatan kalau kami membelikan Sumire dan teman-temannya makanan. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, malah aku senang bisa berbicara dengan gadis-gadis kecil yang kuat ini.

Kami pergi ke konbini dan mengajak Sumire memilih makanan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dengan wajah berbinar, gadis itu mengangguk dan berterimakasih berkali-kali sebelum melesat ke rak roti dan kue. Sasuke mendekatiku dan menjelaskan, kalau Sumire mengalami kekerasan di rumahnya. Ayahnya pemabuk, dan tidak punya pekerjaan. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal karena Tuberculosis, dan karena tidak ada biaya, ibunya terpaksa dirawat seadanya sampai meninggal.

Sumire hampir dijual oleh ayahnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan uang banyak dari para pria hidung belang, dan ia melarikan diri dari rumah. Karena semua temannya juga sama seperti dia, putus sekolah, hanya lulusan SMA, dan dari keluarga berantakan, mereka tidur di emperan took, dan mendapat baju dari toko loak. Sumire dan dua temannya sudah tiga bulan menjadi tunawisma, dan kadang-kadang tidur di dekat stasiun Shinjuku. Sasuke menawarkannya pekerjaan sebagai _cleaning service_ di kantornya, dan berjanji akan bicara ke HRD supaya Sumire bisa kerja di sana. Sasuke juga bilang kalau di dekat sana ada internet café yang murah, jadi Sumire bisa tinggal sementara waktu di sana, sampai menemukan tempat tinggal yang sewanya murah.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku rasanya baru menemukan orang Asia yang tidak membela orang tua yang jahat. Semua teman Asia ku, membela orang tua mereka yang menurutku _toxic_ ," kataku sambil sesekali melirik Sumire yang masih sibuk memilih-milih roti. "Kau berbeda."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku hanya tidak tega gadis baik sepertinya harus tersiksa hidup dengan ayah yang tidak menyayanginya sama sekali." Percakapan kami terhenti ketika Sumire mendatangi kami, dengan dua keranjang penuh, dan wajah berbinar. Aku mau mengeluarkan dompet, tapi Sasuke mengeluarkan pecahan 10000 yen dari dompetnya juga. "Ini uangmu yang kemarin tidak jadi kupakai di Ebisu."

"Pakai saja," Aku tersenyum pada Sumire yang juga tersenyum balik

Kami kembali ke Tsubomi Café dengan Sumire yang berada di antara kami, seperti putri kecil kami yang baru saja dibelikan makanan. Sumire menanyakan padaku apakah aku bisa mengajarinya sedikit Bahasa Inggris.

"Mister, How Are you?" tanyanya dengan logat kental, setelah kuajari sedikit.

Aku tertawa melihatnya begitu antusias belajar Bahasa, karena yang aku tahu tidak semua orang Jepang suka belajar Bahasa Inggris. "I'm fine, thankyou, and how are you?"

"I'm fine. Thankyou."

Aku dan Sasuke bertepuk tangan. "Sumire is sugoii!" kata Sasuke, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu, yang juga ikut bersukaria. Ia mengatakan pada Sasuke, bahwa ia akan mengajari Bahasa Inggris ke teman-temannya. Karena itu, saat kami sudah sampai di Tsubomi café, gadis itu berlari ke temannya dengan membawa bungkusan besar di kedua tangannya dan mengajak kami untuk duduk di sana.

Malam itu, dengan gadis-gadis itu yang memakan roti dari konbini, aku belajar Bahasa Jepang dengan _Voice Command_ di Google Translate, yang membuat mereka semua, termasuk Sasuke, tertawa terpingkal, karena terkadang terjemahannya sedikit…. Ngawur.

Saat mereka tertawa, aku juga melihat Sasuke yang tertawa, dan rasanya malam ini aku melihat sisi lain dari Sasuke yang aku tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya. Sasuke sangat lembut dan penyayang, ia bahkan tidak tega meninggalkan Sumire tanpa makanan, dan bahkan membantunya mendapat pekerjaan yang layak.

Tanpa sadar, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Aku dan Sasuke berpamitan pada mereka, dan berjalan kembali ke apato. Dalam perjalanan, kami tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Akaya Kunugi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil mahalnya yang berwarna putih. Jujur saja, aku sempat berhenti dan memandanginya, lalu membandingkannya dengan Sasuke. Aku benar, mereka hanya beda uang saja. Sasuke masih jauh lebih tampan dan… seksi.

"Kenapa? Kau suka yang itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Bukan." Aku terkekeh merasakan kecemburuannya. "Aku hanya mau bilang kalau kau masih lebih tampan dari dia, hanya beda di uangnya saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku jadi host saja." Sasuke pura-pura berjalan ke salah satu club host, dan aku menarik lengannya sambil terkekeh. "Kalau kau jadi host, nanti kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, dong."

"Ya sudah, belikan aku mobil seperti itu. Supaya aku juga keren seperti dia," candanya, lalu mencubit pinggangku. Aku mengaduh dan tertawa. "Aku baru tahu pacarku matre."

"Itu bukan matre, tapi realistis, tau!" Sasuke mendengus geli, lalu menarik tanganku. "Ayo pulang ke apato."

Malam ini, aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Aku masih ingin memandangi wajahnya. "Hey, aku ingin melakukan hal lain selain tidur, tau. Ini malam terakhirku… maksudku ini subuh terakhirku di sini."

"Mau pergi karaoke?" Sasuke menawarkan, dan aku langsing mengiyakan. Kami pergi ke karaoke terdekat, dan memutuskan untuk memesan paket satu jam. Jujur saja, aku tidak menyangka ada pilihan lagu-lagu barat _oldies_ favoritku. Jadi, aku memilih lagu dari Daniel Sahuleka berjudul Don't Sleep Away This Night. Aku tahu betapa cocoknya lagu ini dengan perasaanku sekarang, dan ada baiknya Sasuke juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, lewat lagu yang kami nyanyikan. Kami memutuskan untuk berduet, meski aku tahu suaraku memang tidak bagus sama sekali.

 _Tomorrow's near, never I felt this way_ _  
_ _Tomorrow, how empty it'll be that day_ _  
_ _It tastes a bitter, obvious to tears to dried_ _  
_ _To know that you're my only light_ _  
_ _I love you, oh I need you_ _  
_ _Oh, yes I do_

Aku mendekatkan diriku pada Sasuke yang memandangi lirik lagu di layar, dan mengenggam tangannya begitu erat. Sasuke menoleh, dan menggenggam tanganku lebih erat.

 __ _Don't sleep away this night my baby_ _  
_ _Please stay with me at least 'till dawn_ _  
_ _It hurts to know another hour has gone by_ _  
_ _And every minute is worthwhile_ _  
_ _Oh, I love you_

Sasuke semakin mendekat padaku, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, dengan wajahnya yang hampir menempel di leherku.

 __ _How many lonely days are there waiting for me_ _  
_ _How many seasons will flow over me_ _  
_ _'till the motions make my tears run dry_ _  
_ _At the moments I should cry_ _  
_ _For I love you, oh I need you_ _  
_ _Oh, yes I do_

Aku membawanya dalam pelukanku, dan kami berciuman dalam ruangan karaoke itu, dengan suara latar Daniel Sahuleka.

 _Don't sleep away this night my baby_ _  
_ _Please stay with me at least 'till dawn_ _  
_ _It hurts to know another hour has gone by_ _  
_ _And every minute is worthwhile_ _  
_ _It makes me so afraid_


	9. Kyuu

_Sepasang kekasih tidak pada akhirnya bertemu di suatu tempat. Mereka sebenarnya telah ada dalam diri satu sama lain selama ini._ – Jalaluddin Rumi

Suara resleting koper terdengar pelan dari ujung ruangan. Aku yang awalnya tidak berniat bangun, membuka mataku sedikit dan mengulet. Sudut mataku melihat Sasuke yang sedang membereskan barang-barangku, menatanya satu-persatu dengan rapi. Namun aku mengerti Sasuke tidak berniat membangunkanku, karena ia membiarkan gordennya tetap tertutup.

"Lanjutkan saja tidurmu," kata Sasuke sambil mengelap bagian luar koperku. "Aku hanya membereskan kopermu."

Ya ampun, malunya aku. Kemarin malam (atau lebih tepatnya tadi subuh) aku melempar semua pakaian kotorku di bathtub dan berjanji akan membereskannya sebelum mandi. Realitanya, Sasuke lah yang membereskan semuanya, bahkan sampai ke kaus kakiku yang entah bagaimana baunya setelah dipakai berjalan seharian. Meski udara dingin, tapi kakiku selalu berkeringat kalau berada di dalam sepatu lebih dari empat jam.

Namun lelaki Jepang itu tidak mengernyit sedikitpun, dan tetap melanjutkan acara beres-beresnya, bahkan membuka kulkas dan lemari-lemari di dapur, memastikan tidak ada barangku yang tertinggal.

"Bajumu sisa dua stel, dan kau masih punya satu celana baru, dan satu pasang kaus kaki. Mau aku setrikakan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melihatku sama sekali. Aku bahkan belum sempat menjawab ketika Sasuke sudah menyiapkan meja setrika dan semprotan pengharum.

"Sasuke…. Nanti saja. Ayo kembali ke ranjang, aku ingin memelukmu…" rayuku. "Kau ini rajin sekali sih, seperti istri yang manis." Aku terkekeh membayangkan Sasuke memakai apron dan memasakkan sarapan untukku.

Sasuke tetap menyeterika sambil berdecak sebal. "Kau harus check-out hari ini, Naruto. Pakaian bekasmu tidak akan membereskan dirinya sendiri, tau?" omelnya. "Kau tidak beli oleh-oleh untuk teman kerjamu sama sekali? Gimana, sih, kau ini?"

Aku berguling-guling sedikit sebelum akhirnya bangun. Kudekati dia dan kupeluk tubuhnya yang ramping itu, sambil sesekali kuhirup aroma dari leher dan rambutnya yang segar setelah mandi. "Wangi sekali, aku suka," bisikku, membuatnya sedikit merinding. "Kau sempurna, Sasuke."

Kekasihku itu berdecak lagi, dan aku terkekeh karenanya. "Mandi sana. Setrika ini panas, jangan salahkan aku kalau tanganmu melepuh sebelah."

Aku terkekeh, dan mencium pipinya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Waktu aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku menemukan Sasuke sudah berganti dengan pakaiannya sendiri (meski aku tidak keberatan sama sekali memberikan pakaianku padanya) dan sedang membuka lemari dan laci, memastikan tidak ada barangku yang tertinggal di sana.

"Naruto? Sudah siap?"

Aku terkekeh. "Aku tinggal berpakaian, mau kemana kita hari ini?"

"Mau ke restoran ninja di Akasaka?" tanyanya dengan senyuman misterius yang sangat aku suka.

"Ninja? Wah. Aku tertarik sekarang."

Dan tiba-tiba, di sinilah kami, di restoran ninja yang jujur saja sangat menarik sekaligus misterius bagiku.

Bagian pintu masuknya memang sangat ninja sekali. Menyatu dengan bangunan sekelilingnya tanpa penanda, baliho, dan bahkan gagang pintu sekalipun. Aku awalnya meragukan apakah bangunan berdinding hitam dengan tekstur seperti seng gelombang (atau galvalum) ini, adalah restoran bertema ninja yang Sasuke maksud. Namun kekasihku itu (yang mulai kucurigai adalah ninja juga) menunjuk pintu kayu di tengah bangunan, dan langsung membukanya dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba seorang ninja berpakaian hitam-hitam dan hanya matanya yang terlihat (atau setidaknya seorang staff berpakaian ninja) meloncat keluar dari balik salah satu dinding. Oke, sekarang aku langsung yakin kalau kami tidak salah alamat. Staff ninja tersebut memberi hormat pada kami, dan memberi isyarat untuk ikut masuk dengannya.

Kami seakan-akan sedang mengikuti pelatihan ninja, dan kami harus menunjukkan seberapa pantas kami untuk boleh masuk ke desa ninja yang tersembunyi. Sang ninja tadi menyusuri jalan-jalan sempit yang hanya cukup dimasuki satu orang, dan sedikit turun naik di sana sini dalam kegelapan, sambil sesekali mengingatkan kami supaya tidak tergelincir. Aku mengagumi interior restoran ini, persis seperti di film-film, ruangan gelap, penuh jebakan dan pintu-pintu rahasia. Tiba-tiba sang ninja tadi berhenti dan menunjukkan ada jembatan yang rusak di hadapan kami, tapi dengan _jutsu_ ninja nya, jembatan itu kembali utuh dan kami bisa lewat di atasnya.

Ninja yang mengabdi pada kami itu, terus mengingatkan untuk hati-hati berjalan dan menundukkan kepala karena masih ada pintu-pintu jebakan, halang rintang, dan beberapa jebakan tikus. Dalam waktu singkat, kami telah terseret ke dunia yang aneh, seperti kembali ke Jepang masa lampau. Bisa jadi, kami berada di sebuah desa ninja yang terhilang, dengan dinding-dinding dari batu dan patung naga yang menyemburkan air ke danau, asap putih yang naik dari sungai, rumah-rumah Jepang kuno, lampu-lampu minyak, ornamen ukiran dari kayu, jalan-jalan sempit yang remang-remang, peti-peti harta karun, disempurnakan dengan efek suara yang mengesankan kami adalah para ninja yang harus selalu waspada dengan musuh. Persis seperti yang kubayangkan ketika mendengar kata ninja.

Ngomong-ngomong, para ninja di sini bisa muncul sesuka hati seperti kera sakti, jadi jangan takut kalau ada bayangan hitam lewat, mereka bukan makhluk jadi-jadian.

Setelah kurang lebih dua menit berjalan, kami sampai di meja kami yang didesain seperti kamar pribadi seorang ninja yang berada di ujung lorong. Sangat sepi, seperti yang kuinginkan. Karena aku berharap bisa makan dengan nyaman bersama Sasuke. Sang ninja tadi, yang juga merangkap sebagai _butler_ kami, membuka gulungan berisi menu dua Bahasa, Jepang dan Inggris, dan mempersilahkan kami memesan. Setelah itu, ia menjelaskan kalau kami punya waktu dua jam untuk makan di sana.

Karena kekasihku itu sangat pintar (serius, aku mulai curiga dia ini ninja) dia langsung memilih beberapa menu, dan menawariku apa aku mau minum _Ninja cocktail_ atau _Beauty Cocktail_. Aku yang masih membaca menunya, menaikkan satu alisku dan memilih _Ninja Cocktail_ saja. Sasuke mengatakan kalau kadar alkoholnya sangat rendah, jadi dia tetap bisa minum. Aku tersenyum mengiyakan.

Tak berapa lama, minuman kami yang bernama _Ninja Sha_ datang. Komposisinya adalah _sorbet_ atau es serut _strawberry,_ dengan _champagne_. Kombinasinya sangat menarik dan cukup menyegarkan di lidah sebelum memasuki hidangan pembuka. Saat kami masih menyendok es serut yang enak itu, pesanan pertama kami datang, yang bernama…..

 ** _Shuriken Star-Blades Grissini with Cream Pate de Foie Gras dip_**

Menu yang ini adalah makanan pembuka paling menarik yang pernah aku lihat. Grissini sebenarnya adalah roti kering nan renyah ala Italia, tapi di tempat ini, dibentuk persis seperti bintang ninja atau _Shuriken_ bersudut empat dan berwarna hitam dengan lubang di tengahnya, lalu ditancapkan di batang-batang bambu. Kami mengolesi _shuriken_ kami dengan krim _Foie gras,_ dan, yeah memang enak.

"Kalau di jaman ninja, _Shuriken_ ini senjata," jelas Sasuke. "Digunakan untuk melukai musuh dari jarak jauh, dikarenakan beratnya yang ringan, sekaligus desainnya ramping dan tajam. Ada juga yang sudutnya lebih dari empat, bahkan delapan pun ada."

"Jadi menancap di kulit lawan, begitu?" tanyaku. "Bisa menancap di jantung juga?"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Bisa, sih."

Aku kemudian mengolesi _shuriken_ itu dengan krim _foie gras_ dan menyuapkannya ke Sasuke. Kekasihku itu membuka mulutnya dan menggigitnya.

"Ah, kena. Pas ke jantung hatiku," kekehku.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Dobe," katanya, lalu memegang pergelanganku dan menghabiskan sisanya.

Menu berikutnya, yang bernama **_Snow Crab and Grapefruit served with a Sword Trick_** datang diatas daun yang disusun berbentuk piring di atas mangkuk _grapefruit (buah yang mirip jeruk bali)_ yang ditebus pedang panjang atau seperti kata sang ninja, " **batto style** " _._ Sang ninja mempersilahkanku untuk menarik pedangnya, dan waktu kutarik pelan-pelan, tiba-tiba asap keluar dari buahnya. Aduh, kerennya. Daging kepiting segar yang terhidang di antara asap putihnya terlihat sangat enak, selain itu rasanya manis dan sangat cocok dengan rasa grapefruit yang asam manis.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"Kalau tidak salah, namamu itu artinya seorang tokoh utama novel ninja terkenal, bukan begitu?"

Lelaki Jepang itu meminum sedikit _cocktail_ nya, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Jujur, aku menunggu kau menanyakan hal itu."

"Hmm… aku baru saja googling arti nama Sasuke," kataku lalu menyodorkan _smartphone_ ku. "Keren juga, ternyata kau seorang ninja di masa lampau."

"Ayah penggemar literatur fiksi Jepang," katanya. "Ayah juga ingin putra bungsunya jadi anak yang tangguh, jadi… yeah, namaku begitu unik. Kalau nama Peter, apa karena orangtuamu suka Peter Pan?"

"Hah?" Aku tergelak. "Tidak. Itu karena professor yang membimbing thesis ayahku bernama Peter Mackenzie, dan ayahku ingin mengenangnya, jadi aku diberi nama yang sama." Aku tersenyum geli. "Aku tebak, nama kakakmu mungkin Genji?"

"Nama kakakku itu sebenarnya bagus. Terinspirasi dari satu tempat yang didatangi ibu di daerah Ibaraki, di mana ada taman _kochia_ merah yang bentuknya seperti rambutan raksasa." Sasuke kemudian tersenyum kecut. "Tapi kakakku tanpa sengaja salah menulis namanya sendiri waktu masih Taman Kanak-Kanak, semua orang terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama barunya yang artinya jelek sekali."

Aku menaikkan satu alisku. "Sekarang aku penasaran."

Sasuke menunjuk smartphoneku. "Coba cari Ibaraki Seaside Park."

Sambil mengetik, aku menemukan nama Hitachi Seaside Park. "Nama kakakmu Hitachi?"

"Yeah, itu nama aslinya. Karena dia menuliskan I dan bukan Hi, namanya jadi Itachi. Itachi itu artinya… musang. Kalau di budaya Jepang, musang itu pembawa sial. Untung saja dia tidak bawa sial."

"Kakakmu ceroboh sekali."

"Dia itu sangat jenius, tapi ceroboh luar biasa. Kurasa Tuhan memang adil."

"Tuhan tidak adil kadang-kadang," kataku sambil mencoba meraih tangannya. "Buktinya semua ketampanan dan cantiknya orang Jepang, diberikan semua padamu."

Sasuke mendengus dan menolak bicara denganku sesudahnya.

Ketika makanan selanjutnya datang yang bernama ** _Treasure Chest with Egg-Guised Seafood and Vegetable Jelly_** , aku membayangkan ini adalah bento, karena bentuknya adalah kotak hitam yang mengkilat dengan jalinan pita merah. Ketika sang ninja membukakan penutupnya, asap putih keluar dan menampakkan sebuah…. Telur. Ketika telurnya kuangkat, ternyata itu adalah setengah cangkang telur yang menyamar. Dan di baliknya adalah jelly asin berisi sari laut rebus. Sang ninja kemudian menghidangkan sebuah piring cekung berisi sayuran dan mayones yang enak, dan memberi kami saran untuk menumbuk telur itu dengan garpu dan memakannya dengan sayuran, seperti salad.

Mendengar logat Jepang sang ninja yang menyebut salad menjadi _sarada_ , aku teringat sesuatu. "Kok aku jadi teringat mangaka yaoi itu. Yang namanya Megane no Sarada?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Mereka suka pakai _nickname_. Mana mungkin jaman ini ada orang namanya salad?" tanyanya balik sambil masih memakan sayurnya.

"Siapa tahu? Karena di Selandia Baru, ada orangtua yang menamakan anaknya Superman." Aku mengedikkan bahuku. "Ada di Google. Aku tidak bohong."

"Naruto?"

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Kurasa kau harus membayarku lebih untuk jadi pacarmu. Sumpah humormu garing sekali."

 __"Kubayar dengan garansi cinta seumur hidup tanpa syarat."

"Hn."

Menu berikutnya, yang tertulis bernama **_Turban Shell Bombs with Garlic Butter_** , yaitu kerang laut Jepang yang disusun di atas piring batu yang etnik. Abdi ninja kami memberi petunjuk untuk memperhatikan baik-baik karena ada sesuatu yang keren. Ia beberapa melakukan segel tangan seperti di film-film, dan dengan kecepatan tangannya, menggunakan korek api untuk membuat kerang kami tiba-tiba terbakar. Benar-benar seperti namanya, bom. Selain pertunjukannya yang menarik, kerangnya juga segar dan enak. Campuran _butter_ dan bawang putih yang pas membuat rasanya begitu nikmat, tidak sekedar pertunjukan yang menarik namun sesuai dengan rasanya.

"Kurasa salah satu hal paling menarik yang pernah kukunjungi di Tokyo adalah restoran ini," aku tersenyum. "Keren. Sangat keren."

"Kami memang sangat menjunjung tinggi budaya kami. Jadi kalau ada restoran tematik seperti ini, aku jamin pelayanannya tidak setengah-setengah, dari segi atraksi maupun rasa makanannya." Sasuke tersenyum

"Oh? Jadi apakah pelayan tadi itu aslinya ninja?"

"Kenapa tidak tanya sendiri saja?" kekasihku itu mendengus.

"Hm…. Memangnya ninja mau membocorkan rahasia mereka?"

"Tidak pada orang sepertimu."

"Yah….."

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, pesanan kami yang berupa sup datang. Di menu, nama sup ini adalah _**Special Stone-Boiled Soup (Japanese Bouillabaisse)**_ Sup ini adalah salah satu menu rekomendasi di restoran ini, tapi hanya bisa dipesan dengan minimum dua orang tamu. Awalnya, sebuah ember kayu kecil diletakkan di atas meja. Pelayan ninja kami memberitahu kami untuk sedikit mundur karena ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang "sangat berbahaya", rupanya ia mengeluarkan pisau panjang dan bergerigi dan memotong sayur-mayurnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Setelah memotong semua sayur dan komposisinya, sang ninja menuangkan kuah yang _creamy,_ dan sekali lagi, entah dari mana, ia mengeluarkan batu, yang katanya sekitar 500 derajat Celsius, diletakkan hati-hati ke dalam ember kecil kayu itu, dan wuuuush…. asap membumbung tinggi, membuat sup kami hangat dalam waktu singkat. Kemudian sang ninja menggunakan sendok besi untuk menyendok supnya dan membagikannya ke mangkuk kami.

Rasanya tetap enak, cocok sebagai penutup dari semua makanan yang tadi kami makan. Kuahnya mirip seperti sup krim dengan rasa seafood yang gurih dan manis, lalu ditambah dengan segar dan renyahnya sayuran yang tadi dipotong, sebuah kombinasi yang sangat pas.

Dan untuk pencuci mulut, yang tepat muncul setelah kami sudah kenyang, adalah… **_Icy Bonsai_**. Ketika _dessert_ ini dihidangkan di hadapan kami, aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Serius? Kami harus makan bonsai ini? Namun ketika melihat Sasuke dengan santainya memakan batang pohonnya yang ternyata adalah _puff pastry_ dan daunnya rasanya seperti krim wijen, aku mengerti kenapa restoran ini disebut restoran ninja. Karena…. Semua makanannya sedang menyamar.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Dan bagian yang kukira tanah itu, adalah tiga macam es krim yang bersembunyi dibalik bubuk wijen hitam, yaitu es krim susu, matcha, dan tentu saja wijen hitam. _Dessert_ yang sangat memuaskan mata, hati, dan lidah tentunya. Aku puas sekali berada di restoran ini. Lain kali kalau aku ke Tokyo, aku sudah pasti akan mampir. _  
_

Tanpa terasa, kami sudah menghabiskan waktu dua jam kurang sepuluh menit di restoran ini. Kami pun keluar dari meja kami dengan diantar olehnya melalui lorong-lorong gelap yang mirip dengan waktu kami datang tadi. Pelayan ninja kami yang sangat terlatih itu menunjukkan _ninjutsu_ terakhirnya dengan cara memanjat ke langit-langit dalam sekejap mata, hampir seperti melayang dengan mudahnya. Setelah kami keluar dari sebuah "lorong rahasia" menuju ke pintu keluar, ternyata sang ninja mengikuti kami sampai keluar dan mengeluarkan gulungan bertuliskan "THANKYOU! Please Come Again!" Aku langsung menyuruh Sasuke untuk memotretku berpose di samping sang ninja yang mengajariku membuat segel tangan ala ninja juga.

Kami pun berjalan keluar dengan hati riang dan perut kenyang. Namun tentu saja kami tidak puas hanya dengan makan yang tadi saja. Jadi, aku bertanya apakah Sasuke punya rekomendasi tempat makan lain yang menarik.

"Mau ke Shibuya? Banyak makanan enak di sana. Ada ramen Ichiryu, lalu ada Zuicho, dan… Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak beli oleh-oleh untuk temanmu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. "Semacam souvenir kecil-kecil, begitu?" Aku baru ingat kalau aku belum membelikan apapun untuk teman kerjaku. "Mau ke Don Quijote?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke menjelaskan kalau di Shibuya ada MEGA Don Quijote yang sangat lengkap, bahkan lebih lengkap daripada cabang Shinjuku. Toko serba ada dengan maskot pinguin putih biru ini biasanya buka 24 jam, dan saking serba ada nya, Sasuke pernah menemukan _mousepad_ berbentuk dada empuk gadis anime. Karena Sasuke gay sekaligus feminis, dia tidak membelinya. Dia bilang itu merendahkan harga diri wanita, meski hanya anime.

Dan ketika kami sampai di sana, aku semakin yakin kalau para penggila snack mungkin bisa masuk ke toko ini sekarang, dan baru keluar besok siang. Bangunan enam lantai berisi snack, barang-barang cosplay, dan souvenir-souvenir yang rasanya tidak pernah kubayangkan bisa ada, ternyata ada di sini. Bahkan rasanya aku akan lebih banyak membeli souvenir ketimbang makanan. Semuanya memikat hati dengan harga yang terjangkau. Aku menemukan tempelan kulkas 3D berbentuk _Fushimi Inari_ lengkap dengan seekor rubah lucu yang tersenyum di tengahnya. Selain itu, aku juga menemukan banyak cokelat merk Meiji seharga 100 yen saja, dan ada permen-permen, jelly, ramen instan, mochi, wafer, pai merk PABLO, ya ampun. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membeli yang sekiranya teman-temanku pasti suka, macam kopi, teh, _furikake_ pesanan bosku, dan beberapa snack matcha. Aku membeli beberapa gantungan kunci berbentuk _takoyaki_ dan beberapa jenis sushi, yang pasti akan membuat teman kerja wanitaku menjerit saking lucunya.

Tiba-toba, Sasuke menunjukkanku beberapa _plush hat_ berbentuk gurita, bungkus snack, bahkan… Hachiko. Dengan paksa ia memakaikannya ke kepalaku, dan tertawa kegirangan. "NAH! INI SEMPURNA UNTUKMU!" pekiknya lalu memotretku waktu masih memakai _plush hat_ itu. "BELI SATU!" Aku terkikik melihat Sasuke yang antusias melihatku memakai topi empuk itu. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti aku menggonggong sepanjang jalan," kekehku.

Akhirnya setelah berkeliling di bangunan enam lantai itu, dan memilah-milah souvenir apa saja yang ingin kuhadiahkan ke teman-teman kantorku, kami pun pergi membayar di konter _Tax Free_ dan membawa pergi satu bungkusan plastik besar. "Nanti kubantu memasukkannya ke kopermu, oke?" Sasuke tersenyum, lalu menggandeng tanganku yang kosong. "Naruto?"

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Apa kau akan kembali untuk melihat bunga Sakura atau Azalea?"

Dari pertanyaannya, aku bisa menebak kalau Sasuke seperti bertanya apakah aku akan kembali tahun depan untuk mengunjunginya di musim semi, waktu bunga Sakura mekar, atau di musim panas, saat bunga Azalea mekar.

"Aku akan kembali untuk melihat dua-duanya, bersamamu." Aku mengeratkan genggamanku di tangannya. "Aku juga akan melihat Momiji bersamamu. Aku juga berjanji akan menghadapi badai salju bersamamu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku sepanjang jalan kami kembali ke stasiun. Aku tahu Sasuke merasa kehilangan, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hidup tetap harus berjalan, bukan? Dan kami berdua sama-sama tahu, kalau aku harus kembali ke pekerjaan dan hidupku di New York, dan Sasuke kembali ke pekerjaannya. Meski aku sudah punya bayangan jangka panjang di otakku untuk bisa memilikinya, dan tidak akan melepaskannya.

Kami memutuskan untuk makan di ramen Ichiryu yang berada tak jauh dari MEGA Don Quijote. Meski ramen di hadapanku ini begitu enak, dengan telur setengah matang, lembaran _chashu_ hangat, kuah yang gurih dan kaldu yang sangat pas, dan mie yang lembut, tetap saja pikiranku terfokus pada Sasuke, yang sedang makan ramen yang sama di sebelahku. Aku bukannya tidak tahu, Sasuke tengah memikirkanku. Sesekali ia berhenti makan, lalu diam sebentar, dan melanjutkan makannya lagi. Terkadang ia minum air, lalu diam lagi, dan makan sambil melamun. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia bahkan tidak membubuhkan bumbu apapun di ramennya, dan hanya makan sampai habis, bahkan tanpa mengajakku bicara sedikitpun.

Waktu aku pergi ke kamar mandi, Sasuke bahkan tidak menungguku di dalam. Ia berdiri di luar dengan kantung plastik besarku, dan bersandar di tiang listrik. Dia bertingkah terlalu kentara. Karena itu, waktu aku keluar ke jalan, aku langsung mengambil kantung plastikku dan merangkul pinggangnya. Sasuke tampak terkejut, tapi ia tidak menolak sama sekali. Sesekali kuusap pinggangnya, dan kuhirup harum rambutnya yang lembut, sesuatu yang akan kurindukan ketika aku sudah kembali ke New York.

Aku tetap memeluknya seperti itu sampai ke stasiun Shibuya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berdiri saja, karena banyak ibu yang membawa anaknya, dan beberapa orang tua yang lebih butuh tempat duduk daripada kami. Di kereta yang mulai ramai itu, aku menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat-erat, sambil melamun memikirkan berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

Waktu aku masih tenggelam dalam lamunanku, Sasuke menepuk bahuku dan mengajakku keluar dari kereta. Bukannya sudah sampai, tapi kereta kami harus berhenti dan ditunda karena ada orang yang bunuh diri dengan cara melompat ke lintasan kereta. Kereta waktu itu berhenti total dengan pintu terbuka dan pengumuman dari _speaker_. Aku terbengong ketika Sasuke menjelaskan, tapi kekasihku itu memutuskan untuk mencari kereta lain, meski jalurnya agak berputar, tapi itu lebih baik daripada duduk diam di gerbong yang sama.

Sasuke menjelaskan kenapa banyak orang bunuh diri di Jepang. Banyak dari mereka adalah anak-anak muda yang mestinya punya masa depan yang cerah. Jepang sendiri telah menetapkan aturan tegas kepada orang yang mencoba bunuh diri di rel kereta atau area publik, akan menanggung denda yang akan dibayar oleh pihak keluarganya. Tindakan bunuh diri di dalam stasiun atau ruang publik lainnya bisa menyebabkan kerugian bagi penumpang lainnya yang harus terganggu waktunya. Bunuh diri di Jepang disebabkan oleh beragam sebab. Misalnya ketika sudah merasa terpojok dan tak punya solusi untuk masalahnya, merasa tak ada masa depan yang cerah, konflik keluarga, hingga beban pekerjaan yang tinggi, dan terlilit utang.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu, apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka, Naruto." Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Kau pernah, maksudku, ingin bunuh diri?" tanyaku.

"Untungnya tidak," jawab Sasuke ketika masuk ke gerbong kereta kami. "Aku punya keluarga yang hangat. Jadi kalau aku punya masalah, aku bisa cerita pada ibu atau kakak, atau ayah. Kalau kau bagaimana?"

"Tidak pernah sama sekali juga. Rasa-rasanya aku selalu mencintai hidupku," aku terdiam sejenak. "Tapi aku sungguh prihatin pada mereka yang bunuh diri. Maksudku ... mereka meninggalkan orang-orang yang mencintai mereka."

"Itu pun kalau masih ada."

Kata-kata terakhir Sasuke menohokku. Di dunia yang semakin individualis ini, perasaan dicintai adalah sebuah kemewahan. Mewah, karena tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkannya. Orang kaya pun belum tentu bisa membeli perasaan cinta yang tulus. Seperti biasa, aku tenggelam dalam lamunanku sampai langkah kami berhenti di depan apatoku di Shinjuku. Pesawatku akan berangkat pukul sembilan malam, tapi karena aku sudah melakukan _web check-in,_ aku bebas datang kapan saja. Aku sudah menyuruh Sasuke untuk pulang dan beristirahat, tapi dia tidak mau.

"Bolehkah… aku ikut ke bandara?" tanya kekasihku itu. "Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih _tour guide_ -mu."

Aku tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya. "Kau sudah melakukan lebih dari yang seharusnya, Sasuke. Aku menyewa jasamu untuk dua minggu, tapi kau bahkan memberikan waktu istirahatmu, satu hari penuh, untukku. Terima kasih. Kalau kau mau ikut pun, aku tidak akan melarangmu." Lelaki itu memelukku di lobby apato, tidak memperdulikan kalau seandainya ada yang melihat sinis pada kami, tapi aku yakin para resepsionis pun tidak akan peduli.

Ketika kami menaiki taksi menuju bandara, Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku, dan memeluk lenganku. Sasuke memang tidak pernah membalas perkataan cintaku padanya, tapi Bahasa tubuhnya sudah meneriakkan kalau ia mencintaiku. Aku senang, sekaligus sedih. Aku sekarang mengerti kenapa Sasuke memberikan hari liburnya untukku. Ia ingin agar ia bisa pergi bersamaku, sebagai seorang kekasih, dan tidak terpaku dengan pekerjaannya sebagai _tour guide_. Kau tahu? Seandainya saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, aku akan menyewa jasanya di Tokyo selama sebulan, dan aku akan menyatakan cintaku lebih cepat. Tidak hanya Sasuke yang kehilangan, aku pun merasakan yang sama.

Taxi hitam itu berhenti, dan sang sopir yang sopan memberitahu kami kalau kami sudah sampai di Bandara Internasional Haneda. Sasuke yang tampaknya masih tidak rela melepasku, tetap memaksakan diri untuk membuka pintu, dan mengeluarkan bawaanku dari bagasi. Kekasihku itu tetap mengikutiku masuk ke lobby keberangkatan, dan bersikeras menungguku sampai pesawatku berangkat. Setelah meletakkan barangku di _counter check-in_ , ternyata kami masih punya waktu sekitar tiga jam sebelum pesawatku berangkat.

"Mau masuk ke lounge ANA?" tanyaku. "Kita bisa lihat pesawat berangkat dari jendelanya."

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan, dan tanpa melihat mataku sedikitpun, ia berjalan membawa koperku di depanku. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke lounge ANA (All Nippon Airways) karena kami punya cukup banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan sebelum pesawatku berangkat. Selain itu, ada makanan _all-you-can-eat_ dan tempat duduk yang nyaman. Aku mengambil bir untukku dan jus untuk Sasuke, lalu menunggunya di tempat duduk di samping jendela. Sasuke datang ke tempatku dengan sepiring roti dan selai, lalu mulai makan tanpa menawariku sama sekali, aku tahu dia sedang cemas, karena ia tidak biasanya makan tanpa menawariku.

"Apakah kau akan merindukanku, Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu merindukanmu. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan," jawabnya cuek, tanpa menatap mataku sama sekali, sambil memakan makanannya. Namun, meski nada suaranya terdengar ketus dan sangat kasar, aku mengerti Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak menangis di hadapanku. Aku menghormati perasaannya, jadi aku tidak akan memaksanya untuk menjawab lebih dari ini. "Aku berjanji akan mengunjungimu. Aku akan dapat banyak cuti di musim panas."

"Hn."

Setelah Sasuke selesai makan, kami hanya duduk berdampingan di meja dekat jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan pesawat yang siap berangkat. Sesekali, Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dan sepuluh menit sekali dia akan bertanya apakah aku mau siap-siap _boarding_ , dan ia akan memejamkan matanya lagi kalau aku bilang belum. Aku melirik Sasuke dalam diam, dan aku menyadari kalau ia mengernyit waktu tidur. Dengan jariku, aku menyentuh keningnya.

"Hey, jangan mengernyit, kau bisa terlihat tua."

Sasuke terbangun, dan menoleh padaku. Kali ini, ia menatap mataku dalam-dalam, meski tetap tanpa kata. "Kau mau mandi?" tanyaku. "Di sini ada _shower_ juga, supaya waktu kau pulang bisa langsung tidur."

"Di mana kamar mandinya?" tanyanya. Aku menunjuk ke belakang ruangan, dan ia langsung pergi tanpa menoleh. Diam-diam, aku berharap Sasuke akan bersikap berbeda di beberapa jam terakhir sebelum aku pulang. Maksudku…. Aku ingin dia berkata 'aku mencintaimu, aku akan merindukanmu' lalu sedikit manja padaku, aku tidak keberatan. Namun aku bisa mengerti kalau Sasuke tidak akan bersikap seperti itu. Sambil menunggunya, aku mengecek email pekerjaanku, salah satunya adalah dari atasanku, Mr. Adebowale, lelaki keturunan Amerika-Afrika yang sangat tinggi dan kekar dengan rambut dan jenggot putihnya yang terawat. _Well_ , ia hanya memastikan apakah aku sudah membawakan _furikake_ alias bumbu penyedap nasi pesanannya dan teh sakura favoritnya, dan aku mengatakan sudah beli masing-masing 15 bungkus, ditambah beberapa macam cokelat matcha untuknya. Mr. A, begitu ia akrab disapa, mengatakan kalau ia menungguku di kantornya untuk bicara sesuatu yang penting.

Oh, dan satu hal. Kalau kau dipanggil ke kantor Mr. A, berarti kau punya dua kemungkinan. Kau habis berbuat baik, atau berbuat kesalahan besar. Aku habis berbuat baik, itu jelas, karena sudah memberikan oleh-oleh pesanannya, tapi biasanya Mr. A hanya menerima saja tanpa mengajak bicara sesuatu yang penting. Aku kembali melamun membayangkan hal-hal yang akan ia bicarakan, ketika kekasihku itu kembali.

"Hey," katanya. "Staffnya memberitahumu untuk siap-siap, satu jam lagi pesawatmu boarding."

Aku mengangguk. Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku memperhatikan lelaki kesayanganku itu. Wajahnya tampak lebih segar setelah mandi, meski aku melihat matanya masih sedikit berkaca-kaca. Apakah ia menangis di kamar mandi? Entahlah, aku tidak ingin menanyainya apa-apa.

Waktu kami keluar dari lounge, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarikku. "Aku… ingin memberimu sesuatu," katanya lalu memberikan sebuah bungkusan kain _tenugui_ dengan corak geisha yang memakai kimono musim panas. "Bukalah waktu sudah di atas pesawat. Jangan di sini." Kemudian, tanpa kata lagi, lelaki itu mengajakku naik ke lantai Haneda Airport Observation Deck, lapangan _outdoor_ di mana kami bisa melihat pesawat-pesawat yang siap lepas landas.

Di malam yang cukup berangin itu, ia berkata, "Kau akan mengingatku dengan cara ini," bisiknya lalu menciumku dalam, sangat dalam. Sasuke mengalungkan lengannya di leherku, dan aku pun memeluk pinggangnya erat. "Aku akan mengingatmu dengan cara ini," bisikku. "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Sasuke. Tidak akan."

Meski beberapa kali aku melihat ada petugas yang berjalan kesana kemari, untuk mengawasi para pengunjung, kurasa dia tidak akan peduli dengan kami yang masih berciuman, untuk terakhir kalinya di Tokyo. Entah ciuman selanjutnya akan terjadi kapan dan di mana.

Waktu Sasuke mengantarku ke _International Departure Gate,_ tiba-tiba semua memoriku waktu aku pertama kali datang ke Tokyo, kembali berputar di otakku. Waktu Sasuke berdiri di luar _gate International Arrival_ , membawa papan seukuran A3 bertuliskan "WELCOME Mr. PETER MACKENZIE from USA!" dan dengan senyumannya yang menawan, mencari-cari wajahku di antara banyaknya penumpang yang turun dari pesawat. Aku yang melihatnya dari jauh, segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan memperbaiki penampilanku. Saking tergesa-gesanya ingin bertemu Sasuke, aku sampai lupa mencuci wajah dan menyisir rambutku. Akhirnya setelah waktu yang cukup lama, aku berjalan keluar, dan menemukan Sasuke tengah melihat layar televisi yang jadwal pesawat yang sudah datang, memastikan pesawatku benar-benar sudah mendarat. Aku segera berjalan mendekatinya, dan menyapanya dengan senyuman. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menyalamiku, berniat membawakan koperku, tapi aku menolak. Jujur saja, waktu itu aku lebih memilih menggandeng tangannya. Namun apa boleh buat, aku memang tidak begitu mengenalnya

waktu itu, bukan?

Sesaat sebelum aku masuk ke bagian pemeriksaan _,_ Sasuke memelukku untuk terakhir kalinya, dan membisikkan "Take care," padaku. Aku mengangguk, dan menjawab. "Take care, I love you." Sasuke tersenyum, dan pergi, dari pelukanku, untuk sementara, sebelum aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Lelaki itu berdiri di tempat yang sama, menungguku, sampai kami tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain.

Tak lama, aku masuk ke pesawat dan langsung duduk di kursiku. Dengan terburu-buru aku membuka hadiahnya. Ternyata Sasuke memberiku sebuah gantungan kunci boneka rajutan _amigurumi_ yang sangat lucu. Seukuran kepalan tanganku dengan bentuk wajahku dan telinga anjing beserta hidung hitam bulat, dan ikat kepala bertuliskan kanji ハチ公 atau dibaca Hachiko. Aku tidak tahu berapa harga barang ini, yang jelas aku yakin tidak murah, dan kalau Sasuke membuatnya sendiri, kurasa ia benar-benar berjuang membuatnya sampai selucu ini.

Kau tahu? Sasuke adalah Tokyo.

Tokyo yang membuatmu ingin kembali, bahkan ketika kau belum benar-benar meninggalkannya. Kau akan sangat merindukannya, meski kau hanya bertemu dengannya dua minggu saja.

Ngomong-ngomong, apakah ceritaku dan Sasuke ini, akan kugantung di sini?

Hm. Tidak.

Karena aku tahu, hanya _Teru Teru Bozu_ yang masih bisa tersenyum meski digantung, kalian semua tentu saja tidak.

Jadi… Maukah kalian menunggu sampai bab terakhir selesai kutulis? Aku janji kalian akan menyukainya.


	10. Juu

Perjalanan pulang ke New York adalah penderitaan bagiku.

Meski tempatku duduk di pesawat adalah deretan Business Class, tetap saja rasanya menderita kalau aku harus kembali ke pekerjaanku, kehidupanku, tanpa Sasuke di dalamnya. Walaupun aku mendapat kuota 100MB internet gratis untuk kuhabiskan di atas pesawat (dan aku bisa beli lagi kalau memang dibutuhkan), tetap saja aku tidak bisa menggantikan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke. Seperti saat ini, ketika Sasuke memberiku laporan langsung dari Tokyo, sekitar setengah jam setelah dia mengantarku pulang di bandara.

Kekasihku itu mengirim video pekerja-pekerja kantoran yang baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya, tengah berdesakan di dalam kereta JR Lines Keihin-Tohoku jurusan stasiun Omori, daerah tempat tinggalnya, yang tengah didorong masuk oleh para petugas kereta bernama _Oshiya,_ staff stasiun yang memakai seragam yang gagah dan bersarung tangan layaknya polisi. Setiap kali _rush hour_ (jam sibuk seperti jam berangkat kerja, jam pulang kerja, atau menjelang kereta terakhir), _Oshiya_ siap membantu penumpang yang sulit untuk masuk ke dalam kereta, dan akan terus mendorong penumpang hingga pintu kereta dapat ditutup. Mereka bertugas menjejalkan sebanyak mungkin orang ke dalam kereta bawah tanah tersebut. Selain membutuhkan keberanian, tentu saja para petugas Oshiya pun harus memiliki tenaga dan keberanian ekstra besar. Makum saja, yang mereka dorong itu manusia yang bisa saja melawan atau bahkan berbalik menyerang karena tidak terima didorong-dorong oleh petugas.

Oh, Sasuke, meski sudah tidak lagi menjadi tour guideku, ia tetap memberiku informasi, meski aku bersyukur tidak perlu berjejalan di kereta seperti videonya. Aku membalas chatnya sesegera mungkin.

Tapi kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?

 _Sasuke_  
Yea. Aku merekam videonya setelah aku turun dari kereta, kok :D  
Hey, kau tidak tidur? Perjalananmu panjang sekali loh.

 _Me_

Tidak bisa tidur, aku memikirkanmu

Hey, tahun depan, waktu aku ke Tokyo

aku akan mengajakmu menikah

 _Sasuke_

Dobe.

 _Me_

Kenapa, tidak mau?

 _Sasuke_  
Pikirkan saja pekerjaanmu di New York dulu.  
Jangan seenaknya mengajak orang menikah.

 _Me_

Aku merindukanmu, sangat, sangat merindukanmu.

Aku menyesal tidak memberimu cincin sebelum aku pulang

Aku ingin mengikatmu menjadi milikku, _you know_

 _Read_

Aku menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit. Sasuke sudah membaca chat ku, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

 _Me_

Sasuke

Kau masih di sana?

 _Sasuke_  
Ya  
Aku baru saja sampai apato

 _Me_

Maaf

Apa aku terburu-buru dengan lamaranku

 _Sasuke_  
Apa orangtuamu tidak meminta keturunan darimu?  
Kau yakin mau menikah denganku? Aku tidak punya rahim.  
Aku tidak bisa memberimu bayi.

 _Me_

Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas bayi?

 _Sasuke_  
Orangtuaku datang dari Takasaki. Malam ini mereka menginap di rumah kakakku yang sudah punya istri dan anak. Mereka mulai bertanya, kapan aku menyusul  
kakak?

 _Me_

Sasuke sayang. Aku tidak akan meminta anak darimu

Aku tau kita sama-sama laki-laki

 _Sasuke_  
Bagaimana kalau kita jadi teman baik saja, Naruto?  
Maksudku ... mantan pacar wanitaku adalah masa laluku, tapi aku masih bisa mencari wanita lain, setidaknya orangtuaku bisa menggendong cucu yang mereka inginkan.

 _Me_

Semudah itu kau menyerah, Sasuke?

Kalau iya, berarti namamu terlalu berat untukmu

Sasuke adalah nama seorang ninja yang tangguh. Sedangkan kau, baru ditanya seperti itu, kau sudah menyerah

 _Sasuke_  
Boleh kutelepon?

Aku sedikit ragu dengan permintaan Sasuke. Namun setelah melihat bentuk _seat Business Class_ yang setengah tertutup dan sudah pasti tidak akan mengganggu penumpang lain, aku mengiyakan.

 _Me_

 _Video call_? Boleh

Brb aku pakai _earphone_

Ya, telepon sekarang

LINE call ku menampakkan _profile picture_ Sasuke, yang berpose di depan Tokyo Tower, foto yang kuambil ketika kami sedang jalan-jalan ke sana waktu itu. Aku tersenyum, dan mengangkat teleponnya. Aku bicara dengan suara minimal agar tidak mengganggu penumpang lain.

"Hai," sapanya. "Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik- baik saja, sayang. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bilang mau jadi teman baik saja? Apa... aku kurang tampan bagimu?" kekehku. "Apa orangtuamu masih tidak bisa menerima orientasi seksualmu?"

Kudengar ia menghela napas panjang. "Jadi, tadi kakak menelepon. Ayah dan ibu baru tiba dari Takasaki naik Shinkansen, dan kakak baru menjemput mereka di Tokyo Station. Ibu menanyakan di mana aku. Kakak menjelaskan kalau aku sudah tidak tinggal dengan kakak sejak dia menikah dua tahun lalu, dan aku sedang kerja jadi _tour guide_. Ibu lalu tanya, apa aku sudah punya pacar baru lagi sejak putus dari yang dulu? Umurku sudah cukup untuk menikah, tapi aku belum memberi kabar pertunangan atau pernikahan." Sasuke mendesah sedih. "Apa aku harus memberitahu mereka kalau aku tidak akan menikah dengan seorang wanita?"

Aku tiba-tiba berpikir soal orangtuaku. Mereka tidak pernah membahas soal gay di meja makan waktu aku masih sekolah menengah dulu, tapi sejak aku tinggal sendiri di apartemenku, aku jadi sangat jarang bicara dengan mereka karena kesibukanku. Mereka pernah bertanya soal kapan aku menikah, dan apakah mereka boleh mengenalkanku pada gadis anak kenalan mereka, tapi aku masih menolak dengan alasan aku sedang berada di puncak karir. Memang karirku sedang menanjak sekarang, tapi itu bukan satu-satunya alasan. "Sasuke. Kurasa kau menyadarkanku soal sesuatu."

"Soal apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi orangtuaku kalau aku memberitahu mereka soal keinginanku menikah denganmu. Memang orang Amerika tidak akan mempermasalahkan soal gay, tapi orangtuaku... Well aku tidak akan tahu sampai aku bertanya pada mereka." Aku diam sejenak. "Tapi bersabarlah, Sasuke. Aku berjanji, aku akan tetap menikahimu. Kau boleh pegang kata-kataku. Aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku ini. Kau akan tetap menikah denganku. Kita akan tinggal bersama, entah di Amerika, atau di Jepang."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku harus percaya padamu, dan apakah kau benar-benar bisa dipercaya atau tidak." Lalu lelaki Jepang itu menguap keras. "Aku ngantuk sekali. Ini sudah pukul sebelas lebih."

"Sasuke?" tanyaku. "Maukah kau berjanji satu hal denganku?"

"Ya?"

"Kau berjanji akan tetap menikah denganku, menungguku sampai kita bisa menemukan titik tengah di mana kita akan bersama."

"Aku usahakan, Naruto."

"Janji, Sasuke, bukan usahakan."

"Baiklah." Ia mengusap-usap matanya. "Aku janji."

"Selamat tidur, sayang." Aku lalu mencium kameraku, membayangkan aku sedang mencium wajah Sasuke. "Yume de aimashou"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Yume de aimashou," katanya lalu mematikan teleponnya.

Aku sudah lama menantikan kapan aku bisa mengatakan "Mari bertemu di dalam mimpi" padanya dalam Bahasa Jepang. Ternyata kali ini aku cukup beruntung untuk mengatakannya. Sebelum aku mematikan koneksi _mobile data_ ku dan tidur, aku mengirimkan sebuah potongan refrain lagu untuk Sasuke, berjudul _Ocean_ , dari Martin Garrix _featuring_ Khalid.

 _You could put an ocean between our love, love, love_

 _It won't keep us apart_

 _You could build a wall, I would run it up, up, up_

 _Just to get to your heart_

 _If we're caught in a wave_

 _Baby, we'll make a way_

 _You could put an ocean between our love, love, love_

 _It won't keep us apart_

Aku berjanji, tidak ada samudera, seluas apapun, dan benteng, setinggi apapun, yang bisa membuatku berhenti mencintainya.

Aku bersedia menempuh jarak New York – Tokyo untuk mengunjunginya di semua empat musim, kalau memang itu yang dia inginkan.

Aku hanya berharap ia mau berjuang untuk kami.

Seperti aku yang sekarang berjuang untuk menyelesaikan laporan keuangan Bank of America di akhir tahun. Lebih tepatnya, berjuang untuk berusaha konsentrasi dengan Sasuke yang masih membayangi otakku. Sudah hampir satu jam aku memandangi layar komputerku, dan tidak ada satu angka maupun huruf yang aku ketik. Entah kenapa, bukannya angka atau huruf yang muncul di sel-sel kelabu di balik bola mataku, tapi malah...

 _Minggu lalu, aku dan Sasuke masih di mana, ya? Apa yang sedang kami lakukan jam segini? Apa yang kami makan? Kami lihat? Kami sentuh?_

 _Well_ , aku harus konsentrasi, supaya aku tidak dipecat, dan tetap punya uang untuk mengunjungi dia di Tokyo. Semangat, Peter!

 _Kriiiingggg...!_

Baru saja aku berniat untuk semangat, ternyata ada telepon masuk. Dengan enggan, kuangkat teleponnya. "Halo, selamat pagi."

 _"Ey, Mackie, ke kantorku, sekarang."_

"Ya, Mr. A"

Aku membawa kantong plastik berisi oleh-olehku untuk atasanku itu. Tadi pagi, aku sudah membagikan oleh-oleh untuk teman-teman kantor yang lain, tapi milik Mr. A harus kusembunyikan karena paling banyak dan paling mahal tentunya. Atasanku datang agak terlambat hari ini, karena sedang rapat dengan perwakilan Bank of America dari Tokyo.

Setiap mendengar kata Tokyo, yang kupikirkan hanyalah Sasuke, lagi.

Sialan, Sasuke rasa-rasanya membuatku jadi setengah gila.

Atau memang sudah gila, entahlah.

Setelah berjalan kaki naik tangga satu lantai, aku menemukan Mr. A yang langsung menarikku ke ruangannya.

"Mackie." Suara Mr. A mengejutkanku. "Kau siap dimutasi ke Tokyo?"

Oh. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu tertekan sampai aku rasanya mendengar kalau aku akan dimutasi ke Tokyo.

"Mackie, duduk di depan mejaku. Aku akan mengurus kontrakmu."

"Huh? Kontrak apa, Mr. A?"

"Kau akan dimutasi. Mu-ta-si. Kau akan dipindah ke Bank of America, di cabang ... mana tadi? Nihonbashi? Itu Tokyo, 'kan?"

Mutasi. Tokyo. Mutasi. Tokyo.

Mutasi.

Tokyo.

Aku masih terbengong.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan perwakilan Bank of America cabang Nihonbashi. Dia datang ke New York untuk membahas pegawai mana saja yang berprestasi, dan bisa dimutasi ke Tokyo. Jepang sedang bersiap-siap menghadapi lonjakan turis mancanegara menjelang Olimpiade musim panas 2020, dan antisipasi peningkatan investasi setelahnya. Singkatnya, mereka butuh tambahan tenaga dari Amerika."

Aku merasa kepalaku berdenyut kencang karena antusias, lalu tanpa sadar aku berguling di lantai, dan telentang sambil memandangi langit-langit. Mutasi? Tokyo? Itu artinya ... aku bisa bertemu Sasuke tanpa harus pusing memikirkan jarak di antara kami? Apakah Bhiksu bartender itulah yang memanjatkan doa-doa pada dewi Kannon dan dewi Amaterasu? Apakah alam semesta ini memang mentakdirkan kami untuk bersama?

"Mr. A?" tanyaku, dengan masih telentang di lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Mackie? Kau sakit?"

Aku melompat bangun, sampai rasanya kepalaku berkunang-kunang saking cepatnya. "Kapan?" tanyaku. "Kapan, Mr. A?"

"Bulan tiga. Aku juga akan ikut ke sana seminggu. Lumayan juga, aku bisa liburan sebentar. Kita hanya perlu meninjau tempatnya satu atau dua hari, lalu sisanya kita diberi waktu jalan-jalan di Tokyo. Kau punya kenalan _tour guide_ di sana?"

Perlukah Mr. A kuralat dengan 'Apakah kau punya kekasih _tour guide_ di sana?"

"Punya. PUNYA!" jawabku, hampir terdengar seperti berteriak.

"Bagus. Nanti sewa saja jasanya, supaya kita bisa jalan-jalan ke tempat seru di sana," Mr. A mulai mengetik di komputernya. "Ya sudah. Januari nanti kau akan tanda tangan kontrak."

"Baiklah. Aku kembali ke ruanganku." kataku, lalu berjalan cepat-cepat ke ruanganku, untuk mengirim LINE chat pada Sasuke.

 _Me_

Sasuke?

Aku baru ingat kalau sekarang jam Sembilan pagi New York, itu berarti pukul sepuluh malam Tokyo. Mungkin dia akan membalas, mungkin baru besok.

 _Sasuke_  
Ya?

Ah, dia membalas.

 _Me_

Aku mau menelponmu. Boleh?

 _Sasuke_  
Video Call? Oke.

Aku menelepon Sasuke, yang langsung diangkat olehnya. Sasuke menyalakan kamera belakang, yang menampakkan dirinya sedang berdiri di depan kaca. Sasuke baru selesai mandi, dengan rambutnya yang setengah basah, dan hanya memakai handuk yang disampirkan di pinggulnya. Oh, aku bisa melihat bentuk V di pinggulnya yang seksi. Seandainya saja aku ada di sana untuk menyentuh tubuhnya yang sensitif itu.

"Aduh, seksinya," kekehku. "Aku ingin sekali menyentuh Sasuke yang ada di sana."

"Hn." Ia lalu tersenyum. "Kau mau ngomong soal apa?"

Aku mengulum senyumku. "Aku... Akan dimutasi ke Tokyo."

Sasuke mengubah arah kameranya menjadi kamera depan, dan meletakkannya di meja dengan posisi berdiri, ia berniat memakai baju rupanya. "Hm ... apa artinya itu?" Tanyanya waktu melepas handuknya dan memakai celana tidurnya, membuatku bisa mengagumi pantat dan pahanya yang mulus itu.

"Aku akan pindah ke Tokyo."

Sasuke langsung melompat ke _smartphonenya._ "Kapan kau akan datang? Berapa lama kau di Tokyo?" tanyanya dengan wajah cool, tapi nada girang suaranya tetap tidak bisa disembunyikan. "Kenapa kau bisa pindah ke Tokyo?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Ceritanya panjang. Aku baru akan dapat kontraknya bulan Januari. Tapi yang jelas, aku akan menyewa jasamu selama beberapa hari, karena atasanku juga akan ikut ke Tokyo, jadi kami akan berkeliling Tokyo di bulan Maret."

"Bulan Maret itu waktunya Hanami. Aku tahu _spot_ mana saja yang bagus untuk menonton bunga Sakura."

"Apakah Bulan Maret juga adalah bulan yang bagus untuk menikah?"

Sasuke diam. "Aku tidak tahu kalau soal pernikahan di musim Hanami." Lelaki kesayanganku itu sedikit salah tingkah. "Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras menikahiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Itu alasanku."

Sasuke diam lagi, dan kali ini dia menguap. "Aku ngantuk. Besok lagi ya bicara. Bye"

" _Bye, darling. Yume de Aimashou_."

" _Bye._ "

Perasaanku tiba-tiba campur aduk waktu Sasuke memutuskan telepon kami. Satu hal yang tidak aku suka dari Sasuke adalah, dia tidak punya pendirian. Di Tokyo, dia mau menjadi pacarku. Dan sekarang, ketika kami terpisah jarak, dan orangtuanya menanyakan soal keluarga, ia berniat putus denganku.

Sasuke, kau harusnya tahu sedang bermain-main dengan hati milik siapa.

Peter Mackenzie tidak berada di posisinya sekarang, kalau tidak dengan kerja keras dan perjuangan. Apa yang Peter inginkan, Peter akan dapatkan, meski harus dengan darah dan air mata. Maka kalau Peter alias Naruto, menginginkan Sasuke, itu berarti Naruto akan mendapatkannya, bagaimanapun caranya. Tentu saja bukan dengan cara menculik Sasuke, kalau itu yang kalian pikirkan. Maksudku, aku akan mendapatkannya dengan perjuangan yang legal. Yah, begitulah.

Siang itu, aku menelepon kedua orangtuaku yang tinggal di daerah _Philadelphia,_ berjarak 2 jam menyetir dari tempatku tinggal _._ _Mom_ sangat senang ketika aku memberitahunya, aku akan pulang ke rumah mereka di malam Natal nanti. Terakhir kali aku bertemu mereka, adalah di musim panas, ketika _Mom_ mengajak kami _road trip_ ke _Las Vegas_. _Mom_ ingin mengulang masa mudanya yang menggelikan di kota pusat perjudian itu _._ Ia bercerita kalau dulu _Dad_ melamarnya dalam keadaan mabuk, dan mereka menikah di sebuah _chapel_ dengan seorang pemeran Elvis Presley yang berlaku sebagai pendeta, dan menikahkan mereka. Esok paginya, _Mom and Dad_ bangun dalam keadaan telanjang di hotel _Caesar's Palace_ yang terkenal itu. _Mom_ bahkan mengajak _Dad_ untuk menikah sekali lagi di _chapel_ itu dan melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan sebelum membuat Peter Mackenzie di bawah selimut.

Pada akhirnya, aku memesan dua kamar terpisah, dan aku tidur di kamar yang berbeda. Gila saja, aku tidak ingin pikiranku tercemar, meski tentu saja aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Apalagi ibuku itu sedikit... ehm. Sebut saja agak bersemangat kalau soal urusan kamar, meski usianya sudah tidak lagi muda.

"Aaa ... Kau mau _Mom_ masak apa, nak?" tanya ibuku, yang tampak sedang membuka kulkas di video call itu. "Mau Pie Labu ala _Mom_? Kalkun dengan kentang tumbuk a la _Dad?_ Oh! Atau kau mau sushi? Makanan yang dari Jepang itu?" _Mom_ tersenyum sangat lebar. "Ah, lupakan. Aku bahkan tidak peduli kita akan makan apa. Kita bisa saja pesan _Pizza_ dan makanan China cepat saji, kalau itu yang kau mau, asal kan kau datang ke rumah kami yang sepi ini, Peter." Wajah wanita berambut merah itu menyendu. "Seandainya saja kau masih sekecil dulu, dan bisa kugendong."

"Maaf, _Mom,_ ototku tidak bisa dibendung lagi," kekehku sambil berpose binaraga. "Otot inilah yang membuatku menjadi primadona di mana-mana."

"Primadona? Pfft... Bagi ibu kau tetaplah _Mister Universe_." _Mom_ tertawa lagi. " _Dad_ masih kerja, nanti sore kalau dia pulang, aku akan menyuruhnya menelponmu, nak."

"Oke, _Mom._ Aku kerja dulu, ya."

"Bye, sayangku! Kerja yang semangat ya! Cinta kami bersamamu!" _Mom_ melempar _flying kiss_ dan kubalas dengan _flying kiss_ juga. Sebuah salam yang kami berdua lakukan ketika kami akan berpisah.

Aku menghela nafas panjang ketika _video call_ tersebut kuakhiri. Sedari bayi, aku memang lebih dekat dengan _Mom_. Beliaulah yang menyiapkan sarapan, bekal makan siang, membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, dan juga mendengar curahan hatiku tentang keinginanku menjadi pemain basket profesional, jauh dari cita-cita ayahku untuk memiliki putra seorang pengacara, atau manajer bank seperti dirinya, atau dokter bedah.

 _Dad_ adalah lelaki perfeksionis pemilik gelar Bachelor of Economics, dan seorang _workaholic_ yang tidak akan pulang sebelum pekerjaannya selesai. Waktunya sangat sedikit di rumah, dan semua urusan rumah tangga diambil alih oleh _Mom._ _Mom_ adalah lulusan sekolah perawat, dan kurasa ilmunya sangat berguna untuk mengasuhku. Mereka bertemu di sebuah restoran China di malam tahun baru. Singkatnya, mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta, dan menikah dalam waktu kurang dari dua bulan, bahkan sudah hamil sebelum _Dad_ diwisuda.

Namun _Dad_ selalu bilang, kalau menikahi _Mom_ adalah keputusan terindah dalam hidupnya. _Dad_ mengatakan kalau hidupnya yang membosankan dan serba teratur menjadi jauh lebih berwarna setelah gadis berambut merah itu datang di hidupnya. _Mom_ membuatnya tertawa dalam keadaan paling sulit sekalipun dan membuatnya tetap bersemangat untuk menjalani hidupnya. Selain itu, _Mom_ adalah wanita kuat yang bersedia berjuang bagi keluarga kecil mereka, meski pada waktu itu _Mom and Dad_ adalah orangtua muda yang benar-benar stress mengurus bayi kecil yang sering menangis di malam hari. Dan aku sekarang memikirkan apakah mereka juga akan stress kalau tahu anaknya gay, dan bersiap menikahi seorang lelaki di bulan Maret.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, dan sekarang aku sedang berada di meja makan kayu orang tuaku, sambil menikmati hidangan buatan _Mom_. Aku datang tanggal 23 Desember, persis ketika _Dad_ baru saja menebang pohon _holly_ , dan mengajak kami menghiasnya bersama-sama, seperti waktu aku kecil dulu. Meski kali ini, aku tidak lagi digendong, tapi menggunakan tangga untuk memasang bintang di ujung pohonnya.

"Ah, tolong kentang tumbuknya, Krystal." Perkenalkan, ayahku, Matthew, lelaki blonde yang perfeksionis. Diriku versi kelahiran _Baby Boomers._ Kami memang persis luar dalam. Mulai dari wajah, -oke, itu jelas- lalu warna kesukaan, yaitu oranye dan kuning, lalu klub sepakbola favorit yang sama-sama _Manchester United,_ makanan kesukaan yang sama-sama kentang tumbuk dan steak -sebelum aku mencicipi ramen tentunya- dan musim kesukaan yang sama, musim dingin.

Kami punya terlalu banyak kesamaan, selain orientasi seksual kami tentunya.

Malam ini, tepat di malam Natal, aku bersiap mengaku pada orangtuaku. Atau istilahnya _coming out._ Aku sungguh berdebar mendengarkan reaksi mereka berdua. Lebih tepatnya, reaksi _Dad._ Kurasa masa muda _Mom_ yang cukup... liar, mungkin tidak akan membuatnya terlalu kaget.

" _Mom?"_ Entah kenapa, suaraku terdengar sama dengan suaraku yang masih berumur enam tahun, dan sedang merajuk pada wanita kesayanganku itu untuk membelikan kolam plastik seperti milik tetanggaku.

" _Yes, sweetie?"_ Tangan _Mom_ mengelus lembut kepalaku, sesuatu yang selalu ia lakukan kalau ia tahu aku merasa cemas. Ia bisa membaca pikiranku semudah itu.

 _"Mom ... Dad ..."_ Aku menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya semua keberanianku hilang entah kemana. "Aku merasa aku sudah menemukan belahan jiwaku di Tokyo."

"Oh wow!" _Mom_ bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum sangat lebar. "Mana fotonya? Pasti cantik ya? Aaaahhh... umur berapa dia? Sini _Mom_ lihat!" _Dad_ juga ikut tertawa sambil masih mengunyah _steak._ "Mana ... ayo _Dad_ lihat juga!"

Aku mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari kantong celanaku, dan menunjukkan foto Sasuke. Mendadak, ekspresi mereka berubah menjadi terkejut.

" _A man, sweetheart?"_ tanya _Mom. "Your soulmate is a man?"_ sementara _Dad_ masih diam saja, menanti jawabanku.

" _Mom ... Dad ... I'm gay."_

Kedua orang tuaku saling berpandangan satu sama lain, dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku meremas kedua tanganku, dan mengatakan hal penting selanjutnya. "Aku juga akan di mutasi ke Tokyo. Bulan Maret aku akan berangkat, dan ... aku akan menikahinya."

 _Mom_ tersenyum. Wajah cantiknya yang mulai berkerut itu terlihat sedikit sendu. " _Mom_ senang kau mau menceritakannya pada kami. Kami memang tidak masalah dengan orang-orang _gay,_ tapi kami tidak menyangka, putra tunggal kami adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu." _Mom_ memegang tangan _Dad_ yang masih diam, tanpa kata sama sekali, dan menolak memandangku. "Tapi _Mom_ tidak akan melarang kau mencintai siapapun. _Mom_ tetap bahagia melihatmu bahagia, Peter."

 _Dad_ menengadah, melihat ke langit-langit. "Tiga puluh dua tahun yang lalu, di malam musim gugur itu, aku membawa pulang bayi laki-laki, putraku." Ia mulai bercerita dengan suara bergetar. "Malam itu, aku menelepon semua temanku, aku mengatakan kalau aku sekarang seorang ayah. Aku sangat senang, istriku melahirkan seorang putra yang tampan. Sepanjang jalan, aku berdoa pada semua Tuhan yang aku tahu, aku ingin supaya putraku menjadi orang yang jauh lebih hebat dari aku, aku sangat menyayanginya, lebih dari apapun. Kalau suatu hari Tuhan memintaku untuk menukar nyawa demi putraku, aku bersedia." _Dad_ terisak, dan menghapus air matanya. _Mom_ menangis melihat _Dad_ yang juga menangis.

 _Dad_ melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, meski suaranya sudah sangat sengau. "Meski mungkin aku tidak akan bisa melihat seorang cucu dari putraku, tapi aku bersumpah, aku menyayangi putraku. Aku sayang kau, Peter. Aku sayang kau sejak kau lahir, bahkan sampai sekarang pun, rasa sayangku tidak berubah sedikitpun. Apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tetaplah Peter Mackenzie, putraku yang sangat aku sayangi, dan aku banggakan."

Air mata yang aku tahan sejak tadi itu pun tumpah. Aku tidak menyangka orang tuaku masih tetap bisa menerimaku, meski seperti yang dikatakan _Dad,_ aku tidak akan memberi mereka cucu. _Dad_ mengajak kami berpelukan, dan malam itu, kami menangis bersama, bukan karena kesedihan mereka, tapi karena keluargaku telah membuktikan bahwa mereka punya cinta yang tanpa syarat. _Mom_ mengajakku untuk tidur bertiga di kamar mereka, seperti dulu waktu aku masih bayi dan selalu menangis tiap malam. Mereka sangat ingin memelukku, seperti mereka memelukku waktu aku masih bayi.

"Kapan kau akan menikahinya?" tanya _Mom_ sambil mengelus rambutku. "Siapa namanya? Ceritakan soal dia, _sweetheart."_

Aku tersenyum membayangkan Sasuke yang sedang makan bersamaku di Harajuku. "Namanya Sasuke. Dia ... _well,_ mungkin bagi sebagian orang, dia adalah lelaki tampan yang _cool_. Tapi menurutku, dia tidak hanya tampan, dia juga cerdas, dan berhati lembut." Aku tersenyum semakin lebar ketika mengingat-ingat Sasuke yang memeluk Sumire. "Aku punya terlalu banyak hal untuk kuceritakan tentang Sasuke, meskipun kami hanya bertemu dua minggu saja."

"Ceritakan." Kali ini, suara _Dad_ terdengar. "Kita punya waktu semalaman, bahkan sampai pagi kalau kau mau, dan kau boleh ceritakan semua tentang kekasihmu itu."

Aku tersenyum melihat _Dad_ yang sekarang merangkulku. "Jam berapa di Tokyo sekarang? Kau tidak mau telepon dia?"

"Ide bagus! Sekarang masih siang di Tokyo, jadi aku bisa menelepon." Aku loncat dari tempat tidur dan mengambil _smartphone_ ku. Aku menekan tombol video call di LINE, dan menunggu sampai Sasuke mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Naruto?" Wajah tampan itu muncul di layar _smartphone_. Aku sempat was-was kalau Sasuke masih setengah telanjang, tapi ternyata ia sedang duduk di kamarnya. "Hey, jam berapa sekarang di sana, Sasuke?" tanyaku sambil kembali ke ranjang. " _Mom and Dad_ mau ngobrol denganmu."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. " _Mom and Dad?_ Ayah dan ibumu?"

"Iya." Aku tersenyum lebar. " _Mom, Dad, say Hi!"_

 _"Haaaaiii Sasuke!_ " _Mom_ sangat antusias menyambutnya. "Perkenalkan! Aku Krystal! Dan itu suamiku, Matthew!" Ayahku melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Peter dipanggil Naruto?"

Sasuke termangu. "Kau... Sudah cerita pada mereka, Naruto?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Mereka sudah tahu aku _gay,_ dan berniat menikahimu bulan Maret. Oh _Mom,_ Naruto adalah nama Jepangku, aku memakai nama itu selama di Tokyo."

"Aaaa... _so Adorable!"_ pekik _Mom_ lagi. "Beri aku nama Jepang juga nanti!"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku iri padamu, Naruto."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang menginap di rumah kakakku, bersama kedua orang tuaku, dan... aku tidak berani _coming out_ sama sekali." Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Mereka akan tinggal permanen di Tokyo. Ayah pensiun tahun ini, dan Ibu ingin membantu kakakku dan iparku untuk mengurus anak mereka."

"Oh." Aku terdiam sebentar. "Sasuke. Aku tidak yakin apakah orang tuamu punya pandangan yang sama dengan orang tuaku, tapi tidakkah sebaiknya kau mengatakan pada mereka, Sasuke? Hubungan ini tidak akan bisa disembunyikan. Kau tidak bisa berbohong selamanya."

"Aku tahu." Lalu lelaki Jepang itu diam. Dan tiba-tiba menangis. Aku panik, begitu juga dengan kedua orangtuaku. " _Sweetie..._ jangan menangis." _Mom_ mulai menghibur Sasuke.

"Aku mau menerimamu jadi menantuku, Sasuke. Kenapa menangis?" tanya _Dad._ "Wajahmu yang tampan itu jadi merah... hahaha... kau terlihat manis sekarang." _Dad_ berusaha menghibur Sasuke. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke memaksakan diri tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir. "Naruto?"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Ayo kita kawin lari, Naruto." Sasuke mengatakannya tanpa sungkan, di hadapan kedua orangtuaku. "Aku akan blokir keluargaku di LINE, dan pindah apato."

"Jangan, Sasuke!" pekik _Mom._ "Aku tidak ingin kalian menikah tanpa restu orangtuamu. Lebih baik, Peter, maksudku Naruto, menunggu sampai kau _coming out_ ke orangtuamu, dan tunggu jawaban mereka."

"Baiklah, nyonya..."

"Panggil aku _Mom,_ Sasuke. Dan panggil dia _Dad."_

"Baiklah, _Mom, Dad,_ aku akan bicara dengan orangtuaku." Sasuke tersenyum. Dan kemudian terdengar suara laki-laki yang memanggil Sasuke dari luar kamar yang dijawabnya dengan " _Chotto matte_!" atau berarti tunggu sebentar. "Naruto, kakak baru pulang dari supermarket. Kami akan masak-masak hari ini. Jadi... Kita sudahi dulu ya?"

"Haik. Hey, Sasuke, Aishiteru." Aku mengatakannya tulus dari hati. Tidak ada lagi yang akan kusembunyikan darinya.

Sasuke hanya diam. " _Good night, Mom, Dad, Naruto_."

" _Night, Sweetie_!" " _Night,_ Sasuke." Orangtuaku menyahuti Sasuke. Meski malam itu kedua orangtuaku sangat bersemangat membicarakan calon suamiku, tapi sebuah rasa gelisah menyelimuti batinku. Entah kenapa, aku ingin segera membawa orangtuaku ke Tokyo, dan mengajak mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke, lalu kami akan melamarnya, di depan orangtuanya. Namun aku sadar kalau aku tidak bisa cuti semudah itu di awal tahun, jadi aku akan menunggu dengan sabar sampai bulan Maret datang, dan mengobati rinduku dengan _video call_.

"Jadi ... kurang berapa hari lagi, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke via _video call_ , suatu malam ketika aku baru pulang _fitness._

"Dua minggu, sayang." Aku tersenyum lebar. "Dua minggu lagi aku bisa memelukmu. Apa kau juga ingin memelukku?"

Sasuke memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Ah, kurang tebal dan kekar."

Aku terkekeh geli. "Kangen yang ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan otot bisepku padanya. "Dua minggu lagi, ini milikmu."

"Dipotong, lalu diberikan untukku?"

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar humor gelap Sasuke. "Aku merindukan lidah tajammu itu, dan bibir mungilmu itu."

"Dua minggu lagi, Naruto." Sasuke lalu menjilati bibirnya. "Sudah dulu ya, aku siap-siap mau berangkat kerja."

"Hey, Sasuke. Apa kau sudah _coming out_ ke orangtuamu?"

"Belum, tapi akan kuusahakan," katanya, lalu tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa, Hachiko."

"Sampai jumpa, cantik."

"Dobe."

Dalam hitungan menit, kulihat ada dua kiriman foto dari Sasuke. Foto pertama, adalah foto _close-up_ bibir dan lidahnya yang menjulur. Foto kedua, adalah foto lehernya yang jenjang dan putih, beserta chat bertuliskan " _Mine, but yours too_."

Aku sepertinya mendapat gelar baru setelah pulang dari Jepang, yaitu ahli Bahasa Sasuke. Seperti yang barusan itu, maksud Sasuke adalah "tubuhku, milikmu juga."

Hahaha. Dia juga merindukanku rupanya.

Banyak orang bilang kalau menunggu adalah hal yang membosankan. Namun aku merasa hari-hari berjalan begitu cepat. Minggu berganti minggu, dan bulan berganti bulan, dan akhirnya jam keberangkatanku yang sudah ditetapkan kantorku pun hanya tinggal menunggu menit saja. Aku datang bersama Mr. A, beberapa perwakilan dari kantorku, dan kedua orangtua ku yang aku belikan tiket terpisah. Aku tidak memberitahu Sasuke soal kedatangan orangtua ku, karena aku ingin melamarnya secara pribadi, dan setelah Sasuke _said yes,_ barulah aku akan melamarnya secara resmi bersama orangtua ku.

Di atas pesawat, aku beberapa kali mengusap sebuah kotak beludru merah berisi sepasang cincin emas putih dengan sebutir berlianyang kupesan di pengrajin langganan _Mom._ Di bagian dalamnya, ada ukiran bertuliskan kanji 太陽 (Taiyo) untukku, yang berarti matahari, dan untuk Sasuke, 月 (Tsuki) yang berarti bulan. Itu karena aku mengingat perkataan Sasuke yang mengibaratkan aku sebagai matahari, dan dia bulannya.

Berjam-jam kemudian, ketika rombonganku akhirnya sampai pukul delapan pagi di _gate International Arrival_ , aku merasa _déjà vu_ dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Seperti yang lalu ketika menyambut kedatanganku, ia juga membawa papan berukuran A3, tapi kali ini bertuliskan "WELCOME TO TOKYO! BANK OF AMERICA!" Oh, Sasuke dan _Japanglish_ nya yang menggemaskan. Tiba-tiba, lelaki Jepang itu menarikku minggir. Aku hendak memanggil orangtuaku dan mengenalkan Sasuke, tapi mereka masih sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa teman kerjaku.

Sasuke tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna tosca dari tas pinggangnya, dan aku dengan mudah bisa menebak merknya, _Tiffany & Co_. "Maaf, aku hanya bisa beli yang _secondhand._ Yang baru sangat mahal." Kekasihku itu mengeluarkan sepasang gelang _Square Bracelet_ yang terbuat dari perak putih dengan simbol T ikonik dari merk ternama itu. Harga barunya sekitar USD1000 per buah. Entah berapa yang Sasuke keluarkan untuk dua buah gelang _secondhand i_ ni. "Aku juga tidak tahu ukuran jarimu, jadi aku beli gelang saja."

"Kau mau melamarku, Sasuke?" Aku masih terkejut. "Seharusnya aku yang melamarmu. Bukan sebaliknya. Aku seme di sini, Sasuke. Aku yang seharusnya berbuat begitu."

Sasuke menggeleng, dan menarik tangan kiriku, bermaksud memasangkan gelang itu. Aku menepisnya, dan memegangi pergelangan kedua tangannya erat-erat. "Kau sudah _coming out_ ke orangtuamu?"

"Kau pikir aku sudah gila?"

Aku menaikkan satu alisku. "Kau mau menikah tanpa restu orangtuamu?"

"Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain?" Sasuke menatap mataku dalam-dalam, lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"Besok, bawa aku bertemu orangtuamu. Kita bicara dengan mereka," kataku sangat serius, dengan masih memegangi kedua tangannya. "Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral, butuh restu dari orangtua. Tidak peduli _same-sex marriage_ sekalipun."

"Kakak dan orangtuaku akan mengusir kita." Sasuke mendesah sedih. "Kau gila, Naruto."

"Kau lebih gila lagi karena mau kawin lari."


	11. Juu Ichi

Di atas _shuttle bus_ dari Haneda Airport menuju Nihonbashi, sebuah kilas balik berputar di otakku, ketika Sasuke dan aku merayakan tahun baru melalui _video call_.

"Hey,Naruto! Lihat aku ada di mana!" Sasuke tertawa sambil menunjukkan tempatnya berdiri dengan latar belakang Shibuya Crossing yang sedang menghitung mundur menuju tahun baru. "Kami sedang _countdown to New Year!"_ Lelaki Jepang itu sesekali kena senggol para pengunjung lain yang juga heboh melakukan siaran _live_ ataupun selfie. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa ramainya Shibuya, dan dari layar _smartphone_ ku, aku bisa melihat banyak polisi mengamankan Shibuya yang penuh dengan pengunjung. Sampai saat ini, aku masih mengakui kehebatan Tokyo, yang bisa mengatur sebegitu banyak orang untuk tertib di malam tahun baru. Sedangkan kalau kau merayakan _countdown_ di New York Times Square ... berdoalah untuk tidak kecopetan atau mengalami pelecehan seksual.

"Woowwww ramai sekali, Sasuke!" Aku tersenyum lebar. Sasuke tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku berada di sana, memeluknya dan memberinya kehangatan di musim dingin, melindunginya dari bahu orang lain yang tanpa sengaja menabraknya. "Aku ingin berada di sana, sayang. Aku ingin memelukmu. Ngomong-ngomong, di sana ada kembang api?"

"Tidak ada kembang api di sini, Naruto. Dilarang pemerintah untuk keselamatan bersama. Karena suara kembang api itu mirip suara tembakan, takutnya ada kejahatan di sini," jelas Sasuke. "Jalanan ditutup polisi sejak sore tadi. Jadi tidak ada kendaraan lewat. Ramai sekali, penuh manusia." Sasuke tersenyum lagi dan mengubah kameranya jadi kamera belakang, mempertontonkan layar LED dengan tampilan jam digital yang sedang menghitung mundur di salah satu bangunan di Shibuya. "Lihat. Satu menit lagi tahun baru!"

"Kembalikan jadi kamera depan, sayang!" pekikku. "Aku ingin lihat wajahmu saja! Persetan dengan _countdown_ nya!"

Lelaki Jepang kesayanganku itu mengembalikan kameranya jadi kamera depan, sambil membenahi rambutnya yang diterpa angin malam Tokyo. "Hey," sapaku lagi. "Mana kakak dan orangtuamu?"

"Mereka di rumah kakak. Kakak dan istri sedang menjaga anak mereka. Ayah dan ibu tidur lebih pagi, karena besok kami akan pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa di tahun baru." Kekasih Jepangku itu menunjuk ke layar jam digital di Shibuya itu. "Tiga puluh detik lagi. Ayo hitung mundur bersamaku."

"Tetap kamera depan, Sasuke. Aku ingin lihat wajahmu."

"Serius tidak mau lihat sekeliling?"

"Tidak. Wajahmu saja."

Sasuke mengangguk, dan sedikit menaikkan _angle_ kamera depannya. "Oke, kita akan hitung mundur bersama. DUA PULUH!"

Aku tidak ikut menghitung, aku hanya menonton wajah Sasuke yang terlihat lebih manis saat ia begitu bersemangat dan tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menyipit.

"ENAM!" teriaknya. "LIMA! EM-"

Oke, Sekaranglah saatnya. "SASUKE! _KEKKON SHITE KUREMASEN KA_?!" teriakku dari seberang telepon.

Sasuke berhenti menghitung, dan melihat layar _smartphone_ nya bingung. Aku baru saja bertanya "Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Sementara itu, latar belakang _video call_ nya penuh dengan orang-orang yang berteriak senang dan berciuman, karena sekarang sudah tahun baru di Tokyo. Aku tersenyum lebar, menunggu jawabannya. "Naruto? Jangan matikan _video call_ nya, aku akan jalan pulang ke rumah kakakku."

"Huh? Di mana rumah kakakmu?"

"Daerah Shibuya, tapi agak jauh dari tempat _countdown._ "

Sasuke berusaha menemukan jalan keluar dari keramaian itu, meski terkadang ia harus bilang _Sumimasen_ ke orang-orang yang tengah sibuk selfie. Aku memilih diam sepanjang jalan sampai ke rumah kakak Sasuke. Sesampainya di rumah mungil dua lantai bercat putih itu, Sasuke membuka kunci rumah, dan menemukan rumahnya sudah sepi dan gelap. Keluarganya sudah tidur rupanya. Sasuke bergegas masuk kamarnya di lantai dua, lalu melepas bajunya, menampakkan tubuhnya yang kurindukan itu ke kamera.

"Naruto, aku.."

"Ya, atau tidak?"

Bukannya menjawab, kekasihku itu diam sebentar, lalu meletakkan _smartphone_ nya di atas meja, dan berdiri kaku sambil memakai bando kucing hitam dan _choker_ berwarna sama, lalu berkata " _My gut tells me that you are worth the trouble._ " Lelaki itu lalu cepat-cepat melepas bandonya."Hanya kau yang boleh melihatku seperti ini," desahnya. "Orang lain tidak boleh."

Aku masih terkesima. "PAKAI LAGI! PAKAI! PAKAI! PAKAI! PAKAI!"

Sasuke mendengus pasrah, dan memakai bando itu lagi. "Puas?"

"SANGAT PUAS! Jadi, jawabannya adalah YES?"

"Apa aku terlihat menolak?"

" _Aishiteru_ , Sasuke." Aku mulai berkaca-kaca. " _Honto honto honto ni Aishiteru_."

" _Shitte Iru_."

Meski jawaban Sasuke hanyalah "Aku tahu", aku tetap yakin kalau ia mencintaiku. Ia hanya malu-malu mengatakan cinta padaku, benar-benar seperti seekor kucing. Karena perbedaan waktu 13 jam, di mana sekarang masih pukul sebelas siang di _Philadelphia,_ aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri teleponnya dan membiarkan Sasuke beristirahat, karena ia harus bangun subuh-subuh untuk merayakan _Hatsumode,_ yaitu kunjungan pertama ke kuil di tahun baru, bersama keluarganya.

Aku tidak bisa bernapas dan berpikir dengan benar, jauh setelah Sasuke menutup teleponnya, jadi kuputuskan untuk membantu _Mom_ mencuci baju agar otakku tidak menganggur percuma dan membuatku makin deg-degan.

Malam ini, aku dan keluargaku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, kami hanya akan mengunjungi kerabat _Mom_ yang punya sebuah restoran dekat rumah, lalu kami akan minum-minum, makan _barbeque,_ dan pulang sebelum matahari terbit. Merayakan tahun baru di _New York_ hanya akan membuat kami bertiga terjebak di jalanan sampai pagi.

Aku sedang merapikan seember cucian yang kujatuhkan, ketika Sasuke meneleponku via _video call_ , di tengah keramaian di kuil Zojoji, dekat JR lines Hamamatsucho. Sasuke menunjukkan keunikan kuil Zojoji, sebuah titik di mana keseimbangan Tokyo bersatu. Kuil yang kuno dengan latar belakang Tokyo Tower, yang menunjukkan Jepang adalah negara yang tidak pernah melupakan sejarah mereka, tapi tetap maju untuk mengejar masa depan.

"Naruto! Kau punya permintaan?!" teriaknya, di tengah keramaian pengunjung lain. "Aku akan mendoakanmu dari jauh!"

Tuh, 'kan. Ia memang mencintaiku. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan repot-repot mendoakanku di kuil. "Doakan aku, Sasuke!" teriakku juga, agar dia bisa mendengarnya. "Doakan kita yang akan menikah di bulan Maret, waktu aku datang!"

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sudah dulu ya, Hachiko! Aku harus jalan hati-hati supaya tidak tersandung orang!"

"Doakan aku ya, sayang! Hati-hati jalannya! _Aishiteru_!"

"Pasti, Hachiko!"

Ketika _video call_ itu dimatikan, entah kenapa otakku bisa berjalan dengan baik, bahkan _Mom_ sampai heran karena aku menyeterika baju dengan benar dalam waktu setengah jam saja. Dan ketika aku menceritakan soal Sasuke yang mengiyakan lamaranku, _Mom_ menjerit sangat keras karena bahagia, dan melompat ke pelukanku. Wanita kesayanganku ini juga tak sabar bertemu Sasuke dan melihat kami menikah.

Kepala Sasuke yang menyandar di bahuku, membawaku kembali ke kenyataan. Wajah manis itu terlihat lesu setelah aku menolak gelang yang ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri itu. Meski aku melihat ia tersenyum sedikit saat melihat gantungan kunci _amigurumi_ itu masih kupakai, dan menggantung dengan congkaknya di risleting tas kulitku.

Setelah sedikit pertimbangan, aku menepuk paha Sasuke, dan menanyakan soal gelangnya. "Ayo pakai bersama, kita akan menikah, 'kan?" bisikku. Kekasihku itu buru-buru membuka tasnya, dan memakaikan gelang itu di tangan kananku, lalu memakai gelang satunya di tangan kirinya, dan menggandeng tanganku erat-erat. Wajahnya tampak sangat puas melihat tangan kami yang bergandengan dengan gelang sebagai pengikat hubungan kami.

Sasuke hanya belum tahu soal cincin yang kusimpan di dalam koper. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa reaksinya. Setelah meletakkan barang di apato, aku mendapat pesan Whatsapp dari Mr. A kalau rapat akan dimulai besok, jadi kami dapat waktu bebas seharian. _Mom and Dad_ tinggal satu kamar apato denganku, dan mereka sangat, sangat, sangat senang melihat Sasuke. _Mom_ memuji ketampanan Sasuke yang baginya sangat sempurna, seperti boneka porselen dari Belanda yang dimilikinya, membuat kekasihku itu tersipu. Aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahu padanya soal kedatangan orangtuaku, dan kujelaskan kalau aku ingin melamarnya di depan orangtuanya.

"Naruto..." Sasuke mendesah sedih. "Sudah kubilang, kita menikah diam-diam saja. Orangtuaku tidak akan merestui kita, tidak peduli meskipun kau bawa orangtuamu."

"Sshh." Aku meletakkan telunjukku di bibir tipisnya. "Aku akan membuat kita direstui. Aku yakin itu."

"Kau pergi saja dengan Sasuke, _son."_ Ayah menepuk bahuku. "Kau seorang _gentleman,_ kau harus hadapi orangtuanya dulu. Kami menyusul. Restu kami bersamamu."

 _Mom and Dad_ memeluk kami berdua. "Kalaupun orangtuamu sampai menolakmu, Sasuke, kau boleh jadi anak kami." _Mom_ mencium pipi Sasuke. "Kami bisa menyayangimu, sama seperti kami menyayangi Naruto,"

Aku tidak begitu ingat menit-menit setelahnya, karena aku sendiri sangat-sangat gelisah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah kakak Sasuke. Saat kami sampai di stasiun Shibuya, di Hachiko Exit, aku menatap patung anjing setia yang seakan memberiku semangat itu. Aku sedikit mengingat detail jalan menuju rumah kakak Sasuke, dari _video call_ terakhir Sasuke _._

"Kau siap, Sasuke?" tanyaku, saat kami sampai di depan rumah bercat putih itu. Kekasihku itu tersenyum sedikit, dan menggandengku masuk ke rumahnya.

" _Tadaima_!" kata Sasuke, yang dijawab " _Okaeri_!" oleh kakaknya.

Kami datang ke rumah kakaknya, tepat saat mereka sedang menyiapkan sarapan, dan ayahnya membaca koran sambil minum kopi. Sasuke menyapa ayahnya, lalu mengenalkan aku sebagai kliennya yang bernama Naruto, dan kubalas dengan anggukan.

Ayah Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan yang kurang bisa kuartikan. Lelaki itu punya fitur wajah sangat tipikal samurai Jepang di lukisan-lukisan kuno, tatapan setajam elang yang mirip Sasuke, dan gestur kaku yang sangat mengintimidasi. Meski aku lebih tinggi dari ayahnya, tapi aku merasa ayahnya ini punya aura ketegasan yang mampu membuat telapak kakiku basah. Tatapannya itu seakan mengatakan aku-memang-lebih-pendek-tapi-jangan-remehkan-aku. Aku meneguk ludahku keras ketika ayahnya itu berkata sesuatu dalam Bahasa Jepang pada Sasuke, yang kuperkirakan mungkin "Tidak biasanya kau bawa teman." Atau mungkin "Teman bulemu tidak diijinkan datang lagi lain kali."

Entahlah, manapun arti yang sebenarnya, aku tetap merasa sedikit gemetaran, dan kurasa senyumku lebih terlihat seperti meringis ketakutan.

Ada seorang wanita muda yang sedang menonton TV bersama anaknya, yang kutebak adalah ipar Sasuke. Aku mulai berpikir kalau para wanita muda di Jepang terlihat seperti anak SMA meski sudah menjadi ibu satu anak. Wanita itu mengangguk dan menyapaku, lalu lanjut menyuapi anaknya yang sedang bertepuk tangan mengikuti kartun edukasi di TV.

"Kaa-san? Perlu bantuan?" tanya Sasuke, lalu menuju dapur. Aku mengikutinya dan berdiri di ambang pintu, sekadar ingin tahu rupa ibu dan kakaknya. Ibu Sasuke sangat cantik dan terlihat awet muda, bisa dibilang sebagai Sasuke versi perempuan. Jujur saja, kalau ibunya mengaku sebagai kakak pertama Sasuke, aku akan percaya saja. Wanita itu berkata sesuatu ke Sasuke dalam Bahasa Jepang, dan diakhiri dengan senyuman manis padaku, dan mempersilahkan aku duduk di sofa, melarangku ikut membantu mereka.

Kakaknya menyapaku dengan senyum lebar dan langsung mengajakku mengobrol di ruang tamu dengan dua cangkir teh di tangannya. Ia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Itachi, dan bukan dengan nama aslinya. Lelaki berkacamata ini mirip ayahnya, dengan tinggi yang sama denganku, dan punya rahang dan tulang pipi yang sangat tajam. Sepertinya kalau ia menyebutkan dirinya adalah model atau aktor, aku akan percaya dengan mudahnya, tapi ia menjelaskan kalau ia adalah staff pemerintah yang berkantor di gedung Tokyo Metropolitan Government di Shinjuku, salah satu tempat yang kami kunjungi kapan hari.

" _So, you ah Sasuke's furen_?" Bukannya bermaksud membandingkan dengan adiknya, tapi Itachi punya aksen Bahasa Inggris yang sangat kental, dan sedikit susah mengucapkan R atau L, dan ia menggunakan imbuhan /u/ untuk pengucapan konsonan. Aku mengambil cangkir teh di meja, dan menjawab. " _I am a client who becomes a friend_." Maksudku _boyfriend,_ tapi aku menggigit lidahku agar tidak mengatakannya segamblang itu.

Itachi mengangguk, dan menjelaskan kalau hari ini, tepat di tanggal 20 Maret, adalah _Vernal Equinox Day_ , yaitu hari pertama musim semi, atau disebut juga 春分の日 Shunbun no Hi. Ia sedang _day-off_ dan menggunakan waktunya untuk istirahat di rumah. Tak lama, Sasuke bergabung dengan kami di ruang tamu, membawa piring-piring berisi hidangan sarapan pagi.

"Ini _omurice_ , _smoked_ salmon, dan sup miso. Sarapan pagi orang Jepang," jelas Itachi. "Adikku pintar memasak, loh. Beruntung sekali istrinya nanti." Itachi terkekeh, dan menerima tepukan di bahunya dari Sasuke. "Serius. Istrimu akan sangat beruntung."

Aku tersenyum. Makanan di hadapanku baunya sangat enak. Sesekali aku melirik kekasihku yang berpura-pura sibuk menyendokkan _omurice_ ke piring-piring di hadapannya, meski aku bisa melihat tangannya sedikit gemetaran. Namun aku tidak akan membuatnya makin _nervous,_ dan ikut berkata " _Itadakimasu!"_ ketika semua anggota keluarga sudah berkumpul dan siap menyantap makan pagi mereka.

Setelah selesai makan pagi, Itachi kembali ke dapur dan mengambilkan satu teko teh untuk diminum bersama, dengan satu kotak mochi. Lelaki itu baru saja bertanya padaku " _Ah you going choo rive in Japan_?" dengan aksen kentalnya, ketika Sasuke berdiri dengan canggungnya, lalu menarikku berlutut di lantai.

"Ayah, ibu, Nii-san," lirihnya. "Bolehkah ... aku menikah?" Kekasihku itu menelan ludahnya keras dan menoleh padaku. "Dengan dia." Tanpa menunggu reaksi orangtuanya, Sasuke bersujud di hadapan mereka, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama, aku tidak ingin membiarkannya memohon sendirian. Rasanya aku bisa membayangkan perlakuan mereka pada Sasuke. Itachi akan menampar adiknya, dan orangtuanya akan mengusir kami berdua, lalu menuduhku menjadikan putra bungsu mereka sebagai pecinta sesama jenis, karena aku orang Amerika.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar kekasihku itu menangis sangat keras. Aku mendongak dari posisiku, dan melihat Itachi memeluk adiknya itu dan mengelus-elus punggungnya. Kedua orangtuanya tersenyum lembut. "Hanya itu, Sasuke? Hanya itu?" Itachi tersenyum. "Aku kira kau mau bilang kalau kalian baru saja berbuat keonaran, dan harus dipenjara berdua seumur hidup." Lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke dan melepas pelukannya. "Kalian ingin menikah? Kapan?"

Ibu Sasuke ikut berlutut dan memeluk kedua putranya, diikuti ayah mereka, yang tersenyum dan menepuk kepala si bungsu. Itachi memberiku isyarat untuk ikut berpelukan, menyalurkan cinta tanpa syarat pada si bungsu yang khawatir berlebihan. Sasuke menangis semakin keras, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Itachi. "Sasuke ... " bisikku. Itachi memberiku isyarat untuk diam dan membiarkan adiknya menangis sampai puas. Ipar Sasuke yang baru selesai menyuapi anaknya menghampiri Itachi, tapi Itachi menggeleng lalu tersenyum, dan istrinya itu kembali ke depan TV untuk menggendong anaknya ke kamar mereka.

Aku mengeluarkan kotak berisi cincin, dan menunjukkannya pada Itachi. Lelaki itu mengangguk, dan mengatakan " _wait a minute"_ tanpa suara, lalu memberi isyarat pada kedua orangtuanya untuk melepas pelukan mereka.

"Sasuke ... " kekasih Jepangku itu menoleh dan langsung terbelalak melihatku. "Sasuke _no nokori no jinsei, ore ni takushite kuremasen ka_?" Apakah kau mau mempercayakan sisa hidupmu padaku?

Aku sudah berlatih mengucapkan kalimat lamaran ini selama sebulan penuh, jadi kumohon, _say yes,_ Sasuke.

Kekasihku itu menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangan, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia memelukku dan mencium bibirku di hadapan orangtuanya. "Ya, atau tidak, Sasuke?" tanyaku sambil mengelus punggungnya yang bergetar hebat. Sasuke melepas pelukannya, "Pakaikan cincin itu ke jariku." Perintahnya mutlak. Dan dengan masih terisak, ia menatap cincin itu di jari manisnya.

"Ayah selalu sayang padamu, Sasuke." Suara sengau ibu Sasuke terdengar. "Tidak ada persoalan apapun yang bisa membuat ayah, ibu, dan kakak, berhenti menyayangimu. Kau adalah si bungsu kesayangan kami, dan akan terus begitu." Ayahnya berkaca-kaca dan merangkul ibunya, tersenyum menyetujui, meski tanpa kata.

"Naruto, kau akan menikahi adik bungsu yang sangat aku cintai," kata Itachi dengan mata berkaca-kaca, aksennya semakin jelas terdengar. "Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan melukainya, meninggalkannya, di dunia ini, atau di kehidupan selanjutnya."

" _I promise."_

Setelah janji itu kuucapkan, kami langsung memutar otak untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan. Kami tidak sempat menyiapkan tuksedo yang seragam karena pekerjaan Sasuke selama seminggu penuh sebagai _tour guide_ kantorku. Itachi dan Izumi-san akhirnya menemukan persewaan tuksedo yang cocok dengan ukuran para laki-laki dari kedua pihak keluarga, di menit-menit terakhir ketika kami sudah sangat putus asa.

 _Mom,_ Ibu Sasuke, dan ipar Sasuke bernama Izumi-san, memutuskan untuk membeli gaun yang seragam di butik sederhana, bahkan Izumi-san membayar semua biaya gaun itu. Ia tidak tega melihat kami berdua kewalahan mencari semua perlengkapan kami dengan pekerjaan kami yang sangat sibuk.

Malam sebelum pernikahan kami, Itachi dan Izumi-san memutuskan untuk mengajak kami makan malam. Mereka berdua sungguh tidak peduli dengan tradisi pengantin yang tidak boleh bertemu dalam 24 jam sebelum hari pernikahan mereka. "Mereka berdua 'kan sama-sama lelaki," kata Izumi-san.

"Sasuke, Naruto, _let me tell you something,_ " Itachi berkata pada Sasuke. "Pernikahan itu tidak se-sederhana mencari tuksedo. Awalnya kau berpikir kau tahu pasanganmu sepenuhnya, tapi seiring waktu berjalan, kau akan menemukan banyak hal yang tersembunyi di balik senyumannya, di balik sikapnya yang mungkin tidak bisa kau mengerti. Terkadang, rasa kesalmu akan lebih besar daripada rasa cintamu. Akan ada hari-hari di mana kau mungkin merasa lelah mencintainya, tapi ingatlah, kau dan hatimu yang memilih dia. Ada banyak orang di luar sana yang lebih baik darimu, tapi dia memilihmu." Izumi-san merangkul Itachi, dan lelaki itu meremas lembut tangan istrinya lalu mencium pipi wanitanya.

Aku memandangi Sasuke yang tengah sibuk makan, dan merangkul bahunya. " _I promise to love you forever."_

 _"I already do,"_ bisik Sasuke.

Janji itulah yang membawa kami berdua sekarang berada di _conference room_ di sebuah hotel _budget_ di Shibuya, di tanggal 28 Maret, tepat ketika bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya di jalanan. Tidak ada gereja lokal yang bersedia menikahkan kami, dan mencari sebuah kuil untuk menikah sudah kami coret dari daftar. Kami akhirnya menemukan seorang Pastor yang bersedia, meski kami harus menikah di sebuah ruangan serbaguna, dan bukannya sebuah tempat ibadah. Sasuke dan aku tidak masalah dengan tempatnya, kami hanya peduli dengan pernikahan resminya.

Tidak ada undangan, hanya kedua orangtuaku, kedua orangtua Sasuke, kakaknya dan iparnya, dan putri mereka yang tertidur di stroller. Kami hanya memakai kursi biasa yang ditata di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Tidak ada dekorasi bunga segar, tidak ada _band,_ tidak ada meja-meja dengan botol-botol anggur, buket bunga pengantin, bahkan kain penutup kursi pun tidak.

Namun, menurutku semua dekorasi tersebut tidaklah sepenting sumpah sehidup-semati yang kami lantunkan berdua. Kami perlu janji sucinya, dan bukan aksesoris sekunder yang lain. Pastor yang menikahkan kami bernama Yoshiki Nakamura, seorang pastor yang secara terbuka menyatakan dirinya adalah gay, dan sudah beberapa kali menikahkan pasangan gay seperti kami secara diam-diam. Sang pastor berusaha keras menenangkan Sasuke yang gemetaran ketika mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan kami. Ketika kata _I do_ berhasil ia ucapkan, dan cincin telah terpasang di jarinya, Sasuke langsung menangis.

" _Now you may kiss the groom,"_ kata sang Pastor. Namun isakan Sasuke semakin keras, bahkan suamiku itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Aku hanya termangu karena tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan, maka aku hanya memeluknya saja.

Ibu Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dan memeluk putra bungsunya. Wanita itu tersenyum, dan terus menciumi pipi Sasuke yang basah karena air mata, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan _lipstick_ merah muda di bibirnya yang mulai luntur. Sang Pastor menepuk-nepuk bahuku. " _It takes a man, a real man, to commit marriage_." Sang Pastor tersenyum ketika semua anggota keluarga kami berdiri dan bermaksud memeluk Sasuke yang mulai berhenti menangis. " _May God's grace be with you._ "

Aku melirik kitab suci yang dibawa sang Pastor. Apakah ini waktunya aku menyembah Tuhan yang ia sembah? Karena mengijinkanku dan Sasuke untuk menikah?

Mungkin nanti, tapi untuk sekarang, aku ingin menikmati kebahagiaan dari semesta, tidak peduli dari Tuhan yang mana pun.

Malam itu, Itachi membawa kami ke _Hard Rock Café_ di Roppongi, itung-itung resepsi kecil dan mendekatkan dua keluarga, katanya. Aku baru tahu kalau setelah aku pulang ke New York, Sasuke dan kakaknya mencicil mobil berdua. Itachi mengajarinya menyetir, dan Sasuke juga belajar fotografi supaya bisa memberikan pelayanan lebih baik untuk kliennya. Itu berarti ia bisa menaikkan biaya jasanya di _website_. Aku tersenyum bangga mendengar cerita Itachi, Sasuke adalah seorang pekerja keras rupanya.

Aku sempat berbincang sebentar dengan Izumi-san, yang menanyakan apakah kami akan mengadopsi anak dalam waktu dekat, yang kujawab dengan tidak. Dan aku bertanya padanya apakah ia tidak masalah iparnya adalah seorang gay. "Tidak masalah, aku tetap senang Sasuke menemukan kebahagiaannya." Izumi-san tersenyum.

Malam itu, atmosfer _Hard Rock Café_ terasa sangat menyenangkan. Kedua keluarga kami bercengkrama hangat ditemani alunan lagu lawas, dengan perantara terjemahan Itachi dan Sasuke. Sambil menikmati Iga panggang dan Jumbo Combo (paket berisi sayap goreng, _onion ring,_ _fillet_ ayam goreng, roti _parmesan_ dengan saus cocolan bayam, dan kulit kentang goreng, disajikan dengan saus mostar madu, _sour cream,_ dan saus _blue cheese_ ), _Mom and Dad_ meminta Sasuke untuk memberikan mereka nama Jepang.

"Huruf depan namaku K, dan nama depan suamiku M. Bisakah kau carikan yang awalannya sama?" tanya _Mom._

Sasuke menjelaskan asal nama iparnya yang unik, yaitu Izumi. Nama Izumi berasal dari daerah tempat tinggalnya di Osaka, yaitu Izumisano. Dan nama putri mereka, diambil dari nama airport Osaka, yaitu Itami. Izumi dan Itachi bertemu di airport, karena Itachi sering dinas dan selalu _check in_ di _counter_ tempat Izumi bekerja. Semestinya Itachi memilih untuk tinggal di Osaka, tapi setelah menikah, Izumi memutuskan untuk tinggal di Tokyo.

Sementara nama ayahnya, yaitu Fugaku, berarti puncak gunung Fuji, karena orangtuanya adalah pendaki gunung profesional. Dan ibunya, yaitu Mikoto, artinya adalah harpa yang indah, karena beliau dilahirkan di keluarga pecinta musik.

"Aku punya ide," jawab Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau Kushina? Sebenarnya bukan sebuah nama depan di Jepang, tapi artinya menarik. Di mitologi Shinto, ada dewi beras bernama Kushiinadahime, yang berarti "putri Inada yang menakjubkan", bagaimana, _Mom?"_

"ITU BAGUS!" _Mom_ bertepuk tangan. "Bagaimana untuk Matthew?"

"Ada daerah kota modern di Yokohama, namanya Minato Mirai. Bagaimana kalau Minato saja? Terjemahan langsungnya berarti pelabuhan."

"Tidakkah itu cocok? Aku memang pelabuhan hati Kushina," kata _Dad_ sambil memeluk _Mom_ dan mencium keningnya tanpa mempedulikan kami sedikitpun. Aku bersyukur orangtua Sasuke tidak begitu mengerti Bahasa Inggris, karena akan sedikit canggung mendengar gombalan ayah yang sedikit lupa umur itu. Ibunya sangat murah senyum, dan sesekali menawarkan untuk memotongkan iga atau mengambilkan makanan yang jauh dari tempatku duduk. Sementara ayahnya asyik minum bir botolan sambil ikut menyanyi lagu Barat. _Dad_ beberapa kali berusaha mengajaknya berbicara, tapi ayah Sasuke hanya menjawab seperlunya saja.

Tiba-tiba, ketika sang penyanyi membawakan lagu barat lawas berirama rancak berjudul "I Will Survive" dari Gloria Gaynor dan mengajak penonton untuk berjoget bersama, kedua lelaki beda warga negara itu langsung berdiri. Mereka berpandangan dan saling menunjuk sambil tertawa senang. Sepertinya mereka sama-sama adalah anak keren pada masanya. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka yang tampak hafal dengan lagunya, dan berangkulan sambil melompat-lompat bersama pengunjung lainnya.

Kulirik Sasuke yang memandangiku dari tadi, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah kami menikah, kekasihku itu menciumku, tepat di bibir, tanpa mempedulikan sekeliling kami. Lagipula keluarga kami sudah tahu kalau kami menikah, jadi tidak ada salahnya bermesraan dengan suami sah. Aku sedang memeluk Sasuke dan menciumi punggung tangannya, ketika Itachi menepuk bahuku dan tersenyum.

"Ini request dari seorang tamu," kata sang vokalis _band_ _live music. "_ Kami akan menyanyikan lagu berjudul _All About Us_ dari He is We _featuring_ Owl City. _Enjoy_!"

" _Danceu wif him_." Itachi menunjuk adiknya. "Aku harus menjaga anakku." Istrinya tersenyum mengiyakan sambil masih menyuapi anaknya makan. Ternyata, kedua ibu kami juga berdiri menuju pasangan masing-masing. Lantai dansa mulai ramai dengan pasangan hetero, tapi aku rasa lampu temaram akan menyamarkan keberadaan kami di sana.

Aku mengangguk, dan menyanggupi permintaan Itachi. Rasanya permintaan itu seperti pesan seorang kakak yang menitipkan adiknya pada lelaki yang mencintainya. Kugandeng tangan Sasuke, dan aku mengajaknya menuju lantai dansa yang kini terasa hangat, ramai dengan lampu sorot berwarna warni. Semua pasangan mulai berpelukan erat ketika suara gitar mengalun merdu dari tangan sang gitaris. Suara lembut sang vokalis mengaliri gendang telinga kami.

 _Take my hand_  
 _I'll teach you to Dance_  
 _I'll spin you around_  
 _Won't let you fall down_

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku di pinggang Sasuke untuk membawanya semakin dekat ke dadaku, dan menggoyangkan tubuh kami berdua seirama.

 _Would you let me lead?_  
 _You can step on my feet_  
 _Give it a try_  
 _It'll be alright_

Sasuke meremas bahuku, seakan berusaha mengatakan kalau tangannya itu tidak akan membiarkanku sampai terlepas. Tidak sekarang, dan tidak di kehidupan yang selanjutnya.

 _The room's hush hush_  
 _And now is our moment_  
 _Take it in_  
 _Feel it all_  
 _And hold it_  
 _Eyes on you_  
 _Eyes on me_  
 _We're doin' this right_

Aku mencium puncak kepala Sasuke yang bersandar di dadaku, memastikan ia tahu kalau aku mencintai semua yang ada pada dirinya.

 _'Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love_  
 _Spotlight's shinin' it's all about us_  
 _It's all about us_  
 _And every heart in the room will melt_  
 _This is a feeling I've never felt but_  
 _It's all about us_

Suara lembut sang vokalis pria berganti menyanyikan liriknya. Aku sedikit hafal bagian ini, jadi aku ikut menyanyikannya di telinga Sasuke.

 _Suddenly,_  
 _I'm feeling brave_  
 _I don't know what's got into me_  
 _Why I feel this way_  
 _Can we dance_  
 _Real slow?_  
 _Can I hold you_  
 _Can I hold you close?_

Sasuke mendongak, dan aku mencium keningnya. Entahlah, aku merasa mungkin ciuman bibir bukanlah gestur terpenting untuk menyampaikan rasa cinta seseorang.

 _The room's hush hush_  
 _And now is our moment_  
 _Take it in_  
 _Feel it all_  
 _And hold it_  
 _Eyes on you_  
 _Eyes on me_  
 _We're doin' this right_

Sasuke kemudian ikut menyanyikan liriknya, meski ia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun.

 _'Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love_  
 _Spotlight's shinin' it's all about us_  
 _It's all about us_  
 _And every heart in the room will melt_  
 _This is a feeling I've never felt but_  
 _It's all about us_

 _Do you hear that, love?_

Beberapa pasangan berhenti berdansa dan memilih untuk berpelukan dan mendekatkan diri dengan pasangan masing-masing.

 _They're playin' our song_

 _Do you think we're ready?_  
 _Oh I'm really feelin' it_

 _Do you hear that, love?_  
 _Do you hear that, love?_

 _Do you hear that, love?_  
 _Do you hear that, love?_

 _Do you hear that, love?_  
 _Do you hear that, love?_

Sasuke mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leherku, dan aku pun menyambut bibirnya ke bibirku. Kau akhirnya tahu kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan orang yang tepat ketika rasanya dunia ini menjadi begitu kecil dan sempit, dan rasanya kau bisa mendengar suara nadi kalian yang berdenyut seirama.

 _'Cause lover's dance when they're feeling in love_  
 _Spotlight's shining it's all about us_  
 _It's all about us_  
 _Every heart in the room will melt_  
 _This is a feeling I've never felt but_  
 _It's all_  
 _It's all about us._

Aku tahu hidup kami tidak akan menjadi lebih mudah. Bukan seperti di film Disney dimana para pangeran dan putrinya hidup bahagia selamanya. Ada banyak hal, kekurangan dan kelebihan Sasuke, yang aku tidak tahu. Begitu pula Sasuke akan menemukan banyak hal yang tersembunyi dari diriku setelah kami menikah. Apalagi, kami berdua sama-sama lelaki yang punya harga diri sangat tinggi.

Aku tahu kami bahkan belum mendaftarkan pernikahan kami di kantor pemerintahan. Pernikahan kami hanya akan mendapat _partnership certificate_ dari pemerintah Jepang _,_ dan tidak berfungsi sebagaimana sertifikat pernikahan hetero. Kami pun tidak akan mendapat _koseki_ atau kartu keluarga yang sah, dan nama belakang Sasuke pun tidak bisa kuubah.

Aku tahu Sasuke dan aku akan memakai cincin pernikahan ini, dan hanya tertawa ketika ditanya "oh, siapa wanita yang beruntung itu?" karena kami juga harus mempertimbangkan karir kami. Tidak semua orang bisa menerima kehadiran seorang gay di lingkaran pertemanan mereka, dan pekerjaan kami memang berhubungan dengan orang banyak. Sasuke akan menghadapi klien mancanegara yang menyewa jasanya, dan aku akan bertemu dengan banyak orang Amerika konservatif yang menganggap pria gay sebagai calon penghuni neraka.

Aku tahu.

Namun satu hal yang aku sangat tahu, adalah Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkanku, meski seluruh penduduk kota Tokyo tidak menginginkan kehadiran kami.

Malam itu, kami berdua benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Bukan hubungan intim yang ada di benak kami, tapi sebuah keajaiban yang tidak pernah kami berdua pikirkan, dalam mimpi tergila kami sekalipun, untuk memiliki ikatan resmi sebagai suami dan suami. Sasuke menangis di pelukanku. Ia masih tidak percaya, dan terus-menerus berkata "Ini tidak mungkin, aku pasti bermimpi." Namun aku menciumi bibirnya dan meyakinkannya kalau ini bukan mimpi, dan aku benar-benar memeluknya sekarang, sebagai suaminya yang sah.

Akhirnya Sasuke kelelahan dan tertidur pulas dengan senyum di wajahnya. Aku merasa lega karena kekasihku akhirnya bisa beristirahat dengan perasaan puas di hatinya. Sebenarnya, aku sendiri juga tidak bisa percaya dengan pernikahan kami yang direstui semudah itu. Namun aku menyembunyikannya dari Sasuke, setidaknya untuk sekarang, karena yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah seorang suami yang tegar, yang bisa meyakinkannya kalau kebahagiaannya tidak semu. Aku akan memabahagiakan Sasuke sekarang, besok, dan sampai kematian memisahkan kami.

Dan tolong, jangan berpikir kisah kami berhenti di sini. Hidup kami justru semakin menarik setelah pernikahan ini terjadi.

 **Pesan dari penulis:**

 **Aksen Bahasa Inggris Itachi tidak dimaksudkan untuk mengejek kemampuan Bahasa Inggris orang Jepang, tapi pengalaman penulis, mayoritas dari mereka punya aksen yang sangat kental.**


	12. JUU NI

Hari ini, _Mom and Dad_ pulang ke New York, diiringi perpisahan haru dengan keluarga Sasuke. Orangtua kami hanya bertemu sebentar saja, tapi mereka semakin dekat setelah pernikahan kami dan makan malam di _Hard Rock Café. Mom_ bahkan memberikan hadiah perpisahan berupa sepasang jam tangan _couple_ untuk orang tua Sasuke sebelum berangkat ke bandara. Itachi terus menerus mengatakan kalau orangtuaku selalu disambut dengan tangan terbuka di Tokyo, dan ia bersedia memandu mereka ke manapun mereka mau pergi. Apalagi, ternyata ayah Sasuke punya ketertarikan yang sama dengan _Dad_ , yaitu _Shinkansen. Dad_ sempat menyesal tidak mencoba _Shinkansen_ jarak pendek dari Tokyo, tapi ayah Sasuke memastikan lain kali kami akan naik _Shinkansen_ bersama-sama ke kampung halaman keluarganya. Aku senang melihat ayah Sasuke bisa tertawa sambil merangkul _Dad_ ketika mereka saling mengajari istilah-istilah dalam Bahasa masing-masing.

 _Mom_ berjanji pada ibu Sasuke, kalau ia akan datang lagi akhir tahun ini. Atau di musim gugur, kalau memungkinkan. _Mom_ merasa sangat senang punya teman baru dari Jepang, terutama karena teman barunya berbesan dengan dirinya. Ibunya Sasuke membawakan _Mom_ oleh-oleh teh celup Sakura dan sake Sakura juga. _Mom_ berjanji untuk selalu mengingatnya setiap kali meminum teh dan sakenya. Ibu-ibu ini bisa menggombal juga rupanya. Sesekali ibunya Sasuke menyisir rambutmerah _Mom,_ dan mengagumi warna asli rambut _Mom_. _Okaa-san_ , (Ibu Sasuke minta kupanggil seperti itu) sempat meminta ijin pada _Otou-san_ (panggilanku untuk ayah Sasuke) untuk mengecat rambutnya jadi merah, yang ditanggapi dengan wajah datar dan kalimat:

"Minta saja rambut Kushina setengah!"

Itachi dan Sasuke termangu berdua. Ruangan seketika hening, dan kedua bersaudara plus Izumi-san tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Aku, _Mom, and Dad_ hanya termangu bingung, dan ketika Sasuke menjelaskan arti kalimat ayahnya sambil menahan tawa, kami meringis prihatin pada humor ayah Sasuke yang terlalu kaku itu. _Okaa-san_ hanya menggeleng pasrah dan duduk di sofa sambil mendengus.

Setelah ratusan " _Goodbye_ ", " _I will miss you", "See You Soon!"_ kemudian, aku, Sasuke, _Mom and Dad,_ kembali ke Haneda Airport dengan sejuta kenangan yang kami punya di Tokyo. Aku teringat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sasuke, dan kepulanganku yang memisahkan kami berdua selama beberapa bulan. Dan hari ini, aku mengantar orangtuaku pulang ke Amerika, memisahkan mereka denganku selama beberapa bulan, sebelum kami bertemu lagi. Mereka sebenarnya sangat tertarik tinggal di Tokyo, tapi terlalu banyak hal yang harus diurus di kota kelahiran mereka sebelum bisa mendapat ijin resmi untuk tinggal di sini. _Mom and Dad_ berjanji untuk mengunjungi kami lagi tahun ini, dan durasi tinggalnya akan lebih lama. Kali ini, kami tidak naik kereta, tapi naik mobil dengan Sasuke yang menyetir, karena ini adalah jam sibuk kereta, jadi akan merepotkan kalau membawa koper besar.

Aku dan Sasuke melepas _Mom and Dad_ dengan pelukan dan ciuman di pipi. " _Mom_ akan sangat merindukan kalian." _Mom_ memeluk Sasuke. "Tapi tempat Naruto adalah di Tokyo bersama Sasuke, bukan begitu?"

 _Dad_ menepuk-nepuk bahuku. "Kau dan Sasuke kami tunggu di New York kalau kalian ada waktu liburan. Sasuke juga harus tahu kampung halamanmu di _Philadelphia._ "

"Aku akan senang mengunjungi _Mom and Dad,"_ kata Sasuke. "Kami usahakan cari cuti di tahun ini."

 _Dad_ melihat jam tangannya, dan memeluk kami. "Sampai jumpa, anak-anakku. Kami pulang dulu ya. Jaga diri baik-baik."

Kami tidak banyak bicara sampai di parkiran mobil. Jadi ketika pintu ditutup dan Sasuke menstarter mobilnya, aku menanyakan pertanyaan penting yang membayangi otakku.

"Sasuke," tanyaku. "Kapan kita mendaftarkan pernikahan kita?"

"Buat apa?" tanyanya. "Apa ini tidak cukup?" Suamiku itu menggoyangkan sedikit tangan kirinya yang terdapat gelang dan cincin kawin.

"Hmm ... Aku hanya ingin memastikan kita punya sertifikat pernikahan resmi."

"Buang-buang waktu saja. Kau harus terima kenyataan kalau kita ini bukan pasangan normal." Suara Sasuke mulai meninggi. "Sertifikat itu tidak akan berarti apapun."

"Tapi..."

"Bisa diam? Aku tidak mau menabrak."

Aku baru tahu kalau Sasuke bisa sekesal itu padaku. Lebih tepatnya, ia diam sepanjang perjalanan. Kami memang berencana untuk pergi ke taman _Koishikawa Korakuen_ untuk melihat bunga Sakura yang sedang pada masa puncak mekarnya. Dalam bayanganku, kami akan bergandengan sambil tertawa-tawa dan berpelukan, tapi kurasa Sasuke tidak sedang mood sekarang, meski ia tetap mengarahkan mobilnya ke sana.

Sepasang mata Sasuke tertuju ke jalan raya di hadapannya, tanpa berniat mengajakku bicara sedikitpun. Aku sadar pernikahan ini tidak sampai seumur jagung, begitu cepat terjadi, karena diisi bahan bakar berupa cinta yang menggebu-gebu, dan tanpa pertimbangan panjang tentang apa yang terjadi setelah kami bertukar cincin. Kedua orangtua kami setuju semata-mata karena mereka lebih memikirkan kebahagiaan kami. Kalau saja Sasuke itu perempuan, ayah dan kakaknya akan menyuruhku duduk di ruang tamu, dan menjejaliku dengan pertanyaan, "Bagaimana kau akan menafkahi putriku (atau adikku)? Bagaimana kelakuanmu di masyarakat? Apa kau sehat atau punya sakit parah? Apa kau punya banyak uang atau banyak hutang?" Ayahnya tidak akan semudah itu memberikannya padaku, meski aku memohon dan membuktikan aku bertanggung jawab.

Namun di kehidupan kami sebagai pasangan gay, ketika kami memutuskan untuk menikah, ayahnya hanya memberi restu saja, dan, ya, itu saja. Yang lain terserah pada kami. Karena kami sama-sama dua orang lelaki yang punya pekerjaan. Jadi sebenarnya, yang seharusnya aku khawatirkan bukanlah restu, tapi bagaimana menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga setelah menikah.

Ketika kami sudah sampai di taman itu, seperti dugaanku, Sasuke tetap diam. Aku menggandeng tangannya, dan ia tetap menolak memandangku. Beberapa kali aku mengambil kelopak-kelopak bunga yang jatuh di kepalanya atau di bahunya, dan Sasuke tetap tidak mau melihat padaku. Meski demikian, aku tetap menikmati kunjungan kami ke sini. Aku suka bunga Sakura, atau lebih tepatnya aku suka pemandangan Sasuke yang dikelilingi bunga berwarna pink pucat itu. Rasa-rasanya, semua bunga di taman ini memang berkonspirasi untuk membuat Sasuke terlihat sangat indah, tidak peduli di manapun ia berdiri.

"Maaf."

Sasuke meminta maaf padaku. Tanpa kata-kata pengganti, tanpa basa-basi ataupun kata-kata yang malu-malu. Lalu suami Jepangku itu meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku, dan meremas tanganku erat-erat. Sungguh, aku tidak marah padanya sedikitpun. Tadi aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku soal sertifikat pernikahan, tanpa bermaksud menyinggung perasaannya. Namun aku menikmati saja suasana penuh cinta ini, karena tidak setiap hari Sasuke berinisiatif untuk bermesraan di depan umum.

"Aku tidak marah, kalau itu yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke." Aku mengelus kepalanya yang entah kenapa selalu penuh dengan kelopak bunga. Apakah bunga-bunga ini sengaja mengorbankan diri untuk membuatkan Sasuke mahkota bunga? Mungkin di kehidupan masa lalu, Sasuke adalah salah satu dewa bunga yang disayangi oleh pohon-pohon Sakura ini.

" _Thanks._ "

Sebuah jawaban tidak jelas, yang menurutku sangat jelas artinya kalau datang dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Berterima kasih karena aku tidak marah? Hanya Sasuke yang bisa berkata seperti itu. Kami menghabiskan sore kami dalam diam, sambil menikmati beberapa botol minuman dingin dari _vending machine._ Aku mulai mengerti kepribadian Sasuke yang berbeda denganku, ia lebih suka berbicara dengan tubuhnya, sedangkan aku mengatakan terus terang dengan bibirku.

"Aku suka bunga Sakura," bisikku di telinganya. "Tapi aku lebih suka Sasuke yang dihiasi kelopak bunga Sakura." Kucium pipinya, dan kuselipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Aku bersumpah melihat Sasuke tersenyum sepanjang waktu kami di taman itu, meski tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku.

Malam itu, Sasuke memasakkan makan malam yang sangat enak dan membuka satu botol jus apel. Setelahnya, kami kembali ke kamar dan berbaring berjam-jam sambil mendiskusikan berbagai macam hal tentang kehidupan kami yang akan datang. Tanpa kuduga, tiba-tiba Sasuke menindihku dan meletakkan dadanya di wajahku.

"Bisa hentikan diskusinya? Ayo kita lakukan hal lain." Dan aku berhenti bicara.

Sasuke berjalan ke jendela apatoku, dan menutup gorden yang menampakkan pemandangan malam Nihonbashi. Lalu, seperti _déjà vu_ , Sasuke melepas semua pakaian yang ia kenakan, dan memakai bando kucing dengan choker di _video call_ tempo hari. Namun kali ini dengan tambahan celana dalam dengan ekor kucing yang menjuntai. Sasuke merangkak ke atas ranjang, dan menindihku.

Aku menjilati bibirku. Sasuke terlihat terlalu seksi sekarang.

Satu hal soal Sasuke yang aku baru mengerti hari ini. Ia memang terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki yang tidak terlalu banyak mengungkapkan ekspresi dan memiliki pengendalian diri tinggi, tapi, ia adalah seorang laki-laki yang berbeda 180 derajat ketika berada di kamar berdua denganku. Ketika aku menyentuh punggungnya, Sasuke mendengkur seperti anak kucing, lalu ia berguling ke sampingku dan mengeong manja, "Nyan~"

Dan saat itulah aku kehilangan akal sehatku.

Rasanya aku seperti bermimpi menjadi seorang tokoh utama anime yang menemukan seekor anak kucing di pinggir jalan, lalu merawatnya, dan si anak kucing berubah jadi lelaki manis dan seksi untuk berterima kasih padaku, dan mengijinkanku menikmati tubuhnya. Sasuke sepertinya melupakan semua kata-kata Bahasa Inggrisnya, dan hanya mampu berkata: Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto setiap kali cinta dari hatiku mengetuk pintu utama tubuhnya. Kami memang tidak berencana tidur malam itu, meski menurut ramalan cuaca, besok adalah hari Minggu yang cerah, dan cocok untuk berjalan-jalan. Aku lebih peduli dengan Sasuke yang sedang manja-manjanya malam ini.

Sentuhan dari ujung jarinya yang licin dan lembut seperti embun di kelopak bunga Sakura, ditambah aroma alami tubuhnya yang menggoda. Aku merengkuhnya, dan merebut kendali darinya di bawah linen putih yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Angin malam Tokyo seperti memberi bisikan sugesti untuk meminta lebih padanya. Kedua mata kami yang berbeda warna beradu pandang, seakan sama-sama meminta kesempatan untuk menanggalkan semua keraguan yang kami pakai di tubuh kami. Bibir tipisnya itu bergerak di bibirku, menggetarkan seluruh syaraf sampai ke tulang belakangku. Sasuke seperti sumur air dingin yang membasahi jiwaku yang terbakar hasrat. Kekasihku itu seperti fermentasi anggur yang memuaskan seorang pemabuk yang rakus.

Tubuh kekasihku itu berkilauan, rasa lapar itu seakan-akan mengalir keluar melalui pori-porinya. Kulit putihnya beradu dengan kulitku, dan dengan lincah ia berpindah ke atas tubuhku, dan naik turun dengan lembut. Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya semakin dalam ke mulutku ketika aku mengarahkan panah cintaku ke benteng hatinya. Nafasnya yang terengah melepas ciumannya, dan aku menyibakkan anak rambut yang menempel di dahinya yang berkeringat. Tanganku membantunya menemukan ritme yang tepat, dan kekasihku memberiku arah di tengah gelora hasrat kami.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika titik delirium itu membutakannya. Punggungnya melengkung, dan tenggorokannya menggemakan namaku, hanya namaku. Aku memberinya lebih dari yang ia butuhkan, aku meracuninya dengan cintaku. Kudesahkan namanya, dan aku melepaskannya untuk mencari puncak kenikmatannya, aku meremas lengannya, berusaha merelakannya untuk lepas dari kendaliku sebentar.

Rasa kulitnya di antara gigiku, adalah rasa favoritku yang baru. Suaranya yang memohon, adalah lagu yang tidak akan bosan kudengarkan. Aku memberikan kendali padanya, membiarkannya meremas rambutku, dan meremas leherku hingga tengkukku meremang. Kami bergerak dengan gerakan terakhir, memaksakan jalan kami menuju puncak kesucian cinta.

Kedua nama kami melantun indah seperti paduan suara malaikat. Aku membawa kekasihku dalam pelukanku, ia menindihku, dengan kulitnya yang masih panas dan membara. Aku merasa diriku bagaikan matahari yang memberi kehangatan yang bulanku rindukan. Nafas Sasuke yang menderu seperti angin malam yang meniupkan daun-daun di tanah, menyempurnakan keindahannya yang memikatku sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Aku sempat bersumpah ketika aku kembali ke Tokyo, aku akan menyeret Sasuke ke kamar apatoku, dan memeluknya selama satu bulan untuk memuaskan dahagaku. Terdengar berlebihan, memang. Aku tidak pernah mencintai dan mengagumi seseorang seperti ini sebelumnya, tidak pernah merasakan sebuah kenikmatan ketika mencinta seperti ini. Rasanya semua bagian otakku berkonsentrasi untuk membuat Sasuke merasuk dalam jantungku.

Perasaan nyaman dengan tubuh seseorang memang tidak bisa diukur dengan logika. Bahkan ketika kami hanya duduk bersebelahan sambil memikirkan hal lain, atau ketika kulit kami bersentuhan, atau ketika suara kami beradu di udara, atau bahkan hanya dengan saling memandang. Rasanya magnet misterius itu berada di sana, terkubur entah seberapa dalam di balik tulang rusukku. Sebuah ketertarikan yang tidak bisa dipaksakan, seperti seorang ahli bedah tidak bisa memaksa tubuh seorang pasien untuk menerima ginjal dari donor yang salah.

Sasuke dan aku, kami adalah donor cinta yang sempurna, secara genetis telah dirancang oleh semesta. Tidak ada satupun bagian dari tubuh kami yang alergi dengan tubuh satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang tidak pas, tidak ada yang butuh adaptasi, dan tidak ada yang saling menolak. Semuanya yang ada di kehidupan percintaan kami saling melengkapi.

"Naruto," bisik Sasuke, membawaku ke kaca besar di sudut ruangan, menunjukkanku tubuhnya yang telanjang, dan rambutnya yang berantakan yang membingkai wajahnya, namun membuatnya semakin seksi. Aku memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, dan ia berbisik lagi. "Kau membuatku jatuh dalam jurang ... Semua sentuhanmu itu dosa ... kau menjeratku."

Aku yakin sekali, Sasuke mengatakannya karena kami merasakan cinta sesungguhnya kala bercinta. Sasuke sendiri masih gemetaran, tubuhnya masih memutar ulang adegan yang baru saja ia rasakan. Getaran hasrat itu menghujam langsung ke jantungnya, dan cukup kuat untuk membuat nadinya berkontraksi. Namun lelaki Jepang itu membawaku kembali ke ranjang, dan berkata dalam Bahasa Jepang, "Kite kudasai, Shujin-sama." _Come here, master._

Tanpa kusangka, Sasuke adalah ahli ucapan cinta di atas ranjang. Dan di atas ranjang lah, aku lebih cepat belajar Bahasa Jepang tanpa harus melihat _Google Translate_. Aku naik tingkat, dari "Hachiko", menjadi Hachiko-sama. (Terjemahan langsung: Tuan Hachiko) Belakangan ini aku sama sekali tidak butuh meningkatkan kemampuan Bahasa Jepangku, tapi tiba-tiba aku belajar semuanya di atas ranjang. Setelah menit-menit penuh cinta selesai, Sasuke berbicara dengan Bahasa Jepang yang sederhana. "Kau akan bosan menyentuhku. Suatu hari kau akan lelah memanggilku _beautiful."_

 _Try me, mister._

Aku mulai lupa sudah berapa hari kami menjalani pernikahan ini. Jiwaku menghilang di bawah selimutnya, tergelincir di antara sentuhan jari-jarinya. Aku menyukai perasaan ketika aku lupa hari dan tanggal. Rasanya seperti ada angin misterius yang melempar semua kalenderku ke luar jendela.

"Sasuke, kau pernah bilang kau mencintaiku. Apa kau mau mengatakannya sekarang?" Aku memang berbohong, tapi aku ingin sekali bibirnya mengatakan hal itu.

"Kapan?"

"Waktu kita dulu bersujud di hadapan orangtuamu, meminta restu, kau bilang kau mencintaiku."

"Mungkin kau salah dengar," lelaki tampan itu bersikeras, dan aku hanya tersenyum, aku tidak ingin merusak momen ini dengan mendesaknya. Sasuke sangat anti mengatakan cinta dengan gamblang, dan mungkin kau juga, kalau kau seorang introvert yang rumit seperti Sasuke. Dia sangat ingat semua detail jadwal kegiatan dan daftar belanjaan yang ia perlukan, tapi kalau soal momen-momen romantis, aku merasa aku mengalami halusinasi ketika mengingat-ingat semua detail itu sendirian.

"Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Apa seks nya menyenangkan?"

Wow. Pertanyaan apa ini. "Ya, tentu saja." Aku menjawab dengan yakin.

"Apa sarapan buatanku enak?"

"Enak. Selalu enak."

Sasuke selalu meminta konfirmasi dariku, benar-benar perfeksionis. Suamiku itu selalu memasakkanku sarapan setiap pagi, dan membuatnya dengan porsi berlebihan agar aku bisa membawanya ke kantor dalam wadah _bento_. Masakan Sasuke mungkin bukanlah yang terenak di seluruh Jepang, tapi aku bisa merasakan seluruh cinta yang ia tumpahkan di setiap sendok masakannya. Jadi, aku tidak berbohong.

"Mau kusiapkan air mandi? Pakai garam _Epsom_ dan minyak _Lavender?"_

Suamiku ini memang selalu berlebihan. Dua ronde bercinta saja, ia sampai memakai minyak dan garam mandi segala. Untuk otot yang lelah, dan menghilangkan stress, katanya. Setelah air di bathtub siap dan semua lilin sudah menyala, ia memanggilku untuk duduk di bathtub dan memastikan airnya sudah pas, lalu duduk di atas pangkuanku tanpa peringatan, dan mendesah keenakan. Aku bersyukur semesta telah menempatkanku di bak mandi pribadi ini, di mana aku bisa duduk dalam keheningan dan membelai kekasihku dalam kedamaian ditemani suara kecipak air.

Aku merasa sangat rileks, rasanya seperti sedang bermeditasi, dengan air panas yang disiapkan kekasihku. Mata biruku memperhatikan kekasihku yang kini duduk di bersandar di dadaku, telanjang, tapi bermandikan cahaya lilin, membuat kulit dan rambutnya berkilauan, seakan-akan ia adalah malaikat yang diberikan padaku oleh semesta. Tanpa perlu bicara, rasanya tubuhnya sudah mengkonduksikan panasnya api cinta padaku. Dan aku mulai bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Mengapa aku masih perlu memaksanya mengucap kata cinta?

 _Stupid_ Naruto.

Besoknya, aku menelepon _Mom_ waktu Sasuke masih tidur, dan mendengarkan semua nasehatnya, dengan suara latar _Dad_ yang bermain gitar. Sesekali _Mom_ bertanya apakah pernikahan kami baik-baik saja sampai sekarang, dan aku menjawab kalau _Mom_ tidak perlu khawatir. Semua berjalan sempurna, dan malaikat kesayanganku itu sangat luar biasa.

Aku hampir bisa mendengar suara desahan _Mom_ di antara suara petikan gitar _Dad._

"Kau sudah berapa kali orgasme hari ini, sayang?"

Oh, _Mom._

Rupanya setelah lanjut bercinta malam sebelumnya, seks membuat Sasuke dan aku kelelahan. Kami berdua sakit pinggang, dan jari-jari Sasuke kebas karena terlalu banyak mencengkeram bahuku. Untung saja kami tidak sampai harus masuk rumah sakit karena terlalu banyak bercinta, karena itu terlalu memalukan.

"Seks itu lucu," kata Sasuke sambil memberikan segelas teh madu hangat padaku. "Kita bisa jadi gila karena seks, dan menginginkan lebih, sampai akhirnya kita sakit berdua." Hari itu, aku menemukan fakta baru Sasuke, yaitu ia punya fantasi menjadikan dirinya sebagai kucing seksi di ranjang. Tiba-tiba aku jadi tertarik memakai telinga anjing, dan bermain jadi anjing galak yang _horny._

"Kenikmatan seks bisa membuatmu melakukan hal-hal gila, seperti _roleplay_ menjadikucing." Aku mendengus lalu menciumi telinga Sasuke, membuatnya menggeliat. Salah satu hal yang aku temukan dari Sasuke setelah menikah, adalah ia sebenarnya cukup sering bicara, tapi hanya pada orang-orang yang sangat ia percaya. Salahkan kepribadian ISTP nya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak minum obat?" tanyaku khawatir.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Nanti aku berendam air hangat lagi. Lagipula sakit pinggangku tidak separah itu, kok."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu malam ini. Hanya tidur saja." Aku sedikit menyesal membuatnya jadi tidak bisa berjalan benar, dan malam ini aku memutuskan untuk beli makanan saja, jadi kami tidak perlu memasak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di Jepang ada layanan seks dari perusahaan bernama White Hands untuk orang-orang dengan disabilitas dan kelumpuhan permanen," kata Sasuke. "Perawat perempuan akan datang ke rumah, dan membantu pasiennya sampai klimaks dengan tangan mereka, pakai sarung tangan medis tentunya. Penemunya Shingo Sakatsume, alumni Todai juga. Penemunya percaya, kalau seks, sama halnya dengan makan, tidur, dan buang kotoran, adalah fungsi tubuh yang paling dasar dari setiap manusia."

Aku mengernyit. "Maksudmu? Apa tujuannya kau cerita padaku?"

"Mungkin kita harus mencoba _roleplay_ lain, Naruto. Kau bisa berpura-pura menjadi seorang lelaki yang tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya karena diperban, dan aku memakai pakaian perawat dengan telinga kucing. Ahn ... Aku akan menyentuhmu dengan sangat perlahan, meraba kulitmu dengan ujung jariku, menciumi dadamu dan menggigit lehermu, oh ... "

Dan tiba-tiba, aku merasa wajahku panas sempurna. "Kau membuatku _horny,_ Sasuke," aku mengipasi wajahku. "Aku jadi membayangkannya sekarang. Celana dalamku sesak. Berhenti membicarakan seks. Kita hanya akan tidur nanti malam, OKE? Hanya TIDUR!"

Setelah pembicaraan tentang seks yang panas, bulan-bulan berlalu dengan ranjang yang panas, dan akhirnya datanglah musim yang panas. Untuk persiapan menghadapi serangga, kami berdua membeli banyak kapur barus, obat-obat pengusir nyamuk, dan semprotan serangga yang ampuh. Aku juga membeli salep pencegah gigitan nyamuk, supaya kulit putih kekasihku yang lezat itu tidak rusak karena luka gigitan nyamuk.

Tanggal dua puluh tiga Juli datang, dan usia Sasuke bertambah satu tahun. Itachi meneleponku, ia berencana untuk merayakan ulangtahun adiknya di sebuah _steak house_ , dan mengajakku untuk memberinya kejutan. Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk membelikannya sepasang sepatu olahraga yang akan sangat berguna untuk lari pagi ataupun dipakai memandu wisata.

Awalnya, aku dan Itachi berpura-pura melupakan ulangtahunnya, dan Sasuke tampak biasa saja. Ia bahkan mengajakku untuk makan malam di restoran sushi yang mahal, dan hanya berdua saja. Kalau aku mau, ia akan langsung memesan tempat. Aku sangat panik dan segera menghubungi Itachi, yang datang dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam dengan membawa hadiah Sasuke dan sebuah _Cheesecake_ besar, lengkap dengan lilin ulangtahunnya.

Aku masih ingat ketika Sasuke membuka pintu dengan wajah bingung yang diiringi suara kami yang menyanyikan lagu _Happy Birthday_. Rupanya Sasuke sendiri lupa kalau ia berulang tahun. Kami bertiga tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, bahkan Sasuke pun tidak marah ketika Itachi bilang ia lupa memesan tempat di _steak house_ itu. Kami akhirnya setuju untuk memasak yakiniku dengan daging mahal dari supermarket dengan beberapa macam es krim. Ini perayaan ulang tahun, jadi harus istimewa, bukan? Sasuke memaksa membeli _wine_ meski ia tidak kuat minum. Aku dan Itachi hanya menurut saja.

"Jadi bagaimana, pernikahan kalian?" tanya kakak iparku di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke sambil menyumpit daging ke mulutnya. "Kami baru saja bertengkar kemarin."

Aku hampir tersedak, dan mulai khawatir Itachi akan memukulku dengan botol _wine_ yang baru saja kami habiskan _._ Namun, lelaki berkacamata itu tersenyum. "Bagus, bertengkar berarti kalian bisa mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh." Mataku hampir melompat keluar dari rongganya. "Aku serius, Naruto. Aku dulu bertengkar dengan Izumi dalam perjalanan pulang dari pernikahan kami. Aku mencubiti hidung kecilnya karena gemas." Itachi tersenyum lebar sambil mengingat-ingat. "Menurutnya, hidungnya yang mungil itu pembawa rejeki, dia tidak ingin membuat hidungnya mancung kebablasan seperti hidung _tengu_ , jadi, aku disuruh berhenti mencubiti hidungnya."

Sasuke mencolekku, lalu menunjuk kakaknya. "Tampan di luar itu mudah dicari, tapi yang tampan luar dalam seperti dia, itu sudah langka. Dia ini suami sempurna."

Itachi terpingkal. "Apa kalian tidak pernah memuji satu sama lain?"

"Aku sering memujinya," kataku membela diri. "Tapi Sasuke mana pernah. Yang ada dia memanggilku Hachiko."

"Hey! Hachiko itu pujian! Kau itu pirang, kekar, dan setia seperti dia!" Sasuke tidak mau kalah. "Kau harusnya bangga!"

Aku dan Itachi tertawa, kami sangat menikmati perayaan ulangtahun kecil ini. Sasuke mengatakan kalau terakhir kali ia makan berdua bersama kakaknya adalah waktu ia masih SMA, ketika ia tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya di apato dekat kampus. Itachi mengingatkan padanya tentang gadis-gadis cantik adik kelasnya yang mengejar Sasuke, sampai-sampai adiknya itu minta dikawal olehnya setiap kali berangkat ke kelas pertama. Lelaki berkacamata itu terpingkal ketika adiknya marah-marah dan mengancam akan melemparnya keluar jendela.

"Kau akan ditangkap ayah," Itachi mengusak rambut adiknya. "Ayah masih jago menangkap orang sampai sekarang."

"Ayah kalian dulu kerja apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ayah kami itu kepala polisi di Takasaki, baru pensiun tahun ini," jelas Itachi.

Aku terbelalak. "SERIUS? MERTUAKU POLISI?!"

Kedua bersaudara itu mengangguk bersamaan. Aku sekarang mengerti kenapa ayah mereka punya aura sangat mengintimidasi. Rupanya wibawa polisi itu masih terbawa padanya sampai sekarang. "Kenapa? Takut ya, sama ayahku?" Itachi tersenyum, diikuti adiknya yang ikut menggodaku. "Kau tahu," Sasuke menyahut. "Ayah dulu selalu bilang, kalau anjing Shiba Inu itu anjing yang paling setia. Mungkin ayah merestui kita karena kau mirip Shiba Inu." Suami sahku itu mulai terkekeh dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Aku sudah tahu dia tidak kuat minum, tapi tetap memaksakan diri.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke, kau sudah mabuk tuh, berhenti minum." Itachi bermaksud meminum _wine_ di gelas Sasuke, tapi tangannya ditepis lembut oleh adiknya yang terkekeh.

"Jangan khawatir, _nii-san,_ Shiba Inu ku menjagaku kok." Sasuke menunjukku, lalu menarik wajahku dan mengulum bibirku. "Lihat? Penurut kan?" Suamiku itu kini beranjak duduk di pangkuanku. "Hachiko, suapi aku. Aaaaahhhh." Mulut Sasuke terbuka lebar, siap menerima daging dan nasi di mulutnya. Aku mencium pipinya yang bergerak-gerak lucu ketika mengunyah makanan, dan lanjut mengobrol dengan Itachi sambil menghabiskan makanan kami. Saat itu, Sasuke sudah setengah sadar, dan hanya mampu tertawa-tawa ketika aku mendaratkan ciumanku di bibirnya.

Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan kami sudah menghabiskan semua es krim, Itachi pamit dari tempat kami. Kakak iparku itu membantuku membereskan semua alat masak yang kotor, karena tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke dan aku. Setelah itu, ia menggendong Sasuke ke kamar, dan mencium kening adiknya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Kau tahu, Naruto," katanya ketika kutemani menunggu _lift_. "Sasuke sangat beruntung memilikimu."

Aku terkekeh. "Bukannya sebaliknya?"

Itachi menggeleng, dan masuk ke _lift_ yang terbuka _._ " _Goodnight, bro_."

Aku langsung kembali ke kamar, dan tidur di samping Sasuke. Wajahku rasanya kencang karena tersenyum semalaman setelah dipuji kakak ipar. Aku memeluk Sasuke sangat erat sampai tertidur, dan terbangun pagi-pagi karena telepon dari Itachi. Kakak iparku itu memberitahu kalau mereka akan pergi berkunjung ke rumah keluarga di kampung halaman mereka di akhir minggu. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke, aku langsung mengiyakan, karena akan sangat menyenangkan melihat kota kecil di mana Sasuke dibesarkan.

Sebenarnya, rencana awal adalah naik _Shinkansen_ bersama-sama satu keluarga. Namun, Sasuke mengatakan kalau menyetir pun tidak masalah karena hanya sekitar dua jam saja. Itung-itung kami bisa mengobrol di dalam mobil, tidak seperti _Shinkansen_ yang harus duduk terpisah tiga-tiga, dan bisa jadi kami harus duduk berjauhan. Orangtuanya setuju naik mobil, dan kami pun berangkat di hari Jumat pagi. Itachi dan Sasuke memutuskan bergantian menyetir, meski akhirnya Sasuke lah yang bersedia menyetir sampai perjalanan selesai. Untung saja tipe mobil mereka adalah APV yang leluasa dan bisa memuat banyak orang, jadi Izumi-san bisa leluasa mengajak putri mereka bermain supaya putrinya tidak bosan.

Perjalanan dua jam tidak terasa sama sekali karena orangtua Sasuke mengobrol panjang lebar denganku soal kehidupan di Tokyo yang sangat cepat, dibandingkan dengan kota kecil mereka. Aku tersenyum mengiyakan karena sudah mengalaminya sendiri selama hampir enam bulan belakangan, dan membandingkannya dengan _Philadelphia_. Aku memang sudah lama tinggal di New York, tapi kalau bisa memilih, aku ingin tetap tinggal dikampung halamanku.

Begitu sampai di rumah keluarga Sasuke, aku tersenyum lebar ketika melihat kampung halaman mereka. Sebuah kota kecil di mana semua penduduknya saling kenal, dengan rumah-rumah yang hanya bisa kulihat di komik-komik Jepang jaman dulu. Setelah membantu menurunkan semua barang bawaan, Sasuke mengajakku untuk berkeliling kota kecil ini. Dan sebuah kebetulan ketika kami bertemu dengan pamannya yang berjualan _yaki imo_ atau ubi bakar tradisional dengan truk berkap terbuka yang masih memakai kayu bakar.

" _Ojii-san!"_ teriak Sasuke, lalu berlari kecil menuju pamannya yang sedang melayani ibu-ibu pembeli.

Lelaki tua itu menyipitkan matanya. "SASUKE!" Pamannya memeluk erat Sasuke, dan seketika ibu-ibu itu semua ikut tersenyum dan menyapa suamiku itu. "Kapan datang, nak? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kalau bilang-bilang nanti tidak kejutan dong, paman, bibi."

"Eh, Sasuke, ayo kapan ke rumah Bibi lagi, nanti Bibi kenalkan dengan gadis cantik." Salah seorang ibu-ibu itu menyahut dengan santai. "Sasuke, jadi menantu bibi saja, jangan pedulikan bibi yang itu." Sahut yang lain dengan tawa renyah.

Aku menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang dikerubuti ibu-ibu itu, dan sang paman mulai mengusir pembelinya dengan nada bercanda, sebelum mereka akhirnya berjalan pergi. "Jadi, ini suamimu, nak?" tanya sang paman, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalamiku. Aku tersenyum. Lelaki paruh baya iitu merangkulku dan menepuk-nepuk bahuku. "Gagah sekali Naruto ini, dulu aku mirip kau waktu masih muda," katanya lalu terkekeh. "Mau _yaki imo?_ Ambil saja berapapun kalian mau."

"Terima kasih paman, tapi dua saja cukup," jawab Sasuke lalu mengambil dua buah _yaki imo_ dan mengupas kulitnya. "Ayah dan ibu ada di rumah, kalau paman sudah selesai bekerja, datang saja makan malam bersama kami."

Paman itu tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Sasuke, lalu memakai kembali maskernya. "Oke, sampai jumpa di rumahmu, ponakanku." Truk itu kembali distarter, dan terdengar suara sang Paman menyerukan _yaki imo, yaki imo,_ dari speaker di mobil itu.

Kami duduk di pinggir jalan sambil menikmati manisnya ubi bakar berwarna emas itu. Aku berani sumpah, ini adalah ubi bakar terenak yang pernah aku makan. Kata Sasuke, semestinya satu buah ubi bakar ini dijual seharga 200 Yen, tapi pamannya selalu memberi gratis untuk keluarganya.

Setelah ubi itu tinggal kulitnya saja, Sasuke langsung menggandengku berjalan lagi. Sasuke menceritakan tentang sebuah kuil di atas bukit yang dulu sangat sering ia kunjungi dengan keluarganya di akhir minggu, bernama Shorinzan Daruma-ji. Sebenarnya Sasuke menawarkan untuk mengambil mobil di rumahnya, tapi aku menolak karena kami sudah cukup duduk di atas mobil, dan sekarang waktunya jalan kaki. Apalagi, perjalanannya hanya sekitar lima belas menit.

Setelah menaiki jembatan penyebrangan di jalan tol, kami melewati sebuah sungai besar yang dangkal dan aliran airnya tidak terlalu deras. Ada beberapa anak kecil yang tampak senang mendapat ikan-ikan kecil di sana, dengan orangtua mereka yang mengawasi. Aku tersenyum membayangkan Sasuke kecil dulu memancing dengan kakak dan orangtuanya di sana. Pasti Sasuke punya masa kecil yang menyenangkan di sini.

Dalam hitungan menit, kami sampai ke bukit kecil dengan petunjuk arah menuju kuil yang dimaksud suamiku itu. Sepanjang jalan, Sasuke menjelaskan kalau Takasaki adalah daerah asal boneka Daruma, boneka spesial bermata melotot yang tidak punya tangan dan kaki, dan didesain unik sehingga selalu berdiri tegak. Boneka Daruma mempunyai filosofi "Tidak pernah Menyerah", sehingga mau didorong sekeras apapun, maka bonekanya akan kembali berdiri.

Selain itu, boneka Daruma punya delapan warna berbeda dengan arti yang berbeda pula. Warna merah melambangkan keberuntungan, putih berarti kesucian, kuning atau emas berarti uang dan kepopuleran, hitam untuk mencegah kesialan, oranye untuk kesuksesan dalam pendidikan, biru untuk status pekerjaan, hijau berarti kesehatan, dan ungu berarti penyempurnaan diri.

Ketika kami sampai di sana, kami menaiki tangga putih tinggi menuju bangunan utama kuil unik itu. Ada dua altar besar yang dipenuhi dengan Daruma berwarna merah. Aku melihat banyak logo dari perusahaan besar yang menyumbangkan boneka Daruma ke kuil ini. Sasuke mengatakan, aslinya bagian mata boneka Daruma itu kosong, tapi kalau kita punya permintaan, kita hitamkan satu matanya, dan kalau sudah terkabulkan, kita hitamkan mata satunya.

Sambil mengelilingi kuil ini, aku mengagumi lokasinya yang menghadap gunung dan berdempetan dengan sebuah lapangan golf. Keren sekali bukan? Sentuhan modern bertemu tradisional. Namun, aku lebih tertarik melihat seorang bhiksu yang tengah menyapu daun-daun di tanah. Aku mendekat dan memperhatikan sebuah gambar yang dibuat dari daun-daun yang berguguran itu. Kuhampiri sang Bhiksu, dan bertanya apakah itu adalah sebuah _smiley face_. Sang Bhiksu berkacamata yang tampan itu menggeleng dan menunjuk gambarnya dengan bangga, "Daruma!"

Oh, iya. Ini 'kan kuil Daruma. Sasuke menghampiriku dan tersenyum pada sang Bhiksu yang rupanya saling kenal dengannya itu. Tak berapa lama, dua orang gadis kecil mendatangi sang Bhiksu dan bercanda sambil berjalan mengelilingi gambar Daruma dari daun itu. Sasuke menjelasakan sebuah filosofi Buddha, yaitu "mengerjakan segala sesuatu dengan sepenuh hati, meski tugasmu hari itu hanyalah menyapu tanah" Dan filosofi itu rupanya dipegang erat oleh Bhiksu berkacamata di hadapan kami yang melanjutkan menggambar Daruma-Daruma lain dari daun di tempat yang berbeda. Orang lain mungkin hanya akan menyapu daun dan membuangnya, tapi sang Bhiksu rela harus kerja dua kali. Satu kali untuk menyusun daun, dan nantinya harus menyapu lagi untuk membuang daun yang kering.

Setelah memotret kuil unik ini, kami turun dan pergi ke toko souvenir Daruma di dekat tangga putih itu, dan kami dilayani oleh seorang Bhiksu. Sambil melihat-lihat gantungan kunci dan boneka Daruma berbagai ukuran, Bhiksu itu menyapa Sasuke dengan "Bagaimana kabar _Keisatsu Taicho (_ Kepala Polisi) _?_ " yang disahuti dengan kekehan suamiku itu. Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah boneka Daruma berwarna merah seukuran bola sepak, untuk dipajang di apatoku.

Sasuke terus bercerita sepanjang jalan turun dari bukit, kalau ia datang kembali ke Kuil Daruma dengan keadaan yang sangat berbeda. Sejak terakhir kali ia ke sini, Sasuke sudah menjelajahi Tokyo dan sekitarnya dengan klien-kliennya, bertemu denganku, dan sekarang menjadi suami resmiku. Semuanya terdengar seperti akhir cerita sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur. Namun bedanya, kami tidak menyelamatkan seorang putri, kami sama-sama adalah pangeran yang berjuang untuk mendapatkan akhir cerita yang bahagia. Kalau mendengar Sasuke berceloteh riang seperti ini, aku sungguh penasaran betapa imutnya dia ketika masih kecil dan belajar bicara, pasti sangat-sangat menggemaskan.

Tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara teriakan semangat "GANBAREMASHO!" dari belasan remaja laki-laki plontos yang menuntun sepeda menuju kuil Daruma. Meski kecapaian mengayuh sepeda menaiki bukit kecil ini, tapi jiwa mereka tetap semangat. "GANBAREMASHO!" teriak Sasuke menyemangati mereka. Para remaja itu tertawa dan ikut berteriak "GANBAREMASHO!" sambil mengangkat kepalan tangan mereka di udara.

Kami bergandengan tangan menyusuri jembatan dengan sebuah pajangan Daruma di lengan kanan Sasuke, dan tertawa-tawa sambil sesekali berciuman. Dan sekarang aku sadar, kalau kami tidak butuh sertifikat pernikahan, karena cinta kami sudah terlalu kuat untuk mengikat Sasuke denganku, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"GANBAREMASHO!" teriakku ke langit ketika kami berjalan bergandengan menuju rumah keluarga Sasuke, lalu aku menoleh pada suamiku itu.

Semangat menjalani hidup bersamaku, Sasuke?

Sasuke tersenyum mengerti, dan mengangkat boneka Daruma itu tinggi-tinggi.

"GANBAREMASHO!"


	13. EPILOG

Hai, aku Sasuke.

Di _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya, Naruto sudah menceritakan semua yang ia tahu tentangku. Dan seperti yang dia tulis, kurasa Naruto terlalu berlebihan mendeskripsikan diriku. Setiap kali aku selesai membaca tulisannya, diam-diam aku pergi ke kaca di kamar mandi, sekadar memastikan kalau aku setampan dan se-seksi yang dia ceritakan.

Sebenarnya, ada banyak hal yang ingin Naruto tuliskan tentang pernikahan kami. Namun, setelah berdiskusi cukup panjang, kami sama-sama memutuskan untuk menyimpan sebagian kisah kami untuk kami sendiri. Dengan kata lain, menjaga privasi. Jadi, untuk _chapter_ terakhir ini, Naruto memintaku untuk menulis apa yang tidak sempat diceritakan di _chapter_ sebelumnya. Dari sudut pandangku, tentunya.

 _Chapter_ penutup ini dipersembahkan untuk para petualang cinta, yang merasa separuh jiwanya masih berkeliaran di bagian lain bumi ini.

Aku sebenarnya sedikit kaget saat pertama kali bertemu Naruto di _Haneda Airport_. Di _video call_ kami, ia terlihat seperti lelaki santai dengan rambut acak-acakan. _Just another client._ Namun ketika aku bertemu orang aslinya, aku langsung tahu dialah yang kuinginkan selama ini.

Lelaki bule bermata sebiru langit musim panas, tubuh tinggi dan kekar, rambut pirang yang disisir rapi, dan kulitnya yang kecoklatan.

 _Oishii, desu ne._

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku menawarkan untuk membawakan kopernya tanpa melihat wajahnya. Karena kalau sekali lagi aku memandang matanya, aku jamin aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya di tempat. Tentu saja waktu itu aku tidak tahu dia itu gay sepertiku atau tidak, apakah aku tipenya atau bukan.

Jujur saja waktu ia bertanya soal orientasi seksualku, aku sempat ragu untuk menjawab. Menurutku waktu itu, Naruto adalah tipe lelaki yang hanya suka kenikmatan sesaat, dan punya lidah selicin belut. Hari ini dia bisa bilang cinta, tapi besok, siapa yang tahu?

Namun, petualangan kami di Tokyo membuatku berubah pikiran. Aku mulai menyukainya, dan dengan senang hati tidur dengannya. Aku senang Naruto sangat mudah mengatakan cinta, tapi bukankah semua orang Amerika itu seperti itu? Aku hanya takut dijadikan pelariannya selama di Tokyo, lalu ia akan meninggalkanku, dan membuatku patah hati sendirian.

Dan ketika Naruto bertanya soal cinta pada sang Bhiksu bartender, aku tahu lelaki pirang itu serius. Waktu aku memutuskan untuk menerima cintanya di depan iluminasi _Southern Terrace_ di Shinjuku, aku sadar kalau aku tidak akan bisa lepas darinya. Bahkan sampai ia pulang pun, ia tetap berdoa, meminta pada semesta agar dipertemukan lagi denganku. Dan akhirnya, semesta ini menjawab doanya.

Setelah menikahinya, aku sadar ia sangat mirip Hachiko. Dia terlalu setia, sampai kadang-kadang aku takut kalau ia akan memberikan jantungnya padaku.

Maksudku, aku senang dia rela mati untukku, tapi aku jauh lebih senang kalau dia hidup untukku.

Namun kadang-kadang aku merasa dia ini sedikit berlebihan. Suatu hari, ketika kami sama-sama mendapat hari libur, Naruto mengajakku untuk pergi ke Senso-ji dengan alasan ingin berjalan-jalan. Dan ternyata, ia memaksaku masuk ke persewaan _hakama,_ lalu menyewakan _hakama_ untukku. Aku hanya bisa menepuk keningku.

Alasannya? Ia ingin melihatku memakai _hakama_ barang sehari saja, agar bisa memotretku, dan menyimpan kenangan masa muda kalau suaminya begitu tampan.

Jadi akhirnya, seharian itu Naruto merebut kameraku, lalu menjadikanku modelnya, dan menyuruhku berkeliling Asakusa dengan _hakama._ Serius, ada dua turis wanita bule yang mengajakku foto, dan meminta nomorku. Dan waktu Naruto mengatakan kalau aku ini suaminya, mereka justru makin menggila, reaksi yang mirip dengan gadis bernama Sarada si _mangaka yaoi_ itu.

Namun, mereka dengan senang hati memotretkan aku dan Naruto yang berdiri berangkulan. Bahkan mereka menyuruh kami untuk berciuman mesra dengan latar belakang _Tokyo Skytree_. Karena Naruto sudah melahap bibirku, aku hanya bisa pasrah saja.

Setelah sesi foto di jalan yang diwarnai dengan teriakan dua wanita itu selesai, dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, Naruto menyeretku menuju kuil Senso-ji untuk melanjutkan sesi foto. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke sana, kami melihat banyak pria penarik _rickshaw_ yang tampan dan punya … sepasang kaki yang berotot dan pantat yang seksi. Mereka sedang berkumpul di sepanjang jalan menuju Senso-ji dan menawarkan jasanya pada gadis-gadis manis yang tertawa malu karena dipanggil _Hime-sama._

Sepertinya aku memperhatikan mereka cukup lama, dan membayangkan akulah yang menjadi penumpang, dan Naruto adalah si penarik _rickshaw_ yang berlari dengan telanjang dada dan kulit yang berkilauan dengan keringat. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau sedang menggigit bibir bawahku sendiri, sampai Naruto merangkul pinggangku dan tertawa. Bahkan suamiku itu menawarkan _roleplay_ penarik _rickshaw_ yang membawa pulang seorang klien tampan dan manis. Masalahnya, siapa juga yang mau beli _rickshaw_ untuk _roleplay?_ Mau ditaruh dimana benda sebesar itu?

Akhirnya malam itu, aku meminta Naruto untuk memakai celana ketat superpendek yang mirip dengan yang mereka pakai. Sungguh, kadang aku merasa ke- _horny_ -an Naruto itu tidak ada apa-apanya denganku. Dan malam itu, aku sungguh dipuaskan dengan layanan Naruto yang lebih menyenangkan dari menarik becak keliling Asakusa. Diam-diam aku bangun di tengah malam, dan memotret tubuh telanjang Naruto waktu ia tidur. Dia itu _property_ ku, jadi aku berhak memotretnya kapanpun aku mau. Naruto tidak kalah seksi dan tampan dengan mereka, jadi kurasa aku akan berhenti membandingkannya dengan para penarik _rickshaw_ itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku berpikir kalau dunia _gay_ itu sempit. Beberapa hari setelah kami kembali ke Tokyo dari Takasaki, Naruto mendapat email dari seorang fotografer bernama Keichi Nitta. Aku ingat fotografer ini dulunya adalah asisten fotografer kondang Terry Richardson, dan pernah memotret Lady Gaga, Koda Kumi, dan selebritis terkenal lainnya.

Keichi Nitta-san rupanya punya proyek berjudul "WE ARE OUT" yang ia produksi untuk _Channel Youtube_ bernama VICE JAPAN. Proyek ini adalah tentang seri fotografi sensual dengan film dokumenter sekaligus wawancara dengan pasangan homoseksual maupun lesbian yang menurutnya unik. Dia tertarik untuk memotret kami, karena kami adalah pasangan _gay_ inter-rasial pertama yang menikah di tahun ini, jadi ia mengajak kami makan siang sambil membicarakan tentang proyeknya.

Awalnya Naruto bersemangat, dan bersiap menelepon Keichi Nitta-san. Namun aku mengingatkan kalau kami berdua masih butuh pekerjaan kami. Kalau foto-foto kami tersebar di internet dan media sosial, bisa-bisa kami akan kehilangan klien, dan aku juga khawatir dengan reaksi rekan-rekan kerja Naruto. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko, apalagi foto-foto Keichi Nitta-san sangat seksi dan terbuka. Jadi, aku menyuruh Naruto untuk menolaknya dengan halus, dan tetap berterimakasih karena sudah mendukung kami.

Email berikutnya datang, dari Megane no Sarada. Entah bagaimana caranya gadis cilik itu bisa mendapatkan email Naruto. Namun gadis itu bilang kalau "Seorang gadis cilik yang penasaran punya kemampuan _stalking_ lebih canggih dari FBI." Jadi, ada baiknya mengikuti permainan si _mangaka yaoi_ itu.

Sarada mengajak kami untuk bertemu di daerah Ginza, di gedung merah bernama Shiseido Parlor, tempat nongkrong kelas atas milik merk make-up terkenal Shiseido. Aku jadi penasaran berapa pendapatan seorang _mangaka yaoi_ sampai bisa mentraktir kami di tempat mewah untuk ukuran anak SMA ini. Si gadis berkacamata itu duduk di meja yang sudah ia pesan, dengan segelas _melon parfait_ di hadapannya. Dan ketika kami berdua datang, Sarada langsung berkata "PAPA-PAPAKU!" dan membuat kami berdua berpandangan bingung.

Rupanya Sarada telah membuat konsep _manga yaoi_ nya yang berjudul "Pangeran yang Dikutuk Menjadi Anjing" Dan bisa ditebak, kisahnya adalah tentang pangeran pirang dari sebuah kerajaan yang dikutuk menjadi anjing Shiba Inu karena mencuri apel milik seorang dewi. Hanya ciuman cinta sejati yang bisa mengembalikannya menjadi manusia. Lalu ada seorang perjaka dari desa yang memberi si anjing makan, dan si anjing menjilat wajahnya karena senang, tapi terkena bibirnya, dan mereka dianggap berciuman.

Sang Pangeran berubah menjadi manusia, dan melakukan hubungan seks yang menurutku sangat tidak masuk akal, maksudku, imajinasi gadis kecil itu terlalu liar untuk ukuran gadis SMA. Aku sampai meremas pahaku sendiri waktu mendengar ceritanya. Dan akhirnya, sang pangeran dan kekasihnya itu melawan sang dewi, dan menikah di kerajaan, lalu si pria dari desa itu melahirkan banyak anak-anak. Aku jadi mempertanyakan bagaimana cara seorang laki-laki bisa hamil.

Wajah Naruto memerah luar biasa. Ia masih takjub dengan adegan seks yang seliar itu digambarkan di _manga_ si gadis kecil. Jadi ia berpura-pura mengalihkan perhatian dengan bertanya soal asal usul nama Sarada, dan apakah itu adalah nama aslinya.

"Ehem." Gadis kecil itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Nama asliku Sara, tapi fansku menamaiku Sarada, karena nama blog ku adalah _The Boys Salad_."

"Hm? Apa artinya itu?" tanyaku, kini penasaran.

"Coba sebutkan _salad_ itu isinya apa saja?"

"Sayur?" jawab Naruto yang dibalas anggukan Sarada.

"Ya. Lalu lainnya?"

Naruto menjawab sambil berhitung. "Daging, dressing, telur, roti kering, saus mayonnaise, lalu … "

"Nah, berhenti di sana." Gadis kecil itu menunjuk Naruto dengan sendoknya. "Jadi, _Boys Salad_ maksudnya adalah tubuh telanjang dua orang laki-laki yang bergulat penuh hasrat, dengan saus berupa … "

"Sarada … " Tiba-tiba aku merasa kepalaku berdenyut. "Kau yakin membicarakan hal seperti itu di tempat seperti ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada yang mendengar." Sarada menoleh ke sekeliling, lalu mendengus. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita makan saja. Dasar orang dewasa tidak asyik." Sarada mulai memakan _omurice_ nya dengan bibir manyun.

Namun, Naruto tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Ia justru berpindah tempat dan duduk di samping Sarada, lalu membicarakan hal-hal yang menurutku tidak sepantasnya dibicarakan di restoran ini. Sesekali mereka cekikikan dengan wajah memerah, lalu melakukan _toast_ dengan teh leci dingin di hadapan mereka.

Setelah kami selesai makan, Sarada menyuruh pelayan restoran untuk memotret kami bertiga dengan kamera polaroid (atau _instax_ , kata Sarada) dan menandatangani cetakan fotonya sebelum memberikan satu lembar pada Naruto.

"Fansku rela antri berjam-jam untuk mendapat tanda tanganku di Comic Con. Jadi, kalian beruntung mendapatkannya dengan mudah."

Terserah kau saja lah, nak.

Di dalam lift, Sarada menatapku dari kepala sampai kaki dan kembali ke kepala. "Sasuke-san, aku merasa kau ini sangat tampan sekaligus cantik. Kulitmu halus, dan tubuhmu ini bagus sekali. Kau sangat langsing tapi punya lekuk yang seksi. Apa rahasianya?"

Untung saja hanya ada kami bertiga di dalam lift. Aku memijat keningku. "Sarada … "

"Dan oh, Sasuke-san, bolehkah aku jadi anak angkatmu?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar waktu kami sudah keluar gedung. "Nama kita sama-sama berawalan Sa, dan aku merasa kau mirip denganku. Apa boleh, Naruto-san? Kalian berdua akan jadi papaku!"

Aku terbelalak mendengar ucapan gadis kecil itu, dan menggeleng kecil pada Naruto yang menatapku lurus-lurus.

"Oh, tentu saja BOLEH!" pekik Naruto, kemudian kedua orang mesum itu berpelukan, dan mencium kedua sisi pipiku.

"Terimakasih, papa-papaku! Jangan lupa, anakmu ini butuh ASUPAN! Jadi mulai hari ini, kirimkan foto kalian yang paling mesra untukku setiap hari! Kalau bisa waktu habis melakukan hubungan seks! Sampai jumpa! Kalian akan kuajak makan siang lagi minggu depan!" Gadis kecil itu berlari menuju Ginza Six dengan wajah bahagia, sampai rasanya ia bisa terbang saat itu juga.

"Apa salahnya sih, membuat orang senang?" tanya Naruto saat aku menyampaikan kekesalanku di atas mobil. "Dia itu hanya anak-anak, lagipula ia tidak merugikan kita. Aku senang punya kenalan yang unik."

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk setir mobilku. "Apa … kau sebenarnya menginginkan anak, Naruto?" tanyaku. "Apa kau menemukan seorang anak yang kau inginkan dalam diri Sarada?"

Naruto tertawa. "Ya ampun, Sasuke. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya." Suamiku itu mengelus kepalaku dan mencubit pipiku gemas. "Kau tahu? Sarada itu unik sekali. Tidak ada salahnya mengenal banyak orang yang punya berbagai macam latar belakang kehidupan. Aku suka berteman dengan siapapun, tanpa peduli umurnya. Kenapa jadi bicara soal anak?"

Aku menghela napas panjang. Naruto terkekeh dan mencuri ciuman di pipiku. "Atau sebenarnya, kau lah yang menginginkan anak, Sasuke?" Naruto menyentuh perutku dan menepuk-nepuk sampai sedikit berbunyi.

"Jangan cari rahim di sana, tidak akan ketemu."

Naruto mengelus-elus perutku sebentar, sebelum menarik tangannya dan melihat keluar jendela. "Aku sudah bilang, Sasuke. Aku tidak meminta anak darimu. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau, dan bukan karena kau bisa melahirkan anak untukku. Ingat itu, sayang."

Naruto benar.

Kami sudah bahagia dengan begini saja.

Mungkin nanti, kami akan mengadopsi bayi. Mungkin juga, tidak. Mungkin juga, kami akan menjadi 'ayah angkat' untuk Sarada.

Apapun yang akan terjadi di kehidupan pernikahan kami, dengan anak maupun tidak, kami akan tetap bahagia.

Ketika mobilku berhenti di lampu merah, Naruto mengambil tangan kiriku dan mencium telapaknya. "Sasuke, _aishiteru_ ," bisiknya.

" _I love you too_."

"Oh, Sasuke, kapan-kapan ajari aku menyetir. Rasanya menyetir di Tokyo lebih enak dari di New York."

"Siap."

 _Hey Sasuke sayang, kalau kau sudah selesai menulis chapter ini, biarkan aku mengatakannya sekali lagi._

 _Sasuke,_ _ **AISHITERU**_ _._

 _PS: Letakkan laptopmu, darling. Ayo kembali ke ranjang. Dadaku dingin, aku butuh kau._

 _Dengan cinta, Hachiko_ _・_ _ᴥ_ _・_

 _ **Di Bawah Langit Tokyo - END**_


End file.
